


El secreto de la familia Edwards

by Naliashe



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 133,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naliashe/pseuds/Naliashe
Summary: "La dulce y educada Jade Amelia Thirlwall, hija de la condesa Norma Thirlwall, ha cometido un error que incluye al foco de atención y dueño de suspiros de muchas nobles: Perriett Louise Edwards"
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Sumario

Jade Amelia Thirlwall, única hija de la casa Thirlwall, llevaba una vida pacífica al lado de su amada madre y sus fieles amigas. Rodeada de nobles y con la máscara de la elegancia y educación puesta en cada reunión, sus días eran llevaderos gracias a las actividades que realizaba para liberar todo el peso de ser un miembro de la sociedad (como estudiar distintos idiomas y atender a sus preciadas camelias). 

Sin embargo, todo dio un rumbo distinto cuando, en un desliz, descubre algo muy importante para la familia Edwards...en especial del primogénito de la casa y heredero del título de duque, Sir Perriett Louis Edwards.


	2. La dulce mujer y el admirado hombre

La seria mirada de su madre cuando llegó a la casa, atravesando sigilosamente las puertas, hizo que se enderezara, ocultando aún más el libro que llevaba a entre sus brazos.

La condesa Norma Thirlwall estaba de brazos cruzados, a diez escalones del primer piso, con su impresionante vestido de la mañana, mirando dulcemente a su hija...o eso es lo que creería cualquier extraño que observase aquella escena. Sin embargo, las sirvientas y hasta la misma Jade, su única hija, sabía que la mujer ocultaba algo más que dulzura y seriedad detrás de esos ojos avellanos.

"Enojo"

-Querida y amada hija, ¿alguna excusa por tu falta a las clases florales de hoy?-Jade supo enseguida que la sonrisa que mostró su madre era para darle una respuesta inmediatamente.

-¿Era hoy esa clase, madre?-preguntó inocente la muchacha.

Yesenia, sirvienta y confidente de la hija de la casa Thirlwall, negó levemente ante tal respuesta equivocada.

La condesa bajó de a pocos las escaleras sobrantes haciendo que los sirvientes se apresurasen en sus deberes-Supongo que pones a prueba mi paciencia otra vez.

-Fui a recoger el libro de lenguas antiguas del este-su madre suspiró ante la verdadera razón por la cual Jade faltó-Si no lo hacía hoy ya no habría otra oportunidad, madre.

-¿Y por qué no mandaste a Yesenia?- dijo la mujer calmando sus semblante.

Jade sonrió inocente casi como endulzando a su audiencia-Es algo que debía recibir personalmente. 

Su madre, quien acostumbrada a las mismas respuestas desde hace años, posó su mano en la mejilla de su hija y la acarició-Recuperarás tus clases mañana y sin excusas, señorita.

Jade agachó la cabeza sintiendo la derrota de no poder contradecir a su progenitora y la mirada amenazante que manejaba desde que era una joven.

<<<

-!Es magnífico!-gritó Jade pasando páginas y páginas, apuntando con la pluma nuevas palabras sin dejar de mostrar muchas emociones positivas en su rostro-¿Cuántos secretos guardará la lengua de los artuo? ¿Acaso algo sobre su origen desplazando las teorías de ser simplemente inservible? !Ah, tengo que descubrirlo!

Yesenia rió por lo bajo ordenando los vestidos a elegir para la fiesta de la noche. Una importante fiesta que ofrecía la casa Edwards, dueña del ducado más grande del imperio y orgullosamente rica. Aquella noche festejaban, lo que a voces se oyó, el otorgamiento del título de duque al primogénito de la casa, Perriett Edwards.

Por supuesto que entre aquella intención estaba la de presumir ciertas comodidades que tenía la familia y de conocer a futuras candidatas a esposa para el joven duque. Dichoso era el caso que no habían escatimado en enviar invitación tras invitación-a excepción de los obvios enemigos- ni en la inversión de servidumbre y bienes. Todo un lujo, lleno de elegancia, nobles de sangre y jovencitas a la espera de un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, todo aquel asunto parecía no importarle mucho a Jade.

La muchacha todavía llevaba puesto el vestido de la mañana y tenía los ojos atentos sobre viejos libros aún cuando quedaban pocas horas para la reunión.

"La condesa me va a regañar si no logro arreglarla a la hora"-pensó Yesenia posicionando los zapatos y algunas joyas en la mesa.

-Mi lady, los dos vestidos están listos para ser juzgados-la sirvienta sonrió levemente con paciencia hacia la joven.

Jade volteó algo desanimada y, ocultando sus enormes ganas de seguir leyendo, empezó a cerrar sus libros y a guardar con sumo cuidado sus anotaciones en el cajón de su mesa para la lectura.-Es algo desafortunado que arruinen el resto de mi día, ¿verdad, Yesenia?

-Yo creo todo lo contrario,mi lady. Hoy conocerá nuevas personas y quizás un candidato para ser su futuro esposo. Véale el lado positivo.

Jade alzó una ceja-Son los mismos rostros pero ahora con el maquillaje más caro y las joyas traídas de quién sabe dónde-apoyó la mano en su mentón, reflexionando al ver los dos vestidos tendidos en su cama pulcramente-Aunque debo admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad por ver nuevamente a la familia Edwards y sus exquisitos bocadillos.-Yesenia rió- Elegiré este.

-Buena elección, mi lady. Tengo aproximadamente cinco horas para sacar a relucir el doble de su belleza y así pueda impresionar tan siquiera a los anhelados postres que la esperan.

<<<

La condesa Thirlwall se miró por tercera vez en el espejo del salón principal. Observó sus aretes y el collar de perlas. Los movió un poco para que se enderezaran y miró el reloj. No estaban por llegar tarde, ni tampoco temprano, pero un minuto más o menos hacían una gran diferencia en la alta sociedad.

-¿Acaso está preocupada por algo, madre?-habló calmadamente Jade.

La mujer volteó y miró la sonrisa de su hija. Aquellos ojos y la manera en la que estaba vestida era como ver a una magnolia en su mejor momento. Porque Jade sí estaba en su mejor momento. Era una jovencita de veinte años, hermosa y dulce, amable con todos y de buenos modales. Tenía una melodiosa voz que compartía en reuniones personales y gustaba mucho de leer. La condesa había recibido propuestas de cortejo; sin embargo, aquellas no llegaban muy lejos ya que extrañamente Jade no demostraba el interés suficiente como para poner expectativas.

-Oh, hija mía...estás hermosa.

Jade se sonrojó y soltó una sonrisa avergonzada-No más hermosa de lo que está usted, madre.

-Ciertamente ambas son la más hermosas flores de este imperio.

Jade volteó al oír aquella voz alegre y sonrió inclinándose ante su primo Gerald Dowell. Un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, piel pálida pero encantadora mirada. Había llegado en ese momento justo cuando las dos mujeres rebosaban en cariño. El mayordomo cerró la puerta tras él y tomó su saco.

-Puntual como siempre, mi querido Gerald-habló la condesa recibiendo un beso en la parte superior de su mano.

-Nunca le faltaría el respeto a usted, tía-respondió y volteó a hacer lo mismo con su prima-No hay que hacer esperar a las damas.

-Supongo que es lo mismo para con ustedes los caballeros-contestó Jade-¿Trajiste un carruaje esta vez, verdad primo?

Gerald se sonrojó avergonzado por la última vez que su prima recordaba muy bien, al parecer-Será mejor que nos vayamos. No desearía que lleguemos tarde.

Las dos mujeres asintieron y salieron de su hogar. Yesenia se despidió a lo lejos de Jade, deseando que tal vez, solo tal vez, algo interesante le sucediese a su lady.

La condesa subió de a pocos el escalón del carruaje con ayuda de su sobrino y alzando majestuosamente su vestido sin que se manchara. Jade hizo lo mismo y suspiró cuando estuvo dentro. Era acogedor y de cierta forma espacioso. Planchó su vestido con ambas manos cuando el carruaje empezó a avanzar con Gerald al frente suyo.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra de salud el marqués Dowell?-preguntó Jade con calma.

Gerald la miró y sonrió tratando de ocultar su incomodidad-Muy bien. La gripe no fue algo grave así que se encuentra mucho mejor-la condesa asintió sonriendo- Aunque mi padre ya no sea tan fuerte como hace cinco años años sigue con las mismas energías.

-Es una persona de mucha actividad, ciertamente-contestó Jade-Espero y no vuelva a enfermarse nuevamente.

Jade Thirlwall era, entre todas las cosas, una persona educada. Su madre le había inculcado desde muy pequeña a ser educada y respetuosa con cualquier persona, en especial con los mayores. Por eso aún cuando su tío, padre de Gerald Dowell, era una persona llena de ambición y malas intenciones para con su familia, preguntó cortésmente sobre su salud. Porque muy aparte de mantenerse al tanto de sus acciones no quería darle a entender a Gerald, tan enfáticamente, el odio que sentía hacia su progenitor.

-Mi madre espera ansiosa que la vuelva a visitar, tía-habló Gerald.

La condesa sorprendida sonrió-Quizás es hora que yo sea la que le mande una invitación a mi hermana, entonces. Gracias por avisarme, Gerald.

El camino hacia la mansión de los Edwards estuvo llena de charlas tranquilas, alegres y una sobre la administración de la casa. Para qué y cómo se debía distribuir el dinero era discusión usual entre la condesa y su sobrino. 

En el mundo que vivía Jade Thirlwall la mujer no podía ocuparse de temas administrativos. Ni en su propia casa ni en otra. Cuando su padre huyó con su amante de veinte años, dejó a la condesa bajo las redes controladoras del marqués Dowell. Aquel episodio de infidelidad y traición fue el escándalo del momento. No había quien no supiese sobre la desgracia de la casa Thirlwall. El vizconde, un hombre aparentemente fiel, había dejado a su esposa por la institutriz de su única hija. Cuando aquello sucedió Jade tenía dieciséis años y todo eso la afectó mucho; sin embargo, fue su madre la que sufrió más. Su padre, aquel con el que su madre estuvo casada desde los diecisiete años, la había abandonado, llevándose consigo una gran suma de dinero y las promesas de antaño. 

Jade recuerda claramente como su madre lloraba a escondidas de ella, no deseando mostrarle el lado débil y frágil que tenía. Porque su madre actuaba fuerte cuando conversaba con ella queriendo demostrar que aquello no podía ser el ultimatum para la fortaleza de una persona. La joven entendió que debía ser valiente y llenarse de coraje para ayudar a su madre en todo lo que ella desease. Ambas pasaron tiempos difíciles, en reuniones susurraban sobre ellas y Jade fue acosada por algunas nobles que aprovechaban para mancillar aún más la casa Thirlwall; sin embargo, tal y como su madre le había enseñado, pudo manejar todo sin problema alguno. Es cierto que algunas veces no evitaba llorar cuando pensaba en lo doloroso que era todo, pero su madre fue el apoyo suficiente. Gracias a ella logró caminar por las calles sin agachar la mirada.

Aún cuando demostraban cero debilidad ante las habladurías, el tema administrativo fue lo que no pudieron manejar. La condesa Thirlwall era la que tenía el título de nobleza más alto y aunque su esposo huyó con una fuerte cantidad de dinero, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo vuelva a recuperar. No obstante, por ser una mujer y para colmo, abandonada por el señor de la casa, no podía hacerse cargo ni de su propia herencia. El marqués Dowell, fue el candidato más cercano para ocuparse de la protección y administración. La casa Thirlwall no logró hacer mucho ya que las leyes habían sido así desde hace años y no podían cambiarlas aún cuando su apellido era de importancia en el imperio. Esa fue la batalla que no pudieron ganar. Con el marqués Dowell a cargo de la riqueza todo parecía llegar a un punto en el cual ellas fueran echadas en cualquier momento; sin embargo, por mandato de la consejería superior, la administración quedó a cargo de su hijo, Sir Gerald Dowell, favoreciendo un poco la situación de la condesa.

No era lo que el marqués quería ni lo que deseaba la condesa, pero gracias a la ayuda de un amigo de la familia, no habían sido echadas de su propia casa aún. Aunque Gerald en ese tiempo acababa de cumplir veinte años, hizo todo lo posible para administrar y llegar a un acuerdo con la condesa a espaldas de su padre. Ciertamente aquella acción fue de mucha importancia para ganarse la confianza de la señora de la casa y de Jade, por supuesto. 

"Pero todavía no se puede bajar la guardia"

Y era verdad. Aunque Gerald seguía negándolo, su padre insistía en influenciarlo de tal manera que llegaban a fuertes discusiones. La ambición era grande y en cualquier momento llegaría un punto de quiebre que acabaría con un final desastroso para una de las dos familias.

-Oh, dios mío...¿ya viste la cantidad de carruajes que salen de los dominios de los Edwards, hija?-pronunció su madre asomándose con sorpresa a la ventana del carruaje.

Jade se inclinó para observar y ciertamente su madre tenía la razón. Muchos carruajes salían y entraban, dejando a nobles frente a la mansión. El gran jardín ovalado, estaba tan hermoso que la joven no logró evitar que una palabra de halago saliera de su boca. El exterior estaba impecable e iluminado, haciéndolo ver como si fuera un castillo. 

"Si así está el exterior...¿cómo estará el interior de la mansión?"

<<<

-!Dios mío, que hermosa estas, Jade!-exclamó una mujer a su tras.

Jade sonrió emocionada y volteó para saludar a Jesy Nelson. Había llegado hace menos de diez minutos y estaba buscando a los mayordomos que sirven los postres cuando su amiga la llamó de tal manera que su corazón dio un brinco.

Jesy Nelson era hija de August y Olivia Nelson. Venía de una familia de barones pero gracias al excelente desempeño del señor August se hicieron del título de vizconde. Hubo una reunión hace un mes en honor al nuevo logro y ciertamente fue un agradable momento. Jade no podía estar más feliz por su amiga.

-Muchas gracias, Jesy-respondió Jade con gracia-Tú también te ves hermosa ¿Acaso esos son los aretes que tanto querías?

Jesy río-Sí. Al parecer mi padre se enteró de ello y decidió comprarlos.

-Quién como tú que tiene la dicha de tener un padre consentidor, Jesy.

Jade rió a lo bajo viendo llegar a Leigh-Anne con un vestido celeste claro y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-Todas sabemos que tu padre es estricto pero por dentro te adora mucho.

Leigh-Anne frunció el ceño-No acepto las mentiras como saludo, señoritas.

Jesy y Jade saludaron entre disculpas y risas a su amiga. 

-Hablas como si fueras la mayor entre nosotras, Leigh-Anne-habló Jesy tomando una copa del mayordomo que pasaba a su lado.

-Oh, no deseo quitarte el puesto, querida-contestó la morena con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jade tosió un poco al ver como su amiga había tocado un punto débil en Jesy. Ellas sabían que no le agradaba mucho que nombrasen su edad ni de chiste, sin embargo, era algo inevitable cuando se bromeaban entre ellas.

-¿Crees que vale la pena gastar mis palabras en esta señorita, Jade?-preguntó Jesy ignorando la provocación de la morena.

Jade negó rápidamente-Realmente ustedes me opacan rápidamente en cuanto a bromear. Detengan todo esto que no logro seguirles el ritmo.

Leigh-Anne río-Aún te falta mucho, mi niña. Cuando pases los veintidós como...!auch!

Jesy se hizo la desentendida cuando Leigh-Anne la miró con rabia luego de que esta le haya pisado el pie disimuladamente.

-Discúlpeme, señorita Pinnock si la pisé, pero no logro acostumbrarme a estos tacones aún.

Jade tranquilizó a Leigh-Anne antes de que se arme una guerra que sería desagradable a la vista. 

-Recuerden que estamos en una fiesta. Una fiesta donde somos la cara de nuestras familias-habló Jade ojeando a la multitud.

Leigh-Anne río bajo cuando vio como Jade miraba a los invitados y de vez en cuando a los mayordomos que pasaban con bocados y bebidas.

-Supongo que dada las circunstancias, mi querida Jade tiene razón-Jesy cruzó las manos encima de su vestido-Esta fiesta tiene tantos invitados que apenas llegué, empezaron a saludar tanto a mis padres como a mi persona. Menos mal que no estaba Adelina.

-Debió haberse quedado muy triste y sola...pobre Adelina-habló la morena apoyando la mano en su mejilla.

-Yo no gustaba mucho de fiestas, así que poco me afectó haber faltado a varias antes de los dieciséis años.

Y Jade tenía razón. Ella solía pasarse las noches de fiesta leyendo, investigando sobre los distintos idiomas, escuchando música mientras admiraba su jardín de camelias entre muchas otras cosas. Quizás la mayoría de chicas esperaba su debut en la sociedad a la corta edad de dieciséis años, con mucha pero con mucha esperanza y emoción, no obstante, para Jade ese momento fue el más agrio e infeliz de su vida por obvias razones. 

Ella no lo pudo disfrutar. No del todo y eso la fastidió mucho por largo tiempo.

-Ciertamente Adelina se quedó algo triste pero dijo que podía soportar unas semanas más para su debut y por fin asistir con nosotros-dijo Jesy sonriendo alegremente-¿No es dulce acaso, mi hermanita? 

-Es una niña dulce y además astuta-contestó Leigh-Anne- Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de ver al duque Edwards. Incluso podrían charlar si se esfuerza en llamar su atención.

Jade sonrío. La hermanita de Jesy era una de las admiradoras de Perriett Edwards, el protagonista de la fiesta. En realidad, habían muchas nobles que lo admiraban y miraban con ojos enamoradizos y eso no pasaba desapercibido ya que en distintos eventos se podía oír los murmullos y suspiros al ver brillar al primogénito de la casa Edwards.

-Ella dijo que quería bailar aunque sea media pieza con el duque Edwards-Jesy frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Jade-Son sus palabras. No las mías.

Justo cuando Jesy iba a responder, el mayordomo principal de la casa Edwards anunciaba la llegada del actual dueño del título de duque y el centro de atención de la noche, Sir Perriett Louise Edwards.


	3. Un trato

Perriett Edwards no había asistido a ninguna fiesta social durante un mes.

Es cierto que no faltaba a sus salidas matutinas o a las reuniones de competencia familiar, pero aquellos lugares no dejaban que ninguna persona conocida o extraña pudiera intercambiar más que saludos con él.

Mucha gente había hecho mil y un teorías de las posibles faltas a las fiestas, pero todo fue olvidado en cuanto les llegó una invitación. A cada familia noble del imperio, amigos y conocidos, se les hizo el alcance de una fiesta en la casa de los Edwards donde, luego de varias semanas de incertidumbre, Sir Perriett Edwards aparecería y festejaría su reciente título de duque.

Nadie quería perderse la tan esperada fiesta y mucho menos luego de la sorpresa que dio el hijo de los Edwards. Su padre le había heredado el título a la edad de veinte años. Muy joven para muchos pero perfecto para otros. Ninguna familia dio con el día exacto que sucedió lo esperado y era de seguro que iban a preguntar de ello sutilmente.

-Gracias por estar presentes en esta noche importante para la familia Edwards-habló el joven Perriett con su singular calma- Espero que disfruten del resto de la fiesta. 

Todos aplaudieron ante las cortas palabras del bello hombre. 

-Y Ahora el duque Edwards iniciará el baile con lady Anastasia Edwards-habló fuerte y claro el mayordomo-Música, por favor.

Ambas personas empezaron a danzar al son de la música y daban la impresión de ser los mejores en ello. Lady Anastasia sonreía continuamente a su hijo quien discretamente intercambiaba una que otra palabra con ella, sin dejar el ritmo ni el compás de lado. 

Las señoritas invitadas empezaron a murmurar.

-!Dios, Sir Edwards se ve increíble!

!Hey, ahora es "el duque Edwards"! empieza a acostumbrarte a su nuevo nombre.

-Para mí siempre será Sir Edwards, además...no hay nada de malo en decirle de esa forma.

-!Me encanta su cabello! Largo y amarrado con precisión, dejando su rostro a la vista.

-Sus ojos son el cielo mismo.

-!Dichosa su madre que tuvo su primer baile de la noche con él!

Jade estaba a punto de hacer una mueca pero se contuvo al ver la risa por salirse de la boca de Jesy.

A continuación algunas parejas empezaron a bailar alrededor del duque dando por iniciado el momento de la danza.

-Llegó mi parte favorita-habló Jesy sonriendo.

Jade le señaló a una pareja y en cuanto su amiga se percató de ello, soltó una risa.

Leigh-Anne estaba bailando con su padre, Sthefan Pinnock. Él era uno de los comandantes más importantes del imperio. Era conocido por su seria mirada y sereno trato. Sin embargo, Jade y Jesy sabían que toda esa faceta caía cuando se trataba de su adorable hija. Tanto era su amor por ella que siempre le pedía la primera pieza de los bailes. 

-!Mira! Jordan está siguiéndola con la mirada-Jesy señaló al prometido de Leigh-Anne- Apuesto a que él iba a invitarla a bailar pero el marqués Pinnock le ganó.

-Tienes razón-Jade inclinó la cabeza saludando a los lejos al joven quién sonrió medio señalando con la cabeza a su prometida-Siempre sucede y Leigh-Anne nunca se da cuenta.

Una tos interrumpió su charla. Era Gerald, su primo. Estaba con las manos detrás de su espalda y con una pose rígida. Tenía el rostro algo rojo y miraba nervioso a todos lados. Jade casi comentó algo fuera de lugar.

-Buenas noches, señorita Nelson-Jesy se inclinó sosteniendo su vestido ante el saludo-Usted...uhm, ¿me concedería su primer baile de la noche?

Jesy no pudo disimular como sus orejas se pusieron rojas apenas y escuchó la frase-Por supuesto, Sir Dowell. Sería un honor- tomó lentamente la mano que Gerald le había extendido apenas escuchó la respuesta y antes de dar un paso al salón, volteó hacia Jade y dijo- Vuelvo dentro de unos minutos. No me extrañes.

Jade asintió y vio como los dos se acercaban al centro del salón y empezaban a bailar con lentitud.

"Supongo que Gerald sigue siendo tímido en cuanto a Jesy se trata"

-Señorita Thirlwall, buenas noches. No tuve la oportunidad de saludarla en su debido momento, discúlpeme por ello.

Jade asintió inclinándose y sosteniendo su vestido con lentitud- No tiene porqué disculparse, Sir Wittem. Le agradezco mucho su preocupación.

El hombre sonrió-Como compensación por mi falta ¿le parecería bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Jade se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida-Oh, Sir Wittem. Con gusto acepto su oferta.

"Ah... no pude rechazarlo esta vez"

<<<

Jade había bailado tres piezas en total con Sir Wittem Stone. También la invitó a bailar su primo Gerald y otros nobles, pero quién más insistía en acaparar su atención era Sir. Wittem, hijo del marqués Theodoro Wittem, y segundo en su familia. El joven de veintún años tenía una dudosa reputación, muy aparte de sus ideales mal intencionados y extrañas reuniones con nobles de dudosa reputación.

Por ello Jade trataba de estar dentro de círculos de conversación para huir estratégicamente de Sir. Stone. Sin embargo, siempre había un momento en el cual la encontraba distraída e intentaba nuevamente estar junto a ella.

-¿Saludaste al duque Edwards?-preguntó Jesy cuando conversó nuevamente con Leigh-Anne.

La morena asintió-Mi padre se quedó conversando con él sobre las tropas que se han dirigido al norte a una excursión.

En ese momento se acercó Jade caminando algo apresurada pero sin dejar de mantener una mirada serena.

-Querida...-habló Jesy. 

-¿Han visto a Sir. Wittem?-preguntó Jade mirando a los costados. Leigh alzó la ceja al notar esa acción.

-No, pero ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Jesy frunciendo el ceño ligeramente-Cuando te vi acercarte de lejos no noté ninguna paranoia en tu rostro pero ahora es distinto.

Jade suspiró-Sir. Wittem está siendo una persona insistente esta noche. A donde voy, él esta listo para iniciar una charla conmigo.

-¿Es enserio? ¿El entrometido de Wittem de nuevo?-habló rudamente Leigh-Anne. Su tono de voz se endureció y Jesy rogó que no explotara en aquel momento-Jade Thirlwall, debes aprender a decirle "no" a ese hombre.

La muchacha frunció los labios un poco y miró a Jesy como si buscara un apoyo maternal en ella.

-Bueno, Leigh-Anne, no alces la voz ahora-Jesy intervino sutil y espléndidamente-Jade es la víctima aquí y aunque la mejor manera de alejar a ese hombre es negándose a todo, nuestra querida amiga es algo...

-¿Débil?-interrumpió Leigh-Anne, fastidiada por la situación.

-No-Jesy estaba a punto de llevarse las dos manos a la cabeza de la frustración-Jade aún no puede decirlo. Es eso simplemente. Ella nos ha dicho que se está esforzando y hay que confiar en su palabra.

Jade asintió mirando a la morena, suplicándole con los ojos que no volviese a enojarse por su culpa. Leigh-Anne suspiró y respiró hondo para despejar su mente de aquel hombre irritante que fastidiaba a su amiga.

-Siento mucho si les causo molestias...-habló en voz baja Jade. Su mirada demostraba vergüenza.Lamentaba mucho haber alterado la noche de sus amigas-Pero créanme que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para negarme a los pedidos que no son de mi agrado.

Jesy sonrió viendo como Jade hablaba con dificultad-No te disculpes, Jade. Sabes que si Leigh-Anne se enoja de esa forma es porque en realidad odia a ese Sir tanto como tú.

Jade soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, dejando el tema de lado...-Leigh-Anne tosió un poco-Sir "soyunidiota" está acercándose y vaya que te está buscando.

-!Rápido!-Jesy le habló al oído a Jade-Por el pasillo de la izquierda hay un cuarto especial para que las damas se retoquen el maquillaje o se arreglen sus prendas. Ve.

Jade asintió y les agradeció a sus amigas antes de darse la vuelta y huir en la dirección que Jesy le había indicado.

<<<

"No puedes depender de ellas siempre, Jade. Debes aprender a decir no por primera vez en tu vida. Aunque madre me haya educado de tal forma que sea amable con todos creo que primero está mi comodidad y luego la de los demás"

Jade caminó por el pasillo y observó cuadros colgando de la pared. El escudo familiar y pinturas famosas que costaban mucho dinero. Sus pasos empezaban a hacer un eco molesto y apenas vio una luz al lado derecho se dirigió ahí.

-¿Dónde me habré me metido?

Jade vio un jardín pequeño. Tenía rosas rojas y blancas, una pileta con la escultura de un querubín botando agua por su trompeta y un asiento pulcro puesto estratégicamente. A la chica le dio un aire romántico y por poco fue tentada a sentarse a descansar un rato en aquel lugar, ya que había caminado por un considerable tiempo; sin embargo, unos pisadas apenas audibles pero notorias le hicieron dar un respingo y voltearse.

La primogénita de la casa Thirlwall empezó a caminar pasillos y doblar a la izquierda y derecha por unos momentos. Estaba a punto de darse un golpe en la cabeza ante su falta de orientación cuando de pronto oyó nuevamente las pisadas, pero esta vez más cerca de dónde se hallaba.

"Si es un sirviente le pediré que me guié a la fiesta de nuevo, pero si es alguien como la señora de la casa tendré que pedir que me perdone por andar de curiosa por toda su casa"

Jade empezó a encaminarse hacia el sonido y mientras más se acercaba oía murmullos. Al parecer eran dos caballeros conversando.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la habitación de donde escuchó esos murmullos y habiendo estirado la mano para abrir más la puerta, la curiosidad, por primera vez en la noche, se hacía presente en la mente de Jade y controló su razón. Su mano se alejó, temblando y sin más acercó su oído hacia la conversación.

-...no tiene porque arreglársela aquí. Podemos ir a su alcoba y yo mismo se lo-

-!Yul! No quiero más excusas. Arréglame la faja de tal forma que no pueda verse...

"¿Acaso no es esa la voz del duque Perriett?"

-Mi señor, creo que es mala idea. Hay muchas personas en este piso, imagínese si alguien descubriese que...

-Yul, será mejor que no sigas contradiciendo mis demandas. Haz lo que te digo y ajusta mi faja más de lo normal, por favor.

"¿Faja? Pero que..."

Al parecer Jade se había olvidado que no debía apoyarse mucho en la puerta o en todo caso no haberse detenido a husmear en conversaciones ajenas y es que tal había sido su concentración en el tema, que su cuerpo había perdido el control empujando la puerta más y dejándola abierta de tal forma que su presencia se hizo notoria para los dos caballeros en la habitación, quienes voltearon sorprendidos al ver a la invasora.

Jade se enderezó. Sus ojos saltaban del rostro del duque Edwards al señor Yul y de este hacia el cuerpo semidesnudo y con una faja ocultando unos bultos que resaltaban en el pecho del primogénito de la familia Edwards.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso esos son...? ¡¿EH?!"

Jade se llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto notó que aquellos bultos que resaltaban en el pecho del duque eran un par de senos. Poco notorios, no tan grandes pero eran senos. Senos que obviamente solo tenían las mujeres.

-¿Quién eres...?-Perriett frunció el ceño y como si una ráfaga de razón cruzara la cabeza del hombre, afiló la mirada hacia la joven-Entra-la voz demandante pero esta vez, menos gruesa del duque hizo que Jade diera unos pasos al frente sin dudar-Yul, cierra la puerta con seguro.

El joven asintió aún sorprendido por la presencia de Jade y obedeció las órdenes de inmediato. Jade apretó los labios al notar que la única salida había sido cerrada. Sin perder la postura recta, posicionó sus manos sobre su vestido y trató de no temblar al realizar tal acción.

El joven Yul se apartó de la puerta y se acercó hacia el duque. Lo miró fijamente, como si le hablase a través de los ojos y enseguida arregló las ropas de Perriett. Pasaron unos minutos llenos de silencio y tensión para las tres personas. En la habitación se podía oír nada más el roce de las telas y las respiraciones cortas. 

-Gracias, Yul-cuando Perriett habló moviendo su mano para que el nombrado se posicionara a su lado, Jade trató de no parecer nerviosa-Entonces...¿Acaso no ha aprendido buenos modales, señorita Jade?

-T-Tengo buenos modales, duque Edwards- respondió Jade apenas.

-Al husmear dentro de una casa desconocida y conversaciones ajenas creí que no los tenía-El duque se arregló las mangas.

Jade respingó ante tal respuesta-Me imagino que su honorable persona sabe que la mentira también es una falta de modales.

Yul abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquellas atrevidas palabras salidas de la boca de aquella joven.

-Y dígame usted ¿Cuál es la mentira que he dicho?

-Mi señor...-Perriett cortó las palabras de Yul alzando la mano.

Jade los miró a ambos. Pasó un poco de saliva y sin perder la compostura respondió-Usted, duque, no es un hombre sino una mujer.

Perriett alzó la ceja mientras una sonrisa pequeña aparecía en su brillante rostro-Bien. Señorita Thirlwall, tengo el honor de hacerle saber que usted es la primera persona que conoce el secreto de la familia Edwards-El duque se acercó paso por paso a la muchacha para quedarse unos centímetros de distancia frente a ella. La miró por un rato, pensativo. Unos segundos después continúo hablando-Supongo que un trato es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¿Un t-trato?-Jade vaciló al decirlo. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a encontrarse con aquella mujer que ocupaba el puesto de duque en la casa de los Edwards. No era el odio lo que obligaba a la primogénita a apartarse sino una especie de supervivencia. Sabía que la familia anfitriona de la fiesta era importante dentro del imperio. El "duque" Edwards era sobrino del emperador y uno de los candidatos al trono, según los rumores. Una persona con mucha influencia y para colmo conocida en todo el lugar. Jade sabía que esta había sido la peor de las noches-No es necesario, duque. Tiene mi palabra que no hablaré sobre lo visto hoy. 

Perriett soltó una risa corta desconcertando a Jade-No es mi intención ofenderla con lo que voy a decir pero no confío plenamente en usted. No después de ver lo curiosa que puede ser.

Jade se sonrojó un poco mirando a los ojos celestes del emisor-Le doy mi palabra que-

-¿No soy yo quién está en una situación comprometedora, señorita Thirlwall? -interrumpió Perriett-Lo menos que usted puede hacer es aceptar la oferta que le estoy proponiendo. Si hubiese sido otra persona mi forma de silenciarlo sería la vía dura y cruel.

Yul movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Jade lo miró fijamente. Ya no estaba temblando. Ahora estaba fría y sentía una gota de sudor recorrer su espalda-Si la situación está de esta forma entonces...acepto su trato-dijo inclinándose de forma cortés. Perriett la observó y enseguida, con un sutil movimiento, tomó la mano derecha de la mujer y la besó.

-Entonces estaré comunicándole los detalles, señorita Thirlwall.

Jade sintió un estremecimiento cuando vio aquella sonrisa satisfecha que prometía perturbar sus tranquilos días a partir de esos momentos.

<<<

La condesa Norma Thirlwall había terminado de bailar con su sobrino cuando Jade apareció entre la multitud con un rostro algo preocupado y pálido. Había estado tan concentrada conversando y bailando con muchas personas que por un momento perdió de vista a la joven.

-Hija mía, ¿ te encuentras bien?-fue lo primero que preguntó cuando se le acercó.

Jade miró a su madre y mostró una sonrisa pequeña-Si, madre...estoy bien. Es solo que estoy cansada. He bailo más veces de las que hablé.

Su madre mostró un rostro afligido y tomando las manos de su única hija dijo-Si estas cansada lo mejor será irnos.

-!Oh, no, madre! No quisiera importunar tu noche. Veo que la estas pasando bien con todos.

-Nada de eso, señorita-contestó la condesa-Creo que los anfitriones de la casa no se sentirán ofendidos cuando nos retiremos sabiendo que los Wittem se fueron primero-Jade asintió ante la insistencia.

La condesa empezó a caminar con su hija al lado, atravesando el salón y a los invitados entre saludos y conversaciones cruzadas. La familia Edwards estaba del otro lado del salón, los tres integrantes conversando. Una imagen elegante e imponente digna de admirar.

-Señor y señora Edwards, siento interrumpir su tranquila charla-la condesa inclinó su cabeza cruzando su brazo derecho-Quería hacer presente mi saludo ya que pasaré a retirarme de su fiesta.

Anastasia Edwards se llevó la mano a su pecho-¿Tan pronto, condesa? Apenas y son las doce de la noche...

-Temo decirlo pero mi hija se siente mal, señora Edwards-respondió la mujer sonriendo amablemente- Lamento mucho no poder estar dispuesta pero es mi hija la que necesita descansar y de mi presencia.

-Ciertamente es una madre entregada, condesa-habló el señor Edwards mirando con aquellos ojos pequeños a Jade.

-Mis mejores deseos al duque Edwards y prosperidad a su familia, señor-habló Jade inclinándose de la manera más respetuosa que jamás se haya visto. Había realizado tal acción para retirarse lo más pronto posible y descansar de todo lo sucedido.

Perriett la miró. Jade tenía el rostro cansado pero trataba de mantener una imagen imperturbable. La duquesa la miró, asombrada, y sin más devolvió el saludo de la misma forma que lo hicieron sus familiares.

-Espero que se mejore, señorita Thirlwall-exclamó Perriett sosteniendo la mirada-Y gracias por asistir.

La condesa y Jade asintieron y pasaron a alejarse de la familia Edwards. Jade llevó su mano a su pecho y sintió su corazón latir más rápido de lo común. 

Después de despedirse de sus amigas y sus conocidos, Gerald se ofreció a acompañarlas en su viaje. No se pudieron negar y aunque a Jade le hubiese encantado empujarlo a quedarse, todo lo que pasó aquella noche agotaron sus energías y simplemente aceptaba cualquier oferta que le hacían.

Una vez llegado a su destino, agradeció a su primo y lo despidió. Empezó a subir la escalinata hacia la puerta principal y enseguida Yesenia abrió la puerta apenas y Jade dio dos tocadas. El mayordomo recibió las prendas que llevaron de abrigo y rápidamente se retiró.

-No era necesario que nos esperases, Yesenia-habló Jade subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Claro que sí, mi lady ¿Quién sino la guiaría hacia sus aposentos?

Jade sonrió un poco-A partir de aquí puedo ir. Mi madre me acompañará.

La condesa asintió-Puedes ir a descansar, Yesenia. 

La sirvienta miró algo confundida a Jade pero no refutó nada y obedeció las órdenes. 

La condesa entró a la habitación de su hija y la ayudó a desvestirse para que se bañase y a elegir algo ligero para descansar. Los movimientos de Jade eran pausados y su madre lo notó. Apenas y terminaron todo, la muchacha se estiró y sonrió a su progenitora.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, madre-besó suavemente la mejilla de la mujer-Será mejor que descanse.

La condesa la miró y asintió acariciando su mejilla-Tienes razón. Descansa bien, hija mía.

Jade asintió y cuando su madre cerró la puerta se arrastró hacia su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas relajando sus músculos y sintiendo por fin desaparecer la carga de tener la imagen de la familia en la fiesta. 

"Me he metido en un gran lío"

La joven arrugó las sábanas y recordó la sonrisa problemática de la mujer de ojos celestes. 

"Duérmete, Jade...duérmete"


	4. Audiencia inesperada

Jade se había equivocado por segunda vez haciendo el arreglo floral que tenía en un delicado jarrón pequeño de color blanco. Algunas rosas rojas habían quedado fuera de lugar y el lazo tenía una extraña forma.

-No, no,mi pequeña dama-habló la instructora con un leve candor en su voz-Hágalo nuevamente y no se olvide de sujetar el lazo como las orejas de un dulce conejo.

Jade sonrió asintiendo y cuando la instructora se dirigió a otra mujer, bajó la cabeza lanzando un suspiro prolongado.

-¿Por qué tan distraída, Jade?-preguntó Jesy sin despegar la mirada de su arreglo.

Thirlwall miró el trabajo de su amiga y se impresionó por lo hermoso que estaba. Jesy sabía como combinar los colores y hacer preciosas formas con los lazos. Era su segundo arreglo floral y no faltaba mucho para que fuera por el tercero.

-No tuve un buen sueño...-murmuró Jade jalando su lazo de un lado para que deshagan la forma de las rosas y estas cayeran bruscamente.

-Supongo que estuviste perdida en tus pensamientos nuevamente-exclamó Jesy agregando un jacinto al jarrón. El arco pequeño estaba completo. La muchacha agarró unas telas cortas y las empezó a agregar a su obra de arte.

Jade rió al ver el rostro concentrado de su amiga-Acertaste-dijo-Pero bueno, ¿qué tal estuvo el resto de la velada?

-Muy agradable, ciertamente. Baile mucho y conversé tanto que tuve que tomarme una infusión antes de venir-Jesy sonrió de un momento a otro-Fue una noche preciosa.

La primogénita de la casa Thirlwall alzó una ceja-Mi primo se comportó muy bien, entonces.

Jesy soltó el lazo que había hecho bruscamente cuando escuchó a su amiga, luego volvió en sí dando un carraspeo sutil-Sir Dowell es un caballero, Jade. 

-Sí, lo sé. Es un caballero y un hombre agradable. Se comporta de la mejor manera cuando esta contigo-Jade de rió a la bajo mientras tomaba unas rosas rosadas. Jesy volteó a verla con el rostro algo sorprendido pero Jade no lo notó ya que trataba de hacer su arreglo floral algo presentable-¿Bailaste toda la noche con él?

-!Jade!-alzó la voz Jesy para luego taparse la boca. Algunas chicas voltearon ante la voz de su amiga pero volvieron a lo suyo enseguida sin darle mucha importancia-Sabes que...

-Lo sé, es que no puedo evitar provocar ese tipo de reacción en ti. Cuando hablas de Gerald tu rostro se ilumina tanto que conmueves.

-Oh...-Jesy sintió un calor llenar sus mejillas-Debería avisarle a la condesa sobre esa actitud traviesa que tienes a veces, Jade.

-Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con esto-dijo volteando los ojos algo gracioso la joven-Pero sabes lo que pienso sobre "aquel tema".

Jesy suspiró-Sir Dowell es una persona muy amable. Creo que tal vez estoy confundiendo su forma de ser...

-!No es así!

La instructora exclamó un "!Shh!" largo que causó en Jade un sobresalto.

-No es así...-susurró Jade esta vez haciendo que Jesy riera-Por favor, piénsalo bien. Nadie está más emocionada que yo al imaginarte teniendo una vida feliz con la persona que amas. Bueno, quizás Leigh-Anne también.

Jesy miró con ternura a su amiga. Leigh-Anne y ella habían sido su gran apoyo durante años en cualquier caso, incluido en su especial cariño hacia Sir Gerald Dowell. Ambas se dieron cuenta muy pronto de sus sentimientos y en cuanto lo confirmaron haciéndole preguntas y preguntas no pudieron estar más contentas con ello. Leigh-Anne estaba segura que Sir Dowell sentía lo mismo por ella y Jade la alentaba a expresarle sus sentimientos. Ambas muy entusiastas pero Jesy sentía que aún no era el momento. Se sentía muy insegura y tenía miedo a veces pero cuando Gerald conversaba con ella y le mostraba aquella actitud cordial y acogedora no podía evitar tener la confesión al borde de sus labios. Algo peligroso que sin duda le daría un solo resultado...y ella esperaba que sea la felicidad.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Jade-dijo Jesy-Pero...¿ahora no crees que lo más importante es terminar ese trabajo que llamas arreglo floral?

Jade hizo un puchero pequeño y se rindió con el tema. Cuando Jesy hablaba con ese tono era seguro seguir sus órdenes o abstenerse a las consecuencias. 

<<<<

La clase de arreglo floral terminó a las diez de la mañana. Jesy se despidió de Jade a la salida cuando su carruaje la vino a recoger. Dijo que tenía que ayudarle a su madre con algo y se fue rápidamente.

Jade suspiró al ver que se quedaba sola nuevamente. Sin embargo, no estaba triste. El carruaje que la recogería iba a llegar a las once de la mañana y eso significaba que tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer una visita a su tienda de libros favorita. 

Enseguida empezó a recorrer las calles de la plaza bajo el sol y el ambiente tranquilo. Durante su trayecto se cruzó con algunas personas conocidas y entabló conversaciones cortas y triviales para luego continuar sus pasos. Finalmente, luego de pequeñas interrupciones, llegó a su destino.

La tienda de libros Morells ocupaba una cuadra completa de la calle. Tenía una fachada hermosa y se oía un tintinear de campanas cuando un cliente entraba. En aquel lugar podías encontrar cualquier tipo de libros, además de hacer pedidos especiales. Ocupaban de un ambiente pequeño para leer y disfrutar del silencio. 

El establecimiento pertenecía a la familia Morells. El dueño y cabeza de la familia era Sir Lionel Morells, barón del imperio y un hombre muy amable. Tenía dos hijas encantadoras de dieciocho y veinte años, Marie y Liana Morells. La esposa del barón había fallecido hace diez años y a pesar de la dura partida, aquella familia se mantuvo firme y unida con el pasar del tiempo.

Sir Morells había criado a sus hijas sin ninguna ayuda. Es cierto que a veces la hermana de su esposa fallecida las visitaba y ayudaba en lo que podía, sin embargo, ella también tenía una familia y estaba ocupada con muchas cosas que poco pudo hacer por ellos. No obstante, el barón siguió con la crianza de sus hijas asegurándose de darles las comodidades necesarias para hacerlas unas educadas jóvenes.

En la actualidad el señor Morells tenía siete franquicias de libros distribuidas por todo el imperio y estaba desarrollando la idea de expandirse a la República de Saliere, el territorio más accesible por el momento.

Jade abrió la puerta del establecimiento y el tintinear dio aviso de su llegada. Sir Morells sonrió al verla.

-Señorita Thirlwall, es un placer verla nuevamente-saludó con amabilidad el hombre mientras soltaba la pluma que tenía.

-Igualmente, barón Morells. Espero no interrumpirlo.

-Oh, no para nada-exclamó el hombre-Estaba por salir a inspeccionar una de mis tiendas.

-¿Liana se quedará a cargo, barón?-preguntó Jade sonriendo.

-Sí, Marie llegará dentro de poco a acompañarla-el hombre se acomodó el sombrero que sacó de la parte de abajo del escritorio-Siéntase como en su casa, señorita. Me retiro.

Jade se inclinó despidiendo al hombre quién, llevando una maleta y una apariencia pulcra, salió rápidamente del lugar. 

La joven miró el escritorio y observó un libro que llamó su atención. Lo tomó suavemente y empezó a ojearlo. Estaba escrito en otro idioma, no sabía cual era pero le intrigaba las imágenes que tenía. 

-!Jade!

La nombrada dio un brinco.

-Lo siento-dijo Liana medio sonriendo. Llevaba un libro en mano y parecía algo viejo-¿Te asusté mucho?

Jade rió-Creo que me despertaste...

-Una vez que pones los ojos sobre un libro no los quitas para nada-Liana dio unos pasos al escritorio-¿Llevarás o leerás?

-¿Recomendaciones para leer?

-¿Terminaste "La luz de la oscuridad"?-Jade asintió-Entonces aquí tienes.

Jade recibió un libro de tapa azul-"Aparta de mi este cáliz" ¿Es un poemario?

Liana asintió emocionada- Es uno de los mejores que he leído. 

-Si me lo recomiendas es algo seguro que lo disfrutaré. 

Jade conversó un rato más con Liana. Los gustos de la muchacha eran variados pero el que más le agradaba era el literario. Jade gustaba de ello también, por eso le fue fácil entablar una conversación con Liana, quién era callada y seria al principio. Ambas se recomendaban libro tras libro desarrollando una amistad agradable y discreta. 

-Estaré leyendo en el sillón que da a la calle, Liana.

La joven asintió y luego de oír el tintinear de las campanas, se enderezó y mostró una sonrisa amable al recién llegado cliente.

Jade acomodó su vestido y miró a través del ventanal. Las personas pasaban con sus usuales trajes y vestidos. Todos sonriendo y mostrando su mejor cara.

A continuación abrió el libro y empezó a hundirse en aquellos versos y estrofas llenas de versatilidad.

La tienda Morells empezó a tener algunos clientes más. Curiosos que llegaban a ver que podían comprar y personas que venían a recoger sus pedidos. Ana, la trabajadora a medio tiempo, llegó luego de quince minutos, saludó a Liana y siguió las indicaciones que le hizo. Había mucho trabajo por hacer y apenas era mañana.

Cuando Jade había llegado a la mitad del poemario, suspiró reposando el libro en su regazo. Había estado enfrascada en la lectura que por un momento se olvidó que el carruaje llegaría muy pronto. 

-!Jade!-la nombrada volteó su rostro y notó a Marie acercarse con una sonrisa-¿Descansando los ojos?-susurró.

-Si, creo que me concentré mucho.

Marie rió-Es costumbre tuya. Liana también es así...incluso llego a pensar que no me presta atención cuando le hablo. En fin, mi hermana me dijo que falta menos de diez minutos para las once de la mañana.

-Oh-Jade cerró el libro y se puso de pie. Dentro de la sala de lectura habían unas cuantas personas por lo cual trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible-Tengo que apurarme, entonces.

Marie empezó a dar unos pasos al lado de Jade-¿No te quedarás más tiempo? Que pena.

-Hoy he tenido un toque de queda diligente-dijo. Llegando a la recepción miró a Liana y le señaló el libro-¿Puedes prestármelo por unos días? 

Liana asintió-A cambio espero que me muestres tus avances con el nuevo idioma que investigas.

-No te preocupes. Muchas gracias, Liana-Jade sostuvo el libro entre sus manos con alegría-Hasta luego, señoritas Morells.

Marie hizo una mueca cuando escuchó aquella despedida educada-!Somos Marie y Liana! ¿Dónde queda la confianza creada por el tiempo?

Jade ocultó su sonrisa mientras se despedía agitando la mano sin exagerar. Aquellas dos hermanas tenían personalidades distintas pero se complementaban muy bien. Aunque Liana se quejara a veces de las acciones de Marie para con los quehaceres, no podía evitar consentirla. Marie era una joven sociable y con la cual podías entablar una conversación sin sentirte nerviosa. Su forma de hablar era tan alegre que muchos quedaban encantados. Por otro lado Liana tendía a estar con un aura tranquila y cuidadosa en reuniones sociales. Acostumbraba a responder cortésmente si hablaban con ella, pero sus charlas eran muy cortas. Muchos admitían que tenía un buen porte y etiqueta impecable, causa por la cual no la malinterpretaban como una noble orgullosa.

Marie había rechazado dos propuestas de cortejo y un compromiso, Liana por su parte declinó la propuesta de compromiso de un conde de treinta años, cuando su familia pasaba por una etapa económica difícil. Su padre, Lionel Morells, obviamente estuvo de acuerdo con sus dos hijas en aquellas actitudes y siempre decía que respetaría su decisión para con su futuro.

"Aunque casi todos sabemos que Sir Lionel es alguien muy celoso con sus hijas. No dejaría que ningún hombre que no cumpla con sus estándares se acercase a ellas"

-!Mi lady!-habló Thomas, el conductor del carruaje de la familia, con cierta preocupación-Pensé que se había retirado sin esperarme.

-Oh, nada de eso Thomas...me tomé mi tiempo y fui a visitar la tienda Morells.

El hombre abrió la puerta del carruaje y tomó la mano de Jade con delicadeza para ayudarla a subir-Me alegro que pueda distraerse pero tenga en cuenta la hora.

-Siento mucho la espera-respondió Jade antes de que Thomas cerrara la puerta.

-No se preocupe-sonrió el hombre para luego volver a su asiento y empezar el camino hacia la casa Thirlwall.

<<<<

Cuando Jade llegó a la casa Thirlwall, preguntó por su madre a Yesenia, esta le respondió que había salido hace media hora y que no tardaría mucho ya que les indicó que iba a almorzar en su hogar. Jade le agradeció y luego de cambiarse el vestido, a uno más simple y sin muchas capas, se dirigió hacía el jardín familiar. Aquel lugar se ubicaba en la parte trasera, atravesando el pasillo de cuadros y dos cuartos de almacén. En aquel jardín, que no era precisamente muy grande, se encontraban las camelias que Jade cuidaba personalmente.

El jardinero se encargaba de las demás plantas y flores, pero Jade se ocupaba de sus preciosas hijas, como solía llamarlas cuando su madre no estaba presente. Aunque no sea la mejor en los arreglos florales, adoraba cuidar de ellas y consentirlas. Había recogido información valiosa del jardinero para poder mantenerlas llenas de vida y rebosantes en aroma. 

Aquellas camelias rosadas eran el centro de atención cuando tenían una fiesta de té y siempre Jade respondía con recato y tímidamente que ella misma se ocupaba de cuidarlas recibiendo muchos halagos y admiración de parte de los nobles.

Yesenia se acercó al jardín y observó a Jade regando las camelias. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente-Mi lady, la condesa acaba de llegar. 

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó la muchacha. Yesenia asintió-Bien. Voy a asearme, dentro de unos minutos estoy en el comedor. Gracias por avisarme, Yesenia.

La sirvienta se inclinó y pasó a retirarse.

Jade enseguida dejó la regadora y se dirigió al lavadero que estaba ubicado en el jardín, en un lugar no muy alejado pero discreto. Una vez terminada su limpieza, se dirigió al comedor con unos pasos apresurados. Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo a arreglarse el vestido y sobarse las mejillas, luego movió la manilla a la derecha y entró al salón.

Su madre estaba sentada y en cuanto la vio dio el visto bueno para que empezaran a traer los platos. Un sirviente alejó una silla de la mesa invitando a Jade a tomar asiento. Ella agradeció el gesto y una vez que el primer plato estuvo servido, empezaron a comer.

La condesa le contó a Jade sobre su visita a la casa de los Pinnock y la tan esperada fecha para la boda de Leigh-Anne. La joven también le narró sobre su mañana y lo bien que lo había pasado en la clase de arreglo floral (no era del todo una verdad ni una mentira).

Las tardes en el comedor de la casa Thirlwall eran uno de los momentos íntimos que tenían las dos mujeres. Charlaban con calma y disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que les brindaba el lugar. Los platillos que servían siempre eran de exquisito sabor y a veces Jade no escatimaba en la cantidad, cosa que su madre criticaba con cautela. 

Las personas que servían en la casa Thirlwall no eran muchos pero si representaban una cantidad considerable. Tenían un cocinero y dos ayudantes, catorce damas de la limpieza (incluyendo las que atienden personalmente a la condesa y Jade), cinco mayordomos, un jardinero, el conductor del carruaje, dos guardianes que acompañaban a la señora y señorita de la casa cuando estas asistían a reuniones imperiales y un cuidador de los dos caballos que poseían. Cada uno recibía una paga adecuada y tenían días libres. Algunos de ellos vivían en la casa y otros tenían un horario de retirada.

La casa Thirlwall era una de las familias nobles más importantes. Su renombre era histórico y la fidelidad de la casa pertenecía al imperio desde su origen. Como eran poseedores del título de conde, la sangre noble y el reconocido apoyo, la buena posición era una ventaja grande en la sociedad, como por ejemplo: recibir invitaciones del emperador en ceremonias especiales, disponer de los mejores médicos y defensores, matrimonios convenientes, entre otras cosas.

Aún cuando la familia Thirlwall era importante no presumían ni abusaban del poder que tenían. De eso atestiguaban los sirvientes que servían a la casa. Ellos siempre estaban agradecidos con la condesa, quien siendo una mujer estricta en algunas cosas, poseía un corazón amable con todos, sin discriminarlos por su clase social. Jade Thirlwall era considerada una joven cordial y respetuosa con todos y aunque en ocasiones jugaba con la paciencia de su madre, todos en la casa sabían que lo hacía apropósito.

-Madre, luego del almuerzo ¿puedo estudiar el nuevo libro que compré?

La condesa alzó una ceja. Estaban tomando un té con limón, el favorito de ambas, luego de los maravillosos platillos que degustaron-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás estudiando, Jade?

-Unas tres horas. Considerando que son la una de tarde y que Leigh-Anne y Jesy vendrán a las cuatro.

-Esta bien-Jade sonrió grandemente cuando escuchó la respuesta de su madre- Pero tómate un descanso, no quiero que arruines tu postura.

La joven asintió-Pasando las dos horas lo haré. Gracias, madre.

Yesenia vio como Jade terminó su té y agradeciendo la comida se retiró de la mesa. La condesa miró fijamente su taza para luego hablar-Yesenia, por favor, vigila que mi hija tome sus descansos adecuados. No es necesario que estés con ella todas las horas, basta con avisarle luego de un tiempo considerable.

La muchacha sonrió-Como ordene, señora.

<<<

Jade Thirlwall se consideraba una persona seria cuando empezaba a estudiar los idiomas que llegaban a sus manos. Tenía un escritorio cerca de su cama, plumas de distintos tamaños, pergaminos y hojas delgadas. El asiento que ocupaba fue diseñado estrictamente para pasar horas en él sin arruinarse la columna y la luz que llegaba fue siempre la suficiente. 

Acostumbraba llevar un moño con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo y remangaba sus mangas si el vestido del día tenía ese diseño. Sus pies descansaba sobre una baranda no tan alta, pero cómoda. 

Todo ello había sido resultado de la costumbre y del cuidado. Jade consideraba la comodidad como su amiga cuando pasaba horas leyendo o escribiendo. Yesenia a veces llegaba con una bebida ligera que la ponía activa o para avisarle que es hora de dar una vuelta por la casa para que relajara sus músculos. 

"Ah, esto está un poco difícil..."

Yesenia tocó dos veces la puerta del dormitorio de Jade cuando esta estaba sobando sus manos. 

-Pasa.

Yesenia entró y se acercó a Jade-Mi lady, tiene visitas.

Jade frunció el ceño-¿Me he pasado las tres horas sin darme cuenta?

La sirvienta negó-Me temo que no son las señoritas Nelson y Pinnock.

-¿Quién más podría ser, Yesenia?

La muchacha suspiró-Es el duque Edwards, mi lady. 

Jade abrió los ojos, sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Yesenia. No se esperaba tal respuesta-Oh...

-¿Mi lady?

Jade pestañeó se puso de pie. Yesenia se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de mirarla-Gracias por avisarme...mi madre, mi madre se encuentra con él, asumo.

-La señora acaba de recibirlo. Irene le avisó apenas el duque entró a la sala de visitas.

Jade se arregló el vestido y se sentó enfrente del tocador. Yesenia no tuvo que recibir ninguna orden porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó un peine y empezó a alisar el cabello de la joven. Luego agregó unos ganchos plateados de tal manera que no se vea desordenado. El siguiente paso fue ponerle algo de maquillaje, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para estar presentable. 

Una vez terminada la preparación, Yesenia abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Jade salió. 

Cada paso que daba sentía que era decisivo. El duque había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera pasaron los días que creía que pasarían. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado de que ella rebelase su secreto? !Imposible! Jade había sido muy clara en ello, incluso le dio su palabra, pero al parecer el duque era de actuar cuando se sentía en desventaja.

Jade respiró hondo cuando tocó la puerta de la sala de visitas. El mayordomo de la casa le abrió dejando que entrase. 

Su madre la miró. Tenía una mirada indescifrable-Hija mía, te has tomado tu tiempo.

Jade asintió sonriendo lo mejor que pudo. El duque Perriett se encontraba de espaldas sentado en el sillón. La joven pudo notar que Sir Yul estaba en la sala al lado de su mayordomo, a una distancia discreta. 

-Saludo su llegada, duque Edwards-exclamó Jade inclinándose cuando el nombrado se puso de pie, encarándola. 

-Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Thirlwall-El duque se inclinó manteniendo esa sonrisa radiante característica en su persona-Le estaba comentando a la condesa sobre la agradable conversación que tuvimos en la fiesta.

Jade asintió- Fue muy agradable, ciertamente ¿Ha venido a continuar aquella conversación?

-De hecho, sí. Por eso le he pedido a la condesa que me permita una audiencia personal con usted.

Jade volteó a ver a su madre. Esta asintió-Mi hija adora el jardín de la casa, duque. Espero pueda respetar sus deseos.

El duque mantuvo la mirada un segundo hacia la madre y luego asintió-Yo solo soy un invitado aquí, condesa. Los deseos de la señorita los acataré.

Jade carraspeó un poco su garganta-El jardín está por aquí, duque.

La joven empezó a guiar al duque a través de la casa hasta llegar al jardín. Yesenia y su madre se retiraron quedando solamente en la entrada Sir Yul y el mayordomo principal. 

Cuando ambas personas estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas de los oídos no deseados, el duque suspiró.

-La condesa es una dama muy perceptiva, ciertamente.

Jade observó a lo lejos al mayordomo y como este no despegaba su mirada de ella-Creo que no la convenció del todo, duquesa.

-Me gustaría que se dirigiese a mi como duque simplemente, señorita Thirlwall.

La joven mordió su labio inferior-Muy bien, duque ¿Ha venido por el trato que me comentó que haríamos?

-Sí y no-Jade frunció el ceño. El duque tenía una mirada serena. Ambos seguían dando pasos entre los arbustos y flores. El viento soplaba suave y aunque era un buen clima, Jade no disfrutaba del todo la caminata-Cuide la forma en la que expresa su confusión, señorita Thirlwall. Podría arruinar su bello rostro con aquellos gestos.

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación pero creo que el futuro de mi rostro no es de lo que estamos hablando, duque.

Una risita escapó de los labios del nombrado-Bien. Le voy a explicar cual es el fondo del trato-dijo- Usted sabe que soy una mujer y tiene una gran ventaja sobre mí. Podría utilizar esa información para manipularme o extorsionarme. Esto traería graves consecuencias para mi familia y para la suya, obviamente ¿Recuerda?-Jade asintió. El duque había dicho que si hubiese querido la habría callado de la manera más violenta posible- Por consiguiente, espero de usted el silencio absoluto sobre mi secreto.

-Creí que eso le prometí aquella noche, duque-dijo Jade deteniéndose bruscamente- ¿Por qué vuelve, su merced, a repetírmelo?

-Oh, es para asegurarme-respondió con una voz más delgada, el duque-Además de que le comunico que a partir de hoy estaré pasando más tiempo con usted. 

-¿Disculpe?-Jade no salía de su asombro aún.

-A partir de ahora espero pasar momentos con usted, señorita Thirlwall. Sabe muy bien que no confío todavía del todo como para dejar de verla luego de esta visita.

-¿Usted esta seguro de decirme todo esto?-preguntó la joven sin comprender bien la situación-¿No debería ser usted el que en más apuros este?

El duque negó-Obviamente sería patético de mi parte tratar de controlarla con esto. Por eso, le propongo algo que estará incluido en nuestro trato.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Cambiaré la ley que prohíbe que las mujeres nobles administren sus bienes y/o herencia-Jade contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa a las justas. El duque continuó hablando-Sé que la condesa esta en una posición desfavorable, no es algo ajeno para la sociedad. Es por eso que estoy aquí para poner en claro los puntos en nuestro trato.

-Lo que me está diciendo es imposible-Jade lo miró con los ojos resaltados y el ceño un poco fruncido-Familias con influencia en este imperio no pueden ni pensar en hacer eso.

Perriett bufó-Señorita Thirlwall, yo soy uno de los familiares más cercanos al emperador y posible candidato al trono. Tengo más influencia que cualquier noble destacado de esta sociedad. Para mi no será difícil mover unas cuántas redes para hacer la promesa posible.

Jade se llevó las manos al rostro, tocando sus mejillas. Estaban algo calientes y su corazón un poco agitado. Tomó aire y lo expiró con lentitud. Todo aquello estaba pasando tan rápido. El duque llegaba y le proponía algo que su madre y ella habían anhelado desde siempre ¿Acaso será posible un futuro donde no tengan la necesidad de depender de un hombre? Era muy bueno para ser real. 

-¿Usted...está seguro de lo que dice, duque?-preguntó Jade-Cambiar las leyes es algo que solo el emperador puede hacer.

Perriett se llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza, quitando algunos mechones de su frente-Créame que la ley será derogada. Hay muchas razones para justificar ello-Jade mostró un rostro confundido-El emperador necesita de fidelidad para mantener al imperio en pie y creo que incluso eso se puede comprar cambiando una ley por otra.

Jade asintió calmadamente. Apenas y podía seguir el hilo de la conversación. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer-Supongo que además de esa razón hay otras más que explicar.

-Ciertamente-contestó Edwards-Es un tema algo extenso y usted entenderá que en esta visita no se lo puedo contar todo.

-Comprendo...-murmuró Jade, enseguida puso la mano derecha sobre su pecho y con la otra alzó un poco el lado de su vestido mientras se inclinaba con respeto. Todo esa acción lo hizo de manera lenta y con el corazón más calmado-Espero que nuestros encuentros sean agradables a partir de ahora.

Perriett alzó la ceja viendo a la joven. Hace tan solo segundos, con la propuesta que le hizo, estuvo a punto de perder los estribos; sin embargo, mantuvo su porte y reaccionó de la manera más educada que pudo. Se había esforzado mucho en la audiencia, cosa que el duque admiró de ella, ciertamente -Anhelo que en un futuro no muy lejano podamos tener una buena relación social, señorita.

Thirlwall sonrió. Mostró una sonrisa pequeña pero lo suficiente para que el duque diera un pequeño respingo-Eso lo dirá el tiempo, duque.

<<<

Cuando Jesy y Leigh-Anne estuvieron a punto de tocar la puerta de la casa Thirlwall, esta se abrió frente a ellas de manera repentina. 

El duque Edwards se encontraba de salida y al observar la presencia de las dos jóvenes, hizo una reverencia. Leigh y Jesy respondieron de igual manera, confundidas. Una vez más el duque agradeció la audiencia a la condesa y a Jade que estaba al lado, dentro de la casa. Sin más, Perriett y Yul avanzaron hacia el carruaje que estaba esperándolos a unos metros de la casa. 

-¿Ese era el duque Edwards, verdad?-preguntó Leigh-Anne aún sin poder creérselo. 

La condesa, luego de ver como las rejas de la casa fueron cerradas detrás del duque, soltó un suspiro- Lo era, querida. Tal parece que Jade ha llamado la atención del duque, como para que este venga a pedir una audiencia-Jesy volteó a mirar a su amiga con los ojos sorprendidos-Pero bueno, es de mala educación hacerlas esperar en la entrada. Por favor, pasen.

Leigh-Anne y Jesy hicieron caso y entraron. El mayordomo recibió algunas cosas y luego se retiró.

-Más tarde conversaremos sobre esto, Jade-habló la condesa sin dejar de mostrar una ñisca de preocupación en sus ojos-Si me disculpan, estaré en mi alcoba escribiendo una carta. Siéntanse como en su casa.

-Muchas gracias, condesa-exclamaron Jesy y Leigh-Anne a la vez.

Luego que la mujer se retiró. Jade estaba preparando su mente para las preguntas que le lloverían dentro de poco.

-!Jade!-la morena fue la primera en hablar y no de una manera delicada, exactamente-¿Te tomarías las molestias de contarnos que fue lo que pasó con el duque aquella noche?

Jesy asintió-Incluso yo estoy curiosa por saber.

-Lo sé-respondió Jade conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa-Mejor vamos a mi habitación. Les puedo contar todo con calma.

Las dos amigas estuvieron de acuerdo y enseguida se dirigieron al dichoso lugar. Yesenia, que salía de una habitación con dos sirvientas luego de una limpieza minuciosa, se inclinaron en cuanto las vieron. Jade se detuvo un segundo y le pidió que le llevase a su alcoba unos bocados y té verde. Yesenia asintió y rápidamente fue ha realizar el pedido.

-Bien-exclamó Leigh sentándose en la cama de Jade. Acto seguido, Jesy la imitó con los ojos fijos en la castaña-¿Dónde y cuándo tuviste esa conversación agradable con el duque?

Jade mostró un rostro sereno. En realidad, estaba tratando de hacerlo, porque lo que iba a responder a partir de aquel momento sería media verdad y una media verdad para ella era una mentira y enserio no le gustaba mentirles a sus amigas-Cuándo estaba escapando de Sir Stone, Jesy me dijo un lugar en el cual podría estar a salvo por un momento. Fui a aquel espacio, pero en el camino me encontré con el duque. En realidad, me había perdido en la mansión así que el encuentro con él fue una casualidad. 

-¿Y cómo empezaron a charlar?-preguntó Jesy.

-Bueno, yo le pedí que por favor me guiara a la fiesta y en el camino la conversación se desarrolló sin más-Leigh alzó una ceja sin creer mucho.

-Pero...¿qué conversaron como para que el duque estuviese interesado en ti?-Jesy lanzó otra pregunta que rebotó en la mente de Jade. 

La castaña empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa. Leigh-Anne mantenía la mirada expectante en la respuesta-Pues al parecer el duque no estaba muy cómoda en su propia fiesta, cosa que le comenté.

"En realidad, no debió haber estado cómodo después de que su secreto fuese descubierto por una joven curiosa"

-Y él amablemente me contó las causas de su incomodidad.

"Sí, fue técnicamente una amenaza la que me dio esa noche por mi inoportuna curiosidad"

-Yo sabía cómo era sentirse de esa forma así que la conversación fue agradable y tranquila para ambos.

"Bueno, al final la charla de esa noche fue incómoda para los dos. Más para mi que no sabía dónde meter la cabeza del miedo y la vergüenza"

-Al parecer le agradé lo suficiente y espero que él tenga la misma opinión de mi.

"Al fin y al cabo estaremos encontrándonos seguido. No hay razón para llevarse mal"

-Vaya...me sorprende lo rápida que eres, Jade-la morena soltó una risa-Digo, ¿sabes cuántas damas han intentado tener una relación cercana con el duque? Es casi imposible lograrlo.

-Sí, ese hombre es cordial pero nunca había pedido una audiencia con una dama-habló Jesy sin dejar de estar sorprendida-¿Acaso será que este interesado en ti?

Jade negó-Nada de eso, nuestra relación es más amical. 

-¿Segura?-Jade asintió sintiendo su cuerpo más liviano. Tal parece que lo peor había pasado-Bueno, por ahora lo es-expresó Leigh-Anne- Tal vez más adelante seas la duquesa Edwards.

Jesy se contuvo la risa.

-Oh, por favor. Ustedes llevan la broma a un nivel...-Yesenia dio unos toques a la puerta interrumpiendo a Jade-Pase.

La mujer entró con una sirvienta. Ambas llevaban una bandeja con todo lo que Jade había pedido. Enseguida acomodaron las cosas en la mesa cuadrada de vidrio.

-¿Desea algo más, mi lady?-preguntó Yesenia.

-No, es todo Yesenia. Gracias-la mujer asintió y se retiró haciendo una reverencia junto a la otra sirvienta.

Leigh-Anne fue la primera en tomar una galleta y llevársela a la boca-Realmente esta tarde ha sido interesante. Quién lo hubiese imaginado...

Jade estuvo de acuerdo en ello. Había sido una tarde interesante y llena de sorpresas. ¿Acaso sus días calmados empezaban a desaparecer?


	5. La invitación soñada

Había pasado exactamente una semana de la audiencia con el duque Edwards. Jade pensó que no volvería a verlo hasta una reunión o fiesta de la sociedad, pero dos días después se encontró con él en la librería Morells. 

El duque le contó que estaba recogiendo un libro y Jade no pudo evitar preguntar por el título. Curiosamente, era un libro que ya había leído y que de forma entusiasta y sin tomar en cuenta la situación, le contó lo bueno y excelente que era. Perriett casi le comenta sobre lo brillosos que se ponían sus ojos cuando le hablaba sobre el libro, pero prefirió callar al ver como Jade se dio cuenta más pronto de lo esperado. 

"No es necesario que trate de ocultar su forma de ser conmigo, señorita Thirlwall. Es agradable ver a una dama expresarse de manera sincera"

El duque Perriett había dicho una frase típicamente amable que hizo que las jóvenes que se encontraban en la librería (que eran pocas, por suerte) soltaran un jadeo. Incluso Liana puso un rostro sorprendido. Jade se disculpó y luego de despedirse del duque de manera rápida, sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse calientes. Aún cuando el duque en realidad era una mujer, su forma de sonreír y la manera en que se expresaba hacía que, incluso una joven como Jade, saliera de su habitual porte ante la sociedad.

"Es una mujer habilidosa"

Como su madre, pensó Jade. 

La condesa Norma no había olvidado la audiencia repentina del duque con su hija así que, sin perder el tiempo, le pidió explicaciones esa misma noche. No esperó al día siguiente ni dos días después, ya que no era costumbre en ella dejar los cabos sueltos y a Jade eso le había quedado claro desde que tuvo uso de razón. Por ello, tras una charla de aproximadamente dos horas, la única hija de la casa Thirlwall sacó a relucir sus habilidades para convencer y mantener a su madre alejada de cualquier pensamiento extraño. La condesa escuchó todo con paciencia e hizo preguntas cuando hubo algunas pausas, luego simplemente dio por terminada la conversación con un "Que tengas una buena noche, hija. Hasta mañana"

Jade quería creer que logró convencer a su madre, pero el sentimiento de incomodidad no la dejó dormir aquella noche.

-¿Señorita?

La muchacha salió de sus pensamientos cuando la empleada de la tienda de vestidos le habló suavemente.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Jade mirándola.

-Su vestido ya está listo ¿Desea que le hagamos un envió a su casa?

Jade negó-Lo llevaré ahora mismo ¿podría empacarlo, por favor?

-Claro, señorita. 

La joven suspiró. La tienda estaba casi llena de mujeres hablando con las empleadas o simplemente esperando su turno para recibir su pedido.Usualmente no habría mucha dinámica en aquel lugar sino fuera por la caza veraniega que se festejaría al día siguiente. Un evento importante por ser la primera en festejarse en el año, además de tener un número elevado considerable de presas en el campo (las de mejor calidad, a decir verdad).

A Jade no le gustaba la caza. Simplemente no podía tolerar como servía de diversión para los nobles de la sociedad, pero como era un evento social importante tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. No participaría de la caza, eso quedaba muy claro, en su lugar, prefería tomar el té con las otras nobles mientras los varones y algunas mujeres disfrutaban de su tarde cazando.

-Mi lady, ¿Estará bien con los zapatos que tiene? Creo sería mejor comprar un par nuevo-habló Yesenia al frente de Jade.

La joven negó mientras veía desde la ventana del carruaje, las calles de la capital.

-No hagamos gastos innecesarios, Yesenia. Además...el último par de zapatos que compré tienen un mes apenas.

Yesenia suspiró-Pero usted sabe cómo son los nobles cuando en criticar se trata.

-Lo sé-murmuró Jade-Prometo que la siguiente vez que venga a comprar elegirás todas las zapatos para mí y para ti.

Yesenia abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego de ver la mirada divertida de Jade soltó una risa corta que animó el ambiente aún más.

-Usted no cambia, mi lady.

<<<

Al día siguiente, Jade despertó a las seis de la mañana. Apenas se puso de pie amarró su cabello en una cola y caminó hasta su escritorio. Una vez sentada ahí, empezó a escribir y escribir por una hora completa sin interrupciones.

Cuando dieron las siete en punto de la mañana Yesenia tocó la puerta de la habitación para despertar a Jade, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la joven le contó que se había despertado una hora antes para terminar algo de suma importancia. Mientras Jade seguía contándole sobre la lengua que investigaba, Yesenia sacaba el vestido y las prendas necesarias para empezar la mañana.

Luego de un agradable baño, Jade estuvo lista para tomar el desayuno con su madre. Salió de su habitación y saludando a algunas sirvientas, llegó al comedor donde su madre recién tomaba asiento. La condesa se encontraba con la habitual sonrisa y con un saludo cariñoso, empezaron a desayunar.

La condesa Norma le avisó a Jade esa misma mañana que faltaría a la caza veraniega porque tenía que asistir a una audiencia con el consejero imperial, Sir Adrián Towers, amigo de la familia desde años. Aquel hombre había sido de gran ayuda para ellas cuando pasaron momentos difíciles, por ello Jade le guardaba mucho aprecio tanto como su madre. 

Después de terminar el desayuno y una charla cotidiana, Jade se dirigió a su habitación y miró el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana con cinco minutos. Sí que le tomó el tiempo estar con su madre. No obstante, faltaban cinco horas para la caza y antes de ello quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. 

<<<

-!Señorita!

El chef y cocinero principal de la casa Thirlwall había llamado por segunda vez la atención de Jade. 

-Disculpe, señor Jhon, pero déjeme decirle que incluso si la tarta es de ayer en la noche, está aún más deliciosa-dijo Jade dando un segundo bocado a la tajada que sacó en un descuido del chef.

-Usted solo debe pedirle a Sandro si desea algo, no debe sacarlo a hurtadillas como si fuera una ladronzuela-Jade se rió sin mostrar los dientes porque en ese instante estaba comiendo y sería de mala educación hacerlo-Usted sigue igual para con los postres...desde los tres años es muy astuta para ganarse las cosas.

Sandro se rió a lo bajo-Supongo que usted se acostumbró sin querer.

Jhon suspiró batiendo alguna masa que tenía en brazos-Más que acostumbrarme fue...no, creo que sí me acostumbre. La he malcriado.

Jade rió y luego de reojo miró un reloj pequeño que se encontraba en la cocina. Eran la una de la tarde. Había almorzado hace apenas unos minutos sola en el gran comedor que le pareció más grande de lo común y ahora tenía que alistarse para asistir a la caza veraniega. Estaba casi segura que Yesenia e Irene corrían de un lado a otro sacando el vestido, maquillaje, aretes, collares y demás cosas. Su habitación en ese instante estaba llena de murmullos y energías por dejarla presentable para la reunión.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a prepararme-Jade tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de animarse un poco para la ocasión.

-Tengo planeado hacer tartaletas de fresa cuando regrese a tomar un té, señorita-habló Jhon sonriendo-Que le vaya bien en su reunión.

-Asegúrese de avisarnos si hay nuevos postres que probar-dijo Sandro sobándose las manos y sacando un poco de harina.

Jade sonrió-Muchas gracias señor Jhon y estaré atenta a lo que me dices Sandro. Tengan una buena tarde.

La joven salió de la cocina con el último bocado que le dio a la tarta que tomó y se sacudió las manos. Algunas migajas iban cayendo de su boca al ser retiradas de manera apresurada mientras sus pies daban pasos rápidos en dirección a su habitación.

<<<

Jade no solía odiar con el enorme peso que conllevaba esa palabra, no obstante, se permitía ponerla en una frase cuando las letras "corsé" la acompañaban. 

Aquella cosa infernal (como varias veces deslizaba de sus labios cubiertos por un sigilo de no ver a su madre cerca y recibir un regaño) apretaba y ajustaba hasta el último aliento que le quedaba cada que conversaba con personas. Por suerte, y desde que tuvo el valor de decirle a Yesenia que no apretara tanto como se demandaba hacerlo cuando vestían vestidos, no sufría mucho como algunas mujeres. Obviamente no todas tenían el valor de ir en contra de la etiqueta o de siquiera permitirse reducir lo ajustado del corsé pero siempre había un grupo que odiaba, como Jade, el corsé y ,por consecuencia, hacían todo lo posible para evitar sentirla mucho.

-El sol está tan radiante como se acostumbra cada verano, ¿verdad, señorita Thirlwall?

-Es un buen presagio para esta caza, baronesa Tyron-respondió Jade sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa especialmente separada para su grupo de amigas.

-A disfrutar se ha dicho-la baronesa respondió la sonrisa amablemente e inclinó su cabeza en signo de despedida-Espero podamos conversar más en otra ocasión.

La baronesa Doria Tyron tenía treinta años y era una de las mujeres que gustaba de conversar con todo invitado en una reunión. Ningún noble se le había escapado y por ende todos conocían de ella aún cuando tenía un rango inferior a muchos. No era una mala persona, pero siempre dejaba salir información que era malinterpretada y puesta en el cotilleo típico de los nobles. 

Jade soltó un suspiro y observó a su alrededor. 

Había sido la primera en llegar de su grupo pero ya habían nobles caballeros y jóvenes damas en la reunión llevada acabo a las afueras de la capital del imperio Gardia. Un campo espacioso y verdoso con unos kilómetros libres de bosques y ambientado para la ocasión. Mesas con manteles bordados hermosamente, sombrillas para evitar el sol radiante, una mesa larga y cubierta de todos los bocadillos posibles y otra para las bebidas, caballos con sus respectivos cuidadores, mayordomos y sirvientas a la disposición y por supuesto el anfitrión del año, el marqués Theodoro Wittem.

Cuando Jade llegó al lugar el primero en saludarla fue Sir Stone Wittem. El joven tuvo la gran delicadeza de guiarla entre palabras cruzadas y miradas de nobles que murmuraban como el segundo hijo de la familia Wittem trataba de conseguir, una vez más, la atención de la hija de la condesa Norma Thirlwall, familia fiel del imperio Gardia desde el inicio de los tiempos. 

Porque era eso lo que se murmuraba cuando se hallaba la oportunidad y no desperdiciaban en callar siquiera un poco. Jade había conseguido sonreír de la manera más amable posible frente al marqués quién, con un saludo cálido y casi familiar, la invitó a venir cuando quisiese a su mansión. Por poco y la joven sale de su papel frente a la nobleza cuando notó el trato. Todo el teatro era por el favor del emperador. El marqués y su segundo hijo no dejaban de aprovechar el momento cuando se les presentaba.

Sin embargo, aunque Jade trabajaba aún en rechazar rotundamente cualquier invitación, esta vez había hecho un pequeño avance. Logró, no de manera directa pero si insinuando, evitar acompañar a Sir Stone a su mesa. El joven desistió en insistir ya que en la ocasión el primogénito de la familia Wittem había hecho su aparición acompañado de su prometida. 

-Dios mío, Jade se ha vuelto más madrugadora que de costumbre-habló Leigh-Anne llegando con Jesy a su lado. Ambas vestían hermosos vestidos ligeros y combinaban con el ambiente de la reunión.

-Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo y aún piensas que soy madrugadora ¿Alguna excusa para su tardanza?-preguntó Jade recibiendo los besos de sus íntimas amigas.

Jesy suspiró abriendo su abanico y enderezándose en la silla-No llegamos tarde pero algunas cosas se presentaron. Mi pequeña hermana no estaba lista para la fiesta de té que tenía con la hija de la condesa Valderon y bueno, no podía dejarla sin el carruaje.

Leigh-Anne sonrió maliciosamente-Yo la hubiera dejado para que aprenda a estar a la hora.

-Gracias a Dios no es tu hermana-respondió Jade.

-Sí, por eso eres hija única-Jesy cerró su abanico-Contigo basta y sobra.

Leigh-Anne iba a contraatacar con todo lo que tenía pero se contuvo al ver a Sir Stone a lo lejos. Montando su caballo y trotando a los alrededores vanagloriándose de sus habilidades frente a todos.

-Ya recuerdo porqué Jade puso mala cara cuando le recordamos que el anfitrión de este año era el marqués Wittem-la morena fijó los ojos en Sir Stone- ¿Acaso no se cansa ese hombre? Incluso su hermano esta avergonzado de su acción presumida.

Jade volteó en dirección a los hermanos Wittem y observó como el primogénito le hablaba a Sir Stone disimulando su molestia. Aún no era la hora de calentar para la caza pero el joven ya estaba esforzando al caballo a dar ciertos saltos y trotes.

-Que desatinado de su parte-murmuró Jesy-Y lo es aún más cuando empieza a presionar a Jade.

-Un buen golpe es lo que ese hombre necesita-Leigh-Anne casi podía despedir llamas de sus ojos oscuros-Aparte de acosar a mi Jade, tiene rumores negativos rodeándolo. Reuniéndose con un grupo de nobles que tienen fama de ponerle trabas al emperador y hacer más difícil la administración del imperio.-la morena volteó rápidamente hacia sus amigas-Mi padre me comentó hace dos noches que es posible que el ejército imperial tenga espías. Personas que no dudan en vender información militar al mejor postor y arriesgan la vida de muchas personas. El problema es conocer en qué batallón están. Quizás hasta de capitanes estén.

-El emperador en estos momentos estará con el problema sin resolver y los consejeros reuniéndose día tras día...-dijo Jade- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Últimamente llega muy tarde y creo que se irá de excursión por una semana-suspiró la morena preocupada-Mi madre no durmió la noche anterior por esperarlo-sin dar aviso alguno la mujer cambió su mirada a una más dura y firme-Ahora más que nunca debo ser fuerte. Es mi deber como única hija para con mi familia.

Jesy sonrió de lado y dio unas palmaditas sobre la muñeca de Leigh-Anne-Tu prometido no tiene una dama débil por rescatar.

Jade rió y sintió como el ambiente, turbio y preocupante, había quedado en el olvido para dar paso a las risas amigables y toques juguetones.

-Eso lo tuvo claro desde el inicio-río la morena estirándose un poco sobre la silla, disimulando la postura.

Unos murmullos fuertes llamaron la atención del grupo y Jade alzó la mirada. El marqués Wittem había saludado al duque Edwards quién, luego de ser dejado por la familia completa del anfitrión, fue rodeado por algunas jóvenes entusiastas. Las mujeres no dejaban de saludarlo e intentar armar una conversación amena.

-Supongo que el centro de atención le fue robado a Sir Wittem. 

Jade miró al joven de cabello plateado mantener una impecable sonrisa al lado del grupo de mujeres que lo rodeaban. No había duda que sabía manejar la situación sin parecer maleducado. El joven Yul, que estaba siendo apartado cada vez más por las admiradoras del duque, se hizo a un lado y fue directo hacia el caballo pura sangre negro de su señor. 

Aún no era tarde para llegar, sin embargo, ya estaban por iniciar el calentamiento para la caza veraniega anual.

-¿Por qué no invitas al duque Edwards a acompañarnos un rato, Jade?-habló la morena provocando un resalto en la joven muchacha quién, disimulando la sorpresa de la pregunta, tosió suave.

-No quisiera importunar al duque con pedidos inadecuados-contestó Jade.

-Oh, querida, no es inadecuado si eres una amiga-contraatacó Jesy divirtiéndose por primera vez de la reacción extraña de Jade.

-Pero se ve muy cómodo conversando con todas esas damas que llamar su atención sería vergonzoso-Jade hizo lo que pudo para evitar una escena que incluyera al personaje del año en la mesa con sus amigas.

-!Tonterías!-respondió la morena sonriendo grandemente.

-Por favor, chicas, no insistan...

Jesy abrió la boca pero la cerró rápidamente-Esta bien, Jade. Pero si el duque se acerca no tendremos más opción que invitarlo a sentarse con nosotras.

Jade contuvo un rostro preocupado pero no respondió nada ya que una voz agradable y conocida ya por los sueños inquietantes de la muchacha se deslizo entre la conversación amical.

-Veo que llegó temprano, señorita Thirlwall. 

El duque Edwards había dejado el grupo de damas y estaba justo al frente de la mesa de Jade. Las mujeres que fueron abandonadas por el hombre miraban con curiosidad y recelo a la mesa afortunada de tener al magnífico personaje y los hombres trataban de no tener la atención por completo de la situación.

-Duque Edwards-habló Jade con sorpresa con la intención de ponerse de pie y saludar como demanda la etiqueta. 

-Oh, no es necesario que se levanten. Por favor, tomen asiento.

-Muchas gracias, duque-respondieron las tres mujeres.

-¿Vino acompañada, señorita?

Jade sonrió-No, duque. Mi madre tuvo una urgencia de último minuto así que me encuentro en compañía de mis amigas.

-Es un gusto conocerlas.

-El gusto es nuestro, duque-respondió Jesy.

-Nuestra Jade aquí iba a invitarlo a sentarse con nosotras pero no quiso importunar su conversación con las damas-Leigh-Anne mantuvo una sonrisa cordial que en ese momento a Jade le pareció la peor de todas.

-Me siento afortunado al saber que la señorita Thirlwall pensó en una invitación-dijo el duque mirando hacia la muchacha-¿Nos acompañará en la caza?

-Oh, no. Prefiero tomar un poco de té a atrapar animales-respondió Jade-Supongo que usted irá por la mejor presa.

-Cada año lo hago y espero continuar haciéndolo-respondió-¿Podría tomar sus palabras como buenos deseos para mi caza?

Jade abrió los ojos un poco pero mantuvo la compostura. Había notado hace poco que al duque le gustaba juguetear con la reacción de las personas y más si esa persona tenía algo que ver con él. Para ser exactos alguien como ella era un objetivo ideal.

-Es libre de interpretar mis palabras, duque.

El joven sonrió de forma radiante y le extendió la mano.

Unos jadeos se oyeron e incluso Leigh-Anne contuvo uno grande en cuanto vio la invitación. Una invitación que se hace una vez cada año en ese evento y muy especial a decir verdad.

-¿Me acompañaría al calentamiento, señorita Thirlwall?-la pregunta que el duque deslizó entre sus labios parecía ser la que toda dama habría deseado en su vida. Un adonis como él inclinándose de forma elegante y extendiendo la mano, prometiendo llevar a su acompañante a pasar un momento soñado. Así mismo era el cuadro que se admiraba en el evento.

Jade alzó la mano con la intención de aceptar (porque negarse no era opción si acaso quería salir viva) y dudando, respondió en voz baja al pedido. 

-Prometo que la señorita volverá sana y salva-el duque se dirigió a las dos jóvenes con una sonrisa triunfante y la acción fue devuelta con un gesto consentidor y perplejo.

Acompañar al caballero en el calentamiento de la caza veraniega era una invitación que se le hacía solo a la dama de interés. Según dicen en el imperio, la acción brindaba cercanía y buscaba tener buena suerte para excelentes resultados en el evento. Algunos jóvenes audaces utilizaban esta invitación como excusa para tener un acercamiento sentimental con la dama.

El duque Edwards nunca había invitado a nadie a acompañarlo, por ello fue una sorpresa ver que le ofreció aquella primera vez a la hija de la condesa Thirlwall. Todos empezaron a murmurar muchas cosas. Algunos hablaban de un romance secreto y otros de un simple capricho. No obstante, la realidad era más simple.

El duque Edwards vio la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Jade y a la vez alejar a cuanta dama intentará algo en el futuro con él. También le provocaba observar de cerca las reacciones de la joven muchacha, con la intención de no pasarse del límite establecido, claro.

-Usted hará que las damas vuelvan a acosarme, duque Edwards-habló Jade llegando al lado del caballo que relinchó en cuanto se acercaron. La joven se hallaba algo disgustada, no mucho, ya que pensaba era su castigo merecido por husmear y descubrir el secreto de la familia Edwards. 

El duque iba a sonreír pero frunció el ceño-¿La han acosado antes?

Jade dio un respingo al notar que algo privado había salido sin su consentimiento pleno-Sí y es algo que no quiero que ocurra de nuevo.

Bueno, ahora Perriett se sentía mal. Lo menos que quería era provocar un sentimiento de desagrado total en la joven. 

-Yo me disculpo si mi acción fue desatinada-habló el duque- Tan solo quería asegurarme de tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Jade miró hacía el cotilleo que disminuyó poco a poco. Suspiró.

-Supongo que es algo inevitable a estas alturas-Jade pasó su mano por el corcel, distrayendo su atención de las personas- Si usted va a hacer algo me gustaría que me avisará.

El duque la miró. Jade mantenía una postura gracial y ahora más relajada. Cualquier dama se habría puesto a llorar de la rabia o desmoronarse en palabras cortadas, sin embargo, Jade estaba ahí. Con las manos menos temblorosas y con el semblante concentrado en ignorar el cotilleo. Confirmó que no era la primera vez que pasaba por ello y a pesar de eso, el duque no pudo evitar una sonrisa cómplice formarse en su rostro.

<<<

Jade buscó mantener la calma en la situación que se halló lanzando improperios hacia el duque, en su mente, claro está. 

Su mente era la perfecta ruta de escape para su voz interior. Dejaba riendas sueltas a las ganas de abofetear a la mujer que se hacía llamar duque pero también en golpear a su yo curioso que la impulsó a meterse en el gran lío que se hallaba.

Agua pasado es pisada y no había marcha atrás. Desafortunadamente en el imperio Gardia y en algún reino no existía la magia que retroceda el tiempo para enmendar sus errores, así que tenía que lidiar con ellos de forma sabia. Era Jade Thirlwall. Algo tenía que hacer.

-No me atreví a preguntarle antes pero ¿acaso el segundo hijo del marqués Wittem está interesado en usted?

El duque Edwards había dirigido al caballo hacía una ruta un poco apartada de los caballeros y damas que calentaban. Jade suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

-Todo señala que así es-contestó la joven. La brisa movió sus cabellos y se apresuró a apartarlos- Ojalá pierda el interés en mí.

-Me atrevo a decir que Sir Wittem no es un buen partido para un matrimonio.

-Ni de esposo ni de amigo. 

-Veo que prefiere al hombre lejos de usted.

-Tanto como el infinito de las estrellas-contestó Jade- los rumores negativos que lo rodean lo hacen más difícil.

-Solo quiere tener un poco de paz ¿verdad?

Silencio.

-Todos queremos paz luego de la tormenta, pero en esta sociedad es una odisea lograrlo.

-Las personas siempre esperan algún error o acierto que criticar-el duque comenzó a disminuir el ritmo del trote-Nunca se cansan y es complicado convivir con ello cuando entras a este mundo.

Jade recordó lo asustada que estuvo la primera vez que oyó a un grupo de damas murmurar sobre el estado delicado de su familia. Recordó las sonrisas maliciosas y las personas aprovechando hasta la última gota.

-Noto cierta nostalgia en su voz, duque-murmuró Jade.

El duque aprovechó el momento y soltó una risa corta.

-Es curioso, porque yo noto lo mismo en usted.

Jade sonrió olvidando el recuerdo incómodo que se presentó en su cabeza-Creo que estoy menos enojada ahora.

-!Al fin!-alzó la voz un poco Perriett acelerando el paso hacia el grupo de caballos.

Jade había sentido aquella corta charla agradable. No pudo evitar sentir el corazón un poco aliviado y, curiosamente, el duque Perriett había sentido lo mismo. No era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien sobre ello, sin profundizar mucho, pero era la primera vez que sintió ese alivio que buscó desde el día que se dio cuenta que esta sociedad era cruel con el más inocente ser humano.


	6. Caza veraniega

El duque Perriett Edwards había sido muy cortés al acompañar a Jade a su mesa. Apenas sonó la trompeta dando por terminado el calentamiento, todas las personas que iban a participar en la caza empezaron a dirigirse al punto de partida.

Jade sintió las miradas de muchas mujeres y hombres sobre ella cuando el duque besó su mano como despedida. Tal vez no era exagerado ni oportuno pero no había nada de malo en hacerlo. Por supuesto que para sus amigas esa fue una demostración muy clara de un interés curioso que esperaban no desatara una disputa entre las admiradoras del duque contra Jade. 

-Dios mío, ¿Acaso no tienen a los caballeros en el punto de partida?-se quejó Leigh-Anne al ver como un grupo pequeño de mujeres estaban mirando con furia a su amiga-Deberían prestarle atención a ellos.

-Ojalá y esto no cause malos resultados para Jade-dijo Jesy.

-Oh, claro que no, de lo contrario Jade tendrá que responder y yo también-la morena bufó-Está de más decir que tengo poca paciencia y unas cuantas barbaridades saldrán desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

-!Leigh-Anne!-Jade contuvo una sonrisa cuando vio como Jesy miraba con sorpresa a la morena-Es cierto que defenderemos a Jade de cualquier persona que ose mancillar su honor pero no llegaremos a extremos. No al extremo que tú llegas.

-Yo respondí de esa forma porque la señorita esa colmó mi paciencia, Nelson-contestó Leigh-Anne al notar porqué Jesy contentaba de esa forma.

-Oh, entonces, ¿debo tirarle una flecha a cualquier persona que colme mi paciencia?-preguntó con seriedad.

-No la herí y nadie intervino cuando lo hice porque sabían que se lo merecía-respondió Leigh-Anne-Además, pagué su vestido como supuesta disculpa.

Jade no soportó e intervino al recordar cierta escena-Lo hiciste porque tu padre se enteró y, aunque estaba orgulloso de tener una hija muy valiente, tuvo que obligarte a hacerlo.

La morena suspiró-Bien, bien, ya comprendí. Más modales y menos flechas.

Leigh-Anne había protagonizado la dichosa escena hace un año y medio, justo en una prueba de arco. Ella manejaba la espada, por influencia de su padre, pero el arco le caía a la perfección. Desde muy pequeña practicó y practicó hasta convertirse en una de las mejores tiradoras del imperio. 

Y no era una exageración.

Leigh-Anne era una de las mejores y obviamente ello trajo más alabanzas hacia su familia. No obstante, la escena que protagonizó aquella tarde, dejó a todos en claro que la señorita de la casa Pinnock no era para nada una dama indefensa y mucho menos comprensible. Los nobles tuvieron muy en claro que cometer cierto falta de respeto hacia su persona llevaría a resultados que afecten su imagen y nadie en aquella sociedad quería eso.

Unos aplausos se hicieron presentes en el ambiente, despertando a las tres jóvenes de su charla. La caza veraniega anual había iniciado. Los trotes y vítores, junto con el ladrido de algunos perros armaron el perfecto inicio del evento.

Jade a lo lejos notó como el caballo negro del duque Edwards trotaba con suma coordinación y en la dirección que él mandaba. Un perfecto animal entrenado y pura sangre digno de la casa de los familiares del emperador de Gardia.

-¿Creen qué Sir. Wittem Stone tenga la oportunidad de ganar este año?

-¿Con el duque presente?-sonrió burlonamente una muchacha-No lo creo.

-Yo creo que es posible, si el segundo hijo del anfitrión fuera más...

Un joven interrumpió sin ser demasiado agresivo-Solo queda esperar el resultado y mientras lo hacemos, ¿alguien desea jugar un rato?

<<<

Perriett Edwards había recibido muchos halagos y visitas de nobles luego de heredar el título de duque.

Algunos acercándose para aliarse con él y otros para reafirmar la lealtad a la familia. El gran número de personas podía dividirse en dos grupos fácilmente reconocibles y de entre ellos destacaba el interesado con intenciones ocultas y de poca confianza. Perriett sabía muy bien que tenerlos cerca y vigilar a esas personas era la mejor opción por ahora. Su familia tenía suficientes espías a su disposición y de ser necesario, en casos extremos, también contrataría mercenarios.

El marqués Theodoro Wittem era parte del grupo que debía ser vigilado. Su primogénito tuvo un juicio hace años por, supuestamente, extraer documentos de suma importancia para el imperio. Aunque no se hallaron las pruebas necesarias para inculparlo de tal crimen, la familia Edwards no quitó un ojo de incredulidad sobre ellos a partir de ese momento. 

El padre de Perriett no era muy (por decirlo de esa forma) hábil para notar las intenciones de las personas que lo rodeaban, en cambio su madre era totalmente lo contrario. La hermana del emperador no era para nada una mujer inocente y se encargó de que su "hijo" no lo fuera tampoco. Ella se había encargado de que la forma de ser de su padre no invadiera ni una pequeña parte de su personalidad. 

Por ello, cuando la familia Wittem fue a mostrarle su más fiel apoyo, el duque Edwards no pudo evitar sonreír a sus adentros con burla. No es que supiera con exactitud cuál era el plan de ese hombre pero tampoco era ingenuo para ignorar una posibilidad. Más aun cuando Sir Stone tenía la costumbre de reunirse con el grupo de nobles de los cuales nadie quisiera acercarse al menos que gusten de truncar el camino del emperador.

-!Duque Perriett!-el peliplateado volteó un poco su rostro hacia la voz que lo había llamado por su nombre y no por el apellido de la familia.

Sir Stone sonrió casi marcando su rostro en líneas-¿No lo importuné, verdad?

-Tiene la suerte de que mi objetivo no se haya cruzado, Sir Wittem-el duque trató de mantener un rostro pulcro, sin muestra de fastidio, como siempre lo hacia frente a la sociedad-¿A qué se debe su interrupción? 

-Es una hermosa flor la que vive en la casa de la familia Thirlwall ¿verdad?-Perriett evitó fruncir el ceño para no darle el gusto del interés al joven-Incluso tiene el nombre de una joya muy hermosa.

Perriett se detuvo cuando Stone lo hizo. Hasta ese entonces habían intercambiado las palabras trotando a un ritmo lento, sin embargo, la situación daba indicios que la charla iba a ser un poco larga. 

-Supongo que habla de la señorita Thirlwall-dijo el duque manteniendo una distancia-¿Alguna razón para insinuarla en esta conversación improvisada?

El joven soltó una risa que revoloteó en los oídos del duque de manera molesta e irritante-¿Ya ha seleccionado candidatas para desposar, duque Perriett?

-Eso a usted no le incumbe y no creo que sea necesario en esta conversación-respondió-¿O acaso piensa ofrecerme una oferta desde su posición?

Sir Stone tensó su mandíbula al oír el tono con el que se dirigía a él. Dejos de confianza con un toque de sarcasmo-No, pero ahora todo el mundo cree que la señorita Thirlwall es su opción más cercana.

-Sí, es una joven muy bella y además tiene lo suficiente como para ocupar el puesto de duquesa-habló con provocación el duque-Es una persona pura y demasiado buena para ser envuelta por la negrura de esos grupos.

Sir Stone sintió como se empezaba a enredar más en la provocación que ese hombre comenzaba a tejer a su alrededor pero no reparó en ello-Estoy cortejándola.

-La condesa Thirlwall en ningún momento me comentó de ello-Sir Stone no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro sorprendido-Según sé, la señorita tiene la fortuna de no tener cortejos ni compromisos.

Tajante, el joven de cabellos ondeados respondió-En ningún momento dije que ella lo sabía.

-Entonces no es algo que se pueda tomar en cuenta, Sir Wittem-una sonrisa se delineó en los labios del duque-Tenga cuidado con decir lo que me acaba de confesar. No todos los nobles hacen la vista gorda a un cortejo que no es consentido por la otra familia. Menos en este imperio.

El duque chascó la lengua a su caballo dándole la señal para continuar la actividad y dejar al joven, que había osado detenerlo en medio de la caza, con el rostro incrédulo.

-!Usted sabe porqué estoy diciendo esto, duque!-alzó la voz Sir Stone dejando que el aire azotara sus cabellos ondeados en un ritmo continuo-!Sabe lo que está haciendo!-el trote del llamado se hizo más acelerado alejándose de los gritos sin sentido que empezaban a atraer la atención de los pocos que se hallaban a unos metros de ellos-!Advertencia o no, ella es...!

El duque Perriett no pudo oír la última palabra ya que a lo lejos, muy lejos de su caballo y de él, el hermano de Stone lo había detenido intempestivamente con el rostro rojo de la furia y lleno de buenos regaños por su infantil comportamiento.

Voltear no era opción para el ojiceleste ahora que Yul había esperado tanto alejado de la conversación con Sir Stone. No era una opción ahora que su subordinado le había informado sobre la cercanía de la presa perfecta para ganar la caza veraniega de este año y distraer su atención de la molestia que le había causado ese hombre.

<<<

-!Hey!-Leigh-Anne sintió como su mano era tomada por Jordan. Ella sonrió abiertamente y el dejó un besó sobre los nudillos de su prometida-¿Viste la cantidad de presas que obtuve?

-Sí, lo vi-contestó-Lástima que no ganaste este año, cariño.

-Estuve a punto de ganar.

-Claro y mereces toda la atención del mundo.

-Al menos la tuya me es suficiente.

Jade sonrió al ver a la pareja-Ustedes van a hacer que el lugar se ponga dulce.

-Dulce eres tú, Jadey-la morena sonrió-A puesto a que Jesy ahora derrama más azúcar que nosotros.

Jordan señaló disimuladamente a una pareja que conversaba cerca de las bebidas. Jesy estaba con la sonrisa más pura y Gerald movía los brazos ilustrando mejor la idea de lo que conversaban. 

-Enserio espero que mi primo reaccione y pida el cortejo.

-A este ritmo pasarán años para que se comprometan.

-Y otros más para que se casen-concluyó Leigh-Anne.

-No creo que tengan que esperar tanto.

Ambas mujeres voltearon con interés.

-¿A qué se debe esa respuesta, Jordan?-preguntó alzando la ceja su prometida.

El hombre elevó los hombros con una sonrisa cómplice-Digamos que Gerald conversó con su padre y la propuesta de un cortejo a la familia Nelson será presentada pronto.

-!¿Qué?!-gritó Leigh-Anne haciendo que Jade diera un brinco pequeño y Jordan sonriera más-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque al principio Gerald no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo tomaría convencer a su padre-contestó Jordan sin prestarle mucha atención al ceño fruncido de su prometida.

-Pero yo quería enterarme de la situación primero.

Jade bufó con una sonrisa pequeña al ver el puchero infantil de su amiga.

-Y eres una de las primeras en enterarse-contestó Jordan-No le digan nada a Gerald. Va a matarme del aburrimiento con uno de sus discursos de como ser un buen amigo.

-Tendremos que aguantarnos las ganas de contarle todo a Jesy-dijo Jade-Pero si Gerald no presenta la propuesta de cortejo dentro de estos días...

Leigh-Anne la cortó apresurando una sonrisa maliciosa-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la situación por él.

Jordan repensó si hacía mal en contarle a su prometida todo lo que llegase a sus oídos. Siempre lo hacía y siempre se hallaba en aquel dilema. Era una costumbre adquirida con los años. No era mala pero algo preocupante sin llegar a ser extremista.

-Y bien, el duque parece que se está tardando un poco-comentó Jordan cambiando de tema y viendo como Jade asentía-¿Irán a cabalgar un poco?

-No lo creo.

-Nosotros sí-dijo Leigh-Anne sonriéndole a Jordan-Bueno, iremos en Escarlata por corto tiempo.

Jade observó a lo lejos a la yegua de Jordan, Escarlata, tomando agua del bebedero luego de que su cuidador le peinó los pelos largos y rojizos. Eran un hermoso animal y no por nada había ganado el año pasado el concurso de etiqueta.

-¿Y como fue la caza en su mejor punto?-Jade inclinó su cabeza un poco-¿No hubo problema alguno como el que le pasó al hijo de la casa Riehllt?

Jordan negó-Nada grave como el que sucedió aquella vez. Por ello es que este año han realizado el doble de inspección para verificar que las trampas estén en lugares estratégicos y conocidos por los jinetes.

-Recuerdo que el pobre conde Riehllt estaba nervioso por la sola idea de perder a su único hijo-Jade suspiró-La mayoría de nobles reclamó con suma energía.

-Cuando el joven Riehllt cayó del caballo se oyó un ruido seco que hasta a mí me puso nerviosa-dijo Leigh-Anne recordando el año que participó en la caza veraniega. Era su tercera vez, pero la más recordada al presenciar a lo lejos como el jovencito sufría un accidente que casi le cobró la vida-Cuando reaccioné fui cabalgando a prisa hacia la tienda médica.Imagínense si nadie hubiese estado por los alrededores.

-Sir Arlot fue de mucha ayuda.Sin sus conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios, los doctores hubiesen recibido un paciente difícil de salvar-aseguró Jade.

-Lo bueno es que el joven Riehllt ahora está más campante y dispuesto a progresar en mejorar sus habilidades-habló Leigh-Anne.

Jordan asintió junto a Jade y en un momento su vista fue a parar detrás de la joven Thirlwall. Su prometida, quién también se percató de ello, suspiró.

-No quería dejarte sola esperando al duque ya que quién sabe que cosas algunas mujeres hubiesen hecho en tu contra al verte sola-informó la morena. Jade frunció el ceño un poco.-Pero veo que ahora es el momento de despedirme. 

Jade no se había dado cuenta del acercamiento del duque Edwards y aunque lo hiciese habría fingido un poco. No obstante, su amiga le sonrió y besó su mejilla. Jordan a su vez se inclinó de forma respetuosa y amigable.

-Tenga buena tarde, duque Edwards-dijo la pareja retirándose entre la multitud de nobles que estaban conversando y comiendo.

El ojiceleste asintió con una espléndida sonrisa. Algunos grupos conformados por mujeres nobles solteras susurraron en secreto lo magnífico que se veía con la medalla de oro colgando de su cuello. La atención siempre era para el duque, aún más cuando había ganado la caza veraniega este año y con mucha razón destacaba. 

-¿Está acostumbrado a todo esto?-preguntó Jade dando unos pasos al lado del duque.

-¿Se refiere a la atención?-la mujer asintió-Desde muy pequeño la he recibido así que es algo cotidiano para mí.

-Que sea cotidiano no signifique que no le moleste, duque.

Perriett sonrió de lado-Si usted está tratando de sacar un poco de franqueza de mi parte la consiento con mucho gusto-Jade dio un respingo. A veces el duque podía llegar a ser tan perceptivo que sorprendía-Sí, molesta un poco.

-Pero no lo demuestra-dijo Jade. Ambas personas se encontraban a muchos metros lejos del cotilleo y las mesas, exactamente cerca de una quebrada que impecable recorría las tierras del imperio. Las voces de los nobles se oían menos y el viento comenzaba a soplar con suavidad. El sol menos radiante que hace unas horas estaba por ocultarse, dejando a sus rayos despedirse de todos los rincones del mundo.

-Usted tampoco lo demuestra-contestó el duque deteniéndose frente a la quebrada-Pero todo lo contrario a mí, usted está tratando de cambiar.

La joven fijó su vista en el agua cristalina y el reflejo de los rayos del sol-No quiero causarle más problemas a mis seres queridos.

-Que lo intente es un gran paso, señorita Thirlwall-espetó el duque-Nuestras situaciones son diferentes pero similares en cierta forma.

Jade sonrió viendo el perfil del ojiceleste-Trato de hallarle lo similar pero solo encuentro distinciones, duque, no obstante agradezco que hable conmigo.

-Querer ayudarla a continuar con las palabras funciona pocas veces en usted, ciertamente-ambos rieron por un corto tiempo-Pero en todo caso no dude en contarme si alguien conocido se propasa con usted.

Jade imaginó que el duque se refería a Sir Stone y soltó un suspiro de cansancio-A pesar de las constantes presiones mi reacción se está haciendo notar un poco. No espero un cambio rápido porque siento que los pasos lentos van conmigo.

-Eso no fue lo que pasó cuando aceptó el trato.

Jade se atrevió a soltar una risa. Solo una. Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen liberado una burla en ella. 

-¿Tenía la opción de negarme o pensarlo?-preguntó-Que yo recuerde usted fue muy amenazante y severo.

El duque se encogió de hombros-Supondré que aquel momento no cuenta, entonces.

-Seguro que sí-dijo Jade con seguridad-Ahora trato de mantener una buena relación con usted y créame que he mejorado mucho.

-En eso tiene razón-el duque sonrió volteando a verla. Sus cabellos ocultaron parte de sus ojos, pero Jade pudo notar la dentadura perfecta de Perriett-La señorita Thirlwall que siempre estaba a la defensiva y con el temor en los ojos ya no está. No del todo.

Jade sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse y sabía que no era por los últimos rayos del sol en su cara. El duque estaba ahí, frente a ella. Con una sonrisa brillante y los ojos más vivos que nunca al verla en ese estado. La mujer no pudo evitar despegar su vista del duque para evitar que se diera cuenta de lo abochornada que estaba por haber perdido en un enfrentamiento de palabras. 

Por que eso era lo que había pasado y Jade supo que el resultado era desfavorable para ella. El duque empezaba a admitir casi con descaro que adoraba verla en ese estado y Jade no podía evitar sentir un estremecimiento extraño en todo el cuerpo.

<<<

El resto del tiempo que pasó no lo contaron ambos ya que la conversación que tenían (con algunos enfrentamiento que pocas veces ganó Jade) los mantuvo absortos, olvidándose de la pos-fiesta que se estaba celebrando a unos metros de ellos. 

La duración del evento podía variar, pero cuando comenzó a oscurecer y el cansancio se notaba en el rostro de las personas, poco a poco se fueron retirando, despidiéndose del anfitrión. Gerald contra todo pronostico (especialmente el de Jade) acompañó a Jesy a su hogar y Leigh-Anne y Jordan los siguieron unos minutos después. 

El cotilleo había parado cuando Jade y el duque Perriett se retiraron del evento. Algunas mujeres mayores notaron ello pero no opinaron más ya que, al tener poco público, no tenían mucho con quién intercambiar palabras. Sir Stone no había hecho acto de presencia alguno en el radar de visión de la joven durante la fiesta y menos aún cuando el duque la acompañó hasta el carruaje, despidiéndose con una ademán respetuoso y cordial.

<<<

Cuando Jade llegó a la casa Thirlwall su madre la recibió con un abrazo cariñoso y muchas preguntas sobre el evento. La muchacha, aunque estaba cansada, conversó con su madre mientras el cocinero principal, Jhon, comenzaba a sacar el postre que le había prometido junto con un poco de té que Yesenia llevó en una bandeja para las dos mujeres.

La condesa Thirlwall guardó un poco la sorpresa de su rostro al escuchar como su hija hablaba bien del duque Edwards y lo educado que había sido con ella en el evento. Tal vez Jade no lo notó, pero en ese momento sus ojos se encontraban algo cansados y sus palabras salían un poco lento, quizás solo por eso su madre sea apresuró a terminar de comer lo que la servidumbre sirvió para luego dejar que su hija descansase merecidamente en su alcoba.

Jade consintió ello y con un bostezo disimulado se retiró. Subiendo las escaleras de a pocos y entre parpadeos constantes llegó a su habitación. Yesenia en aquel preciso instante se retiraba del baño listo con las respectivas prendas de dormir preparadas. Luego de unos minutos la joven Thirlwall se encontraba limpia y fresca. Eran las ocho de la noche en punto y aunque Yesenia insistió en que tomase siquiera una sopa de verduras, Jade se negó al sentir el sueño embargarla con rapidez, sin más la sirvienta se despidió formalmente deseándole un buen descansó y se retiró.

La joven Thirlwall, cómoda y ligera en su cama, anotó mentalmente no volver a tomar más de esa bebida dulce y rosada que el duque le había advertido que contenía mucho alcohol. Tanto alcohol en una sola copa que si no fuera porque se estaban retirando al momento que la bebió no habría resistido mantener más el rostro fresco y la sonrisa que aparentaba siempre ante los nobles.


	7. Lo que oculta el admirado hombre

Perriett Louis Edwards nació en la época justa donde los copos de nieve caían por tercera vez en el imperio Gardia. Un invierno menos crudo y más calmado con ventiscas frías y ambientes de total blancura fue el primer saludo del mundo a la criatura.

De cabellos plateados y piel pálida semejante a la nieve del invierno, Perriett llegó al mundo para encontrarse con la trágica mueca de horror de su madre cansada al sostenerla en sus brazos. Anastasia al ver a su bebé no pudo evitar el temblor de sus extremidades superiores y la mordida de frustración en su labio inferior. En sus brazos yacía Perriett llorando sin parar por primera vez en la casa de los Edwards.

-¿Mi señora? ¿Sucede algo con el bebé?-preguntó la matrona angustiada al no oír la risa cálida o los llantos de alegría que solía ver en cada parto que asistió de la familia.

La duquesa no pudo evitar que unos jadeos salieran de su boca asustando aún más a las tres personas en la habitación. El grito del bebé seguía incesante y antes de que alguna propusiera que la mujer amamantara a la criatura para calmarla, las puertas se abrieron de par a par estrepitosamente.

-!Anastasia!-el duque corrió hasta la cama donde se encontraba su esposa. Apenas y miró a las tres personas ya que su atención se dirigía a la criatura que la duquesa sostenía en sus brazos temblorosos-!Dios mío, Anastasia! !Es nuestro...!

Antes de que el duque pudiera terminar la frase la duquesa dio un grito que quizás hasta hubiese detenido la ventisca fría que amenazaba con ingresar a través de la ventana del cuarto.

-!Salgan!-la matrona dio un respingo-Todas ustedes, salgan ahora mismo !Ahora!

La anciana se quedó mirando a la señora y luego al señor. Finalmente comprendiendo la mirada de la duquesa, iracunda y cansada, se inclinó obligando a sus hijas y ayudantes a hacer lo mismo aunque estas no comprendiesen que era lo que pasaba exactamente como para que la mujer las echara de esa forma. Unos pasos se oyeron y las puertas se cerraron haciendo un ruido agudo. El duque Edwards no comprendía bien porqué su esposa había gritado de tal forma ni porqué no estaba con el rostro más feliz del mundo al ver a la criatura.

Anastasia empezó a murmurar cosas que el duque no llegaba a oír. Algo como palabras que empezaban a llegar a sus oídos pero que caían apenas se acercaban. 

-¿Anastasia?-no obtuvo respuesta alguna y aunque el llanto del pequeño ser humano se detuvo gradualmente seguía sin saber exactamente que decía su esposa entre murmullos-¿Sucede algo?

-Es...

El duque se inclinó. El rostro de su mujer lucía cansado, con rastros de sudor y y sus labios agrietados y secos temblaban. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y su piel demacrada. 

-Es...-el duque miró al bebé. Empezaba a boquear sin despedir llantos de por medio y con tan solo una manta gruesa cubriendo su diminuto cuerpo. Al hombre se le cruzó por la cabeza que quizás aquel ser humano nació con alguna deformación y horrorizado por tan solo imaginarse un descendiente sin una pierna, apartó la manta lo suficiente para notar si algo extraño se asomaba, no obstante, todo en la criatura era normal. Tenía dos ojos que seguro eran celestes como los suyos, dos brazos que se movían, dos piernas y...-es una niña.

Sí, era una niña. Una saludable niña. Al parecer era ese su único defecto ya que el duque conocía a su mujer y los planes que tenía en mente, sabía entonces que la adorable niña había nacido en el peor momento y ,aunque le dolía mucho pensarlo, en la familia equivocada.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo insólito. La duquesa le propuso un trato a la matrona de la familia junto a sus dos hijas, un trato que tuvieron que aceptar si querían salir vivas de los dominios de los Edwards. Al día siguiente, todos en el imperio sabían que el hijo de los duques Edwards había sido un varón saludable y el ambiente de la nobleza se llenó de felicitaciones y buenos deseos a la familia.

A partir de ese día el mundo para la pequeña Perriett Louis Edwards fue distinto. 

Su madre, Anastasia Edwards, se encargó de educarla y guiarla para ser digna del título de duque que solo era una meta temporal por aquellos años. Las horas que pasó estudiando con los mejores profesores, practicando el arte de la espada, tiro y montar a caballo, modales, oratoria, retórica, caminar, hablar, vivir como un hombre negando la pequeña niña que ocultaba y casi desaparecía dentro de su alma. Las horas invertidas en ser la mejor de todos y sobre todo la joya orgullosa de la familia.

Perriett no tuvo mucha dificultad en cumplir con su deber hasta que la madre naturaleza se hizo presente con mucha fuerza y los senos le empezaron a crecer más y por ende la faja tuvo que ser más ajustada, luego llegó la menarquía y la dosis de hierbas a tomar fue alta y distinta, la práctica de cambio de voz aumentó en horas y los tónicos también. Todo ello conllevaba a veces a postrarla en cama por días y aquellos eran los peores de su vida ya que su madre no paraba de hervir en rabia y angustia, maldiciendo el día que la dio a luz y su, ahora, esterilidad. No obstante, pasadas las tormentosas fiebres y náuseas, volvía a practicar y estudiar ganando halagos de nobles y la ira de su madre era sustituida por sonrisas de orgullo y abrazos hipócritas que herían poco a poco su desgarrado corazón.

Perriett no tuvo permitido protestar, llorar ni quejarse. Perriett solo tenía permitido ser el mejor en todo y llegar a la meta que su madre le había trazado y estaba obligado a lograrlo cueste lo que cueste. 

Sin embargo, algo o alguien había osado meterse en el camino que, pulcramente, estaba siguiendo. Alguien había osado descubrir aquello que ocultó por tantos años y por un momento, solo un momento, casi pierde la cabeza. No obstante, aquella pequeña mujer de ojos avellana parecía ser incapaz de hacerle daño y como quién no queriendo logró mantener oculto su secreto una vez más. 

Pero aquella pequeña mujer que parecía ser indefensa ante él resultó siendo todo lo contrario. Había descubierto que tenía ciertas garras ocultas y una lengua mordaz si era provocada. Tenía por costumbre emocionarse cada que hablaba de libros y aún más si era de idiomas. Gustaba mucho de mantenerse alejada del foco de atención (aunque con él a su lado, a partir del instante que entró a esa habitación, era imposible), tenía una madre que podía ser capaz de leer la mente de las personas con sus ojos, amigas gustosas de provocarla en cada oportunidad y un pretendiente con la peor reputación del imperio. 

Jade Amelia Thirlwall se había convertido en su ruta de escape,alivio y juguete personal. 

Ante ella podía dejar de ser "el honorable y perfecto duque Edwards perteneciente a la rama de la familia real" para ser simplemente "el duque Edwards" . Podía dejar de lado la sonrisa falsa y el tener que modular su voz (aunque ahora la tenía un poco gruesa, naturalmente por el efecto de las hierbas que por años consumió) para dar rienda a graciosos intercambios de palabras que, por supuesto, terminaba ganando con mucha dicha. Jade se había convertido, en esos pocos meses, en una amiga confiable y digna de mantener una conversación que terminaba por darle un pequeño respiro a su vida. 

Unos días después de la caza veraniega el duque Perriett había invitado a Jade a la confitería más famosa de la capital del imperio. Envió una carta como era debido ya que por ese momento se encontraba fuera de la casa Edwards arreglando unos asuntos familiares. Al llegar a sus dominios y luego de revisar unos papeleos que Yul firmemente le insistió que terminase de leer ese mismo día, preguntó por la respuesta a la carta que le había enviado a la señorita Thirlwall. 

-!Oh!-dijo Yul rescatando esa información de alguna parte de su cerebro-Iré a preguntarle al mayordomo principal.

Dicho eso se retiró con pasos apresurados y Perriett lanzó un suspiro a la vez que estiraba ambos brazos al aire, sintiendo como sus huesos tronaban y los músculos se quejaban en silencio. Poco después Yul entró al cuarto, estrictamente reservado para el trabajo diario del duque, y le extendió una carta con el escudo familiar de la casa Thirlwall. 

Luego de unos segundos en donde el papel con algunas frases escritas con una letra peculiarmente estilizada eran recorridas por un par de ojos celestes atentos, las manos del duque doblaron el papel mostrando una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios. Yul creyó ver una ilusión y por consecuencia parpadeó dos veces para encontrarse con el rostro serio de su amo ¿Acaso vio mal? 

-Yul, asegúrate que el carruaje este presentable y listo para mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

El subordinado asintió sin dudar y luego de una despedida breve se retiró.

Está de más decir que en aquella tarde el duque y la señorita Jade (que por cierto había hecho una parada en la librería Morells para dejar un libro que tomó prestado) pasaron unas horas agradables comiendo los mejores postres y conversando, entre otras cosas, de aquella ley que ayudaría a la condesa Norma Thirlwall a tomar el control de su herencia y de la administración absoluta de su casa. El rostro de la joven se había iluminado un poco al notar que, quizás, su madre tendría una oportunidad y es que, al fin de cuentas, no solo era ella la que estaba atada de manos con la situación actual: una cantidad considerable de nobles sufría en silencio. No obstante, no podían hacer mucho porque, o tenían nada de influencia o el temor las consumía. 

-¿Usted está participando activamente en la cámara de nobles?-preguntó Jade comiendo su segunda galleta con chispas de chocolate-Puedo intuirlo ya que de no ser así usted no podría haberme prometido esto.

Perriett asintió-Ocupo un puesto importante.

-Entonces está entre los cuatro más influyentes-sonrió Jade de costado-Dos honorables y dos duques. Los dos primeros son familiares de la emperatriz y un duque es primo de Su Majestad y el último...

-Hijo de la hermana del emperador de Gardia y sobrino del mismo-terminó Perriett interrumpiendo a una Jade que no tuvo otra opción más que asentir-Veo que recuerda lo que pocas mujeres saben.

-Me educaron bien. Además, no tenía opción-dijo tratando de ocultar una mueca con una sonrisa apenas-mi madre es una maestra muy estricta.

Perriett estuvo a punto de decir "mi madre y la suya tienen mucho en común" pero en vez de eso, sonrió.

Finalmente la tarde pasó volando y, aunque hubo interrupciones breves de ciertos nobles que saludaban o preguntaban con poco descaro sobre su relación, Perriett y Jade terminaron satisfechos con la confitería y con su conversación. No pasó mucho tiempo (apenas dos días) para que esta vez Jade le enviara una invitación al duque Edwards (en realidad, Jesy y Leigh-Anne, con más insistencia la última, apoyaron con ánimos y fuerzas para que la joven enviara la invitación antes que el temor a ser rechazada por tal atrevimiento, la invadiera nuevamente), está de más decir que el duque al recibir la carta no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro asombrado ¿Acaso esa era una buena señal? Él lo tomó como una aceptación de continuar con una buena relación y con mucho gusto envió una carta con una respuesta positiva en ella.

Jade y Perriett asistieron a la ópera. No a la que estaba de moda en esas semanas, sino a una de la cuál se hablaba poco. La joven le había asegurado que una amiga suya le recomendó ir a esta última ya que, a comparación de la primera, tenía poca gente, pero un rico y abundante guión lleno de máxima expresión lírica. Perriett no tuvo objeción alguna. Le gustaba la ópera, así que entre mejor sea la calidad, mejor es el tiempo invertido, pensó. 

Las siguientes tres horas, con un descanso de quince minutos, las terminó por disfrutar. Es más, podía afirmar con seguridad que había sido la mejor ópera que presenció en su corta vida. No apartó la vista ni un segundo del escenario e incluso en el descanso no pudo evitar comentarle a Jade ciertas escenas que le gustaron. Ambos intercambiaron opiniones gustosos y cómodos al no tener muchos nobles a su alrededor. 

-Fue la mejor ópera que he visto-dijo Jade por tercera vez dentro del carruaje de la familia Edwards-¿Por qué tendrá pocos espectadores? Debería pasar la voz para que se haga conocida. Estoy segura que Jesy me ayudaría con mucho gusto.

-A veces-dijo Perriett mirándola. Eran las siete de la noche y la luna iluminaba con fulgor los rincones del mundo-Ciertas joyas deben permanecer ocultas para alejar a las sombras hambrientas de sufrimiento. 

Jade se le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego casi automáticamente soltó un suspiro.

-Creo entender lo que me está diciendo-dijo la joven. Perriett sonrió- Siento que cada que habla me cuenta un poco de su alma sin darse cuenta.

Perriett la miró fijo. Sus ojos avellanas brillaron a la luz de la luna sin apartarse de él ni por un segundo.

-Quizás sea cierto.

Jade sintió un poco íntima la conversación por lo cuál emitió un comentario que dejó al duque Perriett con una risa corta atorada en su garganta-Si los inversionistas de la ópera pierden dinero usted tendrá la culpa, duque.

Curiosamente, aquella ópera fue la que obtuvo más ganancias contra todo pronóstico.


	8. Una agradable noticia

El mes de Abril tenía una importante celebración en el imperio Gardia. Aquel mes era el habitual y casi rutinario en el que nobles en la edad adecuada, son presentados ante la sociedad. Eran reconocidos como parte de ella y obviamente, listos para contraer matrimonio.

Jade recordó aquella ceremonia con un toque de tristeza y pesadez. Si no fuera por sus amigas no hubiese asistido así su madre la amenazara con lo peor que se le ocurriese. No obstante, aquello no ocurrió y en la ceremonia la joven castaña mostró más que valentía al estar presente y con los rumores envolviendo a su familia.

-Entonces Adelina está en problemas-concluyó Leigh-Anne ante lo recién contado por su amiga Jesy.

-No, no, no-dijo Nelson con una negatividad firme-Solo tiene que mandar a hacer el cambio que quiere en su vestido, nada más.

Jade hizo una mueca no muy convencida de lo dicho. Sabía que por esa época y cerca a la dichosa ceremonia, los locales de diseño estaban abarrotados y resultaría muy difícil conseguir lo que se deseaba en tan corto tiempo.

-¿Sabes cómo están las tiendas en este momento?-preguntó la morena mostrando un rostro burlón que consiguió una mirada seria de Jesy-Sería un milagro que Adelina logre su cometido.

Jade vio por un momento el rostro de Jesy contraerse en una mueca y su boca a punto de escupir algunas palabras que contradigan lo dicho por Leigh-Anne, pero no sucedió. En vez de ello, Jesy, con el cabello de un color castaño-rojizo, suspiró.

-Ojalá lo logre.

Jade asintió al ver como Jesy aceptaba su derrota ante los argumentos dichos por su otra amiga. Había veces en que hasta los comentarios amicales ganaban batallas contra la orgullosa Nelson.

-Creo tener una solución a tu problema, amiga mía-dijo Jade sonriendo para animarla.

Jesy la miró esperanzada-Cualquier solución aceptable es digna de ser escuchada.

Leigh-Anne soltó una risita al ver el actuar desesperado de Jesy.

-Mi madre tiene una vieja amiga perteneciente al rubro de los diseños de vestidos. Quizás ella pueda acceder a hacerle el arreglo que tanto desea Adelina en su vestido.

Dicho eso Jesy empezó a llenarla de agradecimientos y un abrazo exagerado que la dejo con los cabellos algo alborotados. Jade sonrió simplemente. Era la segunda vez que la veía reaccionar de aquella forma en lo que llevaban los meses. La primera fue cuando llegó apresurada a contarles (obviamente Leigh-Anne estaba más que presente) que Gerald Dowell había pedido cortejarla. 

Sí. Por fin su primo se había dignado a pedir el cortejo correspondiente a la familia Nelson y más que encantados lo recibieron. Está de más decir que el padre de Jesy no era muy receloso con ello ya que tenía cierto conocimiento de los sentimientos de su hija para con el muchacho. Así que el tema iba por un buen camino. El cortejo estaba durando casi dos meses y Jade no podía estar más feliz por Jesy.

-Bueno, tengo excelentes noticias-dijo su madre entrando a la habitación de Jade. Eran las seis de la tarde y en ese momento se encontraba transcribiendo varios párrafos de un libro-Úrsula aceptó hacerle el arreglo necesario al vestido de Adelina así que mañana mismo va a visitarla. 

-!Dios mío, madre!-Jade se puso de pie apresurada-¿No me digas que has ido justo hoy?

La condesa asintió-No hay que desperdiciar el tiempo. Quedan dos días para la ceremonia de mayoría de edad.

-Pudiste haber ido mañana temprano...o en todo caso yo-

-Tranquila, Jade-interrumpió la condesa sonriendo-Hace un tiempo que no visitaba a Úrsula y aquella me pareció la mejor oportunidad. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a mandarle una carta avisando las buenas nuevas a la familia Nelson.

Jade suspiró-Bien, madre. Supongo que me prepararé para cenar.

<<<

-No me sorprende el porque la casa de la familia Nelson está alborotada-dijo Gerald con una mezcla de gracia en la voz. 

-Seguro aquella es la razón por la cual no has ido a tomar el té con Jesy.

Gerald mostró un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y Jade estuvo apunto de apretarlas sino fuera porque estaban en una tienda con muchas personas rodeándolos. 

-No es asunto tuyo, Jade.

-Oh, claro que lo es-se burló la joven-Mi mejor amiga y mi primo están en pleno cortejo y suponer cosas relacionadas a ello es un tema muy agradable.

Gerald una vez más se sonrojo pero esta vez de forma más intensa-Bien, tu ganas ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-La relación amical que tienes con el duque Edwards y de la cual se habla mucho.

Jade fulminó con la mirada a su primo que en respuesta sonrió burlonamente.

-No me molesta que se comente de ello-murmuró Jade aclarando-El duque es una persona muy agradable y hemos descubierto que tenemos mucho en común.

-Eso no vi aquel día en la librería Morells cuando empezaron a discutir sobre cierto libro.

-!Son...-Jade bajó un poco su tono de voz-Son desacuerdos inocentes.

Gerald soltó una risita viendo las mejillas algo sonrojadas de su prima-Me alegra que hayas encontrado con quién intercambiar opiniones a parte de tus amigas.

-Sí. A veces hasta encontrar ciertas diferencias vuelve interesante la relación-Jade comenzó a pasar al lado de las vitrinas que contenían anillos, collares y distintos adornos dorados y plateados-¿Ya sabes que elegir para llevar?

-Recomiendo los collares si son regalos para la ceremonia.

Jade dio un brinco pequeño pero rápidamente calmó su corazón que se aceleró de un momento a otro al escuchar esa voz ya conocida sin previo aviso.

-Duque Edwards-dijo Jade-Tiene la costumbre de aparecer sorpresivamente siempre.

-Solo ante usted, claro está-habló Perriett conteniendo una risa-Sir Dowell.

-Duque-el joven inclinó su cabeza un poco en saludo-¿Alguna compra en especial?

Perriett asintió-Tengo una prima lejana que va a asistir a la ceremonia de mayoría de edad así que comprar nada no es una excusa. Estaba pensando en regalarle un collar.

-Es una buena opción-exclamó Jade-¿Ya tiene el modelo?

-Sí, es ese.

El duque indicó con su dedo aquel collar que estaba en el centro de la tienda. Era el más caro y de lejos, el más hermoso. La cadena era de oro y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras que parecían ser rubíes.

-Veo...veo que es un regalo muy especial-Gerald aguantó el comentario sobre su exuberante precio.

-Muy adecuado para su prima, es seguro-dijo Jade carraspeando su garganta. Aún de lejos podía ver el precio de aquel collar y estaba segura que ni juntando a los condes del imperio podía costearlo.

Perriett sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquellos primos y soportó a duras penas mostrar una sonrisa burlona. Los rostros de aquellos jóvenes trataban de mantenerse imperturbables pero era casi imposible viendo el exorbitante precio de aquella joya.

-¿Ustedes llevarán algo?

Gerald asintió dos veces, exagerando y saliendo del trance. Por su mente pasaba si era posible que el pagara por un collar de ese tipo...de aquí a mil años-Compraré una pulsera y Jade...

-Yo llevaré un collar, también-dijo la muchacha-Espero que a Adelina le guste.

-Estoy seguro que le gustará-contestó Perriett haciendo un movimiento de manos a Yul, quien se encontraba unos metros atrás. El subordinado entendiendo aquella seña, asintió y enseguida se dirigió hacia el vendedor-Un regalo de todo corazón siempre es bien recibido.

Jade lo miró. El duque Perriett estaba tan impecable como siempre. Sonrió-Tiene razón. Espero a su prima le guste también su regalo.

-A quién no...-murmuró Gerald inclinando su cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para comprar la pulsera para Adelina Nelson.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer después de esta compra?-preguntó el duque.

Jade negó caminando a su lado mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la recepción-¿Por qué la pregunta?

El duque guiñó el ojo mirando hacia arriba. Una acción demasiado bella a los ojos de las nobles que estaban en la tienda...incluso para Jade-Quería invitarla a una librería.

Jade frunció el ceño-Conozco todas las librerías.

-No las que están a las afueras de la capital.

-Bien, tiene mi atención.

Perriett sonrió-Venden libros antiguos. Quizás hasta desconocidos por la librería Morells.

Jade mostró un rostro interesado y sus ojos empezaron a brillar-Tal vez pueda encontrar uno sobre los artuo...

-Supuse que le interesaría luego de leer su trabajo sobre aquella lengua-dijo Perriett-Ayer pasé por ese lugar en especial y me sorprendí al encontrar la cantidad de pergaminos con interesante información.

-¿Algo sobre reformas?-Perriett asintió-Bien, entonces le diré a a mi primo...

-¿Decirme qué?-preguntó Gerald con una bolsa pequeña y con la ceja alzada.

Jade puso su mejor sonrisa y le tomo ambas manos. Sus ojos mostraron el mismo brillo-Querido primo, ¿podrías decirle a mi madre que faltaré al almuerzo? 

-¿A dónde se supone que irás?

Jade puso un puchero pequeño al escuchar el tono de Gerald. Empezaba a parecer el típico hermano sobreprotector-Iré con el duque a una librería...a las afueras de la capital.

-¿No puede ser otro día?-preguntó Gerald mirando de reojo a Perriett quién les había dado su respectivo espacio, encontrándose ahora conversando con su subordinado-No le has dicho con anticipación a mi tía y no tienes doncella que te acompañe. 

-Por favor-suplicó Jade-Nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas para otro día. Además, el duque Edwards es acompañado por guardias. 

-Eso sucede solo cuando se trata de tus libros-Jade acentuó su puchero y agitó las pestañas reluciendo sus bellos ojos-Dios...

-¿Lo harás? Dime que sí.

Gerald suspiró rindiéndose-Esta bien, pero que esto cuente como un favor que me tendrás que pagar algún día.

Jade asintió frenéticamente. En aquel momento su fachada de mujer educada se había ido para dar rienda a la habitual y emocionada jovencita obsesionada con la linguística-¿Enserio lo harás?

-Sí, sí-Gerald observó como Jade soportó el saltar sobre él para abrazarlo-¿A qué hora llegarás?

-Asumo que las cuatro de la tarde a más tardar.

-Bien.

Jade asintió manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó al vendedor de la tienda.

-¿La señorita ya le contó?-preguntó Perriett acercándose hacia el joven de cabellos negros.

Gerald asintió-Espero que mi tía lo comprenda.

El duque miró al joven y habló-Estoy seguro que lo comprenderá. La última vez que conversé con ella tuvimos una conversación agradable.

El heredero de la casa Dowell frunció el ceño ligeramente al notar el tono repentino del duque. Era casi indescifrable pero aún así le causaba cierto sentimiento de extrañeza.

-Mi señor, recuerde que la reservación para dos del restaurant...

-Te encargó todo, Yul-interrumpió Edwards de forma rápida ante la mirada de Gerald

¿Acaso el subordinado del duque había dicho "reservación"? ¿Acaso planeaba comer fuera de sus dominios? Bueno, era un noble pudiente y se podía dar esos lujos, aunque era de conocimiento general que pocas veces asistía a estos y encima dijo ¿reservación para dos? ¿Debía suponer que el duque tenía todo planeado con anticipación? Gerald empezó a trabajar todo tipo de suposiciones en su cabeza sin darse cuenta de la reciente llegada de Jade.

-Gerald, querido, te encargo el regalo para Adelina-la joven le extendió la pequeña bolsa-Se la das a Yesenia. Ella sabe dónde debe guardarla.

El joven asintió y acompañó a Perriett y Jade hasta el carruaje del primero. Vio como su adorable prima, que utilizaba solo palabra "querido" con él cuando deseaba obtener algo, subir al carruaje elegante de la casa Edwards. Gerald captó ciertas sonrisas que ambos intercambiaron, ajenas a las miradas, y finalmente agitó su mano como segunda despedida.

Jade le sonrió a través de la ventana para luego empezar a alejarse más y más.

<<<

-Entonces, señor, ¿atiende todos los días a esta misma hora?

El señor le sonrió de forma amable y asintió por segunda vez-Puedo hacerle un envió también, si gusta, mi lady.

Jade negó-Prefiero venir a recogerlos por mis propios medios.

El señor de bigote prominente lanzó una risa cargada de años-Usted es bienvenida cuando guste, mi lady-el duque Edwards a su tras inclinó su cabeza como agradecimiento al buen trato que les había demostrado aquel hombre en su librería-Usted también, mi lord.

-Tendremos bien en alto su tienda, señor.

Dicho eso ambas personas se retiraron del establecimiento. Jade cargaba sus dos libros pesados y parecía ser que llevaba el tesoro más grande del mundo mientras Perriett se dirigía hacia sus dos guardias, quienes al verlo, se pusieron en posición recta al lado del carruaje. 

-No nos demoramos mucho ¿verdad?-preguntó avergonzada Jade al guardia más cercano. 

Este le sonrió y negó-Nuestro trabajo es esperar, señorita. 

-Entonces sí nos demoramos-concluyó Jade sonriendo. Ambos guardias sostuvieron el aliento. En realidad habían esperado por dos horas sin dejar sus puestos-Supongo que han de estar cansados y hambrientos. 

El duque captó aquella insinuación y sonrió a sus adentros-Apenas lleguemos a la entrada de la capital pueden descansar.

Ambos guardias asintieron con gran satisfacción. Su jornada se había acortado tres horas antes gracias a la sugerencia de aquella señorita, en sus mentes solo podían imaginarse comiendo lo que quisiesen en el primer restaurante que sus ojos captasen.

-¿Vio lo esmerados que están por llevarnos a la capital?-preguntó Jade algo preocupada por los guardias. Asumía muy por lo pronto que ni siquiera almorzaron.

Perriett asintió y dio unos toques a la ventanilla que conectaba con el conductor de carruaje para que empezara el recorrido hacia su destino-Estoy casi seguro que me ve como un maestro cruel y duro.

-No tan al extremo, pero algo así.

-Le recuerdo que usted se demoró más de lo establecido-Jade se sonrojó bruscamente ante las palabras-incluso yo asumí que máximo demoraríamos una hora. No obstante, el trabajo de los guardias es ese: esperar y cuidar a su maestro. No tiene porqué sentirse terriblemente mal.

La joven mordió un poco su labio pero manteniendo la postura, suspiró-Siempre me recalcaron que me preocupo mucho.

-Yo diría que su amabilidad es demasiado para este mundo-dijo sonriendo Perriett mientras miraba el rostro de la joven castaña. Sus mejillas estaban menos sonrojadas y ahora guardaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que usted no pierde el momento para decir algo-dijo Jade arqueando una ceja ante las palabras del duque. 

Ambos mantuvieron ciertas charlas con pocas pero significantes risas mientras el carruaje avanzaba a través de la luz tenue del día que estaba a horas de terminar. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la capital, los guardias agradecieron al duque y a Jade (con más esmero a la joven) y les desearon una buena noche. Los vigilantes de la entrada ni siquiera se preocuparon por pedir alguna identificación ya que el carruaje del duque Edwards resaltaba por su gran presencia y se apresuraron a abrir las enormes rejas. Jade pudo ver a través de la ventana las distintas personas que volteaban a verlos y que si no fuera por la pequeña cortina que cubría el vidrio, se asombrarían de verla ahí. 

Últimamente habían circulado muchos rumores en cuanto a la relación cercana que tenía el gran duque Edwards con la hija de la condesa Thirlwall. Empezaron siendo ensordecedores y apabullantes pero poco a poco fueron disminuyendo en intensidad. No obstante, a todos les sorprendía el hecho de que el duque que siempre acostumbraba a estar sin compañera de repente tuviese una amiga. 

Y no solo eso.

Todos empezaron a notar las constantes sonrisas y el maravilloso ambiente que rodeaba a aquellas personas. La señorita Jade se veía más relajada y hasta podía decirse que había comenzado a verse aún más bella de lo normal. Por otro lado, el duque relucía con su presencia tan jovial y fresca que muchos comenzaron a dudar de aquella simple amistad.

-Señorita Thirlwall.

Jade entreabrió los ojos. Veía algo borroso.

-Señorita Thirlwall. 

Su vista se aclaró y pudo notar el rostro del duque Perriett cerca. Casi podía sentir su aliento.

-¿Duque?-preguntó algo dudosa mientras sostenía sus libros-¿Ya llegamos?

El joven de ojos celestes sonrió y asintió-Lamento despertarla.

Jade negó en cuanto el duque se apartó y le extendió la mano desde el exterior del carruaje. 

-Muchas gracias por escoltarme hasta mi hogar, duque-dijo Jade sonriendo lo mejor posible-Lamento haberme dormido, creo que teníamos una conversación sobre...

-No se preocupe-interrumpió el joven-Asumo que usted pasó la noche en vela leyendo.

Jade soltó una risa ya que era del todo cierto.

-Mañana tendré una reunión con la cámara de nobles y presentaré la propuesta-informó Perriett. Jade no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro asombrado ¿Había escuchado bien?-Este solo es un paso de los muchos que habrán.

-¿Enserio? ¿No...no tendrá problemas con ello?

-Le dije que era cuestión de tiempo y ahora es el momento-dijo el duque-La situación apremia que nos apresuremos y estoy seguro que tendré algunos adeptos a la propuesta.

Jade escuchó todo atentamente y sin prevenirlo, una sonrisa de alegría y alivio se formó en su rostro. Había esperado mucho para ese momento que simplemente oírlo de los labios de una persona era casi un sueño. 

-Realmente deseo que esto funcione-dijo Jade tratando de mantener su voz serena-Solo cuando salga la ley podremos celebrar ¿verdad?

El duque sonrió y asintió-Usted se puede permitir ser feliz con este paso. No tiene porqué contenerse.

Jade apretó con más fuerza sus libros y sonrió de forma nerviosa-Celebrar antes de tiempo no es usual en usted. Ni como consejo, presumo.

-No cuando sé que voy a ganar, señorita-el duque estuvo a punto de alzar la mano pero rápidamente la bajó para luego sonreír con calma-Confía en mí ¿verdad?

Jade lo miró unos segundos y respiró profundamente-Estoy tratando de hacerlo.

Ambos se rieron.

-Sé que esto forma parte del trato...-dijo Jade y por alguna razón aquello fastidio un poco al duque-...pero realmente le estoy muy agradecida. 

El duque observó ello con detenimiento y para no incomodar a Jade, aceptó aquel gesto. Intercambiaron unas palabras más y luego simplemente se despidieron. 

En cuanto el duque salió de los dominios de la condesa Thirlwall, no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por aquellos recuerdos: la sonrisa de Jade y lo fastidiado que se sintió al oír sobre el trato. Por un momento, solo por un momento, deseo que aquella palabra desapareciese para simplemente tomar su acción como un gesto de...bueno, ni siquiera él sabía bien porqué se sentía de aquella forma. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se pasaba los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz. No era hora de abrumarse con aquellos pensamientos. No hacían más que confundirlo más. Tan solo se permitió recordar con cierta ternura aquella sonrisa brillante e inocente que por solo un instante congeló su mirada y calmó su aturdida mente.


	9. La ceremonia de abril

Muchas nobles jovencitas de dieciséis años se encontraban en un estado de nerviosismo y entusiasmo total. 

A horas de la tan esperada ceremonia de mayoría de edad y con los sirvientes corriendo de un lugar a otro, los hogares de la alta sociedad se encontraban agitados y expectantes por la agradable noche que ocurriría dentro de unas pocas horas. 

-!Adelina!-decía Jesy corriendo al cuarto de su hermana, quien al oírla volteó tan rápido que la sirvienta casi pone un gancho en el mechón equivocado de la señorita-!Dios mío, dime que le dijiste a Nelly lo de ponerte el adorno antes...!

-Sí se lo dije, hermana-interrumpió la jovencita de cabellos rojizos-¿Me veo bien? ¿qué dices?

Jesy suspiró viendo como Nelly rodaba los ojos por tercera vez de forma divertida-Te ves hermosa. Recuerda que debes agradecerle a la condesa Thirlwall por hacernos el favor.

Adelina asintió con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Crees que el duque venga?

-¿Por esa razón está preocupada por su apariencia, mi lady?-dijo Nelly sonriendo.

-!P-Para nada, Nelly!-Jesy contuvo su risa-Pero si en todo caso asistiese, me gustaría saludarlo ¿Me acompañarías, hermana?

Jesy hizo una mueca. Viendo la cara de ilusión de su querida hermanita dejó por sentado lo fanática que era del duque Edwards. 

-No soy muy cercana a él, Adelly-la joven hizo un puchero-Pero mi amiga Jade sí que lo es.

-!Oh, claro, Jade!-dijo en voz alta la menor de las Nelson haciendo que Nelly diera un saltito del susto ante tal acción inesperada-Se lo pediré a ella.

-No deseo que la incomodes. 

-No creo que lo haga-dijo-Al fin y al cabo solo es un saludo. Todas en el Imperio saben que el duque está a otro nivel.

Jesy negó divertida mientras veía como Adelina planchaba su vestido con entusiasmo frente al gran espejo de su cómoda. 

<<<

La gran ceremonia de mayoría de edad para las mujeres de la nobleza se realizaba en uno de los tantos salones del Imperio Gardia. Los sirvientes desde muy temprano limpiaban y ambientaba el lugar para que se vea tan vistoso y digno de una noche renombrada. Los organizadores seleccionaban al personal y les daban una serie de instrucciones que debían cumplir al pie de la letra.

A comparación de esta, la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de los hombres era a los quince años y se festejaba el mes de mayo siendo más una reunión que una fiesta pomposa como la de las mujeres. En parte se debía a los temas que se trataban y el como las familias presentaban a sus herederos como el rostro pulcro. Se hacían algunos acuerdos de apoyo y mantenían conversaciones de política. 

Así que de cierta forma la fiesta de esta noche sería como una agradable vista de las flores más bellas del Imperio. Los nuevos integrantes masculinos de la sociedad asistían, obviamente, y mantenían ciertas charlas con las nuevas integrantes femeninas de la sociedad. Así, como quien no queriendo, se formaban lazos y formaban posibles cortejos para futuros matrimonios convenientes.

-¿Recuerdas que iba primero?-le preguntó Leigh-Anne a Jordan mientras Jade sostenía una copa de champagne y la bebía de a pocos y pocos.

-¿No era la presentación de todas las jóvenes?

Jade asintió a lo dicho por Jordan quien sonrió.

-Luego sigue una actuación sorpresa y el ceremonial baile.

-No te olvides de la entrega de regalos-dijo la morena-Adelina va a estar premiada con todas las joyas que le daremos.

-!Miren, acaba de llegar!

-¿Entonces le damos los regalos después o antes del baile?-preguntó Jordan caminando al lado de su prometida con el rostro confundido.

La familia Nelson había llegado al gran salón y saludaban a varios integrantes de la sociedad. Adelina lucía un bello decorado en el cabello y sus labios relucían un hermoso color brillante y recatado. El vestido caía como cataratas cristalinas y los reflejos resaltaban su figura más de lo normal. 

Jesy se veía muy orgullosa al lado de su hermanita y no paraba de mirarla con mucho orgullo. La vizcondesa Nelson rebosaba de felicidad y el vizconde no hacía más que admirar lo mucho que habían crecido sus dos hijas. 

-Apenas era ayer cuando rompió un florero de la rabieta matutina-dijo su madre cuando los jóvenes los saludaron y empezaron una charla amigable y cercana-!Cómo crecen rápido!

Adelina mostró un rostro avergonzado mientras Leigh-Anne se reía disimuladamente.

-¿Recuerdas, Jesy querida, cuando salió corriendo en paños menores a jugar con los charcos de agua?

-Sí, madre-dijo Jesy queriendo apagar los comentarios vergonzosos de su hermanita quien ya tenía el rostro más que colorado-Padre, ¿no es ese el barón Morells?

-Oh, sí-dijo el vizconde entendiendo el cambio repentino de tema-Querida, ¿por qué no vamos a saludarlo y dejamos a Adelina socializar un poco? Estará Jesy con ella.

-Claro, claro, vamos. El barón debe tener mucho que informar sobre su negocio-dijo la vizcondesa sonriendo-Jesy, cuida bien de tu hermana. Nos vemos en un momento.

En cuanto los mayores se fueron Leigh-Anne se rió con libertad mientras Jesy la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mi madre se ha propasado con los recuerdos...-murmuró Adelina mientras palmeaba sus mejillas.

-Tal vez solo un poco-dijo Jesy palmeando la cabeza de su hermana-Leigh-Anne ¿Podrías controlarte?

-No soy la única que estaba por estallar.

Jade puso un rostro inocente evitando mirar fijamente a Jesy-No fui tan al extremo como cierta morena amiga mía.

-Dios, que vergüenza ¿acaso esto sucedió en la ceremonia de Jesy? Díganme que sí-suplicó Adelina dramáticamente.

Jordan se rió-Digamos que fue algo similar. 

-Pero frente a una familia de extranjeros invitados por el emperador.

-Aquella noche ni siquiera hubo quien detuviese a la vizcondesa-concluyó Jordan mirando a Jesy. La castaña-rojiza negó recordando aquella escena. Agradecía grandemente el no ver jamás a aquella familia extranjera.

El grupo empezó a conversar animadamente y en un punto de la conversación se unió Gerald. Seguidamente el salón comenzó a llenarse y los saludos empezaron a hacerse más seguidos que Jesy y Adelina tuvieron que excusarse para caminar por el lugar y saludas a algunos amigos de la familia. 

-¿Alguna noticia de tu padre, Leigh-Anne?-preguntó Jade viendo como su madre se retiraba, luego de saludarlos por unos minutos.

-Solo una carta que mandó hace tres días-dijo Leigh-Anne suspirando-Hubo una reunión de comandantes al norte y digamos que la situación está tensa.

-Todavía no han llegado a los casos extremos de reclutar a todos los necesarios-espetó Jordan llevando su mano a su cuello.

-Entonces el rumor de una guerra todavía es muy lejano-dijo Jade y Jordan asintió-¿Y cómo van con el tema de los espías en el Imperio?

-Todavía no atrapan a nadie-dijo el joven-Era un rumor aquello pero tal parece que la consejería principal ha decidido junto con el Emperador, empezar a intensificar la búsqueda-Leigh-Anne se tomó su bebida de un tiro sorprendiendo un poco a Jade-Sin embargo, hay una buena noticia.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó su prometida.

-Ayer en la cámara de nobles, el duque Edwards propuso una ley que permite a las mujeres nobles administrar su herencia, negocios y representarse por sí mismas sin necesidad de tener a un hombre a su lado. Creo que incluso habían unos puntos interesantes que no recuerdo bien. Era de esperar que algunos hayan creído aquella propuesta una ofensa grave a las tradiciones pero un número considerable estuvo interesado en ello. En los días siguientes nos será entregada la propuesta a cada uno para evaluarla y realizar un debate.

Jade sonrió mientras oía cada palabra. Realmente el duque había logrado dar una buena impresión.

-!Esa sí que es una buena noticia!-celebró Leigh-Anne-!Por favor, más champagne por aquí!

Un murmullo fuerte se oyó y Jade no reparó en ello hasta que Jesy y Adelina se acercaron apresuradamente hacia ella.

-!Jade!-dijo Adelina con una sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro-!Ha llegado!

-¿Quién?

-Sí, quién será-dijo la morena divertida-Vamos, Jordan. Parece que tengo que conseguir esa bebida por mis propios medios.

-Nos vemos.

Jade los despidió y nuevamente Adelina la llamó.

-!Jade, debes presentármelo!-dijo la jovencita entusiasmadamente-!Por favor!

La joven de la casa Thirlwall alzó una ceja y miró a Jesy, está suspiró y se acercó para calmar a su hermana.

-Adelina pregunta si no sería mucha molestia que le presentes al duque Edwards.

Jade abrió la boca en "o" y sonrió-¿Le pedirás un autógrafo?

-Me contendré-murmuró la menor de las Nelson.

Luego de que el duque haya saludado a unos cuantos nobles y desearle la mejor de la suerte a su prima Silvelle, se acercó a pasos ligeros y sin interrupción hacia la joven Jade. La había visto desde que dio un paso en el gran salón, era casi imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia cuando llevaba consigo un hermoso vestido rosado pastel con ligeras joyas doradas que resaltaban el tono de su piel. En cuanto la castaña se dio cuenta de su acercamiento, le sonrió de una forma familiar que se sintió aliviado por un segundo. 

-Veo que llegó sin compañía, duque Edwards-dijo Jesy luego del saludo protocolar.

-Mi madre iba a asistir, sin embargo, ocurrió un imprevisto y tuvo que desistir a última hora-dijo con calma-En todo caso, hubiese invitado a la señorita Thirlwall.

-¿Fui su segunda opción, entonces?-preguntó Jade jugueteando.

-Después de mi madre, sí-dijo Perriett sonriendo ladinamente-Pero bueno, mis modales se salieron de lugar un poco al no saludar como se debe a la nueva señorita Nelson.

Jade le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso al lado de Adelina quien estaba con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos atentos al hombre que tanto admiraba.

-Duque Edwards, le presento a Adelina Nelson. Es la hermana de mi amiga Jesy y una agradable jovencita.

El joven de cabellos plateados se inclinó a la vez que Adelina hacía una reverencia algo torpe. Algunas jóvenes, por no decir todas, vieron la escena con mucha envidia. 

-E-Es un honor conocerlo, duque Edwards.

El mencionado alzó el rostro y le sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas ocasionando que la pobre Adelina dudara entre contener un jadeo de sorpresa o una palabra de admiración inesperada.

-El honor es mío, señorita Nelson. Bienvenida a la sociedad y espero que disfrute de esta noche tan especial.

-!Oh, sí, claro que la disfrutaré!-la joven pelirroja se sintió más tranquila y miró por unos segundos más los ojos celestes e hipnotizante del mayor-¿Usted la está disfrutando?

-En el corto tiempo que llevo, sí-dijo obteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha de la entusiasta Adelina.

La organización dio aviso para dar inicio a la ceremonia y lamentablemente para Adelina, tuvo que despedirse del duque. 

-Es una hermosa joven-dijo el duque viendo como las flores más encantadoras del Imperio se reunían con mucha felicidad.

Jesy se rió-Menos mal que lo dijo ahora. Adelina se hubiese desmayado de la emoción al oír sus palabras.

Jade se rió a gusto mientras Perriett mostraba un rostro confundido que divertía a las dos jóvenes entre la gran algarabía que se formaba.

<<<

La ceremonia siguió como se esperaba y luego de la presentación de las nuevas integrantes femeninas de la sociedad por parte de la emperatriz, empezó la entrega de regalos.

La gran sorpresa de aquella noche, hasta ese momento, había sido la presencia de la emperatriz. Llegó en el tiempo preciso y de forma inesperada que ninguno de los presentes cayó en cuenta. Realizaron una reverencia general y luego de oír las palabras inspiradoras de la imponente mujer, continuaron con el itinerario...aunque con la pequeña diferencia de ser observados por un miembro de la realeza.

-La emperatriz sigue tan hermosa como siempre-dijo una mujer viendo como la fémina sonreía con algunos nobles-Lástima que no tenga un heredero. 

Era habitual oír aquellos comentarios cuando el centro de atención llegaba a cierto lugar. Nadie desperdiciaba el momento para comentar del tema que ya era conocido pero que aún servía para cotillear con disimulo. 

Jade había oído aquellos comentarios en su círculo de conversación y no soportando ello, se alejó con la excusa de buscar a su madre. 

-Señorita Thirlwall.

La voz de aquella persona hizo que Jade volteara con cierta sorpresa.

-Emperatriz-la joven se inclinó rápidamente alzando ambos lados de su vestido y esperando el visto bueno para alzar la cabeza. Era un saludo que solo se realizaba frente a los miembros de la realeza.

-De pie-Jade se enderezó-Ese saludo cada vez me marea.

-Lamento hacerlo pero así dicta el protocolo, emperatriz-espetó la joven.

La mujer soltó una risa cansada-Por eso me agrada, señorita Thirlwall. Las pocas conversaciones que tenemos son simples y sin necesidad de halagos.

-Me siento honrada-contestó la joven de la casa Thirlwall-¿Cuántas familias conversaron con usted hasta ahora?

La mujer soltó un suspiro cansado-Creo que necesitaré agua para refrescar mi garganta, querida.

Jade rió junto a la emperatriz y todos notaban el ambiente tranquilo que las rodeaba, entre ellos, el duque Edwards quien se encontraba a punto de concluir una charla con una familia de marqueses.

-La condesa me contó lo que harás hoy.

Jade se sonrojo un poco-Se supone que era una sorpresa.

-!Oh, querida!-la mujer se acercó un poco y miró con ternura a la joven-Me alegró mucho enterarme de tu presencia en el itinerario. Después de oírte aquella noche hace años en la villa...

-Espero hacerlo bien para satisfacer sus expectativas-contestó Jade contenta de obtener halagos.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. Tú cantarás como los ángeles esta noche.

El duque no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquella noticia y no conteniéndose interrumpió la conversación.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento-mencionó el joven-Emperatriz-se inclinó obteniendo la mano de la mujer y besándola-Señorita Thirlwall.

-Su interrupción fue casi oportuna-dijo la emperatriz viendo a los dos jóvenes. Se había enterado de ciertos rumores, como siempre, pero no los creyó del todo hasta esa noche. Es verdad que notó cierto ambiente entre los dos, no obstante, aquello aún era tenue y calmado ¿Acaso tener sus años empezaba a volverla más sensible? El duque Edwards había estado observando continuamente a Jade y las charlas que tenía con ella eran tan agradables a la vista de todos que posiblemente haya paso para algo más-¿Sabía usted que la presentación de este año la dará la joven Thirlwall?

El ojiceleste negó-Realmente me ha sorprendido enterarme de ello. Oí de su talento pero jamás lo presencie.

La emperatriz sonrió tiernamente-Tendrá el honor de hacerlo hoy, duque. 

Jade empezó a sentir aquella electricidad de nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo.


	10. Actuación sorpresa

Jade Amelia Thirlwall había sido bendecida con una voz sumamente dulce. 

Su madre, quien siempre trataba de potenciar lo mejor en ella, le dispuso, a la edad temprana de cuatro años, una maestra de canto. Sin ánimos de presionarla y orillarla hasta exprimir su talento, trató de tomarse el tema de su particularidad con paciencia y amor. 

Poco a poco Jade fue instruida en el arte del canto y potenció su voz grandemente. Fue gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestra de canto y a las instrucciones de la condesa que, tranquilamente y sin acelerador, desarrolló su talento con sumo éxito.

La primera vez que cantó frente a invitados de la familia fue a la edad de siete años. Una pequeña reunión que gozó con asombro de la increíble voz de una niña tan pequeña y dulce. Aquella tarde, los nobles no pararon de hablar del espectacular talento que tenía la única hija de la casa Thirlwall y de la maravillosa crianza de la condesa.

Obviamente aquellos halagos no hicieron más que alegrar a la pequeña Jade que desde ese momento no se detuvo en insinuar más presentaciones (si su madre lo aprobaba, claro). Está de más decir que la condesa consintió ello con mucho gusto y el famoso talento de la pequeña flor de la casa Thirlwall se hizo cada vez más conocido.

Fue así como la emperatriz conoció a Jade. Invitó a las mujeres e hijas de las familias fieles del Imperio Gardia a una fiesta de caridad en su villa. Por ser una reunión donde habrían menores, sería por la tarde y terminaría antes de las siete de la noche. Aquella velada fue encantadora y con la actuación ya prevista de Jade Thirlwall, que apenas tenía doce años de edad. En un inicio, cuando se le propuso incluir la presentación de la joven, dudó. Había escuchado maravillas del talento de la pequeña vistas en reuniones pequeñas...nunca en una tan grande como aquella. Por eso, dudó. Quizás una joven que ni siquiera había alcanzado la mayoría de edad no podría manejar la presión; sin embargo, se equivocó. 

Jade dio una presentación digna de grandes cantantes (y mejor, diría la emperatriz) y fue con creces admirada por el resto de la velada.

Obviamente esta noche no iba a ser diferente.

Con veinte años y con la dulce voz en su mejor momento, Jade Amelia Thirlwall dio una actuación digna de aplausos por minutos que se hicieron eternos para la joven que se encontraba en el centro del salón de baile. Incluso los sirvientes y los músicos participaron en los aplausos que sonrojaron con disimulo las mejillas de la castaña.

-¿No fue su voz la más bella que ha oído hasta hoy, duque?-preguntó la emperatriz mientras aplaudía con tranquilidad.

-Ciertamente...

El duque Edwards había quedado prendado de la melodiosa voz que despidió Jade apenas y entreabrió los labios. Aquellas notas y el manejo elegante y fino que tenía no hizo más que asegurar su mirada por el resto de la actuación. Algo en él, dentro de su pecho, dio un brinco que extendió un calor sofocante a través de su piel. De repente, aquella joven dama le empezó a parecer la única en el escenario por eternos minutos, no obstante, cuando la magia se terminó, todos los presentes aparecieron ante los ojos celestes el duque y volvió a la realidad con cierta ensoñación.

-¿Duque?

La emperatriz había estado observándolo mucho y casi dejó salir un suspiro de resignación al ver el rostro atento y fijo del duque hacia Jade.

-Emperatriz, disculpe mis modales, pero tengo que...

La mujer sonrió y alzó la mano cortando sus palabras. Parecía tener la mirada de una madre que había descubierto el secreto más inocente de un niño-Puede retirarse.

El duque hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la emperatriz, acto seguido empezó a evadir a los nobles que se encontraban aglomerados alrededor de la estrella de aquella noche. 

-Señorita Thirlwall, su actuación fue...fue tan conmovedora-dijo una jovencita de ojos grises.

-!Sí! No hay mejor sorpresa que la que nos acaba de presentar.

-Realmente muy hermosa voz.

-!Bellísima!

-La parte donde alcanza la nota más alta me sacó una lágrima de la emoción.

-!Señorita...!

-!Señorita Thirlwall!

Jade había recibido tantos halagos luego de su presentación que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por encontrar alguna excusa y permitirse retirar a un lugar apartado sin parecer grosera.

Con ayuda de su madre, la joven pudo dirigirse a una de los balcones del salón. Apenas y llegó suspiró con gran alivio y sonrió apoyando ambas manos sobre su rostro. Estaba llena de felicidad que tuvo que controlar el dar saltos como una niña de cinco años. Se sentía llena de tantas emociones que si no hubiese salido a tiempo, de seguro una prolongada risa habría estallado en la cumbre de la ceremonia.

-Usted sí que sabe como sorprender a las personas.

Jade dio una vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa ladina del duque.

-Opino lo mismo de usted-respondió-casi me da un susto de aquellos.

El joven dejó caer la cortina que separaba el balcón de una parte del salón y dio unos pasos hacia Jade- Jamás me dijo que tenía una voz tan hermosa.

La joven sintió que aquel cumplido estalló contra su rostro y volvió a sonrojarse suavemente-Usted nunca preguntó.

El duque asintió dándole la razón y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Le gustó cantar frente a todos?

-Creo que debería preguntarle eso a los que presenciaron mi...

-Se lo pregunto a usted, señorita-interrumpió el duque notando lo avergonzada que estaba Jade. De alguna forma le fascinaba verla así-¿le gustó?

La castaña vaciló un poco pero viendo como no podía engañar al duque, sonrió con pureza-Sí-Jade tenía la mirada de un niño soñador e inocente-Me gusta mucho compartir mi voz con los demás...siento que de alguna forma calma o alegra hasta las lágrimas sus corazones. Tal vez crea que soy algo infantil pero si hacerlo significa cambiar un pedazo de las personas, con gusto lo soy. 

Perriett pudo notar, con ayuda de la luna plateada y seductora, que los ojos de Jade no podían parar de brillar e iluminar su ser sin la máscara de elegancia que siempre portaba. Simplemente podía admirarla tal y como era. Como se sentía, como ayudaba, como sus pupilas bailaban al son del sentimiento más puro, como era simplemente ella. Sin palabras pomposas y sin modales desbordantes.

Admiraba mucho a Jade. De cierta forma ella quería tener ese tipo de libertad también.

-Mis pensamientos hacia usted, luego de su actuación, no son más que de halagos y celebración-dijo el duque sonriendo-Sinceramente, la admiro y...-el duque se detuvo y sintió que unas palabras más iban a salir de su boca. Unas que acompañaban esa calidez que empezaba a surgir desde su alma pero que prefirió callar en aquel momento por vacilación-...y espero que...-El duque frunció el ceño ¿Acaso estaba dejando salir una voz más aguda? ¿Por qué de repente no podía continuar?-...espero poder escucharla cantar nuevamente...sí.

Jade miró tan confundida al duque como él mismo ahora. Llevaban meses siendo amigos y de alguna manera su relación había mejorado sin conflictos. Todo lo contrario a lo pronosticado. Parecía que una calma y extraña atmósfera siempre los rodeaba. De aquella misma forma, Jade jamás había visto al duque como ahora: confundido, el ceño fruncido y con la lengua trabándose o bloqueando palabras..!oh, y la voz! La voz femenina y algo gruesa que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. No la había vuelto a oír desde la primera vez que lo conoció y ciertamente el sentimiento era diferente al de ese momento. 

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-Jade sintió que debía decirlo porque de alguna u otra forma el ambiente empezaba a volverse extraño con la mirada confundida del duque.

-Sí...me encuentro bien-contestó mejor el ojiceleste-Disculpe si arruiné el bello discurso que dio.

-!Oh, no!-la castaña se sonrojó. El duque parecía volver a ser el mismo. Tenía el ceño pulcro y su rostro calmado-Agradezco tener a alguien como usted. Siempre tiene algo que decir y de alguna forma me...-Jade contuvo sus palabras porque sintió que la misteriosa fierecilla en su interior comenzaba a extender cierto calor y empujar unas palabras que ocultaba su corazón de doncella-...de alguna forma me...agrada, sí.

El duque vio como la mano de Jade fue llevada a su boca como si estuviese a punto de decir un secreto que juró guardar. Tenía la mirada confundida y de cierta forma las mejillas sonrojada desaparecieron. 

-Supongo que le agrado lo suficiente como para considerarme su crítico vocal-dijo el ojiceleste intentando calmar la situación con uno de sus tantos jugos de palabras.

-Me esforzaré por complacerlo-dijo una Jade más calmada y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. 

Ambos se miraron una vez más y sonrieron, ignorando lo que acababa de suceder.

<<<

La ceremonia continuó sin percance alguno. 

Adelina se lució en el baile y si hubiese un premio a la mujer más feliz, sería de hecho para ella. Gerald contó que no paraba de conversar en el tiempo que bailó con ella y más cuando le propuso ser su madrina de bodas. Está de más decir que el pobre hombre no paraba de sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

La menor de las Nelson ya era parte de la sociedad y algunos ojos interesados se posaron en ella. Solo el tiempo podía decir con quién se comprometería más adelante.

Jade y Perriett tuvieron un baile. Solo uno y fue suficiente para abrir nuevamente el cotorreo. Quizás por ello no bailaron otra vez y para pena de unos, solo mantuvieron charlas que ni siquiera la condesa se atrevía a interrumpir.

Cuando Perriett sostuvo la cintura de Jade, pensó que estaba muy delgada para ser una amante de los postres. Seguidamente, se percató que su cabello lucía más brillante de lo normal y no pudo evitar comentarlo en lo que duraba la música. Está de más decir que la joven rió y arremetió con lo sedoso que lucía el cabello del duque. Aquellas palabras desencadenaron una batalla conversacional que para todos los espectadores, lucían con la sonrisa y el rostro más iluminado que se haya visto antes. La condesa notó como Jade lucía una mirada que nunca había presenciado y Gerald sintió que el duque lucía demasiado relajado para estar con una amiga cercana. 

Al final de la danza, Perriett escoltó a Jade hasta su grupo de amigas y seguidamente pasó a despedirse de todos. Una hora después la joven de la casa Thirlwall se retiró junto a la condesa dejando a sus amigas con ganas de su presencia.

-Apenas y son las doce.

-Sí, quédate un poco más-dijo Jesy al lado de Gerald quién sostenía su copa.

-Lo siento, pero me siento cansada y veo que mi madre también.

No discutieron más así que Jade y la condesa fueron despedidas en la entrada. Thomas, apenas las vio salir, abrió la puerta del carruaje y tomando la mano de cada una las ayudó a subir. Ya cómodas en los asientos, el cochero partió rumbo a la casa Thirlwall.

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor y de alguna forma la luna quería siempre iluminar el rostro de Jade, quién la admirada desde la ventana del carruaje con una mirada soñadora. La condesa sonrió y planchando su vestido, habló.

-¿Crees que debimos quedarnos un poco más?

Jade negó-Hubiese alcanzado mi límite.

-¿Como cuando lees hasta altas horas de la noche?-Jade se encogió avergonzada y su madre se rió-Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de ello pero las reglas son las reglas-la castaña asintió-El duque Edwards se veía muy encantador.

-Supongo.

-Lástima que se fue temprano-dijo la condesa suspirando y mirando de reojo a su hija-¿Verdad?

-Sí...-Jade cayó en cuenta de lo dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio y trató de seguir-Seguro se preocupó por su madre. Ojalá este bien.

-Mis buenos deseos están con ella.

La condesa no dijo nada más.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Yesenia e Irene las esperaban en la entrada. Sostuvieron los abanicos y guantes que tenían y las acompañaron a sus habitaciones. Jade se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejillas y ella le deseo buenos sueños.

Dentro de su habitación, la joven castaña le pidió a Yesenia que descansara y que ella misma se haría cargo de arroparse. La sirvienta sonrió, acostumbrada a las palabras de su lady, y le deseo buenas noches. Acto seguido, Jade se sacó los adornos y deshizo de las prendas. Lavó su rostro y con la guía de la noche, aterrizó en su cama, completamente ligera y calmada.

-¿Podría empezar a decirle señorita Jade?-preguntó el duque mientras danzaban-Si usted está de acuerdo, por supuesto también me puede decir duque Perriett.

-Estoy algo confundida- contestó la joven luego de unos segundos-¿No me había dicho así antes? El día que nos conocimos.

-Antes y ahora son dos cosas distintas y de cierta forma quisiera remendar alguna ofensa que le cause.

-¿Cambiando los honoríficos?

El duque asintió y por primera vez sintió que sus ojos no enfocaron el rostro de Jade por pena, quizás.

-Bien-El duque la miró y Jade sonrió amablemente-Puedo decirle duque Perriett...y quizás en un futuro me permita decirle por su nombre.

-Es ese mi nombre.

Jade negó-me refiero a su verdadero nombre.

Perriett la quedó mirando y sus ojos destellaron un brillo distinto.

-Bien...señorita Jade-la joven sonrió como si hubiese conseguido algún premio-Sin embargo, su mayor logro será cuando ambos podamos llamarnos simplemente por nuestros nombres.

Jade imaginó que el duque se refería a quitar la palabra "señorita" de por medio y de alguna forma sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo.

Ante los recuerdos, Jade sostuvo sus sábanas y trató de conciliar el sueño ante el remolino de emociones que empezaban a surgir nuevamente.

"!Que mujer más astuta!"


	11. ¿Sabía usted que..?

La semana siguiente, luego de la ceremonia de mayoría de edad, fue totalmente tranquila. Jade continuó con su itinerario que consistía en ir a clases de arreglo florales, aprender un segundo idioma, clases de piano, historia y oratoria. Está de más decir que pasarse el tiempo leyendo y escribiendo era parte de su momento de ocio y cabalgar en los caballos del establo una pequeña vía de respiro.

Las mujeres generalmente tenían clases de aritmética, historia, modales, bordado, música y baile. Podían agregar unos cursos más pero solo llegarían a aprender lo básico ya que no participaban en reuniones importantes ni servían en el ejército como para desarrollar sus aptitudes. Solo se dedicaban a acompañar a su marido, ser diestras en el bordado y baile y lucir como flores delicadas en el prado más verde. 

Jade no se permitió ser tan apegada a ciertas normas y con el apoyo de su madre estudió oratoria, historia avanzada (por sí sola ya que no encontraron maestro alguno que se arriesgara) e idiomas. Podía llamarse autodidacta a puertas cerradas y estaba orgullosa de serlo. A la edad de diecisiete años ya había aprendido a bailar a la perfección y hacer bordados respetables así que vio una oportunidad de continuar aprendiendo y que mejor forma que lo escogido.

No era la única haciéndolo (sabía que habían algunas más) y se sentía contenta al ver que las mujeres no se quedaban en considerarse simplemente acompañantes.

<<<

Un mes después llegó una noticia verdaderamente buena.

-!Sir Gerald me pidió compromiso!

La llegada tardía de Jesy a la fiesta de té no pudo ser más bien recibida que en aquel momento.

Leigh-Anne, Jade y Liana se levantaron con sorpresa y no repararon en palabras de felicitaciones hasta que la castaña-rojizo se sentó con la sonrisa más hermosa del día. La mesa estaba llena de postres y servilletas, el sol estaba un poco débil, pero las camelias de la casa Thirlwall brillaban como nunca. 

Aquella tarde la joven comprometida mostró su hermoso anillo y narró con detalle la propuesta. Desde la mañana había estado conversando con Gerald en la comodidad de su hogar. Tenían horas en compañía. Almorzó y pasaron otro par de horas juntos; Jesy bordando un pañuelo y Gerald leyendo un libro en voz alta. 

-De pronto, se detuvo. Hubo un momento de silencio y naturalmente me extrañé. Le pregunté si se sentía bien-rió Jesy conteniendo el brillo en sus ojos.

Entonces fue ahí que Gerald le contó, nuevamente, lo mucho que había estado enamorado de ella y lo difícil que fue los días cuando se comprometió con Sir Pietro Scanthe y el como ayudó a desenmascarar las malas intenciones que tenía con ella, salvándola de un destino incierto. Gerald habló con ternura y paciencia como fue mantener cierto espacio con ella y ocultar sus sentimientos en el transcurso de su recuperación y el como pudo acercarse poco a poco hasta aquel momento. Aquel dónde estaban en vísperas del cortejo.

-Yo no podía estar más avergonzada y con el corazón acelerado...mis manos ya habían dejado el bordado atrás desde que Gerald habló.

Luego del pequeño discurso, Sir Dowell se sentó al lado de Jesy y con los ojos ilusionados le presentó el anillo de compromiso. Tenía la inscripción de la familia y lucía una joya rara y única en el Imperio. Jesy sostuvo la respiración y sonrió cubriéndose la boca. Gerald sostuvo una de sus manos y con delicadeza le puso el anillo mientras le juraba dar lo mejor de sí para ser un buen prometido y en un futuro no muy lejano un buen esposo.

-¿Entonces qué dijiste?-preguntó Leigh-Anne ansiosa.

-Pues solo asentí muchas veces y dije palabras que me reservo, señoritas-rió Jesy avergonzada-Está de más decir que luego de la propuesta salí de la habitación encontrando a mi familia sentada en la sala. Parecían saber lo que ocurriría porque apenas me vieron del brazo con Gerald empezaron a felicitarme.

Jade sonrió recibiendo el té que las sirvientas dejaron en su mesa-Voy a confesar que no sabía nada hasta ahora. Gerald si que lo supo ocultar.

-Se lo había guardado bien Sir Dowell-habló Liana tomando un poco de té verde-Me alegra mucho que la señorita Jesy tenga uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Jesy se conmovió y aguantando las lágrimas contestó-Gracias, enserio. A todas ustedes. Me conforta mucho compartir este bello momento.

-Ehm...-dijo Liana encogiéndose ante las tres mujeres-Acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer el inventario de la nueva mercancía que llegó esta mañana. Lamento mucho dejarlas en tan importante momento.

Leigh-Anne intercambió miradas con Jade. Sabían que no era verdad lo que decía Liana ya que la única reunión que tenía aquel día era justamente esta. Sabían que tal vez se sentía fuera de lugar al ser una amiga que recién habían conocido hace dos años, comparado con las tres muchachas que llevaban juntas desde la infancia. Era natural sentirse de esa forma.

-Liana, lo que sea que estés pensando, bórralo-dijo Jade mostrando una sonrisa-Todas pensamos que eres tan importante para nosotras como seguro lo piensas tú.

-Es cierto-habló Leigh-Anne guiñando el ojo-El hecho que lleves poco tiempo conociéndonos, un poco más a Jade, sí, pero sea como sea, eres una buena amiga. Congeniamos bastante bien como para salir de compras.

-Además-agregó Jesy con un tono más alto-Si no te consideraría una amiga cercana, no intercambiaríamos cartas seguido y no hubiese gritado tal noticia con nada de modales presentes.

Todas en conjunto rieron.

-Lo siento tanto, enserio. Arruiné la hermosa tarde con tales palabras que-

-No te preocupes, Lia-dijo Jesy sonriéndole. La joven se sonrojó ya que hace cierto tiempo la hija de la casa Nelson la llamaba con aquel apodo en las cartas-Lo bueno es que estos exquisitos postres que nuestra querida Jade está por devorar con los ojos nos devolverá el buen ambiente.

No se dijo más y las cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a degustar y conversar en aquella tarde donde Jesy era la consentida.

<<<

Había un evento en el Imperio Gardia que se festejaba cada cuatro años. Reunía ha muchos nobles y algunos extranjeros por largos días. Solo jóvenes que alcanzaron la mayoría de edad podían participar y aquellos que eran diestros en las competencias. 

Asistía el emperador y la emperatriz con un conjunto de empleados del Imperio. Era un evento social grande y dado el tiempo que duraba, se realizaban fiestas interdiario. 

-Dicen que el presidente de la República de Saliere vendrá y se alojará en las habitaciones del castillo Imperial.

-Oí que asistirá la princesa de un reino donde la nieve cubre hasta el último pedazo de tierra.

-¿Crees que sería un buen momento para conseguir algún matrimonio?

De aquello se hablaba desde finales de abril e inicios de mayo. En cada reunión, fiesta y hasta en las cafeterías las mujeres y hombres no soltaban el tema. De pronto las tiendas de diseño se vieron abarrotadas con pedidos y las joyerías tuvieron que comprar mucha materia bruta para trabajar pedidos de urgencia. 

-Participaré en el evento de otoño.

El duque lo había anunciado como si se hubiese contenido todo el día.

-Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes-dijo Jade dejando el té a un lado.

-En aquel tiempo había recibido tantas tareas que participar en el evento me fue imposible-contestó el duque-¿Usted asistió?

Jade negó-Me contenté con estar encerrada en mi jardín.

El peliplateado rió y miró desde el balcón de la cafetería la gente ir y venir-No es fácil manejar un ducado. Supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbré ¿La familia Thirlwall no tiene un condado, también?

La joven asintió-Mi abuela le aconsejó a mi madre que lo deje a cargo de un funcionario del Imperio. Al no tener herederos varones era lo oportuno para nosotras. El hombre viene a nuestra casa y nos muestra el papeleo. Mi madre le pone el sello familiar y así va nuestra rutina.

-Ya no falta nada para que eso cambie-dijo el duque sonriendo de lado-Ya se hizo el debate y las votaciones se harán dentro de unos días. Sir Jordan Slow es un adepto muy capaz. 

-Oh, por supuesto. Es una persona con muchas cualidades buenas.

-Claro.

-¿Sabía usted que es uno de los mejores con la espada?

-Uhm.

-También es educado y con un toque de humor que alegra las conversaciones-dijo Jade sonriendo tiernamente. El peliplateado casi frunce el ceño-Me alegra mucho que este en planes con mi amiga. 

El duque sintió que la conversación se volvió un poco incómoda para él por lo que trató de cambiar de tema.

-¿Es buen tiempo para hacerle una invitación, señorita Jade?

La joven, acostumbrada poco al cambio del llamado, se sonrojó. El duque sonrió. Esa era la reacción que había esperado ver.

-¿Quisiera asistir conmigo a la inauguración del evento de otoño como mi acompañante?

Jade evaluó todo tipo de respuestas y aunque los segundos no habían pasado, la mirada decidida del duque hizo que la joven respondiera.

-Claro...es un honor acompañarlo-dijo tomando una galleta y mordiéndola. Había visto los ojos de Perriett y sintió que presenció un brillo fugaz en su mirada.

-Excelente-el peliplateado empezó a comer unos postres más con el ánimo elevado-Pasaremos a comprar lo que haga falta y no necesito algún tipo de excusas para ello.

Jade suspiró y asintió con apenas una sonrisa ante la voz juguetona con un toque de advertencia del duque. Sus mejillas habían dejado de mostrarse rojas y por fin pudo alzar mejor la cabeza.

"Ahora me siento algo entusiasmada por el evento..."

<<<

La condesa Norma Thirlwall había recibido la noticia de su hija con un interrogatorio completo. Jade no lo tomó a mal pero se sintió incómoda con tantas preguntas y dándose cuenta de ello, la condesa lo dejó de lado y le sonrió de una forma maternal. 

Sus amigas por otro lado parecían recibir aquella noticia como un acontecimiento que posiblemente desate más suspicacia entre la sociedad. Jade había dejado de preocuparse por el que dirán y mostrando un rostro seguro expresó que si algunas damas deseaban discutir con ella o hacerle algo, respondería con lo que tendría. 

Jade estaba segura de tener las respuestas correctas para la situación que se le presentase. Por alguna extraña razón había ganado confianza estos últimos meses.

-!Señorita Thirlwall!

Jade hizo una mueca incómoda antes de voltear.

-Sir Wittem Stone...

El joven sonrió y se acomodó el cabello ondeado que obstaculizaba su visión-!Que extraña coincidencia encontrarla!

-Sí, es una coincidencia-dijo. Un poco más lejos de ella, Yesenia la esperaba. Tenía una bolsa con el par de zapatos que utilizaría en el evento-Disculpe usted, pero tengo mucha prisa y mi...

Stone frunció el ceño y miró a la sirvienta. Parecía estar sosteniendo una bolsa de una zapatería muy famosa y extremadamente difícil de acceder en estos días.

-Solo me tomará unos minutos de su tiempo-le extendió la mano en medio de la plaza y con algunos nobles cruzándose. El joven había creado una presión social astuta-¿Señorita?

Jade estaba tardando en aceptar y eso inquieto al joven Wittem que empezaba a sentir su cuello más caliente y los ojos posarse sobre él. La joven de la casa Thirlwall casi siempre era sumisa y dispuesta a cualquier invitación ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

-Lo lamento mucho Sir Wittem pero he dicho que tenía prisa-dijo con una voz desconocida para el joven. Jade le mantuvo la mirada por un segundo y muy a pesar de los murmullos se volteó sin despedirse si quiera.

Aquella acción Stone la tomó como el peso de una piedra en su cabeza. Su rostro empezó a arder. Nadie en su corta vida lo había tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera la siempre dispuesta a un "sí" conocida como Jade. Con la rabia contenida en sus dientes apretados dio unos pasos grandes y fuertes hacia la joven. Los nobles solo podían ver aquella escena con mucho asombro. Stone extendió la mano con la intención de tomar su muñeca y detener a aquella mujer salvaje pero una sombrilla golpeando su dorso se lo impidió. 

-!Señorita...!

Yesenia había dado un grito de aviso cuando vio a Stone acercándose como un perro rabioso por lo que Jade había dado la vuelta justo a tiempo.

-!¿Pero qué...?!

Stone retiró la mano con la rapidez de un demonio y miró a la dueña de la sombrilla. Una mujer de porte imponente y ligeramente más alta que Jade estaba con una sonrisa triunfante y sarcástica. Lucía un vestido ligero que se ajustaba a su silueta y el cabello negro granate sujeto con unos lazos. 

-Veo que los modales y mucho menos el respeto ya no existen en hombres como usted-La mujer retiró su sombrilla y limpió el lugar con el que había golpeado el dorso de Stone, luego la abrió y la acomodó en unos de sus hombros. Sus ojos azules destellaban fiereza al ver a aquel diminuto ser humano.

-!¿Quién diablos...?!-Stone dejó la frase a medias al ver a cierta muchedumbre a su alrededor. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia del momento y ahora no podía estar más en desventaja. Avergonzado por la presión que él mismo había creado, trató de invertirla-¿Quién es usted? E-Estoy teniendo una conversación con la señorita Thirlwall.

La joven soltó un "ja" que se oyó entre el murmullo y sin preocuparle su conducta, le respondió-No sabía que atacar a una dama era "conversar" ¿puede darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer? Suficiente tiene su familia con ser vistos en ciertas reuniones y ahora actúa como hombre cobarde y despreciable frente a mucha gente.

Los murmullos se hicieron ensordecedores y Stone no tuvo nada para rebatir aquella respuesta aguda y directa. Aquella mujer no se comportaba como dictaban las normas sociales y parecía no querer hacerlo. Por ello y más, el joven optó por retirarse rápidamente, esquivando la multitud y dejando mucho que decir.

-Un cobarde y despreciable hombre...-masculló la mujer. Enseguida miró a la gente y como diciendo "¿Qué es lo que tanto miran?" apresuró muchos pasos de nobles avergonzados por su conducta-Dulzura, ¿qué hiciste para que semejante patán te persiga? 

Jade, sorprendida por lo acontecido, pestañeó unas cuantas veces ante la pregunta inesperada-Es...algo complicado-dijo. La mujer de ojos azules sonrió con ternura-Muchas gracias por salvarme, señora. 

-Oh, dios mío, veo que te educaron bastante bien como para hacer una reverencia impecable-la castaña sonrió el respuesta-Lamento mucho mi lenguaje pero en realidad odio ese tipo de personas. Seguro te incomodé pero al menos alejamos a ese Wittem segundo.

-¿Usted sabía quién era?-preguntó sorprendida Jade.

-Claro, claro. Conozco a cada persona en este Imperio.

La castaña frunció el ceño-¿entonces por qué no lo llamó?

La mujer de piel blanca hizo mover su sombrilla en el mismo lugar de forma que parecía un girasol en pleno sol-Es parte de no darle el gusto. Hombres como él sienten su mundo caer al no ser llamados ¿Lo sabías? ¿No? Bueno, te lo dejo como enseñanza de vida.

Jade rió. Aunque aquella mujer de porte imponente y de belleza brillante hablaba sin ciertos modales clásicos en la sociedad, no la incomodó. Muy a lo contrario, le agradó casi al instante. Le atraía mucho que se comportara de cierta manera que se sentía frente a un ejemplo de rebeldía. 

-Oh, dulzura, me temo que tendré que dejarte. Acabo de recordar que estoy a punto de llegar tarde una reunión-dijo la mujer-Veo que tienes a alguien acompañándote por lo que no tendré que preocuparme. 

-Muchas gracias nuevamente, señora-dijo Jade realizando una reverencia-Le deseo un buen viaje.

La pelinegra le guiñó un ojo alzando el hombro-Igualmente, dulzura. Nos estaremos viendo pronto, espero. 

Dicho eso aquella mujer de cabellos negros como el granete desapareció entre la multitud.

-Mi lady, ¿quién es aquella dama?-preguntó Yesenia acercándose.

Jade se llevó la mano a la frente-Oh, Yesenia, olvidé preguntarle.

-En el fervor del momento lo hizo, sí-dijo la acompañante mirando con diversión a la castaña. Tenía la mirada de lamento-Quizás, en el evento de otoño la encuentre de nuevo. 

-Ojalá...¿cómo pude olvidarme algo tan básico?-dijo caminando hasta el carruaje-Mis modales se fueron por el caño apenas y vi a Sir Wittem.

-!Mi lady!

-Lo siento-dijo la joven disculpándose por su lenguaje-Si mi madre escuchara esto, contrataría una maestra al instante. No digas nada sobre esto, Yesenia.

La sirvienta asintió-Mi boca es una tumba.

Mientras la joven de la casa Thirlwall se retiraba en el carruaje familiar, un grupo de nobles seguía conversando de lo acontecido.

-!Que horrible actitud la de Sir Wittem!-dijo la más joven del grupo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-La mujer que fue al rescate de la la señorita Thirlwall ciertamente no fue tan educada tampoco, no obstante, el desliz se perdona-habló la mujer de avanzada edad.

-¿Enserio lo cree? Aún si una mujer está en apuros, los modales nunca abandonan su alma.

El único hombre que se hallaba en aquel grupo las oyó en silencio, sin embargo luego de unos segundos, habló con duda-¿Ustedes se dieron cuenta que...?

-¿Qué cosa, señor?-preguntó con curiosidad la mujer mayor.

-Bueno, la mujer misterioso tenía unos notables ojos azules y una actitud tan afilada que, bueno...¿sabía usted qué cierta persona decidió regresar?

La más joven del grupo frunció el ceño-¿De que habla, madre?

-No estará hablando de la innombrable...pero, ¿lo sabrá la familia Edwards?

-Yo creo que sí-dijo el hombre-Nada se le escapa a la ex-duquesa.

Y era cierto. Nada se le escapaba a aquella mujer que fue capaz de trazar el camino a la grandeza de su hijo Perriett Edwards. Ni siquiera la visita inesperada del único miembro innombrable de la familia Edwards.


	12. Ciertos acontecimientos previos

Días antes de la fiesta de inauguración del famoso evento de otoño, Leigh-Anne recibió una carta de su padre. Dentro de ella contaba los resultados positivos de la reunión de comandantes del Imperio y aseguró tener ya a unos sospechosos espías dentro de sus grupos. Le pidió paciencia a su madre y ella y aseguró estar muy pronto a su lado. La morena no cabía en felicidad al tener aquella noticia. Puso todo de sí en organizar la casa Pinnock para la llegada inesperada de su padre y la marquesa Pinnock empezó a lucir un semblante más alegre en las fiestas de té que tenía con la condesa Thirlwall y la vizcondesa Nelson. 

-¿La consejería principal tiene a alguien en mente? Si hay espías en el ejército también debe haber en el sistema burocrático. Tal vez uno perteneciente a la cámara de nobles-dijo Jesy.

Jade negó-Mi madre me dijo que el consejero imperial está tomándose la molestia de revisar a cada servidor del sistema burocrático. 

-Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es apurarse-dijo Leigh-Anne dando un sorbo a su bebida-No les haría nada mal un poco de presión.

Jesy no estaba de acuerdo con la violencia pero en casos donde el Imperio corría el peligro de tener espías de reinos filtrando información valiosa, su pensamiento cambiaba. El rumor de los espías se había hecho cada vez más fuerte que se podría considerar una verdad a medias. Los plebeyos incluso estuvieron apostando por quienes serían capaces de cometer tal acto. 

El nombre de la familia Wittem saltaba de boca en boca. Más con los antecedentes y las ahora reuniones sospechosas del segundo hijo. El marqués Theodoro Wittem no podía caber más en el agotador e incisivo juicio de los nobles. Era la comidilla del mes. 

De ello se burló ampliamente Leigh-Anne y más aún cuando Jade le contó el como había rechazado conversar con él, de lo que sospechaba sería una invitación al evento de otoño. La morena estaba contenta de saber que el duque Perriett se había adelantado en la propuesta.

<<<

La librería Morells había abierto una sucursal en el reino vecino hace semanas y se había realizado una fiesta en su honor. A ella asistieron comerciantes ricos y nobles. Fue algo pequeño, pero significativo para la familia. 

Todo ello significó contratar más personal y al barón Lionel Morells más ocupado que nunca. Por consecuencia la tienda de libros de la capital quedó a cargo de Liana y Marie. En un principio fue cuestionado por los empleados del Imperio pero se dejó de lado al notar que el barón no le había dejado todo el negocio a sus dos hijas. Solo era algo de nombre. 

-Si la ley cambia te juro que haré mi propio negocio-dijo Marie.

Liana había estado de acuerdo con ello. Ella había demostrado interés en heredar el negocio de la familia y su padre no podía estar más de acuerdo. Marie por otro lado estaba menos interesada en competir por el puesto ya que tenía sus propias ideas de negocio. Antes de tener el título de barón, la familia Morells había sido parte de la burguesía emergente de hace años, eso significaba que el emprendimiento y los negocios corría por sus venas. No era nada raro entonces que las dos hijas de la familia tengan ese tipo de mentalidad. 

-¿Me podría envolver este para llevar, por favor?-pidió una mujer de cabellera negra como el granete.

Ana miró a la mujer y esta le sonrió radiante. Inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Liana, que se encontraba escribiendo unos papeles por segunda vez detrás de la recepción, en otro ambiente. 

-Señorita Morells, disculpe, pero...

Liana suspiró quitándose los lentes-¿Es ella de nuevo?

Ana asintió avergonzada-Va siendo la tercera vez en la semana. 

La hija del barón Morells se puso de pie y dio pasos lentos hacia la recepción. Estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa. La pelinegra al verla llegar, sonrió y agitó el libro en el aire. Tenía una mirada confiada y hasta juguetona. Todo en ella causaba que la pobre Liana se preguntase que rayos hizo para que le prestara una atención especial. 

Si debatir un rato de filosofía oriental y política significaba hacer algo llamativo, se consideraba culpable. Luego de eso, nada le daba alguna pista. 

-¿Desea que le envuelva este libro?

La pelinegra asintió-Es el libro del filósofo que me recomendó. Debo admitir que sus ideas me resultan más convincentes que las de Flauck. 

Liana frunció el ceño-Tal vez sea porque tiene un lenguaje fácil de entender. 

-¿Más didáctico y claro que Flauck? Claro-la mujer mostró una sonrisa triunfante. Liana sacudió la cabeza y le entregó el libro en una bolsa. 

-¿Desea algo más?

La mujer negó y luego hizo un rostro de recordar algo del cielo y asintió-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a tomar el té? Me parece que podríamos debatir más de lo que me puede brindar ahora. 

-Señora, aunque admito haber encontrado productivo el debate de aquel día, no puedo. Estoy a cargo de la tienda y dejarla sería un error.

-Es una pena-dijo la mujer poniendo una mirada decepcionada. Liana apretó sus manos debajo del escritorio. Realmente le había gustado mucho el debate que tuvo con ella. Es más, se había quedado leyendo el libro de cierto filósofo para refrescar sus ideas. Sentía que si propusiera hablar de la corriente realista en la literatura terminaría con una enorme satisfacción.

-Si...si usted está dispuesta...-habló lento Liana mirando a ambos lados asegurándose de no tener cerca a Marie-Podría esperar a que termine mi turno. 

La mujer de ojos azules sonrió de tal forma que a Liana se le subieron los colores al rostro ¿Era normal tener una belleza hipnotizante y avasalladora? Aparte de ser inteligente y aguda, su rostro y porte no se comparaban con ninguna mujer que conociese. 

-Esperaré con gusto, señorita Morells-la pelinegra dio la vuelta y canturreando una melodía alegre se dirigió a la sala de lectura. 

Liana se sentía nerviosa ¿Sería capaz de mantener el debate como aquella vez?

<<<

Entre muchas idas y venidas, noticias y discusiones, Leigh-Anne dio un obvio aviso que sus amigas esperaban. 

-Participaré en una de las competencias del evento de otoño.

Jade ni se inmutó y Jesy consideró darle la atención que su amiga esperaba de ambas. 

-¿Nos dirás en cuál o tendremos que adivinar?

-No es divertido si ustedes ya lo saben-la morena hizo un puchero y cruzó las piernas manteniendo una postura. 

Jesy negó sonriendo mientras bordaba un pañuelo-Te estaremos apoyando como siempre.

Jade asintió mientras regaba sus camelias. El sol era menos intenso y algo de viento corría. Una tormenta se avecinaba-¿Qué dijo tu madre?

-Se negó.

Jesy rió-¿Por qué no me sorprende? La marquesa siempre ha estado en contra de las prácticas que te inculcaba tu padre-la morena abrió se cubrió más con un chal-¿Cómo la convenciste?

-No tuve que hacerlo-Jade ladeó la cabeza y volteó a verla sin comprender-Ella se negó pero dijo que no iba a impedir que participara. Al fin y al cabo era mi decisión y la respetaba.

-Amén.

Leigh-Anne se rió con aquel último comentario.

<<<

Organizar y arreglar el papeleo de la nueva mercancía era uno de los trabajos que Marie detestaba hacer. No se acostumbraba a estar por horas entre muchos libros y marcar caja por caja lo traído. Es cierto que tenía empleados, pero su padre se había ensimismado en que todo ello lo hagan sus hijas que se terminó convirtiendo en tarea exclusiva de la familia. 

No obstante, gustaba de conversar con los mercaderes y burgueses que venían a dejar la mercancía y por qué no obtener información del negocio. Ella gustaba más del trabajo de campo que el de oficina. 

-Así que si usted gusta podría mostrarle la cantidad de libros de economía que tengo bajo mi poder. Son una herencia familiar y ha sido de mucha utilidad.

Marie evitó hacer una mueca y como resultado mostró una sonrisa dura. El vizconde de más de treinta años estaba insinuando un paso que la joven no se permitía. Era tan incómodo cuando hombres como él lo iniciaban.

-!Marie!

-!César!

El joven de tez morena se acercó a ella y miró al vizconde con dureza. Fue solo durante un segundo y luego sonrió mostrando un rostro políticamente correcto-Vizconde Bright, me sorprende la calma con la que conduce su día...aún cuando la vizcondesa Bright lo espera hace más de media hora-el llamado se puso pálido en poco tiempo y balbuceando unas disculpas necesarias, se retiró más rápido que un conejo en plena caza. 

-No tenías porqué hacerlo-Marie le hizo una mueca viendo como el vizconde se tropezaba con cuanto noble había en su camino-Estaba por despedirlo.

-De eso no tengo duda, pero las palabras que utilizas quizás terminarían por enredar más tu situación-contestó el moreno-Bueno, ¿me invitarás un café siquiera? 

-Solo si me ayudas con el papeleo de hoy-advirtió Marie.

-Enserio, eres la única que me hace trabajar en mi día libre-suspiró César-Pero bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer? Espero que sea menos mercancía esta vez.

Marie se rió y le dio pase a César para que entrase a la librería. Ambos eran amigos desde pequeños, siendo específicos, desde los ocho años. Tenían la misma edad aunque no el mismo estatus social. Marie, como se sabe, era parte de una familia de barones ascendida y César era el segundo y heredero en una familia de condes. Estaba a punto de pasar la prueba para ser parte del ejército Imperial y su padre, capitán de un grupo, esperaba mucho de su hijo. 

Toda esa presión era liberada cuando estaba con su buena amiga. Sabía que, aunque gustaba mucho de la amistad que tenían, muy pronto tendría que dar el paso decisivo y afrontar la respuesta como todo un futuro caballero Imperial.

César tenía mucho tiempo, pero Marie estaba empezando a impacientarse de su lentitud. 

<<<

Hace años que la mujer de cabellos negros como el granete visitaba la capital del Imperio. Había tenido reuniones que duraban apenas horas y por negocios que una mujer no tenía permitido, pero nunca, desde que fue relegada a la finca familiar, quedarse por un tiempo indefinido. Es más, estaba segura que si pisaba un pedazo del mármol más fino de la mansión de su padre y madre sería juzgada. No obstante, el miedo no invadía su cuerpo ante esa posibilidad.

Luego de salvar a una pequeña jovencita y de tener una reunión con el beneficiario, se tomó un corto descanso en una librería que tenía tantos visitantes como la cafetería más famosa de la capital. Extrañada, entró y lo primero que llamó su atención, entre tantos vestidos y ternos, fue una voz casi tersa que guió sus ojos hacia la persona. Una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y de mirada caída estaba conversando con un cliente que pedía una recomendación. Tenía una buena prosodia y aunque su rostro se sonrojaba, explicó todo a la perfección que el cliente aceptó la recomendación de buena manera. 

Decidida a averiguar cuánto podía dar de sí misma, la pelinegra se acercó justo cuando estaba acomodando unos libros. Le empezó a hablar de filosofía de forma casual y luego sin esperárselo, terminaron por tener un debate de horas. 

Tan ensimismadas estaban en el debate que tuvieron que ser llamadas por la hermana menor de esta para terminar aquel bello momento que creía fielmente volver a repetir. No sabía si el conocimiento o la forma en que aparentaba ser seria para luego sonrojarse ante la emoción de una conversación productiva, la había flechado de sobremanera. La pelinegra sintió la emoción que había esperado por años y aunque estaba algo fastidiada por la interrupción, se juró conocerla más.

El descanso en la librería de nombre Morells fue tan placentero que casi se olvidó de la visita que tenía que hacer antes de que acabase el día. Había enviado una carta días antes (no era tan descarada como para llegar sin previo aviso) así que se tomó el camino con calma. Subió al carruaje y esperó paciente la llegada al destino.

Un tiempo después, el cochero le avisó por la ventanilla que ya habían llegado.

-William, si algo pasa te daré mi señal.

El viejo asintió con una sonrisa paternal-Mi señora, por favor no saque los colmillos.

La mujer se rió reposando su mano en la puerta del carruaje-No lo haré si ella no lo hace. 

Dicho ello la joven de cabellos negros abrió la puerta. Estaba dentro de los dominios de la mansión y al menos había pasado la extensa reja de bronce. Sin embargo, ningún sirviente la esperaba afuera y sola tuvo que descender del transporte y tocar la puerta de imponente arquitectura. Algo impensable para un miembro de la nobleza que siempre debe tener acompañantes a su llegada.

"Está tratando de provocarme la vieja arpía"

El mayordomo principal de la familia Edwards abrió la enorme puerta con ayuda de una sirvienta. Algunas personas estaban en la sala allegada y aunque sus rostros lucían nerviosos la de una se encontraba tenso.

-Bienvenida sea, mi lady.

El saludo de la poca servidumbre era apagado y dicho solo para los presentes. La mujer sonrió con esfuerzo y con la mirada fija a la única integrante de la familia que había osado darle la bienvenida por cortesía. 

-Madre.

La mujer hizo una sonrisa casi como desprendiendo veneno de los ojos-Elyse ¿cuánto hace de tu última visita?

-No lo sé...-la llamada entregó su sombrilla y sombrero al mayordomo principal-creo que fue hace cinco años. Cuando le pedí un favor al único miembro de la familia que nunca me dio la espalda.

La ex duquesa tensó sus dientes ante las palabras dichas. Su máscara empezaba a caerse poco a poco-Insolente-Elyse bufó-¿Darte la espalda? Financiamos cada día de tus años en la finca.

-Sí, eso fue hasta cierta edad. Luego tuve que ganármelo con esfuerzo-Elyse no temía en alzar la voz como su madre lo hacía. Los sirvientes empezaron a sudar frío ante la discusión familiar. Hace años que aquellas dos mujeres no se veían la cara-No sé como mi padre te soporta.

-!¿Cómo te atreves?!-gritó la susodicha apretando los puños. Jamás de los jamases la ex duquesa había mostrado tal actitud y si algún noble la viese diría que presenciaba lo más bajo en cuanto a comportamiento. Era la peor faceta de la mujer aristocrática. 

Elyse suspiró cansada. Visitar a su familia no fue la mejor idea que tuvo en estos días. Perriett no se encontraba y por lo visto su padre tampoco. No tenía nada que hacer ahí. No era bienvenida y lo mejor era retirarse antes de que se le ocurriese otra idea mala.

-Dile a mi hermana que he llegado y que la estaré enviando una carta en el transcurso de la noche-El mayordomo principal no asintió pero Elyse sabía que el mensaje llegaría aunque su madre lo impidiese- Adiós, madre.

La mujer no respondió y solo indicó con movimientos secos que acompañaran a Elyse a la salida. La primogénita de la familia Edwards apretó su sombrilla ya en manos y dio pasos alejándose del interior de la mansión. Los sirvientes la despidieron y cerraron detrás de ella la entrada. Elyse cerró los ojos con fuerza y no se permitió soltar una lágrima por las miserables palabras de su madre. No lo valía.

El cochero le abrió la puerta del carruaje y le sonrió con pesar. Comprendía la mirada de su joven señora. 

-William-llamó Elyse a través de la ventanilla cuando el carruaje salió de los dominios de la familia Edwards por completo-Por favor, a la casa del conde Riehllt. 

-Como diga, mi señora.

Elyse miró como cada vez más de alejaba de su viejo hogar. Sintió el típico peso incómodo desaparecer y se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. Tenía que olvidar la riña reciente y concentrarse en llegar a la residencia que la invitó a pasar los días que durase el evento de otoño y escribirle una carta a su hermana menor.


	13. El calor de la primavera

Elyse Zafiro Edwards era, en realidad, la primogénita de la familia Edwards, pero debido a la situación de la mujer en el Imperio, no heredó más que el título de primera hija y cierto capital.

Llegó siete años antes que Perriett y siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte e indomable. De ojos poderosamente azules y brillantes, estremecía a cualquiera con su mirada. Desde pequeña demostró ser capaz de retar a cuanta persona se atreviese a faltarle el respeto.

Su carácter le causo ciertos problemas en el mundo aristocrático y en el entorno familiar, especialmente con su madre. 

Estuvo en total desacuerdo cuando la lunática cabeza llena de deseos superlativos de su madre decidió hacer pasar por hombre a su hermana pequeña. Desde el principio se negó por completo a ser parte de ello y cuando amenazó con pedir ayuda al mismísimo emperador su madre le advirtió de las consecuencias. 

Elyse calló. 

Durante dieciocho años estuvo acompañando de cerca a su ahora hermano. Creció dándole el cariño y la comprensión que su madre no les daba y obviamente alentándolo a enfrentarla. No obstante, cuando creía ver aquella revelación cerca, la duquesa expulsó a Elyse de la casa. Habían pasado tan solo dos años de su mayoría de edad y desde el primer momento la declaró "inestable para mantener relaciones sociales", sin embargo, mandarla a vivir a la finca más alejada de la familia y romper cualquier relación con ella era lo más cruel que alguien pudiese hacer. 

Elyse protestó pero nada pudieron hacer por ella. Ni siquiera algún tío o primo la apoyó ya que la duquesa había envenenado la mente de toda la alta sociedad con ideas descabelladas de su propia hija. Lo que más le dolió a la joven en ese entonces era dejar a una pequeña e inocente Perriett. Totalmente sola y sin su apoyo cercano ¿Quién podría ser su soporte emocional ahora? 

Elyse comenzó a vivir alejada del mundo aristocrático a la edad de dieciocho años en una finca con sirvientes mayores y apenas el capital que le entregaban cada mes. Estaba llena de rabia y aunque sentía todo a su alrededor caer, decidió seguir de pie y con la cabeza bien erguida. Bastaron meses para que organizara a la servidumbre y mandara a limpiar la finca de pies a cabeza. Ahorró y distribuyó el dinero con inteligencia y aunque tuvo que despedir a unos cuantos sirvientes, era por el bien del lugar. En tan solo un año la finca de la familia Edwards y su ahora hogar, era totalmente distinto. Reluciente y con sirvientes dispuestos a apoyar a su ahora ama, Elyse creyó fielmente en la esperanza.

Cuando cumplió veintidós años decidió visitar luego de tantos años a su, ahora mayor de edad, hermana. Sin tener una pizca de miedo se vistió con sus mejores prendas y llegó al lugar de encuentro. Su hermana había crecido tanto y su voz, lamentablemente, cambió. Casi lanzó un grito de enojo cuando le habló de su madre y lo mal que estaba haciendo con ella ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Perriett? Ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi. 

Elyse tuvo que contener los instintos asesinos de su alma porque si no lo hacía era capaz de contratar a un mercenario. Sabía que su madre era mala hasta la médula pero lavarle el cerebro de tal forma a una criatura...era desagradable y bajo. Tuvo que tomar el té de un solo trago para calmarse. El primer encuentro luego de años sin verse debía cambiar de ambiente así que decidió proponerle algo a su hermana. 

Elyse necesitaba invertir el dinero que había ahorrado en los cuatro años y necesitaba del nombre de su hermano para dar rienda a su negocio rentable como inversora así que resumiendo cuentas, necesitaba el nombre de su hermano para empezar sus inversiones. En el papel, Perriett sería el inversor y Elyse su secretaria, algo que a la vista del consejo económico era aceptable. Su hermano, ya en edad para ejercer su poder de ciudadano, estuvo de acuerdo con el plan y decidió apoyarla en todo. 

Perriett había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo y aunque eso entristeció a Elyse, podía sentir que aún había un hilo de esperanza para su hermanita. Por ello y más estaba dispuesta a ayudarla hasta donde pudiese. Crear un red de inversiones era una manera de ayudarla.

Elyse decidió invertir entonces en la joyería. Apoyó a pequeños burgueses con talentos ocultos y en poco tiempo su red pasó a ampliarse de forma moderada. Al inicio se mantuvo con solo un beneficiario pero al ver la enorme demanda que se había creado decidió expandir sus inversiones. Todos los auxiliados salieron de sus pequeños talleres a formar parte de una tienda con suficientes empleados y excelentes indumentarias de trabajo. 

La primogénita de la casa Edwards había demostrado ser capaz de valerse por sí misma aun cuando todos los beneficiarios creían que todo era parte de un generoso e inteligente noble que, interesado en aumentar su capital, fijó sus ojos en ellos.

En el transcurso de los años, Elyse se convirtió en una de las inversoras más grandes del Imperio y por supuesto, en la innombrable de la familia Edwards desde su expulsión. Era por eso que todos los nobles consideraban que los Edwards tenían un solo hijo ya que les convenía tener a la ex duquesa de buen humor para con ellos. Todo era parte de dar y recibir. 

Ahora con veintisiete años y con experiencias de todo tipo en su corta vida, había decidido aceptar la propuesta de su anfitrión y asistir al evento de otoño con la idea de desafiar el pasado que una vez le tocó vivir.

<<<

Jade no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su madre.

-¿Me lo podrías...repetir, madre?

La condesa inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonriendo de forma comprensiva, le respondió-Sir Adrián me acompañará a la fiesta de gala. Vendrá por mi media hora antes de que salgas. 

-¿Sir Towers Adrián? ¿El...el consejero principal del Imperio?-tartamudeó Jade ante la respuesta trivial de su madre.

La condesa asintió-Es un amigo de años y lo conoces bien ¿acaso estas en la edad de ser senil, Jade?

-No, no, claro que no, madre. Es que me parece inesperado y tardío lo que me cuentas-la joven escuchó cómo Yesenia, Irene y otras criadas empezaban a hacer ruidos en sus habitaciones. Suponía que estaban preparando todo para vestirlas-Esperaba que asistieras con nosotros.

-Saldría como la tercera rueda, hija mía-rió la condesa no soportando el comportamiento nervioso de la castaña-Oportunamente me llegó la invitación de Sir Adrián por lo que el duque y tú podrán ir más cómodos.

Jade se sonrojó intempestivamente.

-Así que, con el tema claro, hay que empezar a prepararnos-la condesa se acercó y le acarició los cabellos. Sonrió mirándole las mejillas y seguidamente, se retiró a su habitación.

La joven se quedó unos segundos en la sala principal ¿Acaso su madre y Sir Adrián...? No, quizás estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Sacudió la cabeza y enseguida subió a su habitación. Yesenia la recibió con un saludo alegre y mostrándole los preciosos pendientes y el par de zapatos más bello prometió esforzarse como nunca. 

-Estoy en tus manos, Yesenia.

La sirvienta asintió y entusiasmada como jamás se le había visto empezó a dar instrucciones a la criada que las acompañaba. Cada segundo, minuto e incluso hora se lo tomaron con cuidado. Alisando y peinando cada cabello de su joven señorita, esperaban dejar con el rostro asombrado al duque al verla. Su misión aquel día era esa y con las energías por los aires se inspiraron tanto en arreglarla que finalmente, cuando Jade se puso de pie para verse en el espejo, suspiraron satisfechas. 

El vestido de color azul pastel con adornos plateado brillantes en la falda además de una fila de zafiros que rodeaba la cintura y el hermoso arreglo en el cabello de perlas pequeñas y un ganchos dorados escondidos que sostenían sus mechones castaños. Jade no podía verse más hermosa que aquella noche. 

-Estoy segura que el duque quedará prendado, señorita-exclamó la criada con entusiasmo.

Yesenia se permitió reír a lo bajo mientras Jade se miraba atentamente frente al espejo-El collar es muy hermoso. Realza todos los accesorios. Como se esperaba del acompañante de nuestra lady.

-Oh, chicas, basta-dijo Jade azorada por la situación y tomando una bocanada de aire-Mi madre ya se retiró ¿verdad?

La criada asintió-Nos encargó despedirla en la entrada y que esperaba con ansias verla en la inauguración. 

Mientras Jade y la criada conversaban, Yesenia se acercó a las ventanas para cerrar las cortinas, no obstante, la presencia del carruaje del duque Edwards atravesando la reja de la residencia Thirlwall la hizo sonreír con emoción. 

-Mi lady, el duque ya está aquí.

Jade asintió y aparentando calma y tranquilidad, habló-Háganlo entrar. Bajaré enseguida.

La criada asintió y con rapidez salió de la habitación. Yesenia se acercó hacia la joven y tomando el peine de la mesita empezó a pasarlo lentamente sobre el cabello castaño. Era casi un ritual hacerlo antes de que su lady se fuera a una reunión y aquella no sería la excepción.

-¿Algo la tiene intranquila, mi lady?

-¿Eh? oh, nada, Yesenia-hubo un silencio breve. La sirvienta mantuvo una sonrisa pasible porque sabía que la joven tendría que hablar tarde o temprano-Bueno, ¿crees que me veo lo suficientemente bien para...?

-se ve suficientemente bella como para deslumbrar en la fiesta y en todas las que han de venir en su larga vida-dijo Yesenia con voz calmada-Debe creer fielmente en usted y la futura persona indicada que la acompañe también lo hará.

Jade sonrió apenas y con los ojos llenos de ilusión asintió- ¿Yesenia?

-Sí, mi lady?

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, mi lady.

<<<

El duque había llegado temprano. Más de lo normal y fue un alivio el que no se topase con la condesa Thirlwall ya que estaba casi seguro que empezaría una charla incómoda de cual no estaba seguro poder escapar. Sin embargo, no sucedió y ahora, la espera en la residencia ajena había valido la pena.

Jade descendió las escaleras como una flor pura y bella. Con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rostro más hermoso que nunca, Perriett no pudo evitar sentir un calor en su corazón que hizo estremecer su cuerpo ¿Acaso era lo mismo que sintió aquella vez? ¿Volvería a quedarse sin palabras? Estaba debatiéndose mentalmente sobre ello cuando de pronto la joven castaña ya había llegado a su lado. Incluso de cerca se veía como una ilusión dulce de primavera. El duque no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

Yesenia sonrió satisfecha para sus adentros cuando vio su reacción.

-Se ve muy hermosa hoy...-murmuró el duque muy cerca de Jade y estirando su brazo.

La joven se sonrojó y con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios, contestó-Gracias, duque Perriett.

-¿Seré capaz de evitar que desagradables personas se acerquen a usted?

Jade se rió nerviosa-Si lo hace, me quitaría un peso de encima.

-¿Bailará conmigo, verdad?-preguntó el duque ilusionado. Algo en él comenzaba a invadirlo y el deseo de tener a la jovencita solo para él empezó a aturdirlo.

-Por supuesto-contestó inocente-Por algo estoy asistiendo como su acompañante.

-¿Solo con...?-la sonrisa pura de la joven castaña hizo que el duque sacudiera la cabeza disipando aquel deseo-Disculpe mis preguntas absurdas ¿Nos vamos?

El duque guió a Jade hacia el carruaje de la familia. Se veía bien amueblado y mejor que otros días. Enseguida la joven se asomó por la ventana y con la servidumbre despidiéndose de ella, hizo lo mismo. 

<<<

La mayoría de los invitados a la inauguración del evento de otoño ya habían llegado. Nobles de los dominios y de reinos y repúblicas asintieron con sus mejores galas. Los círculos se empezaron a formar e incluso el emperador y la emperatriz estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares recibiendo saludos de distintos diplomáticos.

De pronto, y como ya es costumbre, la llegada de la pareja deseada despertó gran asombro y murmullo imparable.

El duque Perriett y la joven Thirlwall llegaban con sus mejores vestuarios y combinando a la perfección. Ambos destacaban de entre todos los invitados y no se hicieron esperar en cuanto a presentarse ante el emperador y la emperatriz. Con pasos solemnes y los rostros sonrientes al intercambiar palabras cortas, saludaron con elegancia y coordinación sus respetos a la luz del Imperio Gardia. 

-Veo un futuro prometedor en ustedes-rió el emperador con la voz cansada-La juventud es tan hermosa y la vez tan sufrible. Espero que sepan sobrellevar sus responsabilidades con inteligencia y sobre todo con el corazón.

-Oh, querido, ¿qué es lo que les estás diciendo? No es momento para tomar el papel de tutor-dijo divertida la emperatriz.

-Tienes razón, esposa mía-dijo el emperador mirando con algo de timidez a su acompañante-Por favor, disfruten la fiesta.

-Larga vida a la luz y vida del Imperio Gardia.

El duque Perriett y Jade se levantaron a la vez y sin separarse se dirigieron hacia un lugar en aquella gran sala del castillo Imperial.

-¿Sonó como un consejo de padre, verdad?-preguntó Jade luego de quitarse el peso de tener todos los ojos encima suyo durante su presentación ante el emperador.

-Sí-sonrió Perriett-Muy aparte de su papel como emperador es un buen consejero. Gracias a él he podido mejorar ciertas cosas.

Jade miró los ojos brillantes y celestes del duque y por un momento sintió un latido distinto. Fue punzante y fuerte. Como si todos sus sentidos reaccionaran y se concentraran en una sola persona. Últimamente sus emociones estaban en remolinos que desordenaban ciertos dogmas personales que se había creado y que le habían inculcado a lo largo de su corta vida.

Entre aquella admiración, departe de ambos esta vez, una voz distinta pero conocida apenas hace días, los sacó del ensueño.

-¿Quién diría que ustedes se conocían hasta el punto de complementarse como una persona?

Perriett miró sorprendido a aquella mujer de cabellos negros como el granete y luego a Jade. La joven castaña tenía los labios entreabiertos y apenas el tono rosado resaltaba en su piel cobriza ¿Acaso Jade conocía a su hermana mayor?

-!Dios mío!-dijo Elyse cerca de ambos con una sonrisa emocionada-¿Así es como saludas a tu preciada hermana, Perriett?

Jade frunció el ceño. Miró a la mujer y luego al duque. El pobre peliplateado tenía un rostro de tener que dar muchas explicaciones. 

"¿Acaso dijo hermana?"


	14. Apenas un rayo de luz

-¿Eh?-el rostro de Elyse mostró asombro y una sonrisa enorme dibujó su boca en segundos-!Vaya! Es una grata sorpresa saber que la hermosa jovencita que rescaté en la plaza sea la misma dulzura al lado de mi hermano.

-!Señora!-exclamó Jade cayendo en la realidad de tener a la hermosa mujer que la ayudó con Sir Wittem.

-¿dulzura?-preguntó Perriett con cierto desazón en la lengua. Al lado de las dos personas se sentía fuera de lugar, parecía que algo se le estaba escapando-¿En qué situación dices que se conocieron?

Jade volteó a sonreírle con nerviosismo. Le incomodaba tener que recordar aquella escena y Elyse lo notó enseguida. Bastó una simple mirada para que simplificara las cosas sin tener que incomodar a la hermosa muchachita.

-Un joven impertinente se atrevió a intentar algo más descabellado que una charla indeseada con esta dulzu-...-carraspeó-con esta hermosa dama y bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? No toleré aquella intención e intervine como se debe.

Jade asintió afirmando lo que la pelinegra narraba con mucha más paciencia y elegancia que la primera vez que la vio.

-¿Fue Sir Wittem Stone?

Jade asintió sin poder escapar-Rechacé cualquier intento de conversación pero fue insistente-Perriett apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. En sus adentros estaba hirviendo de rabia-Menos mal la amable señora intervino y me salvó de aquella situación.

-Supongo que usted lo enfrentó como pudo pero el despreciable segundo no toleró ello-Perriett bufó con burla ante la imagen de un Wittem humillado en público-Realmente ha mejorado mucho, señorita Jade.

La joven se sonrojó suavemente ante el elogio inesperado. Tontamente creyó que el peliplateado se sentiría decepcionado ante su falta de reacción pero fue todo lo contrario. 

-Usted sabe que mis pasos son pequeños pero efectivos-respondió Jade manteniendo una sonrisa pequeña pero encantadora.

Elyse quería reírse frente aquella pareja que parecía no darse cuenta del brillo diferente de sus ojos al admirarse sin siquiera percatarse. En vez de eso, carraspeó juntando sus manos al frente de su vestido.

-Ahora, querido, deberías presentarme adecuadamente-los dos jóvenes salieron del ensueño en el que se ensimismaban-Apuesto que la hermosa dama quiere saber algo más que lo ya dicho. 

-Oh, claro, sí-el joven duque asintió volteando a mirar a su hermana y esta le guiñó el ojo-Elyse Edwards, primogénita y mi hermana mayor-la pelinegra se inclinó en un modesto saludo-Jade Thirlwall, hija única de la familia y una buena confidente-la castaña se inclinó dignamente y con el respeto debido. 

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Elyse suspirando con decepción fingida-Permiteme contarte algo más de mi persona. Veo que mi hermano es muy protocolar en estas cosas.

Jade cubrió su boca para que no viesen una sonrisa. 

Perriett lanzó una risa corta e hizo el ademán de darle rienda a las palabras de su hermana-Adelante, Elyse.

-Gracias, querido hermano-la pelinegra inclinó la cabeza graciosamente-Verás, dulzura, que mi forma de hablar para con las personas que me caen bien es distinto. Espero y esto no te incomode.

-Para nada, señora Edwards.

-Señora Elyse, por favor-sonrió la joven luego tomó dos copas y le ofreció una a Jade. Esta la recibió mientras Perriett aguardaba que su hermana continuase-Profundizando un poco en lo que hago y en mi mayor orgullo, debo confesar que soy una de las mayores inversionistas en el Imperio-susurró acercando su rostro un poco-Claro que todo ello se lo debo a mi querido hermano. Sin él mi negocio no habría visto el resplandor del triunfo.

-¿Entonces dice ser una mujer de negocios a espaldas de las leyes del Imperio?-murmuró con secretismo Jade asombrada por la osadía de la mujer.

Elyse asintió orgullosa-Si logras adivinar en qué invierto, te doy un regalo.

Jade rió un poco intimidada por la propuesta y por la personalidad de aquella encantadora mujer-Trataré de atinar. Espero y me otorgue el tiempo.

-El que desees, dulzura.

-Me sorprendería mucho si acertara en menos de una semana-exclamó el duque.

-Aceptaré el doble reto con gusto-respondió con una chispa de desafío Jade.

Los presentes sonrieron encantados con el rumbo de la conversación. De pronto Jade advirtió en su campo de visión, la presencia de su madre junto al consejero principal. La vio sonreír y creyó oportuno acercarse a saludarla. En realidad tenía la misma curiosidad intensa que la llevó a conocer al duque Edwards y sabiendo ello, decidió acercarse con suma cautela. 

Disculpándose con sus compañeros de conversación y prometiendo volver con un tema de discusión entretenido, Jade se alejó del par de hermanos.

-Uhm.

-¿Qué?

Elyse le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo guió a un lugar más privado y alejado de los asistentes a la fiesta.

-¿Veo acaso a mi querido hermano con un brillo distinto en los ojos?

Perriett trató de ocultar una sonrisa pero le fue imposible-Creo que es muy temprano para embriagarse, hermana.

-La única persona embriagada de un sentimiento nuevo eres tú, querido-se burló la pelinegra-Y tal vez yo, también.

-No profundizaré en ello ahora-dijo el duque-Creo que esto merece una tarde tranquila de intimidad.

-Oh, sí, claro-murmuró Elyse viendo el semblante del receptor-Pero tienes que aceptar que su "amistad" está a punto de romper el hilo que lo separa de aquello que las mujeres tanto anhelan.

-Enserio, Elyse. Ahora no.

-Pero querido, es algo innegable...

-Hermana.

-Oyes siquiera el tono...

-Elyse, basta-la gravedad de su voz hizo que la mujer se sorprendiera. Su hermana, su querida hermana tenía una expresión adolorida. Su ceño se había contraído y se veía tan lamentable que sin siquiera pensarlo Elyse la arrastró hacia una habitación privada, cerca de las mesas de confites. Ya dentro y sin la mirada inquisidora de la aristocracia la pelinegra lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente. El cuerpo de Perriett se tensó pero mientras pasaron los segundos fue relajándose. El silencio de la habitación inundó los pensamientos de ambos hasta tranquilizarlos-Elyse...

-No tienes porque disculparte-susurró en el mismo tono cual si tratase con su niña de hace años-Fue lo mismo que nuestro encuentro hace unos días ¿verdad?-Una sonrisa apenas y disimuló la mirada adolorida de Perriett-Llegaste con varios regalos a la posada acordada por mí y empezaste a relatarme tus logros y la amistad nueva y agradable. Luego, sin yo siquiera insistir mucho, empezaste a bajar tu ritmo y me miraste con los mismos ojos de ahora. Esa mirada adolorida que me rompió el corazón-Perriett sostuvo con suavidad las manos de su hermana que se habian posado sobre sus mejillas-Ninguna persona debería tener esa mirada. Menos alguien tan generosa como tú ¿Sabes la impotencia que me da verte así? Por favor, apoyate el tiempo que necesites en mí sin sentirte bloqueada por las espinas venenosas que te han visto crecer. 

Perriett guardó el mismo silencio que el de la posada. Aunque no dijese mucho, su hermana lo hacia por él. Cada que la veía recuperaba las memorias dichosas del cariño familiar infinito y de su identidad casi perdida. Escucharla y tenerla como apoyo, revivía la emoción que creyó esfumada y la esperanza acrecentar en su interior. 

-Los recuerdos bellos de nuestras vivencias en el hogar que construimos son acompañados ahora por unos nuevos y hermosos que solo tú notas-habló suavemente Elyse mirando a su hermana directamente. Con ternura y paciencia dejando de lado el tono juguetón-Y apuesto que el sentimientos extraño pero agradable empieza a querer salir de la caja donde crees contenerlo-Perriett desvió la mirada-Nadie te demanda apresurarte tan solo descubre poco a poco lo bello que es embargarse con ese calor inexplicable al ver la sola sonrisa de la persona-Elyse volvió a abrazar a su hermana con menos fuerza-Tal vez y el apoyo que te brinde sea mejor que el mío.

Perriett negó sonriendo sin dolor y sin pena. Miró fijamente a su hermana y habló-Siempre serás el mejor apoyo que tendré.

-Quizás-Elyse sonrió orgullosa la mujer-Pero el afecto y la unión será distinto. 

<<<

Jade se había quedado conversando con su madre y el consejero más tiempo del que esperó. Sir Towers no paraba de hablar del buen amigo que se habia conseguido y de lo afortunado que era el Imperio al tener una persona más cuerda en cuanto a proponer leyes. La condesa consiguió agregar algo más pero al final prefirió oír con una alegría disimulada la buena nueva que se avecinaba. 

Sir Towers comentó de forma pasajera la situación de los espías en el Imperio en vísperas de un evento importante y lastimosamente Jade no logró sacarle más información. Fuera de ello, su madre y el consejero parecían mantener aquella amistad muy diferente a la que creyó manejar con el duque. Lo de ellos era más protocolar y familiar pero lo de Perriett y Jade rozaba la coquetería inocente y el confidencialismo creciente a un intimismo parecido al de las parejas.

Jade se ruborizó de un momento a otro ¿Por qué aquella idea se le cruzaba últimamente en la mente? Era como si estuviera ocultando algo que empezaba a crecer con cada charla y risa, extendiendo un sentimiento que creía conocer poco. La sola palabra se asemejaba a un detonador que prometía el descubrimiento más bello y temía ser la única en esa encrucijada. 

-Oh, hija mía, creo que las hermanas Morells te están llamando. No las hagas esperar y ve.

Jade asintió mientras salía de sus pensamientos-Que tengan una hermosa velada.

-Igualmente-respondió Sir Towers.

Jade dio la vuelta y con la copa de cristal en mano se dirigió hacia las hermanas más interesante

-Es un milagro verte en compañía con alguien que no sea la condesa Thirlwall-habló Marie con una sonrisa.

Liana le dio un codazo disimulado-Ten cuidado con tu forma de expresarte, Marie. Ya lo hemos discutido.

-!Pero es Jade!

-Marie-advirtió la mayor.

Jade se rió ante la escena y decidida a no quedarse atrás, contraatacó-Ya que hablamos de acompañantes ¿el barón Morells asistió?-ambas negaron cosa que causa extrañeza en la joven castaña-¿Quién las acompaña, entonces?

Liana suspiró y Marie respondió con un orgullo infantil.

-Mi gran amigo, Sir Allon César.

-Pobre hombre...

-!Hey!-Marie exclamó ofendida ante las palabras de Jade-Tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarnos. Incluso mi padre le envió una carta consintiéndolo.

-El contenido de la carta nunca lo sabremos-dijo Jade a Liana con secretismo-Pero estoy casi segura de que el barón le advirtió sobre ciertas cosas.

-Disculpen, yo también estoy aquí-Marie mostró un fastidio de adolescente que les pareció tierno a las mujeres-Digan lo que digan, mi padre lo consintió y es lo único que me importa.

-Ahora solo falta que apruebe su cortejo y tendrás todo a tus pies, Marie-habló Jade dejándose llevar por el ambiente divertido. 

Liana contuvo una risa y Marie por primera vez en la noche se ruborizó. Se veía como un gato arisco que habían acariciado. Jade estaba por molestar más a la jovencita pero la llegada de Sir Allen cambió la situación para beneficio de Marie que dentro de unos minutos se retiró con una sonrisa burlona. Tal parecía que el joven conocía lo suficiente a la muchacha como para llegar en el momento adecuado. 

-Dime que ya están en planes-dijo Jade mirando a los dos amigos alejarse más.

Liana negó-Marie dice que le da un mes más antes de desafiarlo.

-¿A qué?

-Ni ella lo sabe pero se veía muy decidida.

Ambas rieron.

-Pero bueno, dejemos a mi hermana de lado y cuéntame cómo vas con el duque.

Jade sintió que de repente Liana se había transformado en su hermana y se rió ante la idea-No hay mucho que contar. Lo que observas es lo que hay.

-He leído lo suficiente como para ignorar el ambiente que los rodea-Liana sonrió con emoción-Ni siquiera la pareja Imperial se compara con ustedes.

-Oh, Liana, lo que dices es...

-La verdad-dijo- Algo exagerada pero cierta. Estoy segura que ahora estas pensando tanto en ello que me atrevería a apostar mi colección de libros favoritos.

Jade la miró y la seguridad era tanta en su amiga que una sonrisa tímida asomó en sus labios. La joven parecía un ser tan puro que Liana desistió en la insistencia. Ahora se sentía avergonzada por el atrevimiento que pocas veces sacaba a flote en charlas de confiada amistad. 

-No necesitas responderme-dijo más tranquila Liana-Solo piensa en ello como algo que toda persona desea sentir con ansias y ahora tienes la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

Jade le sonrió con sinceridad. Le gustaba la personalidad de Liana y mucho. Era el tipo de persona que sabía darte el espacio sin necesidad de mostrarse indignada, además de aconsejarte sabiamente de un momento a otro. Tan seria y elegante a la vista pero alegre amiga y consejera inesperada. Realmente era una caja sorpresas. 

-!Vaya, tal parece que todas las personas que conocí recientemente de alguna forma son amigos!

Liana dio un brinco al oír la voz de la señora Elyse.

Jade arqueó una ceja al notar el cambio de actitud en su amiga.

-¿Conoces a la señorita Morells?-preguntó el duque luego de saludar apropiadamente a la mayor de las hermanas.

-Claro que sí-Elyse adoptó un tono de voz distinto. Casi rozando la insinuación-Tomamos el té un par de veces.

-¿Conocías a la señora Elyse, hermana del duque Edwards?-preguntó interesada Jade.

Liana asintió algo azorada al tener a dos personas imponentes en su círculo-Conozco a la señora Elyse recientemente. Tuvimos debates interesantes y tomamos el té una vez.

La pelinegra sonrió inocente ante los presentes-¿Fue una vez? Oh, claro. Pero las tardes de debate fueron más de una-Jade y Perriett se miraron confundidos ante el actuar de Elyse-La señorita Morells tiene tanto conocimiento que apenas y puedo seguirle el ritmo.

-Creo que está siendo muy humilde, señora. Diría que de las dos usted tiene la inteligencia para proponer ideas revolucionarias.

Elyse sonrió satisfecha y Liana se sintió apabullada por la mirada azul intensa de la mujer.

-¿Me acompañaría a tomar algo, señorita Morells? Solo será por unos minutos.

La mirada fija y segura de la pelinegra terminó por derribar una barrera débil que Liana habia creado.

-Claro.

Si Elyse hubiese sido un hombre su brazo sería entregado como invitación ante Liana, pero dada la realidad, la ojiazul tan solo le abrió el paso para que la jovencita avanzara primero. Algo que representaba un respeto al tener tan diferente estatus. 

Luego de la retirada algo extraña de las dos mujeres, Jade y Perriett se miraron con curiosidad. Aquella escena y el comportamiento de Elyse había dejado a los dos jóvenes con preguntas en su cabeza que apenas y lograron evitar tocar el tema en su conversación.

"¿Será realidad mi sospecha?"


	15. La noche del inicio

La llegada del marqués Pinnock a la fiesta fue lo mejor que le había sucedido a Leigh-Anne. 

Verlo galante y aunque algo cansado, fue digno de elogios y admiración de parte de los asistentes. La marquesa no contuvo la emoción de verlo luego de eternas semanas ya que en solo minutos derramó unas cuantas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas enseguida con cierto disimulo. El marqués se sintió tan conmovido y tanto era su afecto hacia su compañera de vida que estuvo con ella sin despegarse ni un segundo. 

Algunos nobles pertenecientes a la cámara se acercaron a conversarle y los recibía con la amabilidad correspondiente, claro que siempre en compañía de su adorada amada. 

Los caballeros que fueron con el comandante Pinnock también recibieron calurosas bienvenidas en vísperas de la noche de inauguración. Acompañando a sus esposas, hermanas, hijas y en general, personas cercanas a ellos, daba señal al inicio oficial del primer baile. 

El emperador se puso de pie e invitando a su esposa al baile, dio por iniciada la danza en el salón. 

-Oh, mi dios, era verdad-murmuró unas de las ancianas pertenecientes a alguna familia de alta alcurnia en el círculo de los asientos. La acompañaban seis más con la misma mirada observadora e inquisitiva hacia los asistentes. 

-¿La llegada de la pobre desdichada?-preguntó con cierta burla la mujer de su costado-Créalo, madame Nestrich. 

-No sé cómo tiene sangre en la cara para venir y pavonearse entre nosotros-respondió la primera mayor frunciendo el ceño-¿Acaso lady Edwards no la humilló lo suficiente? 

-Parece que es necesaria la orden del mismísimo emperador para mantener en su línea a la desdichada muchacha.

Todas rieron maliciosamente. Entre el porte elegante y la aguda mirada que compartían, el cotilleo y las críticas venenosas eran como su pan de cada día. 

-Tiene la suerte de tener un hermano benévolo y amable como el duque. Si fuera por mí ni la miraría de reojo.

-¿Es el duque Edwards muy bueno o peca de inocente?-preguntó una cuarta sacando una nuevo tema a discutir-Pongo en fortuna que es inocente. La edad lo delata y deseo que los años le abran los ojos.

Todas asintieron.

-He de suponer que la señorita Thirlwall es de similar en carácter-dijo madame Nestrich. Aquella anciana mujer era cómo la líder en el círculo presente-Son jóvenes y pecan en credulidad. Verlos me hace recordar los años de ignorancia que vivía-sus ojos brillaron con agudeza cuando observó a la condesa Thirlwall bailar con el consejero-La infeliz madre tal parece que pronto tendrá unas gotas de esperanza para la recuperación de la administración.

-¿Lo dice por el consejero principal del Imperio?-la quinta mujer negó-En ellos solo brilla la amistad y lamentablemente para la condesa, el consejero es seducido más por el trabajo que por las mujeres.

Unas cuantas del grupo rieron.

-Hay que admitir y darle la felicitación correspondiente por tener a tan dichoso amigo a su lado-contestó madame Nestrich-Las conexiones son importantes también-todas estuvieron de acuerdo-¿Ven como la jovencita desarrolló gran amistad con el duque? Su madre la educó lo suficientemente bien como para seducir a un hombre de admirable futuro. Un príncipe, técnicamente.

-¿Está insinuando que la innombrable es una...?

-!Oh, no!-rió madame Nestrich con voz gastada-El título ni siquiera roza la punta de sus pies.

En parte era cierto.

Lady Anastasia Edwards era la hermana de Su Majestad por lo consiguiente era parte de la familia imperial, como resultado y al no tener descendencia la altísima pareja dorada, Perriett Edwards era un príncipe por título y derecho. Algunos nobles osaban utilizar aquella palabra para adular seguidamente a una conexión inmediata a la fortuna asegurada en sus vidas. 

Obviamente aquel título también recaía en Elyse y no por ser menos querida entre la nobleza era menos llamada princesa. Entre círculos y amistades solían llamarla la princesa innombrable o princesa desdichada. Cualquiera de los dos, con o sin la palabra princesa, era usado para degradarla de la aristocracia. 

Ciertamente la influencia de lady Anastasia era tanta que todos seguían como ley sus palabras...si querían mantener una excelente relación con la familia imperial.

La señora Elyse creía que todo era tan ridículo que no podía contener su risa frente a la ignorancia ¿Acaso no era absurdo como seguían a la vieja arpía que ni puesto en la cámara de noble tenía? Es verdad que poseía en sus redes a su marido, pero poco era en general. La ceguera de los nobles por mantenerse en el lado de su madre le era incomprensible.

-¿Es acaso el príncipe del reino Uril quien baila con la señorita Thirlwall?

La muchacha de su lado asintió frenéticamente-El duque Edwards apenas y había terminado de bailar con ella cuando el príncipe se acercó.

-Dichosa ella.

En realidad el príncipe había sido animado por sus amigos y aunque consiguió el baile con la dama más bella que sus ojos admiraron, no pudo evitar captar la pesada mirada del duque seguir sus pasos. Ni conversar coherentemente pudo ya que sentía la punzada directa del peliplateado en su espalda. 

Así fue lo mismo para los caballeros que bailaron siquiera una pieza con Jade. Todos sentían que la protección y los ojos afilados del duque sobrepasaban sus ánimos para acompañar a la bella dama. 

-Dios mío, que alguien calme al duque-murmuró Jesy a un lado de las personas que danzaban.

Leigh-Anne rió sin disimulo-Realmente luce una mirada de fuego ¿Lo habrá notado nuestra querida Jadey?

Y la respuesta era sí. Lo habia notado y al principio se sintió avergonzada pero mientras los caballeros seguían invitándola a bailar la vergüenza fue sustituida por una complacencia y ternura que le sorprendió. Apenas y estaba aprendiendo a manejar las emociones y pensamientos confusos que obtener nuevas experiencias emocionales la aturdían y mantenían en constante meditación. 

No solo era porque era la primera vez que lo experimentaba sino que la responsable de toda la odisea era una mujer. Una mujer que la habia seducido con sus palabras y forma de ser. Alguien de quien quería saber más. Conocerla a profundidad...

-Señorita Thirlwall.

El llamado de Adelina la había sacado de la constante meditación.

-Dime.

-El duque Edwards me dijo que estará en el jardín y que si desea...

-Gracias por avisarme, Adelina.

La pelirroja sonrió y se retiró. Llevar el mensaje le habia beneficiado grandemente. Bailar con el duque y ser la primera de su grupo en hacerlo sumaba puntos de prestigio. Aquello le era suficiente ya que la atención del duque le pertenecía a una hermosa conocida y Adelina no tenía tiempo nada más que para apoyarlos y relacionarse con los asistentes. 

<<<

Cuando Jade había pasado unos minutos conversando con el duque en la comodidad del extenso jardín del salón del castillo Imperial, la fiesta estaba ya en su última etapa. 

-Dice entonces que no me dará una sola pista-concluyó Jade.

-Hacerlo sería injusto para mi hermana.

-Veo que el amor familiar es lo suficientemente grande.

El duque sonrió de lado-¿No es lo mismo para con la condesa, señorita Jade?

-Bien, tiene un punto-la joven asintió-¿Tiene todo preparado para mañana?

-Sí. Yul me servirá y espero contar con su presencia para el evento.

Jade sonrió una vez más-Leigh-Anne participará en la sección de damas. Asistiré aún si estuviese enferma.

El duque rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga-En caso presente ¿me otorgorá un espacio en su agenda para verme?

La castaña sabía que el duque hacia ese tipo de preguntas para provocar una reacción en ella. Obviamente lo lograba. Un sonrojo o un tartamudeo bastaba para volver al tiempo en el que la provocación causaba satisfacción de dominio. Ahora el sentir cambió.

-Claro, duque Perriett-exclamó sonrojada-¿Cree que dejaría de lado a una persona como usted?

-Espero que se refiera a la amistad y no a mi estatus.

-!Duque...!

Jade había alzado la voz y tal parecia que el peliplateado mantenía la manía de provocar ciertas reacciones que ahora le producían sentimientos de ternura y calor ferveciente.

-No se ofenda.

-Yo no soy la ofendida aquí pero no vuelva a insinuar algo así-la joven se había detenido a sentarse en las bancas iluminadas por lámparas de fuego eterno-Provoca en mí...

El duque se sentó a su costado. Sus ropas se rozaban y la distancia para que personas extrañas observasen su actuar era distante-¿Sí?

-Provoca en mí cierta preocupación-Jade volteó el rostro ya que no se habia atrevido a mirarlo luego de gritar su título-Oh.

El duque miró atentamente el rostro de Jade. Atrás quedó el momento donde se mostró dolido por su situación frente a su hermana. Ahora admiraba el rostro más delicado e interesante y unas palabras prohibidas hasta ahora empezaron a brotar-¿Sabe que soy una mujer como usted y aún así mis mejillas no lucen tan suaves como las suyas?

Jade se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que el duque se refería a él como ella. La cercanía la aturdió y las palabras incluso más. 

-Usted es...

-¿Lamentable?

Jade se apresuró a negar-Usted es distinta-como el duque no la corrigió, prosiguió-Desde el principio me asombró su forma de llevar su situación sin mostrar debilidad y debo admitir que me animó a mejorar mi carácter. Desde que empecé a relacionarme con usted he progresado tanto que es objeto de mi admiración.

El duque, sorprendido por la confesión, sonrió tiernamente- En realidad me gustaría compartir muchas cosas con usted.

-No me molestaría oírla-Jade miró de reojo las manos del duque. Sus dedos estaban a centímetros de los suyos-¿Estaré siendo atrevida al insinuarlo?

El duque negó-Me gusta cuando no admite las cosas directamente.

Jade mostró una sonrisa pequeña-¿Es bueno ello?

El duque tomó las manos de Jade entre las suyas y las besó-Para mí, sí. 

La joven muchacha se sintió abrumada ante la acción que hasta sus dedos comenzaron a calentarse aún con el tenue frío de la noche rodeándolas. 

Fue la primera noche que ambas mujeres se sintieron cada vez más cerca del abismo de emociones y de la verdad.

<<<

Jade no se habia sentido más distraída que aquella noche. 

Jesy y Leigh-Anne se despidieron de ella con cierta inquietud y Liana por poco le hace notar la mirada perdida que lucía. Su madre, la condesa, segura de esperar el primer paso de su hija para que le contase lo que la tenía de esa forma, la despidió con la habitual sonrisa.

Cuando subió a la carroza del duque lo hizo en total silencio. De camino ha su residencia y el resto de la hora mantuvo cortas conversaciones con el peliplateado. Entre murmullos y risas disimuladas, el recuerdo del beso en sus manos parecía abrumarla con el mismo calor. Incluso el duque, en el mismo estado, miraba de vez en cuando el exterior del transporte. Ambas se sentían en un estado de recuerdo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente lo que ocasionaba cierta torpeza en sus charlas. 

Al llegar y siendo altas horas de la noche, el duque la despidió menos distraído y más centrado. Jade le respondió con más calma y prometió además llevarle una sorpresa. 

Cuando la carroza del duque se retiró de los dominios de la residencia Thirlwall, la joven fue guiada por Yesenia a su habitación. Se negó a recibir un baño ya que los ojos le pesaban tanto que deseaba dormir hasta satisfacerse. Yesenia lo comprendió y la ayudó a quitarse todas las prendas y accesorios. 

Ya terminado el trabajo, Yesenia se despidió con una sonrisa y Jade le agradeció como siempre. 

Arropada con unas telas más gruesas por la temporada, la mentira de tener los ojos cansados le trajeron el recuerdo de la sensación de los labios del duque sobre su piel. No habia tenido tiempo ni para retirarlas ya que ni deseo tuvo de hacerlo en el momento. No negaba haberse sentido emocionada al recibirlo y más aún cuando uno de los sueños secretos de una jovencita como ella habían sido sentirse invadida por ese sentimiento especial. 

Jade comenzó a preguntarse si acaso era posible sentir algo como eso por una mujer de muchos secretos. Sabía incluso que mucho de tristeza y poco de alegría tenía la vida del duque y la manera de sobrellevar la carga la había encantado en el transcurrir del tiempo. Sumando su actitud, que en un principio le fue insoportable ahora la envolvía en sonrojos, la disposición con la que sus conversaciones se desenvolvían, el respeto, sus discusiones productivas y el ánimo que los rodeaba, le hacía ver la posibilidad de aceptar el reto de embargarse en el sentimiento. 

Entre idas y venidas, Jade se quedó dormida en la noche que le fue eterna.


	16. El arco de una dama

La organización no había escatimado en gastos y hacerlo le valió muchos halagados y palabras de distinción. 

El primer día se delegó estrictamente para la competición de arco y desde las cinco de la mañana los sirvientes estuvieron ordenando y supervisando las materias intermedias que faltaban. Los delegados asignados iban y venían de distintos lugares y los carruajes no podían verse más apresurados que aquellos días del evento de otoño. 

Los sirvientes del castillo Imperial y de las residencias aledañas tenían la tarea de atender a los visitantes extranjeros y por ende trabajaban día y noche por brindarles las atenciones dignas de cualquier miembro de la realeza. Los cocineros daban su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su prestigio y la limpieza se lució en cuanto a orden y pulcritud.

Eran las dos de la tarde y a una hora del inicio de la competición del día cuando Leigh-Anne se reunió con sus amigas de vida en el lugar designado para la competencia. La morena lucía un atuendo totalmente distinto. Los pantalones y el corsé de cuero sobre la blusa de mangas largas destacaban la hermosa figura que la hija del marqués Pinnock poseía. 

-!Que escándalo!

Los murmullos se seguían oyendo cuanto más Leigh-Anne sonreía ignorándolos. Era casi inadmisible y horrendo ver a una dama utilizar pantalones como si fuese un varón. Las señoras mayores y las jovencitas tenían los rostros deformados en terribles muecas de desagrado y los hombres nobles variaban en sus reacciones. 

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido-dijo Jesy mirándola de arriba a abajo-No eres la primera pero...dios, que manera de hacerlo.

-¿Me darás puntos extra por ello?-preguntó Leigh-Anne apoyando sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas.

-Oh, claro. Eres una de las mujeres nobles más atrevidas que conozco y estas por quedarte con el primer puesto.

Jade rió-Realmente me agrada como resaltas-dijo-Ni siquiera pestañeas ante los "que dirán"

-Me encanta tener audiencia y no podía estar más cómoda con esto-dijo la morena-Cuando Jordan me vio solo atinó a suspirar. Esperaba una reacción más exagerada. 

-Lleva tantos años contigo que ya nada lo sorprende-Jesy soltó una risita-Le tengo compasión.

-!Pues, gracias!

Jade se rió de la charla que mantenían sus amigas. Siendo unos años menor trataba de seguirles el paso pero, para gracia suya, no podía. Y eso desde la visión de Jesy y Leigh-Anne era tierno. 

-Wow, enserio usted es digna de elogio.

-!Señora Elyse!

La pelinegra había llegado apenas hace unos minutos y deambulando por el área notó la única vestimenta de Leigh-Anne. Realmente la sorprendió y sin contenerse hizo una de sus grandes entradas. Luciendo una sonrisa fina y sus casuales vestidos de seda ligeramente apegados a su cuerpo se acercó a aquel grupo de amigas luego de llamar la atención con aquella frase lanzada directamente a Leigh-Anne.

-Oh, disculpen-dijo Jade al notar las miradas de extrañeza de sus amigas-Con ustedes, la señora Elyse, hermana del duque Edwards y excelente dama-la pelinegra inclinó la cabeza sosteniendo su habitual sombrilla.

Jesy abrió los ojos. Ahora entendía el porque de las miradas más intensas de algunas mujeres, no obstante, esquivó cualquier prejuicio sobre la mujer presente y confiando en el buen ojo de su querida amiga, sonrió amablemente-Un gusto, señora. Soy Jesy Nelson hija del vizconde Nelson, que la gracia este con usted.

-Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Hija del marqués Pinnock, un gusto conocerla.

-Oh, el gusto es mío y me sorprende el vestuario que luce hoy. Realmente es digno de elogiar entre tanto veneno e hipocresía.

La sonrisa inocente pero encubriendo las afiladas palabras de Elyse hizo que Leigh-Anne sintiera complacencia de tener en frente a alguien con los pies sobre la tierra.

-No lo pudo decir mejor-dijo la morena.

-Y señorita Nelson...-dijo Elyse mirándola-Noto que es usted muy educada. Hace años que no oigo ese saludo y la manera solemne de hacerlo.

Jesy sonrió-Asumo que muchos han olvidado la relación directa que tiene con el emperador. Los problemas familiares no pueden ocultar el linaje.

Elyse no pudo estar mas encantada con las amigas de Jade. Estaba rodeada de personas buenas y ello sumaba puntos para su excelente impresión. 

-Aunque llamarme princesa de forma despectiva les sea gracioso a muchos-miró a los alrededores de reojo y bufó-Aún mantengo sangre real en mi cuerpo. 

Jesy se cubrió la boca sorprendida y Leigh-Anne se rió. 

-Creo que me agrada.

Jesy carraspeó un poco-Ciertamente, pero su forma de expresarse es algo...

-¿atrevida? ¿inusual?-Elyse rió-Disculpen si les incomoda pero mi forma de ser es esta ¿O no, dulzura?

-S-Sí. 

-Bueno-concluyó Jesy ignorando la manera informal de dirigirse con su amiga-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? Vean que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que inicio el primer evento. Siento curiosidad por saber su historia.

Elyse complació los deseos de Jesy por lo que se pasó gran parte del tiempo que quedaba en narrar con detalle el primer encuentro con Jade. Hubieron momentos en los cuales Leigh-Anne juró disparar su primer flecha a la cabeza de Sir Wittem pero luego de varios regaños de Jesy se calmó. También hubo momentos en los cuales Jesy ponía una mirada de dar miedo hasta a la misma Elyse por lo que Jade procuró calmarla con sus acostumbradas palabras.

Al final, las dos amigas felicitaron con mucho cariño a su pequeña amiga castaña y agradecieron la ayuda de Elyse. Las tres estuvieron de acuerdo en la idiotez irremediable del más joven de los Wittem y se preguntaron acaso si sus padres no sentían vergüenza.

<<<

Entonces había llegado la hora de la verdad.

La competencia de arco para damas empezó y las diez competidoras se alistaron. Se posicionaron a cincuenta metros del objetivo, cada una con sus flechas y arcos asegurados y la mirada atenta de los presentes. Por precaución se tomó en cuenta dos metros de distancia en los cuatro lados para la audiencia. 

Nadie estaba interesado más que en dos de las diez competidoras.

La condesa Luna Hops de veinticinco años y la hija del comandante Pinnock, Leigh-Anne. Entre ellas existía una rivalidad eterna y a la vez un respeto. Tenían constantes competencias y el marcador estaba empatado hasta aquel día del evento de otoño. 

-Que gane la mejor-exclamó la condesa con la mirada hecha fuego.

Leigh-Anne sonrió-Igualmente.

Jesy, Jade y Elyse estaban justo detrás de Leigh-Anne. Podían ver la mirada de concentración que manejaba aún cuando ni siquiera el juez había indicado el inicio. Tenía cinco flechas bien pulidas en su espalda y una en mano. Sus manos la acomodaban con paciencia en el arco y se puso en posición justo cuando uno de los jueces indicó el inicio de los disparos. 

Leigh-Anne abrió los ojos y con la vista de un águila y el empoderamiento que siempre lució en su vida, lanzó flecha por flecha. 

En menos de diez segundos las competidoras terminaron los lanzamientos y los aplausos y vitores se oyeron. Algunos nobles y plebeyos adinerados alzaban las cabezas para ver como los jueces se paseaban por los objetivos contando los puntos que cada flecha marcó. Jade empezaba a maldecir en su mente el olvidarse traer sus lentes. No podía ver casi nada a esa distancia ¿Cómo hacia Leigh-Anne? 

-!Jade! !Jade!-dijo Jesy no conteniendo su emoción y sacudiendo su hombro con brusquedad. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasó?

Elyse observó paciente mientras Jesy sonreía hasta casi las lágrimas-!Leigh-Anne ganó! !Ganó!

-!¿Eh?!-Jade se cubrió la boca viendo a los jueces alzar la mano y dirigir sus aplausos hacia la morena quien se inclinaba de forma respetuosa-!Leigh-Anne! !Leigh-Anne! !Felicidades, Leigh-Anne!

Las personas se habían emocionado tanto como Jade y Jesy lo hicieron. Aquel momento se dejó de lado el decoro y el sentimiento empapó hasta al más discreto noble. Por otro lado, el rostro de Leigh-Anne no podía brillar más de alegría al obtener la victoria que con muy poca reserva le dio la mano a la condesa Hops, agitándola con fuerza y rapidez. 

-!Leigh-Anne, más despacio!-Jesy susurró lo más que pudo entre los albores de la emoción y apenas la morena la oyó-Dios, esta mujer no cambia.

-Dejémosla ser-dijo Jade admirando la hermosa sonrisa de su amiga mientras era abrazada por su prometido-Al menos por este corto tiempo.

Luego de que Leigh-Anne recibió del mismísimo emperador una medalla de oro del tamaño de una mano y después de la entrega de un ramo de flores variadas y exóticas de parte de la emperatriz, sus padres se acercaron a felicitarla y consentirla como si fuese el día de su cumpleaños. La morena, quién no paraba de mostrar la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, recibió todo de buena gana, incluso el consejo de mantener el decoro de parte de Jesy quien al final se rindió dándole un abrazo enorme. 

Las críticas de su vestimenta quedaron en el pasado cuando tanta gente se acercaba de forma hipócrita a felicitarla por su mejor logro. Leigh-Anne era feroz, pero era una dama criada en una buena familia por lo cual recibió las felicidades extrañas de forma paciente...aún cuando sentía sus manos picar por apuntarlos con una de sus adoradas flechas de bronce.

-Querida prometida ¿podrías dejar de mover tus dedos de forma extraña?-Jordan estaba empezando a sudar frío luego de que unas ancianas se retiraron dejando sus respectivas felicitaciones.

-Oh, ¿fui tan obvia? Creí que lo hacia muy bien.

-Sí, claro-dijo Jesy atreviéndose a rodar los ojos-Agradezco la poca visión de las señoras al ignorar tus acciones.

Elyse sonrió disfrutando del momento pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el inicio de la competencia de los varones iniciaría dentro de poco. Su reloj de mano marcaban diez minutos previos y esperaba ver a su hermana antes.

-Tendrán que disculparme pero mi hermano está por competir y quisiera visitarlo antes-dijo Elyse con calma.

-Oh, claro-habló Jordan-Nosotros iremos después. Mi prometida tiene que cambiarse ciertas botas que la están incomod-..!auch!

Jade soltó una risa nerviosa mientras Jesy asentía. 

Elyse se retiró y Jade la siguió. Ni siquiera tuvieron que preguntárselo ya que era conocida la visita de la joven de la casa Thirlwall. Igual y la verían dentro de un corto tiempo. 

-¿Dónde está la doncella que te sirve, dulzura?-preguntó Elyse.

-¿Yesenia? oh, ella está esperándome en el área de turno.

-Uhm-Elyse miró de reojo a Jade. Lucía un vestido simple y con menos adornos que en la fiesta de inauguración. Llevaba unos guantes blancos y el sombrero con flores frescas que adornaban su presencia. Ciertamente tenía una gracia que encantaba-¿Le prometiste algo a mi hermano, verdad?

Jade disimuló su sorpresa pero en vano fue ya que Elyse era más observadora que cualquier mujer en el Imperio.

-No tienes porqué sentirte aludida, dulzura-dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia adelante. Esquivando ciertas personas y sintiendo el viento de otoño rodearla en plena tarde-Es fácil darse cuenta de sus emociones-rió de una forma que Jade empezó a sonrojarse-Noté a mi hermano más decidido que nunca por obtener la victoria. Jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado y apenas mencioné tu nombre puso un rostro de aquellos que utilizas cuando quieres pasar desapercibido !Fue tan divertido!

-Señora Elyse...

-Ow, perdóname pero no puedo evitarlo-la mujer de ojos azules apoyó su sombrilla en un lado y le sonrió con complicidad-¿Cuál es la sorpresa que tanto anhela mi hermano?

Jade negó con las mejillas sonrojadas-Es para el duque Perriett, señora.

-Vaya, incluso se llaman por el nombre.

-No se lo diré aún si me molestase toda la tarde-concluyó Jade ocultando sus mejillas entre sus manos-Es usted similar a su hermano.

-Oh, claro-dijo divertida Elyse-Sin embargo, yo soy más sádica y hermosa.

Jade se quedó sin palabras.

<<<

Cuando el duque Edwards mandó a Yul por un encargo rápido una visita inesperada lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera rechazarla. 

-Hijo mío.

El duque se quedó estático por un momento y si no fuera por que estaba en una carpa asignada para cada competidor las personas se hubiesen dado cuenta de aquella reacción inusual.

-Veo que estás más que preparado-la ex duquesa se acercó mientras su sirviente se quedaba fuera de la carpa-Hasta ahora no entiendo la razón por la que compites.

-Es para mantener una buena imagen, madre-dijo el duque sosteniendo la mirada fija-Quedarme haciendo diligencias y mantener mi título de comandante en reserva no lo es todo para ganarse la simpatía de los nobles.

La mujer parece que lo pensó pero finalmente suspiró-Creo que tienes razón. Hace tres años obtuviste el título de comandante y te mantienes a cargo de muchos caballeros de nuestro Imperio-dijo-Después de ello no has tenido ninguna actuación destacada ( la caza de verano es un tema a parte) por lo cual espero con ansias una victoria-sus manos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Perriett como dos serpientes venenosas. Los ojos de la ex duquesa lucían totalmente distintos. No había nada de ternura en ellos-¿Verdad, hijo mío?

El duque sintió el peso usual desde hace años depositarse nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Las palabras, los castigos, las miradas y todo volvieron a él congelando sus ojos en un semblante frío y directo hacia su progenitora-Sí, madre.

-Alegras a tu madre con cada acción-dijo bajando sus manos de forma lenta-No falta mucho para que obtengas lo que por derecho es tuyo.

El peliplateado asintió sin contestar y la ex duquesa estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando algo la detuvo.

-Cierto. Me he descuidado un poco por el montón de papeleo que llega a mi escritorio pero esa jovencita Thirlwall...-el duque no pudo evitar mirar a su madre con sorpresa-¿Es tan hermosa y educada como dicen? Lo siento, hijo, pero los rumores y tus palabras no convencen por completo a tu madre por lo cual espero en un futuro cercano tomar el té con ella.

-!Madre...!

La mujer volteó con la usual mirada fría y el duque guardó la compostura-Solo vamos a tomar el té y conversar-una sonrisa sin emoción se lució en el rostro de la emisora- ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en conocer a tu reciente amiga?

El duque no pudo articular algún pretexto por lo cual respondió algo simple-No, madre.

-Bien. Que la gracia este contigo, príncipe Edwards.

Dicho eso la mujer de porte se retiró de la carpa.

El peliplateado sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su espalda y de repente la faja se le hizo más insoportable que otros días. Aquel sentimiento que creyó apaciguar y mantener reservado lo invadió sin previo aviso. Era un condicionamiento clásico que no podía evitar y que su madre había ejercido con astucia en él. No obstante, recordar a Jade y tenerla cerca aunque sea intercambiando charlar triviales hacía que su alma quede limpia de todo árbol de espinas en el que se sentía rodeado.

"¿Que diablos está tramando mi madre?"


	17. El ramo de la promesa

Cuando Yul estuvo a metros de llegar a la carpa de su amo, la señora Edwards había salido con pasos lentos del interior. El servidor de Perriett se inclinó sin mirar a la mujer y luego de pasar por su lado se apresuró a entrar a la carpa. 

El duque Perriett tenía la camisa abierta de par en par con el cabello suelto. De alguna forma sentirse sofocado por la presencia de su madre le había hecho realizar aquello en menos de segundos. El calor era insoportable aún cuando era otoño.

-!Mi señor!-Yul creyó que el duque había tenido alguno de sus accidentes relacionados a los brebajes que tomaba ya que estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa y de espaldas-¿se encuentra bien?

El peliplateado volteó y al ver el rostro asustado de su sirviente, asintió-Solo tuve mucho calor...

-Debe ser la dosis que tomó hoy-dijo Yul mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas de su maleta un frasco-Le daré de beber unas hierbas que el doctor nos dejó.

El duque negó. 

-Mi señor, he visto ese rostro muchas veces en mis años de servicio-Yul terco como siempre sacó el frasco de color verdoso-Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo.

Perriett observó la determinación en la mirada del joven y nada pudo hacer para esquivar una ayuda. Yul sonrió y le entregó el frasco que en segundos el duque se bebió. La bebida tenía un sabor amargo al cual se había acostumbrado, sin embargo, tomó un vaso de agua enseguida para despejar la esencia de su boca. 

-Verá mi señor que supe de la visita de la ex duquesa...-Yul guardó el frasco y cerró la maleta-Asumo que su estado se debe en parte a ella.

-No es nada nuevo, Yul.

El joven sonrió con tristeza-Lamentablemente-hubo un silencio-!V-Voy a arreglarle la camisa!

-¿Hermano?-la voz de Elyse se oyó a través de las telas de la carpa-¿Estás ahí?

El duque volteó en dirección a la entrada y Yul hizo lo mismo pero de forma más brusca.

-Voy a entrar quieras o no-Elyse habló con diversión.

-Señora Elyse, creo que mejor sería esperar afuera.

-!Mi señora, no...!

-!Elyse!

Fue muy tarde. La imprudencia de la hermana mayor fue más fuerte que las advertencias y sosteniendo de la muñeca a Jade ingresó a la carpa de su hermana. La imagen fue de admirar. Yul tenía el rostro preocupado y avergonzado mientras sostenía la camisa del duque y este a su vez extendía la mano tratando de impedir la entrada de su entrometida hermana.

Parecían estatuas en comparación al rostro de sorpresa de Jade y la sonrisa socorrona de Elyse.

-!Que hermosa bienvenida!-Elyse aplaudió dejando la muñeca de Jade quién cubrió sus ojos un poco por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento-O debería decir atrevida y sensual, creo.

-!E-Elyse!-el duque tartamudeó como nunca y Yul soltó la camisa de su amo para poner sus manos torpemente sobre su vientre imitando una posición de sumisión ante los nobles.

-No habían caballeros cuidando la entrada y pensé que el pase estaba libre-la pelinegra se acercó a su hermano y miró a Yul. Parecía una ardilla temblorosa frente al depredador-¿Aún me tienes miedo, cariño?

Yul negó varias veces imitando a un niño de cinco años.

-Mírame entonces-la mujer alzó su mentón y Yul podía sentir el usual temor al observar sus ojos azules intensos-Espero perdones mis bromas de la infancia algún día.

-Deja de molestar a Yul-el duque intercedió y dejando a su hermana con el sirviente se acercó a Jade-¿Señorita..?

-!No he v-visto nada!-la joven Thirlwall tenía los ojos medio cubiertos por sus manos y al duque eso le pareció tierno-¿Podría abotonarse la...?

-!Oh!-el ojiceleste se apresuró a abotar la camisa y de repente fue más consciente de la situación. Jade solo lo había visto de aquella forma cuando lo descubrió pero ahora todo era distinto-Ya está.

Jade retiró sus manos y medio azorada por el ambiente notó el cabello suelto del duque. Lucía demasiado bien. Los cabellos plateados caían como cataratas y realmente su belleza destacaba más ¿Por qué sentía las mejillas calientes de nuevo?

-Bueno, parece que estás más que bien-dijo Elyse llamando la atención de Jade y Perriett-Me llevaré a Yul conmigo. Escogeremos un lugar apropiado para animarte-la mujer sostuvo el brazo del joven sirviente y este sintió la peor suerte del mundo-Vamos, cariño.

-P-Pero...

-Shh-Elyse lo miró fijamente sin parpadear y Yul tragó saliva-¿Acaso no lees el ambiente? !Vamos!

Antes de salir Elyse le guiñó el ojo a Jade quién se quedó con las ganas de retirarse y salir de aquel momento incómodo. En segundos ambos se quedaron solos y aunque se miraban ya a los ojos, no podían ignorar cierta vergüenza en el aire.

-Te has abotonado mal-dijo Jade mirando la camisa del duque en un intento de cambiar la espesa niebla de incomodidad.

El peliplateado agachó la mirada y se topó con un torpe intento de presentación pulcra-Vaya...

Jade observó como los cabellos de Perriett obstaculizaban su visión y sintió que debía hacer algo. Faltaban minutos apenas para el inicio de la competencia. El duque no podía llegar tarde.

-Si usted me lo permite, quisiera ayudarle a arreglarse-la voz de Jade salió apenas en un hilo y fue tan suave que Perriett tuvo que inclinar su cabeza un poco.

-¿No se sentirá comprometida, verdad?

-!oh, no!-Jade sonrió por fin mirándolo con los ojos frescos de inocencia-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. El tiempo apremia que se apure.

El duque notó las excusas y palabras nerviosas de Jade pero el que se haya tomado la molestia de ofrecer su ayuda, lo enterneció y finalmente lo hizo ceder.

-Entonces acepto su humilde ayuda.

Jade no dijo nada en respuesta pero sonrió confirmando el tono sutil mezclado con diversión del duque. Sus dedos desabotonaron poco a poco la camisa para dejar, sin previo aviso, la faja doble cubriendo los senos de la mujer de ojos celestes. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a verlos y de muy cerca, causando en ella la timidez de toda doncella y el nerviosismo de haber cometido alguna estupidez rústica. 

Al duque aquella reacción no le fue ajena y por poco suelta una risa que podría interpretarse mal. Jade trataba de controlar sus dedos sin que le rocen la piel y Perriett por alguna razón empezó a hablar.

-¿Nunca vistió a alguien, señorita Jade?

-¿Qué dice?

La confusión de Jade provocó en Perriett las ganas de jugar un rato-Que si alguna vez vistió a alguien.

Jade, concentrada en abotonar con precisión la prenda, hizo un mohín pensativo-Sí, he vestido a algunas amigas cercanas e incluso a mi madre-dijo lentamente-Pero nunca a una mujer con el título de duque.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-dijo el peliplateado sonriendo y juraba haber notado una sonrisa en la joven-Es usted muy...

-¿inesperada?

-Podría ser esa la palabra, sí-ambos rieron.

-Bueno-Jade abotonó el último botón y por costumbre apegó su mano al pecho del duque-!Listo!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde solo intercambiaron miradas. 

-!Y-Ya es hora de irnos!-dijo Jade cayendo en cuenta del error que había cometido. Sacó su mano y las apoyó en su vestido-¿Usted se va a peinar...?

Perriett sonrió de lado. A veces Jade podía llegar a ser muy distraída e incluso ingenua pero eso no le quitaba lo buena persona que era. Y eso le gustaba al duque. 

-Yo lo hago, no se preocupe-dijo acercándose al espejo-Muchas gracias por vestirme.

Jade se sonrojó ligeramente. Estaba un poco enojada con el duque por jugar con ella en aquel momento tan vergonzoso pero también frustrada al sentir el remolino de emociones que se aglomeraban en sus mejillas. La delataba mucho el ser tan transparente frente a la única persona de la cual quería ocultarlo. 

A través del espejo, Perriett sonrió como si hubiese comprendido el precioso misterio del mundo.

<<<

Cuando el duque se posicionó en la fila horizontal entre diez competidores y siendo el último pero no menos importante, las damas que rodeaban el campo empezaron a susurrar emocionadas. Los caballeros por todos los contratiempos empezaron a apostar por el que tenía mayores posibilidad y aunque el ganador del último evento de otoño estaba presente, muchos propusieron el nombre del duque Edwards. 

No era noticia tampoco la actitud calmada del duque frente a la multitud, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión se le veía tan concentrado que ni siquiera volteaba a saludar a sus admiradoras. Algunas mujeres hicieron reclamos bajos por no captar un saludo caluroso del duque pero dada las circunstancias lo dejaron pasar por alto y se pusieron al tanto con animarlo desde lejos.

-Caballeros, alisten sus arcos.

A este punto hasta Elyse tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Yul cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda. 

-A mi señal.

La distancia, a comparación de la competencia femenina, era de setenta metros y el objetivo apenas y podía notarse. Ni que decir del viento que azotaba aquella tarde. Los competidores tenían que tomar todo ello en cuenta para poder lanzar la primera de sus flechas de tal forma que llegase al lugar. 

Jade junto ambas manos al escuchar la señal del juez. Una lluvia de flechas empezó a cruzar el pasto verde y corto del evento. Los presentes contuvieron la respiración por unos segundos. De pronto, la lluvia de flechas se detuvo y consigo los presentes vitorearon y aplaudieron. 

Nadie discutía la avasalladora victoria del duque Edwards. Ni siquiera el propio ganador.

Aún cuando muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, los ojos ardientes y fijos en su objetivo pudieron más, resultando en una victoria satisfactoria para su persona y su prestigio.

-!Y pensar que hace diez años no podía ni sostener el arco!

Elyse se sentía conmovida y sin evitarlo empezó a aplaudir hasta dejar sus manos adormecidas. Al igual que ella el servidor Yul casi dejaba salir unas lágrimas de emoción y Jade no podía estar más alegre con el resultado.

El duque se inclinó elegantemente frente al jurado y la audiencia ganando más halagos y vitores. Su sonrisa más brillante que otros días pero política, embelesó a todos. En minutos, y sin un alma abandonando el lugar, el emperador se acercó a entregarle la medalla y estrecharle la mano calurosamente. La emperatriz hizo lo suyo y le pasó el ramo de flores exóticas. Sonrió mirándolo y le dijo algo que, viendo la reacción de Perriett, fue lo suficiente como para perturbarlo por segundos. 

Cuando la entrega protocolar pasó y los competidores empezaban a retirarse, Elyse, Yul y Jade se acercaron a felicitar al duque. Muchas felicidades y sonrisas complacientes se repartieron incluyendo una que otra broma de parte de la mayor. Luego, como si el deseo más temible de cualquier enamoradiza noble se presentara, el duque se dirigió a Jade.

-Creo que usted es la más apropiada para cuidar de este ramo.

Jade miró las hermosas flores. Algunas tenían raíces disimuladas en el papel envuelto-Pero es su premio, duque...

El llamado sonrió como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta y sacó una flor del ramo. Era blanca y bañada en rocío tenue. Lentamente lo depósito en la oreja derecha de Jade ocasionando unos jadeos inaudibles para la pareja-Usted luce mejor con ellas-Jade miró los ojos celeste del duque y pudo notar una especie de alivio que aligeró su corazón-Por favor, tómelo. Así tendré una excusa para visitar su jardín de nuevo.

Jade, confundida y emocionada por la situación inesperada, tomó el ramo y calmó su corazón alocado al recordar la rosa blanca en su cabello-Estarán muy bellas para cuando las visite. 

Nadie tenía dudas de la fuerte atracción que existía entre el duque y la señorita Thirlwall pero ahora con la romántica e idílica escena frente a todos, la confirmación de un pronto compromiso empezó a recorrer los cotilleos de la nobleza.


	18. Pistas extrañas

El joven Wittem segundo no había tenido tanta rabia contenida como aquel día. 

Bastaba con ver como el duque Edwards y la joven Thirlwall congeniaban tan bien que derrochaban un aura impenetrable para provocar en el un mal sabor en la boca. Sentía que podía expulsar la bilis de su cuerpo y más aún cuando los nobles murmuraban a sus espaldas el dichoso suceso en la capital del Imperio.

-¿Lo oíste, Stone?-preguntó su hermano mayor acercándose a él-El duque Edwards ha gana-

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos, hermano.

El heredero al título de marqués frunció el ceño al notar el tono de voz de su familiar y no tardó en sacar cuentas-No deberías irradiar tus emociones de esa forma.

Stone volteó con rudeza la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de contestar de forma no tan amable, su padre se interpuso entre los dos.

-Parece que noté cierto ambiente tenso entre ustedes-el marqués Wittem arqueó una ceja y aún con las manos atrás imponía respeto entre sus descendientes-¿O me equivoco?

El heredero rápidamente cambió de rostro y su semblante desapareció el entrecejo arrugado-No es lo que piensas, padre. Stone solo estaba-

-Harto de la situación y del como no hacen nada para cambiarlo-el chico de cabello ondulado lo dijo con tanta indignación que su hermano mayor no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar con cansancio-Padre, ¿acaso no soy tu hijo también? ¿no he ido a cada reunión y he obedecido cada una de tus órdenes? 

-Directo al punto, Stone-el señor empezó a caminar directo a un lugar apartado, donde solo había un grupo de personas del mismo calibre que el marqués. Aquellas que se reunían clandestinamente y que incluso tenían puesto de apuestas sin pagar impuestos al Imperio-Ahora.

-¿Por qué no me recompensas como lo haces con mi hermano?

-Ah, ya veo-el marqués lo miró con lástima-¿Todo esto es por la joven Thirlwall?

-!Tienes el poder para comprometerla y hacer que se quede conmigo!-Stone estaba mostrando su peor faceta. Ni siquiera era una que intimidará sino más bien una faceta infantil llena de frustración.

El primogénito de los Wittem no paraba de negar y suspirar cansado por la situación.

-Hijo mío, tú más que nadie sabe que tu hermano no puede hacer algunas diligencias porque ya ha sido juzgado en el tribunal-el marqués miró la exaltación de Stone y trató de mantener su paciencia-Además, la propuesta de comprometerte con la hija de la condesa te la hice yo primero y ¿qué fue lo que me respondiste?-Stone hizo un sonido de enojo extraño con los dientes-"Lo tengo todo bajo control"

-!Pero...!

-Ahora si quiero puedo comprometerla contigo-El marqués habló con calma-Pero ¿qué pasaría si el duque se mete? ¿Acaso olvidaste que alguien de rango más alto puede cancelar un compromiso?

-Entonces...-Stone miró con impotencia a su padre. Era cierto que él en un inicio negó la ayuda pero nunca creyó que terminaría de esa forma. Él siempre ganaba y su familia y todos lo sabían mas esta vez parece que no había nada más que hacer-¿Qué hago?

El marqués suspiró y le puso la mano encima del hombro. Ocultó la mirada de lástima y mostró una más suave. Después de todo era uno de sus peones más valiosos y bajarle los ánimos mostrándole lo imbécil que fue no ayudaría-Concentrarte en los negocios y en mantener el plan que te he contado desde pequeño-Stone no parecía convencerse con eso pero mantuvo la mirada en su padre-Mujeres van y vienen, hijo.

-Pero yo quiero a una sola, padre-dijo-Sea como sea.

De un momento a otro el marqués Wittem cambió de mirada y mostró un rostro enojado. Su segundo hijo había colmado su paciencia muy pronto para aquel día especial y no evitó soltar las siguientes palabras con rabia.

-!Harás lo que te digo que harás! !No me importa si tu cerebro niega lo evidentemente perdido pero no más niñerías, Stone! !Te lo advierto!

Luego sin más el marqués se dio la vuelta con el rostro colorado y refunfuñando cosas como que su paciencia tiene límites y que lo había sido mucho con su estúpido hijo. Los demás nobles se hacían a un lado mientras el señor Theodoro botaba humo por las orejas. 

El heredero al título suspiró y se llevó la mano a sus cabellos. Vio como Stone tenía los ojos aún inyectados con rabia y faltaba poco para que comenzara a descargarla contra algún árbol o persona.

-Stone, haz lo que padre te dice. Luego, en el camino quizás, puedes hacer alguna movida con inteligencia para ganarte a esa mujer-El primer Wittem deseaba seriamente que su hermano fuera iluminado por la diosa de la sabiduría. No quería más vergüenza para su familia-Aunque no lo parezca, nuestro padre sabe lo valiosa que es la joven y planea algo para un futuro. Así que por favor, contrólate.

El joven se retiró con cierto aire de solemnidad y Stone se quedó solo. Miró hacia su padre y luego hacia su hermano y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes bajo sus labios secos. Realmente no soportaba el cómo su padre lo utilizaba sin darle recompensa y el cómo su hermano mayor se llevaba la gloria de todo por simplemente nacer primero. 

Un golpe duro y seco chocó contra un árbol verde y frondoso llamando la atención de los nobles aledaños. 

Stone descargaba su furia nuevamente.

<<<

La dichosa sorpresa que le tuvo Jade al duque Edwards fue una tarde de té hecha por ella.

Luego de la implacable victoria y la entrega del ramo, Jade lo citó a una de las áreas apartadas. Habían mesas llenas de postres y bebidas y otras vacías y con asientos dispuestos a ser tomados para descansar en ellos y mantener una charla. Los mayordomos y sirvientes se alineaban a la espera de órdenes y otros se mantenían caminando de un lugar a otro para atender algunos desajustes que se presentaban. 

Yesenia estuvo cerca de Jade cuando esta la llamó para que le entregase la canasta cuidadosamente resguardada todo el tiempo por la doncella de confianza. Al presentarle el humilde obsequio, Jade no esperaba obtener un halago, pero luego de que el duque haya probado sus no tan perfectas galletas con chispas de chocolate, se avergonzó al escuchar de su boca que estaban deliciosas. 

Jade creyó que había sido una broma pero no dijo nada y optó por seguir oyendo las palabras que tenía el duque en cuanto a sus postres hechos a mano. La cocina no se le daba fatal pero hacer ese pequeño picnic le demandó tanto tiempo que Yesenia casi la ayuda. Obviamente se negó y al parecer fue buena idea porque sintió una satisfacción ligera al ver como el duque comía sus galletas y el té con la calma y la mirada emocionada aparentemente oculta. 

Charlaron, debatieron, rieron y como de costumbre terminaron dando un espectáculo ante todos. Atrás quedó el tiempo dónde Jade se preocupaba por llamar en exceso la atención y el duque cuidando su imagen sin dejarse ver con una sola mujer. Al parecer aquello solo estaba en sus mentes ya que no tenía nada de malo en que dos personas disfrutaran de la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, en aquella sociedad donde verse de tal forma con un hombre o una mujer era signo de matrimonio seguro o excesiva confianza, la preocupación o paranoia era normal. Pero Perriett y Jade habían superado esa etapa, siendo la segunda más beneficiada ya que su progreso en mejorar su persona fue constante y con buenos resultados. 

Jade estimaba a Perriett y Perriett hacia lo mismo con Jade. No obstante, lo que le dijo su madre robó un poco de su atención en la última parte de la charla que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el hilo de lo que contaba con emoción Jade. 

La preocupación en aquel punto era inevitable y aunque le importaba menos lo que dijeran las mujeres nobles del Imperio, la opinión de su madre era tan poderosa que no podía evitar sentir un peso en el estómago. 

<<<

-Supongo que usted piensa lo mismo, señorita Nelson ¿verdad?

Jesy estaba con las dos copas de champagne que prometió llevar a su prometido, el joven Gerald Dowell, pero un senador del país Saliere cuyo nombre había olvidado entre tantas palabras que la detuvo en su camino, empezaba a agotar su paciencia.

-No lo creo-dijo la castaña rojizo con una sonrisa política en los labios-Y me sorprende que sepa mi nombre ¿Alguien se lo dijo?

El hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años sonrió con satisfacción-Pregunté por usted y me lo dijeron. Espero que no haya importunado-Jesy optó por sonreír sin mostrarlo en los ojos-Pero bueno, creo que puede considerar hacer que su padre conozca más de estas ideas progresistas. Un Imperio es estructuralmente débil a comparación de una república con cámaras divididas y profesionales en el cargo. He notado que su excelente padre es hábil en el sistema burocrático y serviría de mucho darle luz en un ambiente grande.

-Yo pienso que se equivoca-Jesy dejó las dos copas de champagne en la mesa y teniendo las manos libres pudo sentir más ligereza en el cuerpo-Si el personal es capacitado como se debe la diferencia entre un Imperio y una república queda en simplemente el significado. Nosotros tenemos cámaras diversas y los nobles que las ocupan estudian en distintos lugares. Incluso los plebeyos que viajaron al extranjero para ganar experiencia han aportado lo suficiente como para mantener el Imperio en vigencia luego de ochocientos años-el senador mostró un rostro incómodo-Usted no habrá creído aquellos rumores de que simplemente nos ocupamos por vestir bien y hablar banalidades en las reuniones ¿verdad, señor?

El senador se sintió ligeramente ante el olvido de su nombre de parte de Jesy. Creyó que al ser una mujer sin mucho de conocimiento podría ser fácilmente manejable para ser presentado con honores ante su padre, el vizconde Nelson. Obviamente se había equivocado y sentía que si habría la boca sería cortado antes del tiempo.

Para dicha de Jesy, su prometido interrumpió la charla con unas palabras triviales y luego de disculparse con el senador, se llevó del brazo a Jesy y a las dos copas de champagne.

-¿Fue oportuna mi llegada, verdad?

Jesy le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos-Sí. El senador no paraba de hablar de ciertos temas extraños para un evento famoso en el Imperio. Muy atrevido de su parte y descortés al subestimarme.

Gerald sonrió cubriendo su boca un poco. Jesy se veía muy tierna para él mostrando un rostro indignado-Oí algo de la conversación y tienes razón. Fue extraño que quisiera hablar tan bien de una república proponiendo temas o veracidades falsas sobre la estructura del Imperio Gardia. 

-Lo sabía-Jesy murmuró con una mirada en las personas asistentes al evento-No puedo evitar asociar esto con los espías en el Imperio ¿Crees que al senador se le escapó algo importante? Tenía tanto interés en obtener una audiencia con mi padre.

-Y qué mejor forma que llegar a través de su hija-Gerald puso un rostro pensativo-Lo mejor sería avisar de esto a la consejería imperial. Obteniendo más pruebas, por supuesto. 

-Creo que Leigh-Anne puede apoyarnos en esa parte-dijo la joven-Avisar antes de que ocurra algo grande a un comandante es un avance que nos podemos permitir. Incluso el duque Edwards puede apoyarnos en esa parte ¿qué opinas? ¿crees que estoy siendo muy apresurada?

Gerald miró con asombro a Jesy. Había propuesto una solución más rápida y se notaba su preocupación por el Imperio. Verla siendo tan inteligente en sus movidas lo hacía enamorarse más.

-Para nada-lentamente se acercó y besó su mejilla-Eres muy hábil a decir verdad.

Jesy se sonrojó y sonrió con cariño hacia su prometido.


	19. La reunión

Al día siguiente del primer evento de otoño algunos competidores y competidoras tuvieron ciertos dolores musculares propios del poco calentamiento que tuvieron minutos antes de la prueba de arco. Los extranjeros, que se habían vanagloriado días antes de tener todo bajo control, suplicaron que un médico los viniese a atender ya que no podían ni mover un músculo de los brazos para llevarse el café a la boca en el desayuno.

Los sirvientes del castillo Imperial habían tenido que entrar y salir con bolsas calientes y con los médicos guiándolos a las respectivas habitaciones en pleno día de descanso del evento.

-Solo un tonto haría tal cosa como no ejercitar los brazos siquiera tres minutos antes-murmuró el doctor Marcel Heither luego de cerrar la puerta de un príncipe del reino Probell, famoso por tener inmensos terrenos cubiertos de nieve-Ahora, niña ¿a dónde tengo que ir?

-El marqués Wittem pide su presencia con suma urgencia.

El doctor arqueó una ceja con duda. Aquella sirvienta lucía una insignia brillante con el escudo de la dichosa familia y juzgando su rostro algo sonrojado había llegado corriendo desde la entrada del castillo Imperial-Recibí una carta, sí, pero no me especificaron que es exactamente lo que pasa. Que yo sepa ninguno de los hijos del marqués participaron en la prueba.

La sirvienta hizo un gesto incómodo y sin perder la usual postura, respondió-El joven maestro Wittem tuvo cierto percance con sus manos.

-Asumo que es el segundo-la pobre sirvienta optó por no responder y mostrar un rostro obvio sin sobrepasar los límites. El doctor suspiró con pesadez-Guíame, niña. Tengo el tiempo contado.

Una usual mañana para un doctor en el Imperio. 

<<<

La señora Elyse Edwards se estaba hospedando en la residencia del conde Riehllt, conocido por tener algunos negocios en las minas, desde su llegada a la capital del Imperio. El señor de la casa desde años tenía cierta relación amical debido a las inversiones que Elyse tenía con distintos beneficiarios. 

Obviamente con el conde tuvo más afinidad y desarrollaron una especie de cordialidad y respeto absoluto. El hombre se portaba casi de forma paternal con la mujer que aún haciendo algo fuera de ley, tenía el carisma de ganarse incluso su gracia.

-Conde Riehllt, ¿su hijo no desayunará con nosotros?-preguntó Elyse tomando asiento.

El señor negó-Salió al encuentro de su prometida y parecía apurado por obtener algún perdón-suspiró con pesadez mientras los sirvientes servían las tazas y algunos aperitivos extra-Sería un milagro que llegaran a casarse en la fecha acordada.

Elyse se tomó la libertad de reír-Si es este año, creo que es posible. Dicen que las cinco estrellas del sur se alinearán para dicha de los enamorados-dijo-Aunque Danne sea un tanto distraído y crédulo, es un buen chico. 

-Tomaré sus palabras por hecho-el conde sonrió suave mientras llevaba una taza de café negro a su boca. Los panes recién horneados, huevos sancochados y salsas delicadas para la mañana estaban impecablemente alineadas en la mesa-No tuve tiempo para conversar contigo sobre la primera prueba de ayer-Elyse asintió dejando la taza de lado-¿Algo para contar y animar este desayuno?

-Era obvio que mi hermano ganaría-el conde sonrió con frescura al escuchar el tono absoluto de la joven mujer-y realmente me sorprendió la ganadora de la prueba de damas. La señorita Pinnock tuvo tan buen tino que ganó muchos elogios. 

-Oh, sí. La señorita Pinnock era la favorita-dijo-Sin embargo, me sorprendió la vestimenta que lució.

Elyse rió-¿No habrá sido del tipo de hombres que la insultó, verdad?

-Si fuera de ese tipo no me considerarías un amigo, Elyse.

-Un amigo muy mayor-ambos rieron. El conde se había costumbrado a la picardía de Elyse y de alguna forma se sentía a gusto. Era como tener una hija más-Me alegra saber que aún hay personas inteligentes en el mundo.

El conde negó con diversión y pidió a la sirvienta más cercana que abriera las cortinas del salón y que trajera los papeles que había dejado en la mesa más cercana a dicha ventilación. La mujer se movió con paciencia y cuando dejó el encargó volvió a su lugar.

Elyse observó con atención aquello y cuando el conde tuvo los papeles a un lado, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. 

-Estos documentos...-dijo el conde apartando algunos platillos del área de Elyse-contienen información reciente sobre ciertos movimientos extraños en las minas del norte-la pelinegra frunció el ceño ligeramente y dejó de lado cualquier servicio para prestar atención-Incluí nombres, grupos y todo se basa en posibles. Son hipótesis que siendo confirmadas podrían esclarecer muchas cosas que suceden últimamente en el Imperio.

Elyse tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos. Ella residía en la finca de la familia y ubicándose en el norte no notó nada extraño. Quizás sea por la poca confianza que tenía con otros señores o la privacidad con la que manejaban sus negocios. Sea cual sea, Elyse pensaba que si el conde hablaba tan seriamente era porque el asunto podría desatar algo grande.

-Al norte limitamos con la República de Saliere. Es de conocimiento que siempre han anhelado las minas del lugar y aunque todo quedó en acuerdos amistosos y ellos concentraron su producción en la industria maderera y marítima, la tensión siempre está presente-Elyse dejó los papeles y miró al conde con la intención de continuar-Se dice que hay espías en el Imperio. Aún no han captado a la mayoría pero la caballería y la guardia han estado trabajando en ello ¿crees que esto se relacione con el interés de las minas?

El conde puso un rostro pensativo. Los panes se habían enfriado y el café sobraba aún-No es un secreto que las minas del norte contengan oro, plata y cobre. Sin embargo, hace pocos años descubrimos que había un mineral capaz de superar el valor del oro y plata juntos. Es sólido y fácil de malear. No se necesita del mercurio para separarlo de otros minerales por lo tanto es un ahorro increíble para el Imperio. Obtenemos mayor ganancia y menores costos en extraerlo. Además, se puede emplear para diversas cosas incluyendo adornos que sobrepasan el costo del diamante rosado-el conde se frotó las manos con lentitud-Tú más que nadie sabes lo valioso que es para el Imperio este mineral.

-La zurpalí...-murmuró Elyse-Los últimos pedidos de mujer nobles son de este mineral. Incluso le han llegado pedidos extranjeros a mis beneficiarios que mantienen en espera por el estricto proteccionismo con este mineral-el conde asintió-Entonces no es de extrañar la situación que se vive. Los espías sin identidad, Saliere deseando ganarse de las minas con mecanismos bajos y la invitación del Imperio a la asistencia al evento. 

-Ojalá la consejería imperial tenga en manos la información que te acabo de mostrar-dijo el conde indicando a los sirvientes que retiraran los platos y servicios de la mesa-Se las hice llegar hace tres días. Es cuestión de esperar cómo actuarán.

Elyse se quedó pensativa unos segundos luego preguntó-¿Podría brindarle esta información a mi hermano? Como sabe, tiene cierto poder en la cámara de nobles y no vendría mal cierto apoyo.

El conde asintió-Presumo que la consejería hará lo mismo con sus allegados.

Elyse tomó los papeles y excusándose de la mesa, se retiró a su habitación con la mente mareada en posibilidades e ideas.

<<<

Aunque era un día libre en pleno evento de otoño, las ferias y fiestas por la tarde no se hicieron esperar. Aquel ambiente lleno de regocijo y fluorescencia llenaban las casas y calles del Imperio que eran grande en bullicio y poco en silencio. Los plebeyos gozaban de diversos entretenimientos y los nobles de igual forma. Circos pequeños, ofertas en tiendas, promociones durante la semana y una buena vibra resultado del evento de otoño.

La primera prueba fue exitosa y de ello se habló durante todo el día. Se decía que incluso la señorita Pinnock mostró su mejor cara aún frente a nobles que siempre le hacían comentarios críticos y agudos. Se podría decir que el evento causaba cierto cambio en los nobles y plebeyos.

Obviamente, al tener cientos de personas y extranjeros, la seguridad en cada esquina de la capital se había incrementado. Ya que la sede del dichoso evento se había acordado en aquel centro, muchos trámites y permisos se tuvieron que hacer para la llegada y salida de tropas de acompañamiento. 

El Imperio Gardia no solo se había ocupado por aumentar la seguridad en la capital sino en todo el territorio. Las fronteras del norte, sur, este y oeste fueron fuertemente protegidas y capitanes mantenían la coordinación para el desarrollo sostenible de la protección. Cualquier altercado se presentaba, con algo de demora por la distancia, y era inmediatamente corregido o solucionado por el bienestar de las relaciones extranjeras.

-Duque, que buena que haya llegado-el marqués Pinnock se acercó y con una inclinación leve lo saludó. Aquella mañana de supuesto descanso no lo era para la caballería y defensa del Imperio que ahora más que nunca tenían tanto trabajo por realizar-No hubiese sido descortés asistir, tampoco. Usted participó en la prueba de ayer y hacerlo venir pasada las diez de la mañana es inesperado en coordinación.

Perriett negó alzando la mano. Es cierto que se encontraba algo cansado pero estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro que demandaba su cargo así que no le fue extraño recibir una carta con la palabra "urgente" subrayada-Es mi responsabilidad como comandante estar presente, marqués. Debo suponer que todos están reunidos en la sala de reuniones.

El marqués lo guió con unos pasos más adelante. Los anchos pasadillos de uno de los tantos en el castillo Imperial contenía un salón de reuniones para dicha situación. Estaba muy alejado del salón de baile y de las habitaciones que hospedaban a los extranjeros y resguardado por guardias que permitían la entrada a la zona con identificación. Incluso los separaba jardines de extensas y verdosas plantas y flores de distintos colores.

-El comandante Berlot dijo que demoraría diez minutos-informó el marqués-Los demás ya están en la sala.

El duque asintió. Entre los siete comandantes del Imperio, él era el más joven pero no menos inteligente. Se había ganado el respeto de los demás en los pocos dos años y siempre estaban atentos a cualquier propuesta suya para una decisión importante. 

Llegados a la sala y luego de esperar la asistencia del comandante Berlot, quién llegó algo sudoroso y con signos de haber montado a caballo a la velocidad de la luz, empezó la reunión. 

Los respectivos informes fueron presentados y luego de hablar sobre ciertos altercados pequeños que ocurrieron luego de la inauguración y de la primer prueba, pasaron a revisar los documentos de los espías en el Imperio.

-Interrogamos a un grupo de tres personas-informó el comandante Newschetein quitándose los guantes blancos y acomodando su cordón dorado, el cual colgaba en el hombro izquierdo.-Eran nobles y con rangos bajos en el ejército. Los mantuvimos en el calabozo de la cárcel Uruk por cinco días y no obtuvimos nada más que lo mismo.

El marqués Pinnock frunció el ceño-Con este grupo van siendo diez personas del ejército que interrogamos a lo largo de estos meses-los comandantes mantuvieron los rostros adustos y serios-La consejería principal envió una lista de sospechosos que debemos citar al interrogatorio, también.

El duque preguntó-¿Cuántos son?

-Un total de treinta.

El comandante Berlot tosió-¿Y qué hay de hacer un filtro? Podemos aumentar los espías imperiales dentro de los grupos de reunión en casinos, casa de apuestas y eso. Al fin y al cabo no son pertenecientes al ejército.

-Usted se encargará de ello-habló el mayor de todos. Rondaba los sesenta años y era conocido como el marqués Elistern-Está de acuerdo ¿verdad?

El comandante Berlot evitó mostrar un rostro cansado y en vez de ello suspiró-Sí, marqués Elistern-sinceramente se arrepentía un poco el haber dado la idea. Estaba tan cansado por pasar un día entero trotando todos los lugares de la capital que ya ni sentía su maldita entrepierna. Solo la costumbre lo libró de renunciar a presentarse a la reunión y ver los rostros sombríos de los hombres.

-Todos los miembros del ejército que interrogamos...-habló el duque desde el extremo de la mesa-...estaban a cargo de resguardar la zona norte del Imperio. Allí tenemos dos pueblos grandes, las minas y a la República de Saliere-tres dedos fueron alzados al nombrar a cada uno. El comandante Pinnock mantuvo la mirada concentrada y casi al mismo tiempo que los demás abrió los ojos al presenciar una revelación-Creo que podemos concluir de la reunión que debemos investigar los últimos movimientos de Saliere. 

El comandante Carrest alzó la mano-Nos han llegado rumores de ciertos disturbios por una de las tantas minas de zurpalí en uno de los dos pueblos del norte. 

-Supongo entonces que ahora podemos concentrar nuestras fuerzas en el norte y en la relación con la República de Saliere-habló el comandante Elistern cruzando los brazos-Enviaré un informe al Emperador. Doy por concluida la reunión.

Los seis comandantes se pusieron de pie y despidiéndose del comandante en jefe, Elistern, se retiraron uno por uno de la sala.

-Duque Edwards...-el anciano lo llamó con una voz potente que incluso hizo voltear a un guardia de la zona, quién al ver la mirada seria del anciano apresuró su salida con cierta vergüenza.

El joven de ojos celeste se acercó e inclinándose con respeto por segunda vez en el día ante el anciano jefe, habló-Dígame.

-Sigue sorprendiéndome cada día, duque-una sonrisa gastada se formó arrugando los bordes de las esquinas de la boca del comandante Elistern-Estaba por mandar a dar cien vueltas al comandante Berlot por su tardanza y cien más por mostrar un rostro perezoso ante las órdenes. La reunión habría quedado en nada si usted no hubiese aportado tal dato.

El duque creyó que avisarle de ello a Berlot y cobrársela después sería una buena idea.

-Solo aporté lo que debía, comandante Elistern-dijo con lentitud y manteniendo la postura firme-Y estoy seguro que obtendremos información valiosa. 

El anciano lo miró. El duque tenía unos ojos brillantes y le pareció que por un segundos tuvo un mirada de un depredador listo para cazar a su presa-Estaré informándoles sobre cualquier respuesta y está más que claro que usted obtendrá una misión importante.

El duque Edwards sintió un poco de emoción al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-dijo el comandante Elistern-Mis buenos deseos para su participación de mañana, duque. 

Eran pocas las veces que el anciano hacía una reverencia frente a alguien, pero al tenerle cierto estima y tomando en cuenta su puesto en el Imperio, la hizo y luego se retiró. 

El duque caminó con lentitud y se tomó su tiempo en llegar hasta su caballo. Había evitado llegar en carruaje ya que prepararlo le tomaría minutos al cochero y aquella mañana no se le antojaba ostentar. 

Había planeado ir a un restaurant y almorzar con el hambre de mil hombres, pero ver a Yul llegando con caballo en trote presuroso lo sorprendió. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yul?

El joven de cabello negro respiró hondo cuando su caballo se detuvo a metros del duque-La señorita Elyse me envió.

-¿Está en la residencia?-preguntó con duda. No creía que su madre la haya recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-No-dijo y puso ojos llorosos de ardilla miedosa-Salí a pasear un rato a la capital y me la encontré de camino. Al verme puso el rostro que tanto me intimida y me ordenó que requería su presencia con urgencia. 

El duque suspiró. Su hermana sí que sabía intimidar a Yul de tal forma-¿Dónde está ahora?

-En el restaurant "Tres hojas de primavera". Dijo que se adelantaría en pedir un té-el estómago de Yul rugió y el duque puso un rostro de casi reírse-Ni siquiera me dejó almorzar primero...son las tres de la tarde ya-murmuró con resentimiento infantil.

-Vamos, Yul-el duque tomó las riendas de su caballo del servidor del castillo Imperial-Si mi hermana te hizo venir de ese modo es porque tiene algo importante que contarnos. 

Yul asintió y dejó de mostrar los ojos llorosos de ardilla. Al menos le contentaba un poco la idea de que el duque le invitaría el almuerzo del día libre del evento de otoño.


	20. La segunda victoria

Entonces el tercer día del evento de otoño había llegado y con ello la segunda prueba. Tuvieron que separarlos en cuatro grupos de cuatro y empezaron desde las doce de la tarde, por lo que la audiencia ya se encontraba a los alrededores del extenso campo dividido en dos y con la distancia debida para todos.

Dos personas se enfrentaban en el duelo de espadas y perdía al quedarse sin espada o por rendición. En caso de que hubiese un exceso y un competidor termine herido de gravedad se suspendía el duelo y ambos perdían la oportunidad de continuar hasta la final. 

Los plebeyos y nobles pensaban que aquella prueba era la más peligrosa de todas ya que ambos hombres se enfrentaban, con armaduras, sí, pero con un arma tan peligrosa y afilada como la espada. Incluso alguna vez en la historia del evento una persona había muerto. Por ello, y para que no se repitiera algo tan trágico, los competidores eran evaluados psicológicamente y firmaban un acuerdo de honor. Así, sucesos como enfrentar a una persona que te había quitado alguna propiedad hace años, no se presentaban. 

Jade se ponía nerviosa cada vez que veía los enfrentamientos. Incluso Jesy no parecía muy a gusto observando como el prometido de Leigh-Anne, tenía un duelo casi a muerte con otro noble extranjero. 

Sin embargo, Leigh-Anne estaba tan concentrada y tomándose enserio cada movimiento de Jordan que luego de eternos minutos de tensión donde solo se oía el choque de las espadas, por fin pudo aplaudir con satisfacción.

El vizconde que había enfrentado Jordan había dejado caer su espalda unos dos metros lejos de él.

-!Les dije que ganaría!-habló en voz alta Leigh-Anne sosteniendo su chal blanco-Ojalá hubiesen mujeres con quién competir en esta prueba. Me he quedado con las ganas.

Jesy la miró con apenas una sonrisa. Tuvo el corazón en la mano cuando Jordan esquivó con éxito la punta de la espalda directo a su pecho-Yo no tendría el valor...dios, soy muy cobarde para estas cosas.

-Oh, vamos. No hay sangre...-Jade alzó una ceja. Unos duelos antes el hijo del conde Riehllt había terminado herido en el brazo, no obstante, logró pasar a la siguiente ronda-...bueno, un poco, pero es parte de la prueba. 

-Tienes que tener agilidad y precisión. Además de fuerza en los brazos para manejar la espada-habló Jade suspirando-Me pongo muy nerviosa viéndolos. Es inevitable.

-Iré por una bebida-Jesy se puso los guantes rosados pastel.

-Voy contigo.

Leigh-Anne hizo un puchero leve-Las veo después, tengo que esperar a Jordan.

Jesy y Jade comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo que Jordan se acercaba con la espada envainada hacía una Leigh-Anne satisfecha.

-Siento mi garganta seca por presenciar los duelos-dijo Jesy algo pálida-¿tú no?

Jade evitó reír aunque le pareciese gracioso el estado de la usual elegante Jesy-Solo sentí nerviosismo. Casi grito cuando Jordan es herido.

Jesy se estremeció y llegando a la mesa de bebidas, pidió un poco de manzanilla recién hecho. La sirvienta del castillo Imperial asintió y en menos de treinta segundo lo tenía preparado y entregándoselo a la castaña-rojiza.

-No creo aguantar otro duelo más-exclamó Jesy luego de dar el primer sorbo. Habían cogido una mesa libre y entre tantos nobles cruzando el campo para ver a los competidores, suspiró-Además, creo que debo vigilar muy de cerca a Adelina. Hace media hora que debe estar viendo quién sabe qué competidor.

-No creo que Adelina sea capaz de comportarse mal-dijo la castaña.

-Y es verdad-Gerald había vuelto luego de conversar con su padre durante el duelo de Jordan. Fue al lugar y al ser informado de la retirada de su prometida rápidamente fue a su encuentro-¿Estás bien?

Jesy sonrió con ternura mirándolo-Ahora lo estoy.

Jade soltó un "ow" inevitable y su amiga se sonrojó.

-Me refiero a la manzanilla con miel, Jadey-Gerald tomó asiento al lado de Jesy y puso su mano encima de la suya. Fue un gesto de calma demasiado lindo-¿Viste a mi hermana?

Gerald asintió y evitando la mirada de satisfacción de su prima, contestó-Sí, estaba con sus dos fieles amigas.

-Oh, ese trío es terrible cuando se lo proponen-exclamó Jesy dejando su taza vacía y con el rostro más calmado.

-Por ahora solo están observando con interés la tienda de campaña del duque-dijo Gerald con pausa-Me sorprende la rapidez con la que terminó sus duelos. Ahora solo quedan cuatro competidores. Creo que si no conociera el gran manejo de espada del duque apostaría a que la victoria se la llevaría el jefe de las fuerzas armadas de la República de Saliere.

Jade enarcó la ceja con interés-¿Es hábil?

Gerald asintió convencido-Estaba en el tercer grupo y terminó dos minutos después que el duque. Aunque es increíblemente fuerte...-el joven dudó un poco pero continúo-...creo que tiene una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué acaso los competidores no llevan casco?-preguntó Jesy.

-Sí, lo sé pero es algo inexplicable-Gerald mandó a una sirvienta por una bebida-Lo sabrán cuando lo vean.

Jade no supo el significado de esas palabras hasta después de quince minutos.

Luego de que los cuatro competidores se enfrentaran en un duelo. La tan esperada final tuvo lugar en el más amplio campo y mejor arreglado de todos. Eran las cuatro de la tarde con veinte minutos cuando la audiencia empezó a colocarse en sus lugares. Unos en mesas, conversando, otros de pie y discutiendo sobre los competidores y otros simplemente decidiéndose si quedarse o no. 

El emperador y la emperatriz se encontraban sentados en una tribuna elevada lo suficiente para observar cada punto y los jurados estaban posicionados de manera estratégica. Incluso los doctores tenían sus respectivos lugares de forma que ante cualquier altercado llegasen con la rapidez posible.

La presentación del duelo empezó. 

El duque Edwards el casco que Yul le pasó y con la espada envainada se acercó al centro del campo. 

Jade no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la diferencia de estatura del jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Saliere. Media casi diez centímetros más que Perriett y era corpulento. Antes de que se pusiese el casco notó aquella mirada extraña que le comentó su primo y no pudo evitar sentir un apretón frío en el corazón. Ese hombre de ojos jalados y piel canela parecía ver al duque como si fuese una presa.

Un juez estuvo al lado de los competidores cuando se inclinaron como se acostumbra en cada duelo y se alejó cuando dio por iniciada la última etapa de la segunda prueba.

Jade pudo jurar que sintió como la tierra tembló cuando Tártalo, el jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Saliere, dio un salto enorme con la espada en alza hacia el duque. El duelo había empezado teniendo a Perriett esquivando aquel movimiento hosco y duro.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos de la primera parte del duelo fue completamente de ataque por parte de Tártalo. Levantando polvo y virutas de hierba fresca estuvo movimiento su espada acompañada por sus gritos de guerra que enmudecía a la audiencia.

Al finalizar la primera parte, el duque Perriett se acercó con rapidez a la esquina donde Yul lo esperaba con un poco de agua fresca.

-!Ese hombre está atacando sin piedad!-dijo entre dientes Elyse apartando a muchos nobles que se habían puesto de pie ante el interesante duelo que presenciaban-!Perriett! !Perriett!

El duque alzó la mirada cuando su hermana estuvo con su mano agitándola una y otra vez frente a sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-el duque asintió-Eso es bueno. Parece que este ogro de ojos jalados no conoce las reglas del duelo. Esta terminantemente prohibido jalar el brazo de tu oponente y este ogro lo ha hecho ya dos veces sin que los jueces ineptos se dieran cuenta !Demonios!

Yul había visto a la señorita Elyse enojada varias veces pero está vez era una mezcla de histeria y frustración. Las mejillas comenzaban a ponérsele rojas y faltaba poco para que se lanzase con furia ante los jueces.

-Elyse, cálmate-dijo el duque sin dejar de mirar la otra esquina. Tártalo tenía a dos súbditos a su lado limpiando su sudor pero sus ojos amarillos y jalados no se desprendían de su persona. Su cuerpo parecía respirar todo a su alrededor y cuando expulsaba el aire alejaba las hojas verdes del campo con fuerza. En realidad se asemejaba a un ogro de las viejas leyendas fantásticas y su fuerza era increíble-Creo tener algo en mente.

-¿Enserio?-Elyse y Yul lo pronunciaron a la misma vez. Yul retrocedió unos pasos. Se había puesto frente a Elyse para evitar cualquier acción apresurada. 

-Cuéntanos.

El duque negó extendiendo su mano. Yul le entregó el casco y el juez empezó a avisar el inicio de la segunda parte del duelo-No es buena idea contárselos. Podrían tener soplones a nuestro alrededor.

Elyse asintió con duda y despidió con una mirada significativa a su hermano para permanecer luego sosteniendo el borde la silla que se le había otorgado como descanso.

Jade había aguardado en su lugar porque Elyse se lo pidió y al ver que no regresaba frunció el ceño.

-Anda-Leigh-Anne le codeó con suavidad-Creo que verte ahí hará que el duque espabile y luche como se debe.

Jade asintió con timidez y entre "disculpen" se acercó a la esquina dedicada al duque. La segunda parte del duelo había empezado y Tártalo continúo agitando la espada con fuerza y rapidez. 

-Oh, dulzura-Elyse le habló pero casi sin mirarla porque tenía los ojos puestos en su hermano. Este esquivaba por tercera vez una estocada mortal en la pierna-Disculpa, me concentré tanto que no fui a avisarte.

-No se preocupe-Jade recibió el saludo de Yul-¿El señor Tártalo es muy...?

-Ese no es un hombre-la voz de Elyse sonó con rudeza-Un ogro, eso es lo que es. Observa como alza su espada con la intención de matar ¿Dónde hay honor cuando ni siquiera puede respetar las reglas?

-El duque Perriett tiene alguna estrategia ¿verdad?-Jade trató de convencerse a sí misma y por tal razón aquella pregunta no sonó como tal al expresarla.

-Por supuesto pero no quiso decírnosla y creo que tiene razón-dijo la pelinegra-Los soplones no pueden faltar en pruebas como estas.

El duque Edwards había dado hecho trastabillar a Tártalo con un engaño inteligente. Los brazos del gran hombre comenzaban a disminuir en rapidez.

Jade se concentró en los siguientes movimientos y aunque tuvo el corazón apretujado por el miedo logró observar la segunda parte del duelo completo.

-!Mi señor!-Yul le ofreció su hombro pero el duque se negó a recibirlo por sentarse bruscamente en el asiento. Elyse sintió como crujió la madera y le quitó el casco a su hermano apenas y no tuvo cerca.

-Duque...-Jade no dudó ni un segundo y le ofreció su pañuelo. Estaba bordado con dos aves doradas y los bordes perfectamente derechos-Por favor, tómelo.

-Pero lo voy a ensuciar.

Jade negó con una sonrisa y se lo puso en la mano-Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora para ayudarlo-el duque aceptó aquel gesto y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y respiraba con dificultad-¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad respiratoria?

-Solo toma ciertos brebajes-dijo Yul con voz neutral.

Jade entendió aquel mensaje y observó al duque. No se notaba muy mal pero habiendo peleado veinte minutos y con solo dos de descanso, el cansancio era inevitable.

-Te juro que si al final del duelo quedan empatados por punto yo misma iré contra el jurado-espetó con ira contenida Elyse-No es posible ver como te golpea y no detengan el duelo par amonestarlo.

-Pero lo bueno de esto es que se está cansando.

-Como tú-bufó la pelinegra sacando un abanico y agitándolo frente a ella.

-Me refiero a que sus brazos comienzan a sentir el peso de una espada de dos kilos. 

Jade miró a Tártalo. Aunque sus ojos amarillos seguían fijos en el duque, los sirvientes comenzaban a masajear ambos brazos y a hablar entre ellos ocasionando un gruñido feroz en el hombre corpulento.

-Es inteligente-dijo Jade-Cansar a su enemigo hasta llevarlo al límite.

El duque pidió su casco y al ponérselo a Jade le pareció ver una sonrisa-No estaría aquí si no lo fuese.

-Permanezca invicto, duque-Jade lo despidió con una sonrisa y observó como se puso su pañuelo en el pecho de forma que la hizo sentir tímida.

-Vaya-Elyse había cerrado su abanico y miró con picardía a la jovencita-Sorpresa será si no gana con tal ánimo.

-Que bueno que ya se calmó...-masculló Yul conteniendo la respiración.

Elyse, sin embargo, lo oyó y por primera vez se avergonzó-Lamento mostrarte tal faceta mía, dulzura, pero cuando se trata de mi hermano no puedo evitar dejar salir cierto comportamiento. 

Jade negó divertida-Cualquiera reaccionaría de esa forma, señora.

La tercera parte de la prueba había comenzado con el duque Edwards dando un movimiento certero cerca del brazo derecho de Tártalo, no obstante, este lo esquivó aunque con dificultad. El efecto del cansancio empezaba a cobrar cuentas y en el transcurso de los minutos el duque dio tantos ataques que la audiencia comenzó a soltar esperados gritos de aliento. 

En un momento determinado la espada de Tártalo rozó el abdomen del duque pero no penetró la armadura. Aquel movimiento fue confirmado por los jueces cuando algunos nobles comenzaron a dar quejas en voz alta. Minutos antes de que acabase el duelo, el duque y Tártalo medían fuerzas chocando sus espadas y formando una equis que rozaba los bordes de metal de sus armas formando chispas doradas. Los músculos del duque y su rostro comenzaron a tensarse y como ya se preveía la fuerza de empuje de Tártalo lo empezó a deslizar de tal forma que arrastraba los pies del duque hacia atrás. Todos contuvieron el aliento. El duque parecía perder el duelo y si Tártalo osaba dar un último esfuerzo sería el fin para su contrincante. 

Sin embargo, ocurrió lo que con asombro algunos no pudieron explicarse después. El duque, con la maravillosa agilidad que tenía, dejó de empujar su espada contra la de Tártalo y se deslizó entre sus piernas abiertas y antes de que el enorme hombre volteara con toda la rabia del mundo, el duque respondió con la energía que contenía su cuerpo en la mano que sostenía su plateada espada ocasionando que Tártalo, al no tener la misma fuerza que al inicio, soltara la espada y cayendo en una rodilla frente al duque.

El juez dio por terminado el duelo al ver la espada del increíble Tártalo tirada a medio metro de él.

La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir y dar ciertos gritos de alegría. Los nobles y plebeyos que habían apostado comenzaron a cobrar con dicha y Jade no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con ambas manos al ver la espada bien en alto del duque. El duelo la había hecho emocionar hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo que por poco y llora de alegría.

El duque le estiró la mano a Tártalo pero esta no la recibió. Con la dignidad que le quedaba se retiró sin hacer ninguna reverencia. 

Perriett no lo tomó a mal y aunque deseó mucho darle un certero puñete en el estómago la felicidad de haberle ganado pudo más manteniendo su estado sereno y satisfecho.

Dando pasos lentos y con la espada envainada se acercó a la esquina donde una Elyse muy orgullosa la esperaba.

-Me sorprende lo bien que ganaste el duelo-Elyse le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla menos roja-Ahora si me disculpan iré a tomar una bebida porque no creo poder soportar más lo seca que está mi garganta-abrió su abanico y tomando a Yul de la muñeca lo arrastró entre tantos nobles que esperaban felicitar al duque. 

-Creo que Yul quería felicitarte-dijo Jade viendo como el hombre soportaba un puchero en su boca-Y la señora Elyse no pudo más con la angustia.

El duque soltó una risa cansada luego de haber luchado por treinta minutos-¿Y usted como se encuentra? 

Jade lo observó y sonrió. En realidad se sentía muy tranquila al ver llegar al duque sin más que golpes en el cuerpo y no con una herida abierta-Feliz.

El duque sonrió y sacó el pañuelo de Jade-Creo que usted me da cierta suerte.

Jade no pudo evitar perder ante el duque y mostró una vez más el rostro sonrojado que tanto le gustaba observar aquella mujer de ojos celestes.


	21. Enfrentamiento

El comandante Berlot había estado a cargo nuevamente de patrullar la zona de la segunda prueba del evento de otoño. Su misión era andar en caballo por el terreno y verificar con los capitanes si todo estaba en orden. Caso contrario, era rápidamente avisado y él mismo pasaba a tomar cargo de cualquier inconveniente. 

Aquel día del duelo de espadas habían pasado diez inconvenientes en la capital del Imperio y lugar del evento. El comandante Berlot no pudo haber estado más cansado aquel día por los molestos ladrones y algunos nobles que se querían pasar de listos. Obviamente las personas que cometían delitos tenían castigos respectivos siendo los nobles los de más peso. A Berlot no le interesaba el que sea un marqués o un duque aquella persona capaz de causar problemas en el evento, castigos eran castigos, y Berlot sabía implantarlos con la mano de hierro que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Aunque ocupaba un puesto importante en el Imperio y era famoso por tener mano dura con criminales y caballeros a su disposición, tenía un carisma único y gustaba de gastar ciertas bromas que a veces no agradaban para nada al comandante en jefe. Está demás decir que la flojera de vez en cuando le quería ganar el día de trabajo pero luchaba constantemente para que no sea así.

Con treinta y tres años y dueño del título de marqués, deseaba mantener en paz la situación del Imperio Gardia por el bien de su amada madre y su respetable padre.

-!Hey, Marie!-Berlot alzó la mano con entusiasmo para llamar la atención de la menor de las Morells pero esta al verlo volteó rápidamente la cabeza, ignorándolo-!Hey!

Berlot comenzó a caminar, algo adormecido en la entrepierna luego de haber rondado por el área de la capital y del duelo de espadas a puro caballo. Eran las seis de la tarde y el sol apenas y derramaba sus últimos rayos. Por fin tenía su ansiado descanso y quería pasarlo vigilando a las hijas de su buen amigo y padre de las damas, no obstante, no esperaba tal recibimiento. 

-Tomaré cuenta de tu mal comportamiento conmigo, Marie-habló Berlot al llegar a su altura. 

La muchacha frunció la nariz y suspiró-Cada vez que viene significa un interrogatorio para mí sobre mis amistades.

-Solo sobre el amiguito que suele venir a rescatarte cuando puede-dijo el comandante sonriendo con satisfacción-¿Vino hoy?

Marie negó. Estaban a fuera de la librería y había salido para, según Liana, limpiar una mota de polvo en la ventana. Obedeció las órdenes entredientes ya que ese era el trabajo de Ana y más al toparse con su guardián personal. Al parecer todo el mundo conspiraba contra ella aquella tarde.

-No, comandante Berlot, ¿puedo irme ya?

Berlot la miró. Al parecer comenzaba a impacientarse y sabía que esa cara era mejor no verla-Como su guardián debo asegurarme de lo bien que están manejando todo así que entraré contigo.

Marie rodó los ojos y Berlot se guardó una risa por la extraña reacción de la jovencita. Abrieron la puerta y justo cuando la campana tintineó, Marie gritó.

-!Liana, el comandante Berlot llegó!

Ni corta ni perezosa Liana se asomó enseguida con los lentes aún puestos y los ojos algo cansados. Había terminado de anotar la mercancía que faltaba y la luz de la vela poco la ayudaba.

-Marie, sabes que no debes gritar de esa forma aún cuando no hayan clientes y estemos a punto de cerrar.

La menor se encogió de hombros-El comandante me fastidió primero. Iré a revisar los libros contables-Liana negó con cansancio-Me avisas cuando nos vayamos a casa.

Berlot observó como Marie le lanzó una última mirada de molestia y se perdió entre la parte trasera de la recepción. 

-Comandante Berlot, no esperaba verlo hoy-dijo Liana llamando su atención con lentitud mientras le ofrecía un lugar en la sala de lectura. 

El comandante la siguió y aprovechó el lugar junto a la ventana que daba a las calles de la capital para tomar un debido descanso. Era un lugar perfecto.

-Iba a venir mañana pero como no las visité ni los dos días anteriores preferí apresurarme-Berlot carraspeó un poco mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas en una posición curiosa-¿No la molesté, verdad?

-Oh, no. Solo estaba apuntando algunas cosas, ya sabe...de la librería-Liana se frotó el puente de la nariz cuando se sacó los lentes y tomó asiento a la izquierda de Berlot y en otro sillón cubierto de telas frescas.

-Si usted cree que el trabajo es mucho podría mandar a uno de mis muchachos para que la ayude.

Liana negó sonriendo apenas-Aunque admito que me canso, hacer el trabajo que realiza mi padre me llena de satisfacción, comandante Berlot.

Ah, Berlot creyó que las palabras de Liana siempre eran oportunas y dichas de la mejor forma. Manejaba una elocuencia tremenda y su elegancia acentuaba su presencia. 

-Creo que si me ofrezco como ayudante me rechazaría de igual forma ¿verdad?-Berlot se rió de sus palabras apoyando una mano en su cuello con nerviosismo.

Liana se rió apenas ante la usual chispa carismática del comandante y para él fue suficiente. A veces se sentía algo mal al experimentar ese tipo de sentimientos por la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, ver aquella inusual sonrisa lo cambiaba todo.

-¿Desea una taza de hierba buena tibia?-preguntó Liana luego del silencio pequeño que se formó.

-Oh, bueno, si no la molesto con el pedido...

-¡Para nada!-Liana se puso de pie enseguida como si hubiese esperado esas palabras para evitar estar mucho tiempo sentada. Con el trabajo le había bastado. Enseguida salió de la sala de lectura y se encaminó detrás de la recepción. Pasó por el escritorio donde Marie estaba leyendo los libros contables y entró a otro cuarto pequeño donde una tetera con agua tibia y con la hierba buena puesta le esperaba. Sacó dos tazas de una alacena mediana posicionada en medio de las cuatro paredes y agarrando la tetera con lentitud llenó ambas tazas. 

Al ver ambas tazas semillenas y solitarias decidió servir un poco de las galletas que su padre les había regalado antes de irse de viaje. Ya con la infusión de hierba buena y unas cuantas galletas, llevó la bandeja donde había puesto las cosas hasta la sala de lectura donde Berlot la esperaba con impaciencia. 

-Siento la tardanza-habló Liana dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa circular que se encontraba en medio de los sofás. Esta estaba dirigida a los lectores para que, en caso se cansaran, dejaran los libros apoyados y pudiesen coger otro o esperar un tiempo para continuar la lectura-Decidí agregar unas galletas de vainilla que espero le gusten.

-Muchas gracias-Berlot tomó su taza con algo de torpeza ya que en la asa apenas y cabía uno de sus dedos-¿Cómo le va con el negocio de la librería, señorita Liana?

La joven de ojos marrones lo miró y acomodó un poco su cabello-Muy bien. Aún no tengo ningún contratiempo con las entregas de pedidos o recibos de mercancías así que la situación está bajo control.

Berlot asintió-¿Hoy no pudo asistir al evento?

Liana negó-Tuve mucho trabajo como para tomarme las molestias-dijo-Mis amigas me invitaron a dejarlo por un día pero...

-No se lo permitió-concluyó Berlot haciendo que Liana asintiera algo avergonzada-Puede ser muy responsable y no lo niego pero divertirse de vez en cuando no es malo.

-Lo sé-Liana dejó la taza con un sonido algo fuerte-¿Usted tuvo trabajo hoy también?

Berlot no se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de tema ya que ver a la mayor de las Morells interesarse por su persona lo emocionó de cierta forma-Sí, el patrullaje fue hasta media hora antes que llegase. Los problemas no pueden faltar en un evento tan grande como el de otoño.

-Me imagino...-murmuró Liana asintiendo a lo que decía el comandante.

Luego de las palabras de Berlot, la joven tomó su taza y comenzó a beber lento la infusión. El comandante apenas y había comido tres galletas cuando se permitió admirar nuevamente la presencia de Liana, mientras bebía. Sentada junto a él pero alejada, el sol empezaba a brillar apenas sobre sus cabellos que parecían relucir en colores dorados e incitando una fantasía de ensueño en el ambiente y en su persona. 

El comandante Berlot repentinamente comenzó a sentir esa efervescencia surgir en su cuerpo y las palabras que siempre tenía atascadas en su boca amenazaron con salir ¿Acaso sería un buen momento para pedirle el permiso de cortejarla? ¿Sí? ¿No? Había mantenido aquel pensamiento desde que cayó en la conciencia de estar atraído por Liana cuando la vio en su debut presentándose como un miembro de la sociedad y con el usual rostro serio que ponía cuando estaba nerviosa. Aún así, se veía muy hermosa para él. Aquel momento solo pudo confirmar con fuerza su atracción por la joven que una vez le ofreció alimento cuando se quedó de guardia en cierto lugar o cuando se desmayó y lo trajo a su residencia para atenderlo por una noche. 

!Ah, Berlot estaba por decirlo!

Había dejado la taza a un lado y con los ojos fijos en Liana nada le importó el poco espacio para arrodillarse !Parecía que estaba a punto de pedir matrimonio! ¿Así se hacían las cosas al pedir un cortejo? A sus treinta y tres años no tenía mucha experiencia con aquellos protocolos pero sí en la intimidad de satisfacer deseos bajos. Bueno, ese no era el punto en ese instante !Estaba por pedirle un simple pero esperado cortejo a Liana, hija del barón Morells y muy querido amigo! ¿Se lo perdonará acaso el hombre? No lo sabría hasta que la propia Liana lo acepte y ambos se lo digan, claro. Berlot quiso reír. Comenzaba a fantasear demasiado rápido sin antes de dar el primer paso.

-Señorita Liana...-Berlot sintió que su voz salió con un hilo y se quiso dar un golpe con la mesa por tremenda falta de virilidad. Supuestamente aquel momento debería lucir tan galante y seguro de sí mismo-...disculpe.

Liana alzó una ceja con preocupación cuando notó la rodilla derecha del comandante en el piso. El hombre parecía estar con un remolino de palabras en su cabeza que apenas y podía articular palabras coherentes-¿Sucede algo, comandante? No me diga que la hierba buena no le cayó bien...

-!No!-gritó el comandante asustando un poco a la joven-Digo...ejem, no. Yo solo quería decirle que...

-¿Le duele algo?

Berlot negó. No sabía si la joven se estaba preocupando por él al verlo arrodillado o simplemente era muy inocente para ignorar aquella acción-Desde hace años yo...

Unos sonidos en la ventana interrumpieron la confesión de Berlot.

-¿Pero qué..?-Liana puso un rostro sorprendido al ver a la señorita Elyse a través del vidrio que separaba la librería de la calle.

Enseguida se puso de pie e ignorando al comandante se dirigió a abrir la puerta que tintineó al hacerlo. Berlot creyó que la mala suerte siempre le perseguiría en cada oportunidad que se presentaba para pedir el cortejo a su dama.

-!Señorita Morells!-la voz de Elyse se hizo notar en todo el lugar por lo fuerte que lo emitió-No sabe cuanto estaba esperando por llegar. Pensé que ya había cerrado.

Liana negó-Creí que no llegaría ya que estaba apoyando al duque Edwards en el duelo-dijo-¿Obtuvo la victoria?

Elyse asintió moviendo sus cabellos negros a la par-Es mi hermano después de todo. Un espadachín hecho y derecho.

Liana no pudo evitar reír-Me alegro por el duque. Cuando lo vea le presentaré mi saludo.

El comandante Berlot carraspeó un poco. Había llegado a la entrada y al ver la charla tan animada entre Liana y una mujer extraña se sintió excluido sin precedentes. 

-Oh, veo que no estaba sola-Elyse sonrió con gusto mientras barrió con la mirada a aquel hombre. Por los cordones y las insignias que llevaba parecía ser un comandante del Imperio.

-Señora, le presento a un buena amigo de mi padre, el comandante Berlot-Liana se sintió incómoda al hacer la presentación. Por alguna extraña razón le hacia sentir culpable el que la haya encontrado con un hombre-Comandante, la señora Elyse, hermana del duque Edwards.

Berlot se permitió asombrarse pero no lo suficiente como para demostrarlo. Había oído departe del duque que su hermana mayor había llegado a la capital y los rumores contaban que era una mujer para nada agradable. No obstante, la saludó con la cordialidad debida-Un gusto conocerla, señora Edwards.

Elyse se inclinó de la misma manera-Prefiero que me digan señora Elyse, si no le importa, comandante. Creo que la señorita Morells lo dejó muy claro en la presentación.

Por alguna razón Berlot leyó entre líneas que lo que le quiso decir aquella mujer de cabello negro era "estúpido" sin muchos adornos,

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento-Berlot tenía que ser paciente ya que al parecer Liana le tenía buen estima a la mujer malcriada esta-Espero no la moleste señora Ed-digo, Elyse.

Pero ser paciente para Berlot no significaba guardarse unas cuantas armas para defenderse.

Elyse sonrió con aparente amabilidad pero por dentro comenzaba a tachar de la lista de buena gente a aquel comandante que apenas hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de confesarse a la hermosa Liana.

-Bueno...-la joven Morells creyó que la conversación se estaba volviendo algo tensa.

-!Oh, mira!-Marie había salido de su escondite con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-No esperaba su llegada, señora Elyse.

-Le dije que estaría a tiempo y no me creyó-exclamó Elyse con diversión a lo que Marie rió-¿Ustedes esperaban a alguien más? Ya son las seis y media de la tarde. Puede ser la capital pero algunas de las calles suelen ser peligrosas a ciertas horas.

Berlot bufó cruzando los brazos. Por eso él había llegado. Planeaba escoltar a las hermanas hasta su residencia y quizás ganarse de un favor al final.

-No, no-Marie se acomodó la manga de su vestido-Estaba por decirle a mi hermana que era hora de irnos. Ana hace tiempo que se fue dejándonos con parte de su trabajo.

-Sabes que Ana se fue porque su madre estaba enferma, Marie-habló Liana advirtiendo en su voz a su hermana menor-Y bueno, es verdad lo que dice la señora Elyse. Debemos irnos.

-Puedo escoltarlas-dijo Berlot metiéndose en la conversación a lo que Elyse arrugó la nariz-Como su guardián es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Liana estaba por agradecer aquel gesto pero Elyse interrumpió de forma sutil.

-Si desean puedo llevarlas en mi carruaje-Marie parecía encantada con aquella idea-A menos que el comandante Berton tenga alguna objeción.

-Es Berlot-el hombre corrigió con enojo contenido-y es decisión de las señoritas elegir.

Lamentablemente para Berlot los votos mayoritarios fueron para el carruaje de la señorita Elyse, así que contra todo pronóstico, decidió acompañarlas. Había dejado su caballo en el establo y Liana con la enorme amabilidad que lucía aquel día lo invitó a cenar. Tomando en cuenta la hora pensó que era algo que toda persona haría. Aquello Elyse no lo recibió con alegría pero como la invitación también fue para ella, decidió serenarse.

En el transcurso del viaje Elyse decidió conversar sobre qué autor del género de drama era el mejor y para dicha suya Liana estuvo dispuesta a discutirlo el tiempo que sea necesario. Berlot se sintió desplazado y algo avergonzado al no tener ciertos gustos por los libros. Realmente había perdido la oportunidad de compartirlo con Liana.

Marie observó aquella escena con cierta diversión y aunque no odiaba lo suficiente a Berlot se sentía alegre de verlo excluido. Se lo merecía. 

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Morells, Berlot descendió del carruaje y ayudó a bajar a cada mujer. 

-Vaya, que encantadora residencia-dijo Elyse observando el hogar de la señorita Morells. Era más pequeña que su antigua casa y lucía un jardín en la entrada que parecía ser cuidado con la dedicación debida.

Liana se sonrojó suavemente-Por favor, pasen.

Berlot no sabía, hasta ese momento, que Liana podía sonrojarse con el más simple comentario.

<<<

Perriett decidió darse un baño frío luego de la jornada larga. El duelo con el jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Saliere, Tártalo, lo había agotado y dejado su cuerpo con ciertos moretones. Con el agua hasta por debajo de los hombros y los senos que siempre ocultó, pensó si sería capaz de continuar con la farsa que su madre había creado ¿Acaso viviría toda su vida fingiendo ser hombre? ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el momento de casarse? Ni siquiera creía que alguna mujer en la capital sea capaz de aceptar guardar el secreto a costa de todo. Las gotas de agua bajaron por tu tersa piel y con ello Perriett pensó que quizás obedecer a su madre en todo no estaba bien.

Sabía que lo quería y deseaba lo mejor para él pero de pronto tener a su hermana Elyse al lado y oír sobre lo que él haría una vez que termine la farsa lo hizo pensar tanto que incluso le causó dolores de cabeza. No quería imaginarse un futuro donde se mantenga con una cáscara de gusto para la aristocracia. 

¿Y qué pensaría Jade con todo esto? Poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse a aquella mujer de ojos avellana y le había gustado tanto que aceptará conocerlo que no cabía en felicidad aquella noche donde besó sus manos. Jade era tan especial para él ahora ya que con ella podía desenvolverse y ser capaz de volver a ser ella. Sentir esas emociones que, como remolinos violentos y dulces, la mantenían en paz al pasar tiempo con la dulce mujer. Escucharla apartaba los árboles espinosos que cubrían su alma. 

Se sentía bien ser ella misma aunque sea por unos minutos.

-!Yul!-gritó Perriett apenas se cubrió con la toalla. Rápidamente el joven de cabellos negros le abrió la puerta del baño de su habitación y le entregó una tolla extra para su cabello. 

-¿Desea algo, mi señor?

El duque asintió mientras se secaba el lado derecho de su cabellera-¿Crees que sea un buen día para dar un paseo en bote mañana? 

Yul alzó una ceja extrañado pero al ver la mirada insistente de su amo, contestó-Supongo. El lago Amarilis es el más famoso para dar un paseo placentero.

-Genial-dijo el duque con apenas una sonrisa que a Yul ya no le fue extraño admirar-Necesito que entregues una carta a la residencia Thirlwall. 

-¿Ahora?-preguntó alarmado Yul. Ni siquiera había cenado e ir en caballo a la residencia le parecía una idea odiosa.

El duque se acercó a su escritorio. Aún no se había cambiado pero no podía esperar en darle el mandado a Yul. Serían las ocho de la noche dentro de poco-Irás en carruaje. No soy un amo tan cruel, Yul.

-Si usted lo dice.

El duque mantuvo una sonrisa en su boca mientras comenzaba a escribir una carta dirigida a la señorita Jade. Ojalá aceptase la invitación con la misma dicha que con la que el duque la escribía.

<<<

La cena en la residencia Morells no había sido la más alegre de todas, pero terminó con el éxito correspondiente.

El comandante Berlot trató de conversar más con Liana pero Elyse era una contrincante muy fuerte por lo que fueron pocas las veces que pudo cruzar palabras con la dama. Marie por su parte, continuó disfrutando de lo bien que era ignorado el comandante y estuvo más que feliz cuando terminó su cena y anunció su retirada. Tenía unas cuantas cartas por escribir y aunque hacerlo no le contentaba, ahora con la imagen de Berlot derrotado en su cabeza, era todo lo contrario. 

Las sirvientas correspondientes comenzaron a retirar los platos y Liana guió a los invitados a la sala de visitas. Una chimenea la iluminaba y los sillones alrededor de ella hacía lucir el lugar más ameno para la noche de otoño.

Tuvo que pasar una hora más para que Elyse lanzara una bomba capaz de derrotar por completo al comandante Berlot.

-Sin querer queriendo la noche pasa volando ¿verdad, comandante?-dijo Elyse mirando de reojo el reloj redondo en el centro de la habitación y encima de la chimenea-Son las nueve de la noche.

Liana no tomó en cuenta la hora por el agradable debate que la señora Elyse siempre le brindaba-Disculpen, no me fijé bien en el tiempo...

El comandante iba a hablar pero Elyse le ganó-No se preocupe, señorita Morells. Mejor aún, si no es mucha molestia para usted...¿me podría dejar pasar la noche en su residencia?-Liana puso un rostro asombrado pero la pelinegra continuó hablando-Mi cochero, el señor William, me pidió retirarse apenas nos trajo porque tenía ciertos problemas que solucionar. No fui capaz de decírselo antes por creer que sería algo atrevido de mi parte-Elyse tomó las manos de Liana en un acto de piedad disimulada y con los ojos brillosos continuó-No obstante, si usted se niega no me sentiré ofendida. Todo lo contrario, tendré que emprender mi viaje ahora para llegar a tiempo...

Berlot creyó que aquella mujer a parte de ser malcriada era tremenda actriz !Incluso puso los ojos llorosos de perro abandonado! Ni siquiera las actrices del teatro que a veces frecuentaba podían ganarle. Dios mío, no era capaz de seguir viendo cosa tan absurda.

-Por favor, como puede pensar que dejaré que se retire a altas horas de la noche-dijo Liana algo azorada por la cercanía de Elyse. Aquellos ojos azules relucían aún más de cerca. Eran como dos zafiros-Además...planeaba ofrecerle quedarse por ser tarde, sí y porque quería mostrarle la última edición del sociólogo Varen.

Aquellas últimas palabras Liana las dijo con cierta timidez que Berlot envidió al ser Elyse la receptora de ello.

-Es usted muy amable y acepto con gusto su invitación-Elyse soltó las manos de Liana y rozando la punta de sus dedos con la palma de la otra causó una sensación de cosquilleo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos ya que luego la sirvienta de edad avanzada tocó la puerta y después de ser admitida, habló.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita Morells?

Liana asintió-Prepara la habitación de invitados para la señora Elyse. Se quedará por esta noche-la sirvienta asintió con cierta duda. Había oído de la reputación de aquella mujer y se sentía incómoda al tenerla en la residencia de su amo-!Oh! también prepara dos tazas de té en la biblioteca. 

-Como diga, señorita-dijo-¿El comandante Berlot también se quedará?

Berlot sabía que estaría mal quedarse cuando el señor de casa no estaba así que se apresuró a hablar antes-Oh, no, señora Iris. Yo me retiraré ahora. Tengo ciertas diligencias que hacer y no me puedo permitir abusar de la hospitalidad de la señorita Liana.

-¿Desea que le ofrezca el carruaje de la familia?-preguntó Liana al ver como el comandante se ponía de pie.

Berlot sonrió. Liana podía llegar a ser amable en ocasiones y aquellas era en la que más se lucía porque lo hacía ver natural-No se preocupe. El lugar al que me dirijo queda a metros de distancia. Ningún ladrón se atrevería a atacar a un comandante como yo.

Liana rió con aquel comentario pero Elyse no. Es más, rodó los ojos.

El comandante Berlot pasó a despedirse y acompañado de la sirvienta Iris, suspiró por la pesada noche que le esperaba.

-Comandante Berlot, tenga unos cuantos alimentos-dijo la anciana dándole alguna frutas en una bolsa de tela-Estoy segura que la señorita estuvo a punto de ofrecérselo si no fuese porque la señora Elyse le pidió que le mostrase la biblioteca.

-Parece que no te gustó para nada la presencia de dicha dama, Iris-exclamó el comandante recibiendo la bolsa.

-De ninguna manera. Aquella mujer solo traerá desgracias para esta casa si la señorita continúa frecuentándola-Iris se permitió refunfuñar un poco en el umbral de la entrada-Ojalá se diera cuenta de lo ilusionado que lo tiene para que aterrice de una buena vez.

Berlot se rió con ganas apoyando una mano en su frente. Aquella señora era la única que había descubierto su secreto y muy a pesar de todo lo apoyaba con la fuerza que le permitía-Con paciencia se logran las cosas, Iris.

-!Ja! La paciencia de más de tres años por lo visto, comandante.

-Bien, me rindo. Siempre me ganas-dijo Berlot saliendo de la residencia-Adiós, Iris. 

-Cuídese, comandante Berlot.

Dicho eso Berlot comenzó a caminar con la bolsa de frutas en su cinturón y rumbo al casino más frecuentado por nobles del Imperio. Algunos de sus muchachos lo esperaban para hacer una investigación que se le había encomendado hace solo un día.

Ojalá encontrara algún grupo de cretinos nobles que osaban tener reuniones de tipo dudoso en contra del Imperio. Calmaría su sed de venganza en aquellos hombres sin ninguna gota de piedad.


	22. Amaryllis

El lago Amarilis o Amaryllis era conocido en todo el Imperio Gardia por tener sus aguas verde azuladas con una hermosa fauna diversa. Desde peces de colores rosados y blancos a hermosos manglares en partes del extenso lago. 

Aquel día de descanso luego de la segunda prueba del evento de otoño muchas personas habían decidido pasar parte del día en aquel famoso lugar. Los barqueros imperiales y la servidumbre estuvo ocupada como siempre y los mayordomos al tanto de las necesidades que se le presentasen a los visitantes.

Algunas mesas habían sido puestas en el pequeño puerto del lago y damas jóvenes y ancianas descansaban con el objetivo de charlar en aquel hermoso día.

-Hermosa mañana la de hoy, señorita Thirlwall-dijo la baronesa Doria Tyron conocida por tener poca habilidad por guardar secretos.

-Opino lo mismo, baronesa Tyron-exclamó Jade sujetando su sombrilla rosada con blondas pequeñas en los bordes-¿Vino a disfrutar del paisaje con el barón Tyron?

La señora rió a lo bajo como si lo que acaba de escuchar fuese el último chiste del momento-Mi esposo está más interesado en los negocios que en venir a ver "agua sucia" como suele decir.

-Oh, disculpe si la importuné.

La baronesa negó sonriendo-Por eso mejor vine con mi adorable hijo de apenas diez años. Ojalá no sea tan insensible como su padre-Jade asintió por compromiso al ver el rostro de convencimiento de la señora-¿Usted vino con el duque, verdad?

-Sí, justo ahora estoy por embarcarme en un bote-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo...y ustedes suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos desde hace meses, sí, ya veo-murmuró la baronesa-¿Hay alguna proyección para el futuro en conjunto?

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, hasta ahora su amistad ha sido tan envidiable para todo jovencita que creímos que ya estaban en planes para un compromiso-dijo la baronesa.

Jade contuvo unas palabras poco educadas para una señora. En vez de ello, sonrió. No tan amablemente como al inicio, obviamente-Veo que todos están muy informados y al tanto de lo que nos rodea.

-No puede culparnos por ello, señorita Thirlwall-dijo la baronesa ignorando la expresión de Jade-Es algo que se oye hasta en el más pequeño grupo de personas.

-Un poco desatinado de su parte, por lo visto.

La baronesa observó los ojos avellana de Jade. Por primera vez los notaba algo oscuros y distintos al brillo usual que llevaba-Bueno, yo solo le digo lo que oigo.

Y Jade estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo. No le era desconocida aquella información pero creyó que esta estaba disminuyendo. Qué equivocada había estado. 

-Baronesa Tyron-el duque Edwards intervino en aquella conversación que desde sus pasos alejados parecía un poco tensa por lo animada de la baronesa y la seriedad del rostro de Jade-Bello día para pasarlo en familia.

La señora asumió que lo decía por verla con su hijo de diez años en compañía y encantada respondió-!Por supuesto, duque! Estaba diciéndole lo mismo a la-

-Ojalá me disculpe la descortesía pero acabo de preparar la barca para la señorita Jade y yo-dijo interrumpiendo a la baronesa.

-Oh, claro...disculpe usted...

Jade tomó el brazo que le ofreció el duque y dándole una última mirada de despedida a la baronesa (quien estaba con el rostro avergonzado), se dio la vuelta. 

-Entonces llegué en el mejor momento-concluyó el duque mirando el perfil de Jade.

-Por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de decirle unas cuantas palabras que siempre me guardé-exclamó la castaña un poco pensativa. Su sombrilla había parado en hombro izquierdo y cubría un poco su rostro del sol de otoño-Pero creo que lo mejor fue su intervención. Quizás las palabras no me hubiesen salido de la mejor manera.

-Tal vez-dijo el duque-Pero creo que ha mejorado mucho estos meses. Incluso si fueron pocos, se nota un gran cambio en usted-el duque dio un paso dentro de la barca donde el barquero estaba en la esquina, esperando como se le indicó-Un empujón más y quizás sus palabras hubiesen sido suficientes para la baronesa.

Jade sonrió. Extendió su mano hasta tomar la del duque y como su vestido no era tan largo, dio un paso dentro de la barca sosteniendo con fuerza su sombrilla-Me atreveré para la próxima.

Ya sentados frente a frente y con el ambiente de la mañana más que hermoso en el lago Amarilis, el paseo dio inicio de forma lenta. 

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

El duque se asombró un poco con la pregunta-Bien, muy bien. Caso contrario no le hubiese enviado una invitación para hoy.

Jade negó-Me refiero a su cuerpo-dijo con un tono algo preocupado-Recibió muchos golpes ayer.

-No obstante, gané-exclamó el duque con una sonrisa en los labios. Jade no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la poca humildad-Los golpes no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerme en cama.

-Ya veo...

-Además, como mi reciente amuleto de la suerte-Jade arqueó una ceja un poco divertida-Usted debe estar serena para darme seguridad. El día de mañana es el último día del evento y espero sumar otra victoria.

-Estoy segura que lo logrará incluso sin mi apoyo.

El duque sacó de entre su ropaje el pañuelo que Jade le dio en el duelo de espadas. Esta al verlo estiró su mano para recibirlo pero el peliplateado lo evitó con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Me pareció notar en su voz la insinuación de su falta de presencia en el día de mañana ¿señorita Jade?

-Mal entendió todo, duque-dijo la castaña con la mirada fija en su pañuelo-Solo creí que estábamos siguiendo su juego desde el inicio.

-Oh, perdone-el duque continuaba teniendo aquel tono juguetón que solía usar para molestar y divertirse de las reacciones de Jade-Pero como seguro...me quedaré con su pañuelo hasta mañana.

-Pero si se lo pido ¿me lo devolverá, duque?-preguntó Jade probándolo.

El ojiceleste encogió los hombros y guardando el pañuelo en su pecho, contestó-¿Qué me puede dar en reemplazo?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, usted.

-Bueno...-Jade comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la persistente mirada celeste del duque-Ahora no tengo nada.

El duque soltó una risa corta que causó en Jade un sonrojo en las mejillas. Aún con la sombra podía verse lo rosada que estaba su frente en incluso sus orejas. Había caído una vez más en los juegos del duque y lamentablemente perdió una vez más.

-Disculpe pero...verla en ese estado me causa un sentimiento de plenitud-confesó el duque con una sonrisa pacífica. Deseaba mucho rozar con sus manos las mejillas ajenas pero se contuvo con gran violencia.

-Solo le divierte verme perder-Jade se enderezó mejor y guardando el calor en su cuerpo prosiguió-¿No se cansa de ello, duque?

El hombre negó con seguridad-Usted luce más hermosa así.

Para aquellas últimas palabras Jade tenía el corazón latiendo con una velocidad distinta y las mejillas volvieron a colorearse de tonos rosados. El duque mantuvo la sonrisa pacífica sobre el rostro de la joven y con lentitud alejó un mechón rebelde que obstruía su vista de los ojos avellanas. 

El ambiente lleno de dulzura y admiración embargó la barca que guiaba a aquellas dos personas en la mañana libre del evento de otoño.

<<<

-¿Cómo van las preparaciones para el almuerzo de las doce, Harold?-preguntó el emperador sentado en su trono y con la llegada del mayordomo principal del castillo Imperial.

-Sin contratiempos, Su Majestad-el hombre canoso se inclinó-En tan solo media hora pasaré la revisión total y presentaré la carta para que nuevamente la observe.

El emperador asintió.

Aquella tarde el emperador había repartido invitaciones a los representantes de los reinos, repúblicas y feudos vecinos así como también a sus más cercanos dirigentes en el Imperio. Era un buen momento para fraternizar sin necesidad de discutir temas de índole política o geográfica. 

No obstante, aquello no le impedía ver ciertas rostros marcados por la duda en los informes que llegaron a sus manos. 

-¿Mi sobrino asistirá?

El mayordomo principal, Harold, negó-Usted expresó que en todo caso, la asistencia del comandante en jefe y marqués Elistern, era oportuna.

-Oh, claro-rió el emperador-Lo había olvidado. 

-No es problema, Su Majestad.

-Bien-dijo el hombre de imponente autoridad-Puedes retirarte. 

Faltaban por lo menos una hora y media para el almuerzo y el emperador esperaba que todo resultase para bien.

<<<

-Realmente me sorprendió que adivinase en qué invertía mi hermana-expresó el duque con franqueza.

-No fue muy difícil, duque-dijo-Solo tuve que notar los diferentes pendientes o collares que llevaba para concluir que invertía en ellos.

-¿Solo con aquellos datos?

-Mi amiga Jesy me contó que aquel modelo de sujetador de cabello que llevaba la señora Elyse en la primera prueba había sido muy escaso y difícil de conseguir-narró Jade-Además, las joyas que lucía realmente son exclusivas de famosas joyerías y artesanías.

-Muy observador de su parte-dijo el duque-Incluso Elyse estuvo entusiasmada al oírla en privado.

El barquero comenzó a guiar la nave hacia una zona donde el sol no llegaba tanto y por lo tanto el movimiento fue algo brusco.

-Usted sabe que...-Jade quiso empezar un tema del cual su amiga Jesy le había insistido incluir de forma sutil-El vizconde Nelson trabaja en la burocracia Imperial. Es parte de la cámara de investigación la cual apoya mucho a la consejería Imperial-Perriett asintió-Y hace unos días un senador de Saliere le había hablado con mucha insistencia sobre su padre y de lo mucho que deseaba conocerlo. Claramente le estaba insinuando una audiencia privada con intenciones no tan buenas.

-¿Por qué dice que sus intenciones no eran buenas?

-La historia del Imperio Gardia y la de la República de Saliere siempre han estado enlazadas con algún nudo en particular-dijo Jade recordando los libros de historia que leyó por largas horas-Tuvimos guerras y tensiones diplomáticas, además podría suponer que el límite más próximo es el pueblo del norte y por ende unas minas importantes para el Imperio. Concluir que sus intenciones no eran buenas para con el vizconde Nelson, quien además puede ser un buen peón en la investigación que se le encargue es oportuno ¿verdad?

El duque Perriett se quedó pensativo. Jade había hablado de manera fluida y con tanta seguridad que tan solo le faltaron las fechas exactas. 

-El altercado en el pueblo del norte tiene algo que ver con las minas de zurpalí que posee-habló el duque.

Jade se exaltó un poco, como si foco se le hubiese encendido sobre la cabeza-Es un mineral que incluso supera al oro mismo. Aunque no haya una información completa del uso que se le puede dar es vendido en cantidades como el adorno más preciado que puede lucir una dama.

-Sí-dijo el duque-Es tan importante porque además genera ingresos sin necesidad de invertir tanto en su extracción.

-Abaratan costos y generan grandes ganancias al presupuesto Imperial-murmuró Jade-¿El pueblo que se ubica en el norte se dedica también a la extracción de ello, verdad?-El duque asintió- ¿Quién es el noble que se encarga de aquel lugar?

-El Imperio mismo-dijo el duque Perriett-Al ser propiedad de la familia Edwards y mi tío el primogénito, heredó las tierras ya que mi madre se casó con mi padre ¿Conoce aquella ley dónde indica que en un matrimonio, el apellido del más alto rango recae en la familia general? Mi padre era un conde y mi madre la princesa del Imperio y dueña del título de duquesa. Pero como gracia y protocolo, mi padre recibió el ducado y se encargó de él. No obstante, el pueblo del norte no es parte de nuestros dominios.

-Pasó algo similar en mi familia-dijo Jade-Mi madre era heredera única del título de condesa y mi padre un vizconde de rango inferior. Apenas y tenía propiedades-suspiró recordando escasas memorias con su progenitor-Aquel matrimonio le cayó como anillo al dedo y se hizo del título de conde y por ende, propietario de las tierras de la familia Thirlwall. 

-Es una ley un tanto contradictoria pero demasiado atinada para el orgullo de los altos rangos en la sociedad ¿verdad?-dijo Perriett con una sonrisa simple y menos exagerada.

Jade asintió-Quizás por ello le convenía al emperador tener las tierras-dijo-Ahora, un descuido breve y los problemas comienzan a crearse. 

El barquero dio un aviso. Estaban a pocos metros de llegar al puerto y las doce de la tarde comenzaba a avisar a los presentes que la hora del almuerzo estaba cercano.

-¿Le molestaría proseguir nuestra charla en un restaurant, quizás?-invitó el duque.

Jade asintió-Una sala privada no estaría mal. Quisiera hablar también de la ley que quedó en "pare" por el evento de otoño.

-Muy bien-el duque se puso de pie a la par que la barca se detuvo en el puerto-Yul estará esperándonos en el carruaje con el cochero-Jade tomó la mano del duque y con la sombrilla ya cerradas aterrizó graciosamente-Oh, me olvidaba-enseguida se dio la vuelta hacia el barquero y le entregó algo que no pudo visualizar bien Jade-Yul me encargó que te lo diera. Se preocupa mucho por su hermano menor, ciertamente.

El barquero asintió avergonzado-Gracias, gran duque.

Perriett asintió recibiendo la reverencia del barquero y se apresuró a recibir la mano de Jade entre su brazo. La joven lo miró por un momento con duda y no logrando soportar, habló.

-¿Me parece o aquel barquero era conocido suyo?

Perriett sonrió abriéndose paso entre las personas que comenzaban a retirarse-Es el hermano menor de Yul. 

-Oh-Jade revisó en su memoria la conversación que tuvo con el duque en la barca y se dio cuenta de la íntima que fue. Es más, si en todo caso el barquero hubiese sido fácil de sobornar, algunos nobles habrían aprovechado de ello para sacar buena información-Es usted muy listo, duque Perriett.

-Cuando llevas tiempo en este mundo la precaución no está de más, señorita Jade.

Y Jade tomó nota de ello para un futuro no muy lejano cuando decida conversar de temas que sean delicados y necesarios de discutir en el mismo lugar.

<<<

El almuerzo en el castillo Imperial había concluido más que bien. La charla y el intercambio de opiniones sobre el manejo del evento de otoño relució en presencia. La cocinera principal fue elogiada hasta el cansancio por la exquisita carta que preparó y la servidumbre fue más que servicial y educada. 

Cuando los presentes, princesas, príncipes, presidentes, senadores y nobles (e incluso la autoridad máxima de la iglesia), terminaron por despedirse del emperador, el comandante en jefe mantuvo su presencia de pie y en un lugar de fácil olvido. 

Las puertas del comedor de hermosa decoración fue cerrada y solo quedaron el Emperador y el marqués Elistern.

-¿Alguna opinión?-preguntó el hombre imponente mirando al anciano.

El marqués Elistern se inclinó y con los ojos llenos de seguridad, contestó-El presidente de Saliere parecía estar muy meditabundo.

-También lo noté-dijo el emperador-Tan solo aquel comentario de las decisiones equivocadas me quedó como espina en la cabeza.

-Solo trata de mantenernos tensos, emperador-dijo el marqués-Con solo mirarlo se nota que tiene las manos puestas en el norte.

-El informe que me diste es tan acertado que temo un mal manejo en el cuidado de nuestras minas-confesó el emperador-Ni siquiera en un evento tan importante se puede descansar, marqués.

Elistern miró el rostro cansado del emperador y sintió que el sentimiento era mutuo. Aún si era el comandante en jefe y el la autoridad máxima en el Imperio, el peso recaía de forma dura y difícil de ignorar. Era una responsabilidad que recaía aún en tiempos de descanso para muchos.

-Marqués Elistern-dijo el emperador de pronto-Organizaremos una reunión para decidir con sumo cuidado lo que se hará. He de suponer que los comandantes están actuando desde que el informe llegó a sus manos. 

Elistern asintió-Organizamos ciertos planes pero nada concreto aún-dijo-¿Cuándo será la reunión, Su Majestad?

-Dentro de dos días-exclamó-Hoy no puede hacerse ya que tengo una audiencia con los nobles del sur y mañana es el último evento. Como la fiesta de premiación será aquel mismo día, el siguiente estará libre y apto para una reunión extensa. Envía las invitaciones debidas a los comandantes y al consejero principal. 

-!Sí, Su Majestad!


	23. La carrera

Jade no había querido entrometerse entre sus dos amigas y sus respectivas parejas. Por ello y sabiendo lo consentidoras que eran con ella, les aviso con anterioridad que asistiría a la tercera y última prueba del evento de otoño en compañía de Liana y la señora Elyse. Eso no quería decir que no se verían en todo el día; solamente sería en la llegada ya que cuando estuviesen todas reunidas en el lugar, podrían juntarse nuevamente.

Leigh-Anne aceptó con cierta duda pero luego de que Jade le hablase del tiempo considerable que debe estar con el pobre Jordan, se dejó convencer. Por otro lado Jesy, le había dicho con gran amplitud que aún cuando este casada con el mismísimo rey siempre le guardaría un tiempo.

Jade aceptó todas sus palabras creyendo que ellas no entendían que su persona deseaba que ambas tuvieran un momento corto pero significativo con sus respectivas parejas ¿Acaso aún era una niña de cual debían cuidar? !Ella también quería hacer algo lindo por ellas!

Pasado aquel tema, el día de la prueba y desde muy temprano Jade estuvo con libros de historia y geografía rodeando su escritorio. Sería mentira decir que no se quedó curiosa con aquel tema de las minas de zurpalí y la República de Saliere, por ello se mantuvo entretenida tratando de comprender con totalidad la parte externa del supuesto problema. Lo que aún no le cabía en la cabeza, sin embargo, eran los espías en el Imperio ¿Acaso ellos querían extraer algunos documentos de propiedad? ¿Deseaban influenciar a nobles de cámaras distintas para que votaran por ellos? Eso ya sería un tema internacional. Y todos sabían que si las decisiones no eran tomadas de forma diplomática pasaban a un tribunal internacional, no obstante, si una de las dos partes no deseaba participar podía empezar una guerra ¿Podría suponer entonces que Saliere deseaba la ruta sangrienta? No, no lo creía...en todo caso hubiesen mandado un aviso de ataque en algún pueblo como forma de advertencia. 

Jade se pasó la mayoría del tiempo escribiendo y apuntando supuestos que esperaba recordar en comentárselo al duque. Aunque no estaba tan segura si él los recibiría. Al fin y al cabo, su familia no tenía ningún representante en la cámara, salvo su primo (pero este era de otra rama familiar) y estaba además el hecho de que era una mujer ¿Acaso el duque Edwards podría tener ciertos desacuerdos con mantener la conversación de la tensa relación con Saliere? 

Al faltar dos horas para la una de la tarde y siendo la tercera vez que Yesenia insistía, Jade por fin accedió a cambiarse de atuendo para asistir a la última prueba del evento de otoño. Almorzó con anterioridad algo ligero por los nervios y luego su doncella personal pasó a vestirla con prisa ya que el tiempo apremiaba. Aún con aquellos contratiempos, Jade quedó tan bella como siempre. Llevando un vestido blanco y celeste, joyas en su tocado alto y unos guantes de tela fresca, salió a recibir a Elyse y Liana.

La condesa Norma Thirlwall no había conocido formalmente a la señora Elyse y por ello aquella tarde su hija las presentó. Es cierto que como toda mujer mayor y con prejuicios en la sociedad encima, la condesa tuvo sus dudas, pero decidió no comentarlas y dejar que los eventos se desarrollen...eso sí, con los dos ojos bien puestos.

Jade se despidió de su madre, ya que esta no asistiría hasta pasada la tercera prueba, justo para la premiación en el castillo Imperial. La castaña suponía que tenía trabajo que hacer, ya que Gerald le había enviado ciertos informes de su herencia y la administración de la casa (cabe recordar que al ser mujer ella no podía hacerse cargo de ninguna de las dos cosas pero al ser su sobrino alguien probo y digno, se ofreció para ser un "administrador provisional de la familia Thirlwall" y evitar que su padre se apropiara de las propiedades que por derecho le pertenecían a la condesa)

-Ayer fue un día tan encantador...-dijo Elyse sujetando su cabello bien en alto con los lazos bordados de piedras preciosas-¿Verdad, señorita Morells?

Liana asintió, con algo de tardanza por el repentino comentario, y enseguida se apresuró a evitar la mirada curiosa de Jade sobre ella.

-¿Pasó algo para que sea tan encantador, señora Elyse?

La pelinegra asintió con seguridad plena-La señorita Morells tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme el resto del día...bueno-rió de forma corta la mujer mayor al ver de reojo las mejillas de Liana sonrojadas-En realidad, me permitió acompañarla el resto del día libre.

-Vaya...

-Fue porque el día de la segunda prueba se quedó en mi residencia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Primero vino a la librería antes de que cierre...-Jade tuvo que soportar una sonrisa al ver a Liana completamente roja pero aún así manteniendo la frente en alto y el rostro algo serio-Y después nos ofreció llevarnos en su carruaje. 

-Muy amable de su parte, señora Elyse-dijo la castaña Thirlwall a lo que la pelinegra guiñó el ojo.

-Sí, fue muy amable...-dijo Liana-Luego de cenar y al ser muy tarde, le ofrecí quedarse.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Jade interesada-Señora Elyse, ¿no vino usted en carruaje?

-Para ser muy joven eres tan curiosa como las señoras en un cotilleo, dulzura-dijo Elyse con una sonrisa aparentemente amable. No es que detestase a la joven Thirlwall, todo lo contrario, le caía bien, pero la lluvia de preguntas que lanzaba como nube torrentosa empezaban a incomodarla e incluso más a Liana ¿O es que era solo por la mayor de las Morells?

-Oh...-Jade inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento.

-!No te disculpes, Jade!-dijo Liana de un momento a otro en voz alta-Estoy segura que la señora Elyse solo quiso bromear contigo. Ayer por la noche también lo hizo en varias ocasiones mientras manteníamos un debate en mi biblioteca.

-Es cierto, por favor, no te lo tomes muy enserio, dulzura.

Jade miró de reojo a la señora Elyse y esta le mando una mirada significativa. Casi pudo leer entre líneas "todo lo que dice es verdad"

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien con quién congeniar y mantener las charlas rápidas y diversas que siempre tienes-dijo sinceramente Jade-Cuando conversaba contigo, a veces perdía el hilo.

Liana y Jade se rieron en conjunto.

-Entonces podemos concluir afirmando que aquí mismo están las mujeres intelectuales del Imperio Gardia-dijo Elyse con cierta lentitud ocasionando en Liana un asentimiento sin pudor-Y como dijiste, dulzura, la señorita Morells es alguien con pensamientos rápidos y ocurrentes. Ayer recuerdo haber hablado de sociología, política, literatura, magia y hasta datos personales.

-Lo último fue por insistencia de la señora Elyse-afirmó Liana medio sonriendo.

-Pero con su consentimiento, obviamente-dijo Elyse sonriendo coquetamente sin que Jade lo notara.

<<<

Jade no había visto a tantas personas en un solo lugar desde la última fiesta del emperador de Gardia. En aquel extenso parque rodeado de pasto verde y cuidado meticulosamente, una enorme fuente con la estatua de un caballero desvainando la espalda dejaba brotar agua de los alrededores de la base, dejando a la vista algo hermoso que apreciar. 

El sol no quemaba como en verano, pero brillaba en todo su esplendor siendo bloqueado solo por las sombrillas de las mesas para los presentes y por algunos sombreros de damas y caballeros. Por lo menos, en lo que Jade caminaba junto a Elyse y Liana (quienes saludaban en ocasiones a sus conocidos), habían más de cuarenta mayordomos y sirvientas y dos extensas mesas que, adornadas como lazos rojos y bordados de dorado, lucían los bocados y bebidas para cualquiera que quisiese satisfacer su hambre. 

El lugar, siendo uno de los parques mejor cuidados del Imperio, lucía más brillante y adornado con estaturas, trofeos o alguna clase de objeto que diese a entender el gran día que se festejaba. No solo era la última prueba del evento de otoño, sino la premiación anunciando una fiesta nocturna de lo más pomposa y glamurosa en los últimos cuatro años. Jade estaba pensando como algunas damas nobles harían para cambiarse en horas y lucir su mejor cara. 

Apostaba que algunas se retirarían unas horas antes aunque aquella tarde nadie quería perderse la carrera a caballo de los competidores.

-Oh, mira, mira-dijo Leigh-Anne acercándose con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a Jade quien la aguardaba con una sonrisa cálida-Veo que Yesenia se esforzó mucho nuevamente. Ojalá sea lo mismo para la noche.

Jesy, que venía dos pasos más atrás, entre vestidos y trajes de nobles, habló-¿Que tal te fue de camino?

-Bien-contestó Jade con su habitual sonrisa dulce-Tuve dos acompañantes dignas de pasar un agradable rato.

-Nos adorna mucho, dulzura-rió Elyse.

-Solo conversamos como habitualmente lo hacemos-aportó Liana.

-Sí, entre ustedes-dijo Jade ocasionando en Jesy y Leigh-Anne una sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno, bueno, el punto aquí es que la escoltamos como se debía y dándole entretenimiento extra.

-Usted siempre tan oportuna con sus palabras, señora Elyse-dijo Jesy.

Las cinco jóvenes conversaron unos minutos más y luego Elyse y Liana se excusaron para retirarse con la promesa de volver a reunirse más tarde. 

-Realmente la organización se lució-dijo Jesy luego de saludar a conocidos de su familia-Incluso hay banderolas ondeando en lugares precisos sin hostigar la vista. 

-Yo solo espero que los obstáculos sean más difíciles-dijo Leigh-Anne-No sé porque Jordan no se inscribió a tiempo.

-Tal vez fue porque justo en el último día de inscripción tuviste un viaje corto con él-Jade sonrió a través de su mano, haciendo de ese gesto, algo tierno y dulce.

-Pero tuvo los otros diez días ¿no?-la morena bufó-Estoy segura que fue porque no quería arriesgarse con Escarlata. La pobre recién se había recuperado días antes y cuidador dijo que ya podía correr pero...

-Jordan no quiso poner en riesgo su salud-dijo Jesy simplemente-Quiere mucho a Escarlata ¿Desde cuando la tiene?

-Desde que tiene cinco años. Técnicamente son amigos de vida-dijo Leigh-Anne-Oh, bueno, que bien que no haya participado. Debe mantener a Escarlata bajo cuidado.

-Sin necesidad de convencerte ya llegas a una conclusión oportuna, Leigh-dijo Jesy con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Suenas como mi madre, Jesy-burlonamente la morena le contestó ocasionando un golpe pequeño en su brazo de parte de la mayor-Pero sí, creo que los años me están haciendo tocar la madurez.

-¿Entonces es hora de asumir que ya no me tratarás como niña?-preguntó Jade con una esperanza en los ojos.

-!No! Siempre serás una niña muy dulce para mí, Jadey-dicho eso la morena le apretó las mejillas ocasionando una risa en Jesy que cubrió con su abanico.

Jade rápidamente quitó las manos de su amiga con un movimiento de rostro y al hacerlo pudo captar en su rango de visión a Yul, el servidor del duque, corriendo con lo que parecía una maleta pesada. Algunos nobles le increparon su torpeza al andar pero poca atención les dio el hombre ya que parecía estar con el tiempo contado. 

¿Acaso el duque lo estaría esperando con alguna clase de advertencia? Siempre gustaba hacer ello cuando se encontraba aburrido y bueno, todos los competidores lo estarían ya que desde las diez de la mañana estaban en el lugar para observarlo y calentar, muy aparte de oír las reglas y advertencias que otorgaba la organización.

Es por ello que el duque no había invitado a Jade a asistir con él y Jade lo había comprendido. 

-El emperador esta conversando con...

-¿No es el presidente de Saliere?

Jade asintió ante aquella interrogante-Hace un momento fue el príncipe heredero de Hisdrall.

-Oh, eso me recuerda...-dijo Jesy volteando a ver a Jade-¿Le comentaste al duque de la situación?

La castaña asintió y antes de responder, se aseguró de no tener a mucha gente alrededor. Algo casi imposible, por lo cual optó por cubrirse la boca con el abanico y acercarse un poco más a Jesy-Me dijo que puede ser porque tu padre es parte de la cámara de investigación...tomando en cuenta los altercados que hay en el norte con el pueblo que tiene las minas de zurpalí.

-¿Hay problemas en el norte?-Leigh-Anne había imitado a sus dos amigas cubriendo su boca con el abanico abierto. Si alguien las viera desde fuera podría decir que simplemente estaban en pleno cotilleo-Con razón mi padre me sugirió que no fuese de viaje a esa parte del Imperio.

-Pero ¿Por qué ningún periódico a hablado de ello?-preguntó Jesy con curiosidad.

-Los diarios oficiales no, pero los de "dos hojas", sí-dijo Jade.

-Las autoridades en el norte están haciendo un doble esfuerzo por mantener todo bajo la mesa-Jesy arrugó sus labios-Pero no creo que puedan hacerlo por mucho tiempo. 

-Hay varios caballeros que soltarían unas cuantas palabras por una bolsa de dinero-dijo Leigh-Anne-Le doy apenas dos días más para que todo explote y se convierta en la comidilla.

-¿Y qué noticias tiene tu padre de los espías?-Jesy cambió de pregunta pero no de tema.

-Oh, Jesy, mi padre no me da nada más que gotas de agua-dijo con algo de enojo Leigh-Anne-Creo que si fuese hombre estaría al tanto de todo sin excusa alguna.

-Solo quiere protegerte-habló Jesy con algo de duda-Mi padre tampoco me dice mucho del trabajo. Tan solo habla de la supuesta tensión con Saliere como un problema que se solucionará rápido.

-Y supongo que así será-Jade recordó lo que anotó justo aquella mañana-Primero conversaran Imperio y República, luego, si no se soluciona, irán a la corte internacional, pero si uno no lo desea...bueno, empezará la guerra.

Hubo un silencio corto. Luego Jesy carraspeó un poco y habló.

-No hay necesidad de llegar a extremos. Si el Imperio es astuto y mueve las fichas del tablero de ajedrez con inteligencia la guerra no será tema de discusión en una reunión de comandantes.

Jade y Leigh-Anne no dijeron más del tema porque Jesy había hablado con el tono que demandaba una madre imponente. Simplemente cambiaron de tema y volvieron a conversar abiertamente...con los pensamientos entremezclados por la coyuntura política.

<<<

El total de competidores para la tercera y última prueba del evento de otoño eran quince. Entre nobles, plebeyos de ostentosa posición, realeza y extranjería, los caballos pura sangre y de hermosa apariencia encantaban a la audiencia, quien se acercó con tentativa saciedad de observación a los alrededores de la línea de salida. 

Dos banderas sostenidas en lo alto por caballeros del Imperio estaban a metro y medio de los extremos. La banda dio inicio a la música y entre vitores y aplausos los competidores de alinearon con los caballos relinchando y trotando.

Entre todos los hombres (ya que mujeres no participaban en la prueba) estaba el duque Edwards. Lucía un traje de montaje y el color negro destacaba mejor la esbelta figura que atraía a mujeres y hombres. 

Horas antes había pasado parte de la mañana preparándose con sumo cuidado que no tuvo tiempo ni para saludar a Jade. La vio a lo lejos, y esperó sin éxito que voltease a verlo, por lo que decidió no entrometerse debido a lo apretada de su agenda y a lo concentrada que estaba la joven con la charla amical. El duque encargó el cuidado de su caballo, un fuerte y vigoroso negro, a Yul, quién lo hizo al pie de la letra ya que no faltaba alguien ruin que quisiese hacerle algo al animal horas antes de la prueba. En su carpa y luego de calentar y mentalizarse con anticipación, salió con el pañuelo de la joven castaña en el pecho y con el deseo de triunfar con éxito rotundo aquella tarde. 

El emperador en un podio de medio metro de altura, con la emperatriz y los dirigentes principales extranjeros alrededor y en mesas especiales, dio un discurso corto pero conciso. Luego, le dio pase al juez principal que también se tomó la molestia de dar un discurso, cosa que impacientó a los presentes quienes guardando compostura, esperaron a que terminase.

-...y eso es todo-los nobles y plebeyos aplaudieron con apuro.

La audiencia comenzaba a tener la emoción en el borde de los labios cuando el árbitro de la carrera se posicionó con un pañuelo blanco en alto. Todos hicieron silencio y justo cuando la mano del hombre de ojos pequeños soltó el pañuelo, una nube de polvo y restos de pasto verde en el aire dio pase libre al inicio de la carrera a caballo del evento de otoño.

Entre la audiencia estaba Jade quien susurró palabras de apoyo al duque. Todos los competidores habían salido disparados como una estrella fugaz de la línea de partida que ni tiempo dio para escuchar los vitores de ánimo. Más adelante se encontraba Elyse con Yul. Vio como su hermano salió sin problema alguno y aunque le pareció extraño el que ningún sirviente acompañase a su amo de lejos, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la victoria sea para Perriett.

Una mujer mayor, más atrás de todo el tumulto de nobles que empezaba a dispersarse y a esperar con paciencia la llegada desde el lado contrario de los competidores, inclinó la cabeza ante dos hombres con capas negras que viendo aquella señal comenzaron a correr con disimulo en dirección al bosque donde se desarrollaría la tercera prueba. 

<<<

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, el duque Perriett mantuvo la mirada atenta al frente y a sus alrededores, tomando ciertas rutas que le hiciesen tomar ventaja a comparación de sus adversarios. La presencia del castillo Imperial comenzaba aparecer cada vez más lejana y los árboles del bosque hacían gala de su presencia con sus hojas frondosas y arbustos secos, verdes y llenos de frutos silvestres. Algunos animales pequeños y medianos comenzaban a correr al oír las patas de los caballos chocar contra el suelo junto a las voces entrecortadas de los participantes. 

Pocos habían tomado la ruta de rodear el bosque aunque grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con quebradas de piedras resbaladizas ocasionando cierto contratiempo y caídas que sumadas a la rabia del momento complicaba la llegada a la meta. 

Sir Stone Wittem observó con burla como un noble extranjero de cabellos blancos había caído en la tentación de rodear el bosque. Prosiguió su avance y tratando de no desconcentrarse con los percances de competidores, divisó a lo lejos una cabellera plateada.

El duque Edwards avanzaba con una velocidad moderada. Los árboles en aquella estancia habían hecho su hogar con las ramas entrecruzadas, complicando el pase del caballo y de él. Por ello, había ideado trotar ante el obstáculo y una vez libre, aceleró agitando las riendas del corcel e ignorando a Sir Stone, el cual, al verse muy detrás del duque, apresuró con violencia superada su caballo que, al acercarse a las ramas entrecruzadas que Perriett superó con éxito, dio vuelta en curva, haciendo que Stone se inclinara hacia uno de los lados, rozando con sus dedos el suelo. Una maniobra pésima que le hizo perder tiempo.

<<<

-Yul, ¿puedo asumir que las reglas han cambiado o siempre fueron así?-dijo con una voz para nada tranquila Elyse. 

Había pasado media hora del inicio de la carrera y algunos hombres osaron reunirse en un lugar apartado para apostar por el vencedor. Varias damas deseaban hacer lo mismo, no obstante, sus principios las superaron y por ende ocupaban las mesas del parque para tomar el té y ponerse al día en el cotilleo. 

-Siempre fueron así, señora Elyse-Yul estaba nervioso. La señora, hermana de su amo, lo había obligado a sentarse con ella en tanto esperaba la llegada de los competidores. Para un plebeyo como él, que fue tomado bajo el ala de la familia ducal desde los cinco años, sentarse junto a una noble de igual a igual no era para nada bien visto. Obviamente no tardaron en comentar de ello en las mesas aledañas y aunque a Yul eso lo asfixiaba, Elyse estaba tan acostumbrada a la atención y a los susurros envidiosos que poco o nada la alteró-¿Me puedo..?

-!No entiendo!-Yul dio un salto en la silla haciendo que su té salpicara al mantel de seda. Elyse había chocado su palma en la mesa con fuerza-¿Por qué no cambiaron las reglas? Pueden haber ciertos acontecimientos que atenten contra la vida de alguien si el Imperio no se encarga de vigilarlos durante la competencia. 

-P-Pero el Imperio ha puesto al cuidado de los competidores un documento dónde juran por la cuarta parte de sus propiedades y la dignidad de sus familias, participar limpiamente sin-

-!Já!-Yul dio un salto nuevamente pero esta vez su taza ya estaba en la mesa-¿Crees que eso los detendrá de hacer algo malo durante la prueba? 

-También hay caballeros vigilando la zona de la carrera, señora Elyse.

-¿Cuántos y dónde están?

Yul tragó saliva y agradeció tener una memoria buena para recordar las indicaciones que dio la organización-Son cuatro y están separados por un kilómetro...¿señora Elyse?

La pelinegra había puesto una mirada sumamente enojada y tan solo Yul podía ver el aura negra que se le asomaba por los bordes del cuerpo-¿Acaso esta prueba es una tradición bárbara? Incluso el duelo de espadas fue más cuidadoso.

-El evento de otoño se ha festejado por al menos cien años. Los organizadores y dirigentes de los reinos y repúblicas vecinas lo han deseado así. La tradición es un factor muy importante en este tipo de eventos-dijo Yul con un hilo de voz.

Elyse meditó un poco y no habló. Yul lo agradeció y con un poco del peso superado, tomó nuevamente su taza para beber el resto del té que quedaba. Ni siquiera había probado las galletas de frutas confitadas y creía no hacerlo ya que el hambre era suprimido por el ambiente juzgador que lo rodeaba y el aura de la hermana sobreprotectora de su amo ¿Hubiese sido peor si la señora Elyse fuese hombre? Yul tembló de tan solo imaginarse al señor Elías (el alias que le puso en segundos) con una espada afilada desenvainada apuntando a todo aquel que osase atacar al duque Perriett. 

Yul estaba a punto de probar su último sorbo de té cuando de pronto la señora Elyse se puso de pie tan rápido que movió la mesa un poco haciéndolo por tercera vez en el día. El sirviente de Perriett agradeció el que la bebida no se derramase sobre su traje y al alzar la vista resentida contra la señora vio una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En realidad le daba miedo aquella mujer y sus cambios de ánimos.

-!Señorita Morells!-la señora Elyse se acercó a tomar su mano cuando de pronto vio salir detrás de la joven al comandante Berlot sonriendo socarronamente y ocasionando que ella se detenga con impresión fija en su rostro. 

Yul observó como por trigésima vez el rostro de la señora Elyse borraba la sonrisa deslumbrante y mostraba la sonrisa protocolar de "¿qué diablos haces aquí?" hacia el comandante Berlot. 

-Comandante Berlot, que gusto verlo nuevamente. Parece que tan solo fue anteayer nuestro encuentro y tengo la gran dicha de platicar con usted otra vez-Elyse juntó sus manos sobre su vestido. Yul contuvo el abrir la mandíbula como si fuese un hipopótamo ante las palabras filudas de la para nada amigable señora Elyse. 

-El gusto es mío, señora Elyse y tiene razón. Fue tan solo anteayer nuestro primer encuentro y ruego porque los próximos sean igual de encantadores-El comandante Berlot mantuvo su sonrisa socarrona. 

-¿Encantadores? Oh, mi...me avergüenza pensar que el comandante sea tan atrevido al decir que disfruta charlar conmigo. Quizás un poco de literatura clásica me vendría bien ¿a usted no?-Yul comenzaba a olvidar las miradas juzgadoras sobre su persona para empezar a comer las galletas de frutas confitadas observando la discusión sutil que tenían ambas personas. Si podría ser capaz, hasta rayos de luz azul y rojo se desprendían de sus ojos amenazantes.

-Creo que en aquel campo no le puedo brindar mucho pero ¿quizás usted desearía hablar de la historia de la guerra del Imperio Gardia?-Berlot tenía la idea de que a las mujeres, incluida Liana, no les interesaba debatir de la guerra ni de armas de combate. 

-¿La primera o segunda etapa?-El comandante Berlot frunció el ceño y Yul supo que había caído redondo en la telaraña de la señora Elyse-¿Entonces, comandante?

-L-La primera por supuesto.

Elyse rió ocasionando asombro en Berlot-La primera tan solo habla de un estado pacífico de nuestro Imperio y apenas pinceladas de lo que sería el verdadero inicio de la historia de guerra en Gardia.

-No estaba enterada de ello-habló Liana que hasta el momento había estado concentrada en la conversación sin captar la discusión disfrazada que tenían ambas personas-¿Cree que sea tarde para iniciarme en conocer sobre la guerra? Nunca me interesó por ser sangrienta y desalmada pero...

-!Por supuesto que no!-Elyse tomó ambas manos de Liana, sorprendiendo hasta al mismo Yul-¿Desea que le dé una introducción mientras tomamos un poco de té?

-Espero no molestarla...-Liana volteó a ver al comandante Berlot y soltando las manos de Elyse con delicadeza, hizo una reverencia ante él-Gracias por escoltarme, comandante. 

Berlot boqueó por unos segundos pero al ver nuevamente su derrota en los ojos azules de su contrincante, negó con una sonrisa-Fue un honor hacerlo, señorita Liana. Que pase buena tarde.

Elyse se apresuró a tomar una de las manos de Liana.

-Bueno Yul, cariño...

El hombre entendió la mirada de la señora Elyse. Aunque está vez fue menos amenazante que en la charla, sus ojos dieron un mensaje claro y sencillo. Privacidad.

Yul asintió y despidiéndose de las dos mujeres agradeció al menos haber tenido un poco de entretenimiento luego del miedo que le ocasionó la compañía de la señora Elyse.

<<<

El duque Perriett estaba a tres kilómetros de la meta. Había pasado ya a dos competidores y optado por rutas alternas más de tres veces. Cruzó quebradas y saltó árboles viejos caídos. Se detuvo incluso una vez para descansar pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

En el recorrido que le tomó, había visto a dos caballeros observando la carrera, por lo que pudo intuir que la meta no estaba tan lejos. 

El caballo avanzó a velocidad media mientras atravesaba un camino con elevaciones de tierra cubierta de verde en los lados. Solo un segundo bastó para que se distrajera manteniendo los ojos al frente, un segundo en el cual no supo cómo ni cuando dos competidores lo alcanzaron sin previo aviso. El duque estaba acorralado entre ambos y estaba seguro que su objetivo no era solo adelantarse metros de él. 

Sir Wittem Stone agitó la riendas y su caballo relinchó con fuerza cuando chocó contra el corcel del duque, desestabilizandolo un momento. Los ojos celeste y enojados de Perriett le hicieron frente pero poco duró el enfrentamiento de miradas ya que otro noble del Imperio, golpeó a su caballo con la fusta. El trotar veloz de los tres caballos y la lucha que empezaban a desempeñar los hombres restó velocidad pero no concentración. El duque tenía tantas ganas de golpear la estúpida cara de Wittem que por puro impulso le devolvió el golpe con su propio cuerpo mas no con el caballo. 

Los nobles aliados en detener al duque y causarle un daño grave empezaron a dar golpes con sus fustas sobre la parte trasera del caballo. Perriett pensó que si aquel plan proseguía en futuros pocos minutos su corcel no soportaría y se alteraría causando para él una caída dolorosa. 

¿Cómo salir de aquel ataque cobarde y vergonzoso?


	24. El admirable hombre cae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Hoy les traje unos cuantos capítulos y agradezco las lecturas a esta historia que estoy tratando de llevar de la mejor manera. 
> 
> Muchos besos<3

-Señora, hemos regresado de observar cómo va la situación.

La mujer mayor ni siquiera volteó ante los hombres encapuchados de negro que se encontraban dos pasos a su espalda.

-Continúa.

Uno de los dos hombres se relamió los labios-El primer plan...

-¿Qué pasó?-habló la mujer un poco exasperada-!Habla rápido!

-El duque resultó...

<<<

-!Herido!-gritó muy alto Adelina como para que algunos presentes dieran la vuelta a mirarla-¿Te imaginas si eso sucediese? !Que horror!

-Es de muy mala educación proclamar un hecho futuro posible frente a tantas personas-habló seriamente Jesy-¿Adelina?

-Sí, lo sé, hermana-las amigas presentes de la pelirroja se inclinaron un poco ante Jesy quien les sonrió de forma cordial-Pero es más irrespetuoso oír que otros lo digan tantas veces en un solo día.

-Esos comentarios te tienen que mantener sin preocupación, Adelina-La joven de las Nelson bufó un poco, ocasionando una risa pequeña en una de sus amigas-En fin, venía a preguntarte cuanto durará la carrera. 

-Preguntarle a una simple dama que acaba de entrar a la alta sociedad no es muy atinado, hermana.

-Ya veremos cuando el tema de conversación sea el itinerario del duque Edwards.

Dicho eso Jesy se dio la vuelta con una despedida simple causando una reacción de arrepentimiento en su hermana menor. Había sido algo atrevida al interrumpir en su charla amical, pero la respuesta de Adelina al final le causó cierta desazón en la boca que planeaba llamarle la atención cuando terminase el día.

<<<

Sir Wittem Stone había querido llevar un arma blanca en la solapa de su pecho pero cierta persona no se lo permitió ya que hacerle una herida de gravedad no era exactamente el plan que deseaban culminar. Por ello y más, seguía con la idea de herir al caballo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no obstante, la fusta golpear su lomo con la fuerza de dos hombres pareciese hacer más fuerte al caballo !Insólito! ¿Acaso el duque había entrenado a su caballo con tanto salvajismo cómo para que el animal soportase mucho?

El otro noble miró al Stone. En sus ojos se leía el cansancio mismo y apenas sus dedos podían mantener la posición de una sola mano agarrando las riendas de su corcel. 

-¿Planean dejarme y olvidar lo que pasó, señores?-Wittem hizo un sonido con la lengua-Si lo hacen, tal vez considere perdonar sus inservibles vidas y mantenerlos encerrados en las mazmorras del Imperio por el resto de sus años.

El noble de la izquierda se detuvo el golpear al corcel pura sangre del duque para mirar con preocupación a Stone. 

-!Sus palabras suenan menos convincentes al igual que su posición, duque!-gritó Stone-Después de esto...¿desea que le dé un mensaje a la adorable Jade?

-Ni siquiera sé como no se ha cortado la lengua de tantas estupideces que dice, Sir Wittem.

El caballo de Stone trastabilló por unos segundos cuando el duque Edwards logró empujarlo con todo. El otro noble, ante la acción, decidió acercarse a atacar al peliplateado directamente pero la duda y el nerviosismo luego de oír las amenazas del duque lo hizo hacer una acción equivocada que el contrario puso a su favor, ocasionando en el noble atacante una caída estrepitosa al suelo limpio.

Uno menos, pensó el duque sin mirar hacia atrás donde seguro el noble estaba con mil dolores en el cuerpo.

-Siendo uno a uno ¿cree que tengo menos a mi favor ahora, Sir Wittem?

-Esa altanería suya se la quitaré ahora, duque.

Perriett sonrió con burla-Ya le di el gusto de intentarlo.

Stone comenzó a guiar su caballo hacia el duque de forma que comenzó a acorralarlo entre la elevada zona de tierra que comenzaba a ensuciar el traje de etiqueta del peliplateado. Las ramas sobresalientes, secas y puntiagudas, rozaron la tela y amenazando con rasgarla. 

El duque arrugó la frente con fuerza cuando notó la situación para nada favorable en ese momento. Admitía de cierta manera lo empeñado que se encontraba Stone como para arriesgar su propio pellejo. Atentar contra la vida de uno de los integrantes de la familia Imperial era admirable por no decir estúpido y poco inteligente. Ahora, en pleno enredo y con los ojos llenos de malicia de Wittem, no le quedó de otra que dar el todo por el todo. No solo por él mismo sino por su dignidad y la justicia que proclamaba el Imperio que poco o nada de culpa tenía ante tal descuido de seguridad (sin olvidar la osadía de ambos nobles por desobedecer).

-¿Sabe la diferencia entre usted y yo, Sir Wittem?-El duque continuó dando fuerza de sí sobre el caballo y este hacia lo mismo por él. 

-Le daré el placer de contradecirlo, duque-dijo Stone con cierta tardanza debido al repentino dolor que se le acomodaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, cerca a pulmones.

-Usted es impetuoso-Stone dio vuelta a su rostro, mirando de frente al duque con los ojos llenos de enojo. El peliplateado le mantuvo la mirada luego de observar de reojo cierto percance que Wittem no se dio cuenta. Los caballos mantenían el ritmo-Y yo reflexivo ¿Sabe por qué?

-No, pero creo que lo descubrirá cuando vea las patas de mi caballo desde el suelo.

Perriett rió burlonamente y muy a pesar de encontrarse cansado y algo despeinado, resistió-A parte de impetuoso es algo...

-!¿Qué?!

-Distraído-el duque sonrió abiertamente. Stone no lo comprendió ¿Acaso el duque no veía el estado en el que se encontraba?-Fue un gusto gastar mi tiempo con usted, Sir Wittem.

Dicho ello el duque se soltó de las riendas para deslizarse al lado derecho del cuerpo de su corcel y sostenerse de su cuello musculoso y erguido a la vez que una de sus piernas quedó en el lomo y otra en el aire. La reacción de Stone fue muy tardía ya que en breves segundos fue golpeado por un grupo de ramas frondosas y espesas que impactaron su cabeza y parte de su pecho ocasionándole una caída dura y estrepitosa. Más inteligente que él, su caballo inclinó su cabeza y recibiendo apenas unos roces de las hojas, se salvó del mismo destino que el de su amo. 

El duque, sosteniéndose del cuello de su caballo aún, miró hacia atrás. Stone se mantenía en el piso, con los brazos abiertos y el cuerpo sin moverse, por otro lado el caballo se había detenido y estaba relinchando con mucha queja a su amo. 

-!Bien hecho, Zeus!

El caballo negro pura sangre relinchó como agradeciendo el gesto y cuando el duque volvió a su posición habitual, aceleró el paso perdido en el tiempo que lo atacaron.

<<<

-Va una hora desde que salieron-dijo Jade al lado de la meta. Algunas personas comenzaban a agruparse en el lugar-¿No cree que ya debieron haber llegado?

-¿Preocupada, dulzura?-Elyse sacó su abanico y lo agitó. No tenía el calor suficiente como para hacer tal acción pero de alguna forma el nerviosismo la hacía cometer tal agitamiento-Los jueces informaron que los participantes se encontraban a menos de un kilómetro.

-Supongo que tenemos que esperar.

-Tan solo hay que ver el ramo de camelias que has preparado lo suficientemente bien para que mi hermano las vea frescas y bellas-dijo Elyse apreciando con cariño las flores que Jade llevaba en el brazo.

-¿Cree que el duque las acepte? ¿Me veo muy vulgar o apresurada, señora Elyse?

-Oh, dulzura. Esas son dos preguntas muy distintas de responder pero creo que sería sí y no-Elyse sonrió viendo el rostro dulce de Jade en un sonrojo pequeño-¿Acaso alguien te sugirió no darlas?

-Solo mis más entrañables amigas se sorprendieron de mi obsequio.

Elyse enarcó la ceja-He de suponer que no esperaban tal acción de parte tuya-Jade alzó el rostro como si la pelinegra hubiese dicho algo malo-Pero yo creo que mi hermano estará más que encantado recibiendo algo tuyo. Y más si son flores cuidadas con tus propias manos.

-Gracias, señora Elyse.

Algunas personas comenzaron a gritar. Escasos gritos se oyeron de lejos y los que se encontraban en el punto de partida no pudieron evitar la curiosidad, acercándose a la entrada de la salida trasera del Imperio. Elevaciones de cinco pisos hechos de piedra impenetrable aguardaron la llegada de los competidores que se acercaban continuamente para admiración de los presentes. 

Los caballeros que sostenían las banderolas en alto, aguardaron en el punto de partida, pero los presentes continuaban acercándose a la salida trasera del castillo Imperial. Algunos sirvientes y mayordomos dieron pasos entre las personas, con bandejas y telas para disimular su curiosidad pura. 

Algunos binoculares de mano comenzaron a notarse entre la multitud abarrotada.

-!Oh, mi dios!-gritó una joven-!Es el duque Edwards!

-!Es verdad!-un hombre robusto alzó la voz-!y el hijo del conde Riehllt a metros de él!

Jade, manteniendo las camelias frescas y bellas en su brazo, puso una mano sobre su frente de forma que bloquease la luz del sol para divisar mejor a los dos competidores que se acercaban con rapidez. 

-!Damas y caballeros, por favor!-gritó un mayordomo-!Debemos retroceder para dejar pasar a los participantes!

En vano fueron esas palabras ya que la audiencia se encontraba tan entusiasmada que ni moverse podía de sus lugares. Tan solo después de segundos de palabras alzadas de los mayordomos, pudieron hacer un camino libre para los dos participantes. 

Todos esperaban que el duque ganase. Era casi obvio de tan solo asomar la mirada y verlo cabalgar entre las colinas del Imperio. Su presencia comenzaba a hacer más notoria. Elyse agitó su abanico con ahínco notorio a la vez que Yul doblaba dos dedos detrás suyo sin despegar la vista de su amo.

Entonces...ocurrió.

Dos flechas, no se sabe de dónde ni cómo, impactaron en las extremidades del duque. La primera en el brazo izquierdo, cerca al hombro y la segunda en la pierna derecha. La audiencia contuvo el aliento y los caballeros comenzaron a gritar entre el gemido ahogado de algunos.

-!Atacaron al duque Edwards! !Atacaron al duque Edwards!

Varios caballeros comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones.

-!Allá!-gritó el comandante Berlot señalando a dos hombres encapuchados huir metro de distancia de los presentes-!El primer escuadrón, allá!

-!Sí, comandante!

-!Los demás, resguarden el área cincuenta metros a la redonda!-Berlot comenzaba a correr con la mirada seria. Su mano izquierda daba indicaciones y la derecha aguardaba sobre su espada envainada-!Los guardias Imperiales hacen su trabajo y nosotros el nuestro! !Quiero a esos dos hombres en las mazmorras del castillo Imperial antes de que siquiera pidan piedad!

-!Sí!

El duque Edwards sintió un dolor agudo en lugares que casi no podía identificar pero aún así se mantuvo sobre su caballo. Apenas a diez metros se distancia, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y poco a poco fue deslizando las riendas del corcel. Su cabeza erguida fue agachándose y aunque su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, pudo divisar a lo lejos cómo Jade corría entre los caballeros que impedían el paso, con el rostro lleno de miedo y terror dejando caer el ramo de camelias y arrojándose hacia él.

-!Duque Perriett!

Jade llegó en el momento justo cuando el peliplateado cayó del caballo y de espaldas contra el pasto verde. Las dos flechas persistían en sus extremidades y fue una gran suerte el que su pecho yaciera mirando al cielo. La joven Thirlwall acercó sus manos temblorosas hacia las flechas. Habían penetrado apenas la piel del duque pero eso no lo hacía ver menos doloroso y sangriento. 

-Duque...resista-La voz de Jade salió apenas en un hilo-Traerán a un...dios mío.

El comandante Berlot comenzó a acercarse con pasos apresurados entre la multitud que fue desplazada por los caballeros.

El duque hizo una mueca de dolor cuando tocó una de las flechas en su brazo. Sentía un ardor extraño desplazarse dentro de su cuerpo. Aquellas no solo eran flechas normales. Podía apostar a que tenían algo más. Con lentitud abrió los ojos apenas y vio la imagen más triste que en su vida apreció. Jade tenía los ojos llorosos e incluso algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre su solapa. Repentinamente se sintió tan enojado y triste que apenas y pudo sacar el pañuelo de su pecho. 

-No llore...-Jade cerró su boca ahogando un gemido en los labios. El duque le acercó, con movimiento lento y retardado, el pañuelo bordado para que limpiase sus mejillas-No voy...

-!No hable más, duque!-dijo Jade tomando la mano del pañuelo con rapidez-Si continúa, usted podría...

El duque no pudo contener una sonrisa (algo cansada y menos alegre) en su rostro. A pesar de la mala suerte que le tocó vivir no podía verse en tan mal estado frente a Jade. Suficiente tenía con verla llorar por él.

-No llore...

Jade no hizo más que sujetar el pañuelo que le dio el duque y justo en ese instante, el peliplateado cerró los ojos dejando caer su mano con pesadez. 

-!Señorita Thirlwall!-el comandante Berlot se detuvo en seco cuando vio al duque tendido sobre el pasto sin ninguna señal de abrir los ojos-!Por favor, debe retirarse en este mismo instante! 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yul (con una camilla en los brazos) y un doctor, que pocas veces había visto Jade en su vida, se acercaran con los rostros tensos y llenos de preocupación.

-Necesito que me ayuden a subir al duque a la camilla-habló el doctor. Jade se hizo a un lado, sin pararse aún, viendo como el doctor observaba al ojiceleste a través de sus lentes-!Ahora! Necesitamos llegar a la residencia Edwards lo más rápido posible.

Todo pasó tan rápido para Jade que cuando se dio cuenta de que sostenía su pañuelo en mano con tanta fuerza, el doctor y Yul habían desaparecido de los terrenos en los que se hallaba arrodillada. Su vestido lucía manchado y arrugado y el rostro tenía rastros de las lágrimas espesas que habían brotado de sus ojos avellana. 

-Señorita Thirlwall, por favor, acompáñeme.

Jade se dejó llevar del brazo por el comandante Berlot, que hace unos segundos había recibido la noticia de la captura de los dos encapuchados, y cuando estuvo cerca de algunos nobles que aún se encontraban con la mirada curiosa hacia ella, Jesy y Leigh-Anne la tomaron de ambas manos.

-!Jade!

-!Jadey!

-¿Por qué no responde?-preguntó la morena con la mirada llena de desconfianza hacia el comandante.

Berlot encogió los hombros dejando el brazo de Jade-Le estuve llamando varias veces. Creo que se encuentra conmocionada por lo sucedido.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarla, comandante Berlot-habló Jesy muy por encima de las palabras de reclamo que iba a lanzar Leigh-Anne.

-No hay porqué.

Jesy y Leigh-Anne acompañaron a Jade hasta su carruaje sin dejar de hablarle con suma paciencia. Evitaron charlar con personas curiosas que osaban preguntar por el estado de la hija de la casa Thirlwall y llegaron con paso ligero al carruaje sin voltear siquiera por el mismísimo emperador.

<<<

-!Doctor Knight!

Elyse se puso de pie antes de que siquiera el doctor cerrase la puerta de la habitación del duque. Se encontraban en la residencia Edwards y muy a pesar de que la pelinegra odiase poner un pie sobre una sola losa de mármol, estuvo sentada frente a la puerta de su hermano desde que el doctor empezó a hacer su trabajo.

-!¿Cómo se encuentra?!

-Señorita Edwards, si podría bajar la voz...-el doctor de cabellos pálidos señaló hacia la habitación-El paciente requiere silencio.

-Bien-Elyse tomó un respiro hondo-¿Cómo está Perriett?

-En buen estado-Elyse se dejó caer en la silla sintiendo su alma llenar su cuerpo nuevamente-Es algo positivo el que las flechas no hayan penetrado lo suficiente como para rasgar un músculo importante. Me imagino que fue lanzado a una distancia lejana. 

-¿Entonces por qué estuvo inconsciente?-preguntó Elyse sin dejar de arrugar la frente.

-El veneno que contenían ambas flechas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a una persona, señorita Elyse-La mayor de las Edwards apretó las manos fuerte dejando ver lo blanco de sus nudillos resaltar-Pero al ser el duque una persona inmune a muchos de ellos, este tan solo causó un desmayo temporal sin daños futuros graves, claro.

-De algo sirvió hacerle probar muchos a lo largo de estos años, entonces.

Elyse volteó su rostro con violencia y arrugando su vestido, gritó-!Tú..!

-Te recuerdo...-dijo con voz imponente la señora Anastasia con los ojos fijos en su hija-...que estás en mi residencia, Elyse. 

-Lady Edwards-el doctor Knight se inclinó brevemente antes de que Elyse vociferara un reclamo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse?-las palabras de la señora de la casa no estaban teñidas del más mínimo cariño lo que causó una terrible rabia en Elyse.

Incluso el doctor Knight tuvo que contener su sorpresa, a pesar de haber trabajo desde hace años como el doctor personal de la familia Edwards-Dos días, lady. Solo puede alimentarse con comidas ligeras por al menos una semana. 

-Bien-dijo la mujer sin mostrar más que seriedad en su rostro-El carruaje lo está esperando, doctor Knight. 

-Gloria a la familia Imperial, lady Edwards.

Dicho ello el doctor se retiró en compañía de un mayordomo.

-¿Él...-Elyse cerró los labios. Abrió las manos con lentitud y volvió su rostro a su madre-...ella sigue probando venenos?

Anastasia ni siquiera se inmutó ante la pregunta. Soltó parte de su vestido y lamentando tener a la miserable de su hija en su propio hogar, respondió-Sí.

-!¿Por qué?!

El grito de Elyse resonó en toda la residencia ocasionando en los empleados un encogimiento-¿Lo preguntas siquiera, Elyse?-la mujer miró sin brillo notorio a su hija-¿Te imaginas cómo estaríamos ahora si mi hijo no hubiese acostumbrado su cuerpo a los venenos?-Elyse boqueó pero al no hallar una respuesta sensata, calló-Creo que comprendes ahora lo que rodea al candidato a la corona Imperial y si no tienes nada más inteligente que preguntar me gustaría que te retirases en este mismo instante. Perriett estará bien sin tu presencia. Escolten a la señorita Elyse a su carruaje. De inmediato.

Elyse se puso de pie antes de que un sirviente se acercase a tomarla del brazo. No necesitaba verse lamentable frente a la mujer que más odiaba, por lo tanto, tomó un buen respiro lo suficientemente grande como para espabilar su mente llena de enojo. Miró por última vez a su madre y sin hacer una reverencia, se dio la vuelta.


	25. Residencia Edwards

El emperador había cancelado abruptamente la fiesta de premiación luego del desastroso incidente.

Decir "desastroso" fue poco ya que el hombre, aunque sereno y tranquilo, había demostrado guardar una gran y potente personalidad para aquel día y exactamente aquella situación. Apenas y se supo que el duque Perriett, hijo de su hermana y sobrino predilecto, había sido herido de gravedad, el emperador de Gardia mostró el rostro más enojado que su esposa de antaño pudiese haber apreciado. 

La guardia imperial para aquel momento le rogó al emperador que se dirigieran a una habitación especial de resguardo por su bienestar y está de más narrar que el llamado a huir de la escena no se movió nada más que para mandar a llamar a los organizadores y al comandante Berlot (encargado de la seguridad) a una reunión con suma urgencia. Con cierta cortesía contenida y construida con precaución, se disculpó por el incidente a los presentes y rogó le perdonasen el cancelar la fiesta de premiación. 

Los altos mandatarios asistentes al evento de otoño lo comprendieron, no obstante, cuando estuvieron sanos y salvos en las instalaciones del castillo Imperial no pararon de hablar del descuido grave de la seguridad de Gardia. Era casi inaudito que un grupo de no menos de cinco integrantes haya causado tal desastre en un evento que solo se festeja cada ciertos años. 

Berlot, luego de mandar a las mazmorras del castillo imperial a las dos escorias que habían osado cometer tal delito, con rapidez y ligereza se apresuró a asistir al llamado del emperador. Los organizadores ya estaban en aquella sala de reuniones para cuando llegó. El ambiente era tan pesado que ni siquiera el candelabro de velas encendida a viva llama pudo calentar el cuerpo de los presentes. Todos lucían rostros de no poder explicar una sola palabra y las gotas heladas de nerviosismo corrían por las frentes más viejas de los organizadores.

El comandante respiró profundo cuando el emperador ingresó a la habitación.

-Saludos al sol y majestad divina del Imperio Gardia.

El emperador, seguido por dos guardias, tomó asiento en el escritorio. Las puertas del área cuadrada fue cerrada tras un tercer guardia que resguardó la entrada. 

-¿Alguien podría explicarme lo sucedido?

La voz del emperador no podía sentirse más helada que el ambiente que se respiraba. 

-Su majestad, no tenemos alguna...

-No quiero excusas solo una explicación breve-el hombre retrocedió unos pasos, avergonzado y ocultando su rostro nervioso-Comandante, ¿interrogó a los implicados? 

Berlot golpeó su pie contra el piso con fuerza e hizo un saludo breve. El emperador asintió y Berlot bajó la mano-Mi escuadrón los tiene retenidos en las mazmorras del castillo. Ala oeste y más alejada de los visitantes. Aún no se ha realizado interrogatorio alguno, su majestad.

-Bien-el emperador barrió con su mirada a los presentes y todos, salvo el comandante quién mantenía su porte recto, mantenían las miradas gachas-¿Cómo es posible que el responsable del evento haya dejado entrar a dos rufianes a la última prueba? 

-Su majestad, los guardias encargados de revisar las invitaciones no observaron nada extraño-habló uno de los organizadores con claro nerviosismo ya que tartamudeó más de dos veces.

-Pues mi sobrino no opina lo mismo, señor-dijo el emperador-¿Nadie aparte del comandante Berlot podrá decirme algo más sensato y factible?

-Su excelencia...-habló uno con voz casi baja-la falla clara de esta ocasión fue de la revisión de entradas pero también podría suponerse que los caballeros imperiales debieron estar preparados para cualquier evento desafortunado en tan importante día.

-Eso está más que claro-Berlot volteó a mirar con brusquedad al hombre de prominente barba-Yo, Berlot Ronald, miembro de los seis comandantes del Imperio Gardia tomo la responsabilidad absoluta y aceptaré cualquier castigo que su majestad crea oportuna.

El comandante Berlot se había arrodillado con su puño cerrado sobre su pecho viril. Tenía la cabeza gacha y aunque aborreciera que un hombrecillo de escritorio osara insultarlo de tal forma, no podía evitar parte de la culpa en todo esto. Fue su propio error no supervisar con ahínco algunas zonas o incluso entrevistar a sospechosos tan inusuales en el evento ¿Quién supondría que justo aquel día atacarían a un miembro de la familia Imperial?

-De pie-El emperador miró con profunda concentración al hombre. Sabía que Berlot era alguien de prestigioso honor y por ende no dudaba un solo segundo de él. No obstante, aquellos organizadores (en especial los encargados de supervisar la entrada de los invitados) no demostraban ser tan confiables como creyó. Incluso podría sospechar de algunos guardias supervisores-Decidiré los castigos correspondientes después del interrogatorio de los criminales. El comandante Berlot y el comandante Carrest se encargarán de ello-algunos hombres presentes soltaron el aire con alivio ¿acaso estaban siendo librados de cualquier cargo?-Comandante Berlot, interrogará a los organizadores también.

-!Su majestad...!

-¿No estará dudando de nosotros, verdad? ¿excelencia?

-El que nada debe nada teme, monsier-dijo el emperador ante el sobresalto de algunos-El interrogatorio es lo más pertinente en esta ocasión ¿No es mejor ser precavidos en casos extremos?

Los guardias que se encontraban a ambos lados de emperador asintieron con prontitud. 

-Retírense.

Todos los presentes se inclinaron con el debido respeto que demandaba el protocolo. Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la habitación y a pesar de no obtener un castigo, por ahora, sentían que sus vidas corrían peligro por dos personas cuya filtración aún no era conocida.

-Comandante Berlot, me supongo que usted irá a interrogar a los criminales en este mismo instante.

Berlot asintió.

-Bien, sugiero que se nos interrogue de forma que no manche nuestro honor y el de nuestras familias-el hombre de prominente barba comenzaba a recuperar algo de rapidez al hablar pues el emperador ya no se encontraba en el lugar-No se nos puede tratar con el mismo trato que aquellas despreciables ratas.

-El conde tienen razón.

-Sí, comandante Berlot. Considérelo de tal forma ¿Usted nos comprende, verdad?

-Yo haré lo que el emperador crea oportuno-dijo Berlot manteniendo su porte recto. Frente a él solo se encontraba un grupete de nobles sin vergüenzas que no habían escatimado en ponerlo en la línea de sacrificio pese a que los organizadores tenían mucha responsabilidad. La seguridad, parte suya, apoyaba y estaba temporalmente bajo sus órdenes ¿Quién era el verdadero responsable, entonces? Lo que hizo frente al emperador en la reunión breve fue algo que cualquier caballero con honor hubiese hecho. No obstante, sus expectativas fueron muchas comparadas al actuar cobarde de los organizadores-Y claramente me ordenó que los interrogue, de forma que se llevará a cabo en la sala donde usualmente se practica. 

-¿Está hablando de...?

-Las mazmorras del castillo tienen salas de interrogatorio-habló Berlot con prontitud-Yo les enviaré un aviso para que se acerquen a las instalaciones pero por ahora pueden retirarse.

-!Que tal grado de falta de respeto es esta!

-!Se nos está tratando como criminales!

Berlot ni siquiera se resaltó ante los gritos de queja que los nobles daban aún en los pasillos del castillo-Son órdenes de su majestad. Si tienen quejas, presentarlas al emperador lo más pronto posible. Este caso no debe ser tratado a la ligera. Con su permiso.

Los organizadores se quedaron con las palabras en la boca y aunque deseaban mucho presentar quejas a quién sea, el emperador no era cualquier noble con el cual puedan batirse. 

Berlot apretó los puños. Por primera vez en su vida se había contenido tanto en golpear hasta no más poder a un grupo de nobles ya que usualmente él era de armas tomar. Aunque estuviese con la rabia contenida en la punta de sus dedos, faltaba poco para llegar a las mazmorras y aquello significaba descargar cierta furia contra los criminales. Algo temporalmente bueno para Berlot, sin duda, no obstante, el acompañante que iba a tener de apoyo sería nada menos que el comandante Carrest. 

-!Demonios!

Berlot apresuró su paso. Había tardado cierto tiempo en mantener cierta charla con los organizadores y asumía que la noticia ya había viajado a oídos del mismísimo Carrest que no se encontraría lejos de las habitaciones de los visitantes extranjeros ¿Qué tanto podía tardar en llegar uno de los seis comandante a las mazmorras? 

-!Comandante!

-Descanse-habló Berlot. El guardia bajó su mano-¿Alguien más se encuentra con los criminales?

El guardia hizo un sonido ahogado, como si hubiese contenido un quejido-El comandante Carrest se encuentra interrogando a uno de ellos.

Berlot enarcó la ceja-¿Interrogándolo?

Un grito demasiado fuerte se oyó en la fría mazmorra del castillo imperial.

-Bueno...-el guardia volteó la mirada nervioso-Sus órdenes fueron que no dejara entrar a nadie...excepto a usted.

-Entonces lo guardias que estaban resguardando a los dos ¿están fuera?

El hombre asintió-Fueron órdenes estrictas.

-Ya veo-Berlot apretó su capa con fuerza.

Rápidamente ingresó al cuarto dónde se encontraban las dos carceletas en las que habían sido encerrados los hombres. Claramente fue su orden amarrarlos de manos y pies y poner una tela en su boca para evitar que mordieran sus lenguas en caso de pensar en el suicidio. 

En primera instancia, observó al único criminal que se encontraba en una carceleta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro muy pálido. Temblaba, no del frío, sino de la aterradora escena que apreció por hora y media. Deseando no oír más de los gritos de su compañero, había enterrado su oído izquierdo entre un pequeño montículo de paja. 

-Ya era hora, comandante Berlot-el llamado suspiró con cansancio al dar la vuelta y fijarse en la esquina más recóndita de la habitación de paredes piedrosas y ambiente frío. El comandante Carrest yacía con las dos manos ensangrentadas y con una sonrisa demasiado escalofriante adornando su blanquecino rostro-¿Sabe? Esta estúpida sabandija se desmayó apenas hace dos minutos. Ni siquiera pude arrancarle los dos dedos restantes de la mano derecha. 

El comandante Carrest era conocido entre sus allegados como el "demonio de sangre fría" y no era de menos el título ya que en el campo de batalla tenía gran fama de no dejar nada más que despojos de lo que una vez fue un ser humano. Aquel hombre de piel tan blanca y transparente lucía unos ojos rojos imponentes contrastando con su cabello negro granete que hacía notar su aura aún más temible de lo normal. Aunque era menos alto que los seis comandantes del Imperio la personalidad retorcida que le dio fama de demonio lo completaba al cien por ciento, haciéndolo destacar mucho.

-Si lo matas no obtendremos información valiosa para la investigación-dijo Berlot. El criminal había perdido demasiada sangre y apostaba que moriría desangrado si no le vendaran al menos las manos.

-No te preocupes-Carrest sonrió con diversión diabólica y señaló a los candelabros de una sola pieza en la habitación-Podemos cauterizarlos para evitar cualquier muerte desagradable aquí.

-Demonios, hombre. Dame un respiro-Berlot suspiró-Sabes que lo máximo que puedes hacer en los interrogatorios es usar la fuerza más no dejarlos casi muertos.

-Solo se ha desmayado, Ronald-Los ojos rojos y fijos de Carrest miraron aquel pedazo de carne humana. Enseguida lo pateó obteniendo un quejido que solo él escuchó apenas-Apuesto a que está fingiendo, incluso.

Berlot tocó la puerta de la habitación y el guardia abrió enseguida.

-Llama a algún médico de turno. Es con urgencia.

-!Sí, comandante Berlot!

Carrest chascó la lengua y pasando por alto el haber pisado parte del cuerpo del criminal tirado, se acercó a Berlot. 

-¿Estás enojado por qué te quité toda la diversión?

-Planeaba desquitarme un poco luego de soportar a cobardes nobles en la reunión-Berlot miró la sangre chorrear de los dedos de Carrest-No obstante, el olor a sangre a disminuido mis ganas más no la intención.

Carrest sonrió como si hubiese escuchado a alguien decir su palabra favorita.

-Aquel es todo tuyo.

<<<

Jade había entrado en un estado de shock o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el doctor Marcel Heither. Por ello, según sus últimas palabras, no respondió al llamado del comandante Berlot ni al llamado de sus amigas. Después de dejarle un tónico simple para calmar su organismo, el doctor se retiró de la residencia Thirlwall dejando a la condesa con menos preocupación que cuando la vio llegar con el rostro tan pálido como una hoja.

Jesy y Leigh-Anne, después de que sus respectivos prometidos llegaran y después de oír el pronóstico del doctor, se retiraron con la promesa de visitarla el día siguiente. La condesa agradeció mucho aquel gesto y al quedarse sola en la inmensa residencia, empezó a ocuparse de Jade junto a su doncella, Yesenia. 

Por el resto del día Jade descansó de forma obligada, ya que el tónico contenía ciertas hierbas que guiaban al ser humano al reino de los sueños por horas y horas. Solo a las dos de la madrugada se despertó con cierto dolor en sus dedos. Cuando fijó sus ojos adormilados y cansados hacia su mano pudo notar, con apenas un rayo de luz de luna, tres de sus dedos con heridas leves pero punzantes por debajo de las uñas. Dudando un poco de recordar cómo se las hizo trató de buscar en sus memorias algunas de las escenas de la tercera prueba.

¿Pero cómo...?

Jade se cubrió la boca con la mano al recordar el trágico accidente del duque Edwards.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Sí hace horas sostuvo su mano temblorosa y mantuvo sus ojos avellanas pegados al rostro trémulo y pálido de Perriett. El olor suave pero persistente de la sangre notarse sobre la ropa y las voces que a lo lejos oía acercarse. Todo llegó a su memoria y sintió una punzada horrible en la cien. 

Al día siguiente, y a primera hora de la mañana, Jade estuvo vestida mucho antes de que Yesenia se acercara a tocar la puerta de su habitación. Fue una gran sorpresa para la doncella observarla con el rostro más colorido pero aún manteniendo los ojos cansados. 

-!Hija!-la condesa había corrido a abrazar a Jade al entrar al comedor principal. Aferró a su única y preciosa hija por segundos y al ver una sonrisa en su rostro, se calmó un poco-¿Cómo es posible que dejes tu habitación? !Aún debes guardar reposo!

-Mamá, no es necesario...me siento mejor y no es como si hubiese recibido algún daño grave.

La condesa observó cómo el rostro de Jade se ensombreció al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Sabía que se debía al estado incierto del duque. 

-El doctor Heither dijo que entraste en estado de shock. Gracias a Dios fue algo leve y no tan grave como tantos casos que hay en el mundo-la condesa tomó asiento al lado de Jade y cómo si no quisiese despegarse de su hija, posó su mano sobre la suya-Estuve muy preocupada...

-Lamento haberte preocupado, madre-Jade le sonrió de forma significativa mirándola-Y gracias al cuidado que me brindaste y al de Yesenia, me siento mucho mejor. 

La sirvienta, metros alejada de las damas, sonrió con emoción.

-Ahora-dijo la condesa luego de mira por unos segundos a su hija-Deberás descansar por este día. Nada de salidas.

Y la condesa había acertado en decir lo último ya que no tardó en admirar el rostro de Jade contradiciendo sus palabras con el ceño fruncido y el rostro preocupado. La condesa hizo un gran esfuerzo por evitar soltar un suspiro y fue muy acertada la llegada de los sirvientes con el desayuno ya que pudo concentrar su atención en la comida.

-!Madre! Yo, yo me encuentro perfectamente bien. No obtuve nada más que una pequeña conmoción...-dijo Jade siguiendo los movimientos de su madre con insistencia-Además, necesito saber cómo se encuentra el duque Perriett.

-Órdenes mías son acatadas, Amelia. El doctor indicó que tomarás un día de reposo y por ende seguiremos aquella indicación.

-Entonces fue la orden del doctor-dijo Jade ganándose una mirada seria de su madre-¿Sabe...-la joven pasó un poco de saliva. La garganta repentinamente se le puso seca de la angustia-...conoce el estado del duque?

-Nadie lo sabe, querida. Es información que aún no se ha liberado-la condesa notó el rostro preocupado de Jade y tratando de reconfortarla, agregó enseguida-Pero no creo que este en peligro. El ataque no fue mortal según sé. 

-Pero...

-Hija-llamó la condesa-Solo por este día estarás en reposo ¿No te parece razonable guardar la calma y planear lo que harás mañana? No tendré objeción alguna si deseas visitar al duque. 

Jade estuvo un poco mejor con las palabras de su madre y confiando plenamente de que debía recuperar energías para el día siguiente, tomó un pan recién horneado y comenzó a comer.

<<<

Cuando Jade estuvo frente a la residencia Edwards (que por cierto era más grande que la suya) y luego de que su cochero se fuera con la promesa de recogerla a la hora indicada, recordó el día para nada pacífico que tuvo ayer.

Jesy y Leigh-Anne habían llegado pocos minutos después de tomar el desayuno y pasaron todo el tiempo con ella. La pusieron al día de las pocas noticias que obtuvieron del día de la tercera prueba y aunque fue escasa, calmó la preocupación que tenía. No había noticia de un posible estado crítico del duque. 

Aquellas dos visitas no fueron las únicas en su residencia ya que al poco tiempo llegó su primo Gerald y siguiéndolo en hora y media, el prometido de Leigh-Anne, Jordan Slow. Para la tarde, Jade recibió también la llegada de las dos hermanas Morells, y aunque fue corta su visita, le alegró ver el que se tomaran un poco de su tiempo en visitarla. 

Jade era muy afortunada. Rodeada de personas que la querían y de incluso una emperatriz que envió un par de regalos para confortarla, agradeció infinitamente lo amada que era. 

Afortunadamente la llegada a la residencia Edwards fue avisada con anticipación (envió una carta, como era debido, pidiendo el permiso necesario para hacer una visita) y fueron pocos los segundos que tuvo que esperar, ya que el guardia de la reja dorada y brillante la hizo pasar con el debido respeto.

El trayecto a la puerta principal lo hizo en compañía de un mayordomo y a juzgar por la vestimenta que lucía, asumía que era el jefe de la servidumbre. Una vez frente a la dichosa entrada y con la preocupación al borde de sus dedos, Jade tomó un respiro muy hondo.

-!Duquesa!

El mayordomo principal de la residencia Edwards se había llevado una sorpresa al ver, a metros de distancia de la entrada, a la duquesa con un vestido demasiado elegante y luciendo una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba ante los demás. 

Rápidamente Jade hizo una reverencia perfecta saludando la presencia de la inesperada duquesa. 

-Es un enorme gusto conocer por primera vez a la entrañable amiga de mi querido hijo-dijo la duquesa luego de recibir la reverencia. Luego, dirigiéndose al mayordomo, habló-Guiaré a la señorita Thirlwall al jardín de rosas. Puedes retirarte.

-Como ordene, mi señora.

Paso seguido, el mayordomo se retiró dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la sala preciosamente limpia y adornada. Los ventanales dejaban entrar el viento de otoño y aunque se podía sentir el frío, no fue lo suficiente como para que Jade lo comentara.

-Es un honor acompañarla, señora Edwards-habló Jade siguiendo los pasos de la mujer. Realmente había visto pocas veces a la antigua duquesa (ahora que su hijo era duque, el título de duquesa recaería en su esposa pero al no tenerla aún, no se usaría aquella denominación hasta el tan dichoso día).

-Oh, maneja una educación admirable, señorita Thirlwall. La condesa debe estar muy orgullosa de tenerla como hija.

-Recibo sus halagos con la humildad que es debida, señora.

La ex duquesa le sonrió y le abrió paso para que observase el jardín de rosas. Era amplio, casi como el suyo, pero lucía un hermoso brillo que hacía relucir las rosas rojas y blancas más de lo normal. Tenía una estatua del emblema de la familia en medio y el brillo del sol llenaba con calidez el mármol. Cuatro sirvientas las recibieron apenas y dieron unos pasos. Una mesa amplia y debajo de una construcción de madera fina rodeada con hermosas plantas y pequeñas flores las esperaba con una torre de postres de diferentes colores y las jarras de té.

Jade creyó que la señora Edwards habría previsto que tendría que tomar sí o sí el té con ella ¿Sino cómo explicaba lo impecable y exacto de la servidumbre en el jardín?

-Me comentaron que estuvo en el preciso momento del incidente-dijo la mujer poniendo su rostro algo triste. Para cualquiera que observase la escena, la señora Anastasia lucía como una madre aún preocupada por el estado de salud de su hijo. Incluso lucía un rostro algo decaído y todos podían apostar que se debía a las dos noches en vela que pasó cuidándolo-Y que además, entró en estado de shock-Jade no se permitió sorprenderse ya que sabía que las noticias correrían sí o sí hasta oídos de la familia Imperial-¿Se encuentra mejor ahora, señorita Thirlwall? Debió ser muy duro acompañar a mi hijo en aquel momento de conmoción. 

-Agradezco su preocupación, señora Edwards-habló Jade sonriendo apenas-Yo realmente me siento muy apenada al no poder acompañar al duque en tan crucial momento. Si no hubiese desfallecido de tal forma...

-Señorita Thirlwall, no debe sentirse culpable por la situación-la duquesa le sonrió imitando el gesto de una madre comprensible-Agradezco mucho que mi hijo tenga a una buena amiga a su lado que se preocupe verdaderamente por él.

Jade asintió y tomando la taza de té, bebió un poco. A sus ojos, la ex duquesa parecía ser una madre amable y entregada a su papel, pero algo en ella no le permitía sentirte completamente cómoda cómo para desear otra tarde de té con ella ¿Qué pensaría la señora al obligar a su hija a convertirse en el primogénito de la familia? ¿Acaso podría considerarse una buena madre?

-Mi querido hijo estará muy contento al saber de su visita.

Jade se permitió dejar la taza y tomando el valor necesario, habló-¿Cómo...se encuentra el duque, señora Edwards?


	26. Deseo

La madre del duque Edwards se permitió sorprenderse, fingidamente, pero lo suficiente como para dejar con expectativa a Jade que sostenía con ligera fuerza el asa de la taza.

-Se encuentra muy bien, gracias a Dios...-Jade sintió como un peso de su cuerpo fue alejándose mientras la mujer continuaba hablando-Le recomendaron dos días de reposo y los está llevando al pie de la letra.

-¿Solo dos días, señora Edwards?-Jade frunció ligeramente el ceño-El duque tuvo heridas graves como para desmayarse por tanto tiempo...

-Oh, señorita Thirlwall-la sonrisa de la mujer se formó automáticamente-Le aseguro que nuestro doctor es el mejor del Imperio Gardia y con mucho gusto le daría lujo de detalles sobre su espléndido recorrido ejerciendo esta profesión. Por ello, no tiene que preocuparse. Para esos temas, ¿quién mejor que una madre? 

Jade no respondió ya que de alguna forma notó que la madre del duque empezaba a cambiar de tono al hablar. En vez de ello, asintió con una sonrisa despreocupada y continuó tomando de su taza. 

El resto del tiempo en el jardín de rosas, Jade y la ex duquesa conversaron de temas que ambas propusiesen, siendo la duquesa la más interesada en dirigir interrogantes hacia la joven dama. No dudaba en preguntar siquiera la más mínima cosa, disimulando, claro está. Si Jade hubiese tenido aquella charla meses antes de conocer al duque, quizás habría aceptado contestar a la pregunta "¿Su familia ha tenido algún percance desagradable que lograron superar con éxito?" con lujo de detalles, no obstante, ahora Jade era distinta. Podía negarse de forma que no pareciese descortés y escapar de preguntas que no le agradaban, agregando comentarios triviales que sus amigas y el duque le habían enseñado. 

La ex duquesa, no obstante, parecía no rendirse con sacar algo de información de parte de la dama con quién su hijo pasaba el tiempo, así que decidió ser más directa.

-Señorita Thirlwall, ¿Qué piensa usted de mi hijo?-dijo la mujer luego de pedir unos postres pequeños y coloridos a la mesa-Tómese la libertad de expresarse como guste, por favor.

-Su hijo es una persona realmente admirable. La forma en la que puede manejar una situación extrema es sorprendente. Además de ser atractivo y buena compañía-Jade sintió como sus mejillas querían tornarse rosadas pero tratando de no pensar en la sonrisa brillante de Perriett, logró calmarse.

-He escuchado mucho de ello en los círculos del Imperio Gardia, señorita Thirlwall-rió un poco la mujer. Al parecer Jade parecía defenderse muy bien al ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos sin ser íntima o personal su respuesta de forma que no fuese a ser malinterpretada-Pero, ¿Qué piensa de mi hijo como prospecto para esposo?

!Ah, la ex duquesa lo había dicho! Sin preámbulos y sin adornos. Fue la pregunta más directa que Jade pudo recibir alrededor de los cuarenta minutos que llevaba en la residencia Edwards. 

-¿Disculpe...?

-Oh, señorita Thirlwall, no tiene porqué pensarlo mucho-dijo la mujer agitando la mano como si la pregunta fuese algo comparado al ambiente-¿No es mi hijo acaso un buen prospecto?

-Señora Edwards, yo...

-!Madre!

Ambas fueron interrumpidas intempestivamente por la presencia y llegada del duque Perriett. Lucía un rostro decaído y estaba acompañado de una muleta que lo ayudaba a apoyar su pierna herida con seguridad. Al parecer había escuchado, a metros de llegar al jardín de rosas, la pregunta directa de su madre ya que su expresión de apuro fue evidente. 

-!Hijo!-la mujer se puso de pie y rápidamente se acercó al joven duque-¿Cómo es que estás fuera de tu habitación? Le dijo a Yul que...

A lo lejos Jade podía oír algunas palabras de regaño sutil de parte de la madre del duque, no obstante dejó de oírlas con claridad por la atención y sorpresa que se había llevado al ver a Perriett de pie, lo suficientemente saludable y vivo. Era verdad lo que supuso su madre, lo que le dijeron sus amigas y lo que le dijo la misma señora Anastasia. Perriett estaba bien y exceptuando su rostro decaído y los ojos celestes algo apagados, lucía espléndidamente sano. 

-¿Señorita Thirlwall?-preguntó la mujer acercándose a la joven quién parecía haber visto un fantasma-¿Está usted bien?

Jade observó como el duque daba ciertos pasos con lentitud y ya cerca de la mesa, habló-¿Señorita Jade?

A Anastasia, aquel llamado que denominaba confianza y cercanía, la sorprendió al punto que abrió los ojos más de lo normal y aún más fue su asombro al observar la mirada llena de cariño y brillo de su hijo fijamente sobre la jovencita de la casa Thirlwall. Para aquellos dos jóvenes, pareciese que todos los presentes hubiesen desaparecido, sintiéndose solos y libres en el jardín de rosas que perfumaba el ambiente de reencuentro.

-!Duque Perriett!

No quedaba duda alguna. Anastasia comenzaba a pensar que aquella joven no era solo una amiga entrañable y tierna. 

Perriett sonrió sin tapujo e inclinándose en presencia de la joven, la saludó-Noto que se encuentra bien de salud. 

-Yo...yo expreso lo mismo de usted-Jade se puso de pie y sosteniendo ambos lados de su vestido, saludó-Me alegra mucho que su salud esté mejorando con los días.

-Madre-el duque volteó a ver a Anastasia que enseguida cambió su expresión de asombro por una más tranquila y amena-La señorita Jade gusta mucho de flores diversas. Seré su guía en el recorrido por el jardín del ala norte. Es el que tiene más tipos de flora.

-Vaya, querido hijo. Y yo que comenzaba a tener una agradable charla con la señorita Thirlwall...no obstante, si lo deseas así y aquello no interrumpe tu recuperación...

-Me siento mucho mejor, madre. Creo que un poco de aire fresco me haría bien-dijo el duque convencido de obtener el visto bueno de Anastasia.

-Bien-la ex duquesa sonrió conteniendo las emociones que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su interior-Dejaré un par de mucamas para supervisar su paseo. Fue un honor tomar el té con usted, señorita Thirlwall. Espero se repita esta ocasión tan agradable. 

Jade se inclinó-El honor fue todo mío, señora Edwards. Le deseo un buen día. 

<<<

El jardín del ala norte de la residencia Edwards no se comparaba en nada al jardín de rosas en el que tomó el té con la ex duquesa. Era metros cuadrados más grande y el abrumador olor a rosas blancas y rojas no dominaban el ambiente. En vez de ello, tenían como doce áreas rodeadas con arbustos verdosos y vivos protegiendo los distintos tipos de flores. Desde azucenas hasta crisantemos. 

-Yo vine con la esperanza de obtener buenas noticias de usted, duque Perriett-comenzó hablando Jade con suavidad. El chal de color verde pálido empezaba a ondear al son del viento de la tarde-Y...realmente no me esperaba su presencia tan temprano.

-¿No deseaba verme siquiera una vez, señorita Jade?

-!Oh, no! Por supuesto que lo deseaba-Jade se exaltó ante las palabras teñidas de fingida aflicción del duque. Las dos mucamas, metros lejos de ellos, se miraron con interrogantes ante la reacción de la joven noble-Quiero decir, usted debería estar descansando...recibió heridas graves y aquel día perdió tanta sangre que...

El duque estiró su mano con dificultad hacia el chal verde pálido de Jade. Empezaba a rozar el suelo y con justo atino lo sostuvo antes de que el resultado fuese peor. Jade agradeció el gesto con timidez. 

-Puede estar segura que mi salud es mejor de lo que suponía-dijo el duque-Además, cuando supe de Yul que usted había llegado con la esperanza de conocer mi estado no pude dejar que se vaya sin antes verme.

Jade lo miró. Perriett le sonrió con picardía y la joven cubrió su boca apenas ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Veo que su sentido del humor sigue intacto, duque.

-Tanto como la ternura de sus ojos avellana, señorita Jade.

Jade carraspeó al sentir sus mejillas tornarse calientes-Este jardín es muy hermoso...no había visto tantas flores desde mi visita al invernadero de la marquesa Pinnock ¿Sabía usted que la marquesa gusta tanto de uno de mis pasatiempos? Lamentablemente no soy tan buena en los arreglos florales como ella pero me gusta cuidar tanto de mis camelias que siento una satisfacción agradable.

Perriett escuchó cada palabra de Jade con paciencia y con el cariño dibujado en sus ojos celestes-¿Lograron las flores exóticas sembrarse en su residencia?

-Por suerte, sí-sonrió la joven-El jardinero dice que hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellas porque al parecer no son muy apegadas al brillo solar.

-Curioso.

Jade asintió-Pensé lo mismo-dijo-Las flores se parecen a usted. Aún siendo el centro de atención en el Imperio no disfruta del "brillo solar" que significa ser el duque y candidato al trono. 

-Será esa la razón por la cual tengo mucho cuidado al relacionarme con las personas-dijo el duque-Siempre tracé una línea que separara la máscara de mi realidad, pero tal parece que alguien ha logrado cruzar con sumo cuidado de no recibir algún daño-Jade se detuvo cuando el duque lo hizo. Frente a ellos lucían los hermosos tulipanes rojos. Brillantes y dichosos de recibir halagos con solo la mirada-¿Cómo lo hizo, señorita Jade?

-Creo que tuve suerte-Jade comenzaba a sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza-Si no me hubiese equivocado de ruta o si no hubiese aceptado su trato, no creo haber sido capaz de estar frente a usted. Conocerlo, descubrir el valor, la admiración y la fuerza...¿cómo no sentirme a gusto en compañía de alguien tan especial?

El duque sintió una pequeña esperanza surgir desde el fondo de su pecho, golpeando su sentido de razón y nublándolo brevemente-Antes de usted...antes de conocerla siquiera, no creí ser capaz de conocer y desear algo de una persona con tanta intensidad. Yo no soy tan valiente como cree y temo decepcionarla si llega a descubrir mis pensamientos más profundos. No obstante, aquella noche toda duda quedó disipada cuando aceptó conocerme tal y como soy y siento que lo que me abrume el pecho no puede soportar mantenerse oculto cuando la ve a usted.

Jade lo miró directamente y frente a él descubrió a la joven segunda hija de la familia Edwards con el rostro más sincero. Su mirada celeste y brillante fijamente sobre ella y su voz tan frágil disfrazada de una valentía más allá de lo esperado. 

-Viendo las circunstancias en las que estamos-prosiguió el duque, más lúcido, observando de reojo a las dos mucamas que se encontraban metros lejos de ellos-Y recibiendo una insinuación que estoy segura debo aclarar, ¿aceptaría una cita conmigo?

Jade sintió que su rostro no podía estar más colorado que ahora. Tenía el corazón latiendo velozmente que sentía un dolor de extrañeza felicidad en su interior ¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Algo tan inesperado podría volverse realidad? 

-Duque...-la voz de Jade salió con un hilo apenas y Perriett lo notó ya que se permitió sorprenderse al ver el rostro de la joven Thirlwall al detalle. Sus mejillas rosadas y un brillo especial en los ojos avellana ¿Podía ilusionarse con tal expresión?-Acepto su cita...pero ¿me permite elegir el lugar?

-¿Y dónde sería?

Jade creyó que el lugar donde se sentiría más cómoda y menos nerviosa sería en...-Mi residencia, claro. Hemos visitado el teatro, las librerías, las cafeterías y restaurantes juntos. Me encantaría mucho si usted aceptaría tener la cita...en mi hogar-El duque sonrió con calma al notar que la condición de la castaña era tan pura que contuvo sus ganas de dirigir un comentario-¿Que dice?

-Acepto-Jade liberó un suspiro de alivio-Estaré mañana pasado mediodía-sin esperarlo, la castaña sintió como el duque sujetaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a sus labios para depositar un casto y suave beso-Ansío y espero su carta. 

La joven Thirlwall asintió y luego de que el duque soltara su mano, sintió aquella zona más caliente cómo nunca. 

Cayendo en una especie de adormecimiento y completa debilidad por las palabras del duque, Jade culminó su visita en la residencia Edwards con tal resultado que incluso el conductor del carruaje familiar, Thomas, notó las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos soñadores de la joven señorita en todo el camino a su hogar.

¿Qué les esperaba al día siguiente a aquellas dos jóvenes?


	27. Sentimientos

Cuando el duque Edwards vio, por primera vez en dos días eternos, a Jade, no quedó ninguna duda o vacilación sobre el sentimiento persistente en su pecho.

La imagen de la dulce jovencita llorando sobre su persona y la impotencia que sintió, despertó con ella a altas horas de la madrugada del día del incidente. Exaltada y con la frente sudorosa, los ojos llorosos de Jade aparecieron como ráfaga furiosa en su habitación. Luego, fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba y al percatarse de los pañuelos en las heridas pertinentes, el dolor agudo y venoso de la pierna le causó tal impacto que fue desvaneciéndose nuevamente en la cama, lentamente. El hombro le pesó como nunca y a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de ponerse de pie, permaneció sobre su espalda, mirando la pintura blanquecina de su techo.

No podía hacer nada, por ahora. Encontrarse en tal estado y sin ninguna señal de algún criado al lado para brindar información, decidió que lo más razonable era descansar. 

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano y apenas con los sirvientes realizando sus labores, Yul entró a su habitación. Le llevó unos segundos percatarse de su amo, sentado y leyendo un libro que había dejado en su mesa de noche. Perriett, al notar la presencia de Yul abrió la boca con la intención de obtener información que lo pusiese al día, pero Yul no dejó hablar hasta que hubiese terminado sus exclamaciones de alivio y alegría. 

Muy a pesar de que el duque hubiese sido envenenado con las flechas y que los criminales hayan sido apresados en el acto, la noticia del estado de shock de Jade fue lo que más preocupó a Perriett. No tardó en preguntar si era grave y Yul procuró responder con la sinceridad posible de los cotilleos del momento en el Imperio. Escasa era la información pero la conclusión fue que no era tan grave como para preocuparse en extremo. Siendo así, el duque se quedó tranquilo el resto del día. 

El doctor Knight fue a visitarlo pasado el medio día y muy a pesar de la ausencia de la ex duquesa en la habitación de su hijo, le fue informada su mejora en tan solo horas. Perriett preguntó con la serenidad que lo caracterizada, si el doctor había recibido, indirectamente de la señora Edwards, acelerar los días de recuperación. El doctor, presto a fingir todo lo contrario, afirmó que él mismo demandó dos días de descanso y una semana de alimentos ligeros para su digestión.

Perriett no era tan ingenuo como para creer tal excusa disfrazada del doctor Knight y tan pronto le entregó la lista de horarios de su medicamento, expresó que se sentía sumamente cansado y necesitaba de la sola presencia de su criado personal. Yul, atento a las expresiones de su amo, acompañó al doctor a la puerta de la residencia, despidiéndole, pues, con sutil educación.

La preocupación y horas en vela de la ex duquesa eran solo tonterías que los sirvientes y nobles se encargaban de difundir muy a pesar del poco habla que ella soltara en un desliz de tomar aire de la plaza, en la capital. En poco menos de dos horas, ya todos tenían por enterado lo amoroso y devota que era la señora Edwards.

Por ello, y con una sorpresa que no pudo contener, se precipitó de la habitación al jardín de rosas apenas y obtuvo la noticia de la presencia de Jade tomando el té con su madre. Sabía del deseo insoportable de la mujer por conocerla y justo aquel día podía tomarse las libertades escogidas para pasar un tiempo sin su presencia incalculable. No obstante, llegar al jardín de rosas y ver por primera vez en dos días el rostro de Jade (más vivaracho y con los modales relucir al hablar) no pudo evitar confirmar aquel sentimiento galopante e inquietante.

Aunque con pocas palabras y sin muchos adornos Perriett logró librarse de su madre, esta se encargó de mantenerlo vigilado por dos mucamas que poco o mucho hacían en ambientar el paseo por el jardín del ala norte con sus miradas agudas y fijas. Sin embargo, nada pudieron hacer en evitar la intención que el duque se planteó apenas hace días y que por supuesto deseaba confirmar si de alguna forma pudiera ser mutuo el afecto. Se propuso a realizar una confesión pero notando las circunstancias (luego de caer en razón nuevamente, ya que la conversación de cierta forma había nublado sus sentidos con el ciego deseo de confesarse), la visita terminó con una cita en la residencia Thirlwall.

Perriett suponía que, quizás, con las expresiones de Jade y el tono nervioso pero encantador con el que mantuvo la conversación, podía el tener una pequeña o gran esperanza de sentir la felicidad.

<<<

La reunión con los comandantes, el consejero principal y el emperador no tuvo interrupción alguna. Muy por lo contrario, fue a horas de la mañana que las personas mantuvieron un debate en el salón del castillo Imperial. Estaba más que claro que la situación del duque y comandante Edwards había acelerado la conversación y la pronta solución a problemas que debían concluir con hechos favorables para el Imperio Gardia.

Primero, el tema de las minas de zurpalí en el norte. La misión de investigación cercana y la pronta presencia de un comandante en ella, había sido pensada exclusivamente para el duque Edwards, no obstante, debido a su estado de salud y los días que le constaría recuperarse, se decidió encomendar aquella misión al comandante Pinnock. Partiría al día siguiente en compañía de un noble perteneciente a la sub cámara de tratados internacionales. Aquella se encargaba de manejar la información suficiente como para saber, por lo mucho, los tratados que el Imperio tuvo a lo largo de su existencia. Hay que agregar también que aquella cámara se lucía muy por lo conocido de sus habilidades para exponer ideas y mantener una reunión de forma pacífica y mediadora. De forma que enviaban al norte, las armas y la defensa. 

En segundo lugar, se tocó el tema de los espías en el Imperio. Habían avanzado poco, pero el comandante Berlot expuso muy fervientemente que estaba seguro que en la lista de la burocracia habían pocos casos posibles que en los círculos de los nobles. No obstante, resaltó el encierro de un conde, cuya casa se encargaba del comercio del metal y lo visiblemente implicado que estaba con los sospechosos. El comandante Pawton propuso intensificar la búsqueda en la lista de la burocracia, sin embargo, aquella propuesta no fue nada más que dirigida a Berlot, encargado de aquel tema.

En tercera instancia, el interrogatorio a los dos criminales del evento de otoño, resultó (según palabras fríamente expresadas por el comandante Carrest) satisfactoriamente. Aquel calificativo alertó la atención de los presentes, por lo cual el comandante Berlot le pidió que se expresase de forma que todos pudiesen comprender el significado de su adjetivo. Carrest, satisfecho porque Berlot le dejó informar en la reunión, narró que los dos hombres encerrados habían sido enviados por nada menos que una mujer extranjera. Nunca les dijo de dónde era y la única información que tenían de su clienta eran las monedas de oro con las cuales había pagado. Carrest, agregó además que, las monedas fueron inteligentemente seleccionadas ya que pertenecían a la denominación de Gardia, no obstante, la bolsa de tela en la que fue entregada lucía en el borde unas pequeñas letras de "R.I.D.S", que significaba "República Independiente y Democrática de Saliere". No había duda de ello, ya que aquel nombre solo lo conocían allegados a reuniones con altos mandos internacionales, y por supuesto, los comandantes, el consejero imperial y el emperador mismo, habían escuchado aquel nombre siquiera una vez en sus vidas. Se concluyó, no con una acción apresurada y agresiva, sino con una indagación profunda y un plan que solo quedó entre los presentes.

Además hay que agregar que el comandante Berlot informó, después de Carrest, que ya había enviado las respectivas cartas a los organizadores del evento para un minucioso interrogatorio que se llevaría acabo en las mazmorras del castillo. El emperador no tuvo objeción ni corrección alguna ante su exposición y pidió que apenas terminase su labor, le enviara un informe. 

Finalmente y no menos importante el marqués y comandante en jefe Elistern anunció el final de la reunión, con el permiso de su majestad ilustre, retirándose este por compromisos matutinos debido a la responsabilidad de un Imperio sobre sus hombros. Todos dieron sus mayores respetos a la salida del emperador y después de que este se fuese, Elistern afirmó el gran esfuerzo que todos estaban entregando para el progreso beneficioso y fuera de peligro para con el Imperio Gardia, recibiendo de parte de sus colegas una fuerte expresión de ánimo usual en acelerar el buen procedimiento de sus acciones.

<<<

Jade le contó de la próxima visita del duque Edwards a su madre mientras cenaban. La condesa al principio lo tomó con un detenimiento de su mano hacia su vaso, pero luego prosiguió con una pregunta: "¿Y por qué razón, Jade querida, viene el duque a nuestra residencia?". Jade había previsto bien su pregunta ya que en su habitación enumeró las posibles interrogantes de su progenitora por lo cual cuando hubo recibido aquella tan esperada frase, tomó un poco de aire brevemente y respondió que el duque tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaban de hermosas las flores exóticas que le obsequió y de paso conversar con ella el resto de la tarde mientras tomaban el té. La madre miró por unos segundos fijamente a su hija y múltiples opciones fueron creando su mente ¿El duque tendría acaso alguna razón más profunda para visitar a su hija en la privacidad de su hogar? ¿Qué intenciones tendría ocultas? Las interrogantes y las posibles respuestas no le molestaban ya que, muy dentro de sí, sabía de la atracción poco oculta de ambos y de las miradas atentas que compartían. El duque, las pocas veces que lo había visto, procuraba siempre seguir con un brillo en sus ojos celestes a Jade y esta mantenía un encanto al compartir tertulias con el primero. !Oh, la condesa no sabía si poner esperanzas para el día siguiente! Eso sí, siempre con una cuidadosa acción y manifestar en lo poco una entusiasta expresión. Luego de negar cortejos y compromisos, la condesa Norma sentía que el día siguiente debía ser cuidadosamente planeado para no interrumpir a la pareja y hacer sentir a Jade menos nerviosa de lo que pensaba, ya estaba.

Al día siguiente, y a horas tempranas, la condesa Thirlwall ya recibía la carta del duque avisándole su pronta presencia y rogando su permiso oportuno. No perdió el tiempo y en menos de diez minutos, la mujer envió a un criado entregar la respuesta con la prontitud de un rayo. Enseguida, se puso manos a la obra como se suele decir. Supervisó la preparación del hogar y conversó con Irene, jefa de las mucamas y su criada más confiable, sobre el progreso de la limpieza minuciosa y fríamente calculada una noche antes. Irene expresó, con agrado y sonrisas visibles, el progreso desde las seis de la mañana y la no preocupación por ello. La condesa, contenta con la respuesta, pidió el desayuno. Hija y madre tomaron los alimentos a las siete y media, y a Jade no menos le pareció curiosa la hora ya que su mente vagaba entre las interrogantes futuras y la pronta presencia del duque. Enseguida la condesa se percató de ello y apresurando el desayuno como quién no quiere y disimula bien, mandó a que preparan a Jade lo mejor posible.

Yesenia, mejor enterada de todo y siendo confidente personal de los nerviosismos de su ama, se armó de los mejores perfumes, máscaras y materiales de belleza para satisfacer y complacer la mirada del posible futuro esposo. Las mucamas, más emocionadas y poco informadas, secundaron el esfuerzo de relucir la belleza innata de Jade y haciendo uso del mil y un procedimientos, brillaron de alegría al ver sus resultados muy satisfactorios e insuperables. No por nada pasaron cuatro horas y media en el arduo trabajo. 

Y...el momento esperado llegó.

En realidad el duque no había puesta una hora exacta en la carta pero informó que pasado medio día su presencia sería gratamente recibida, así que media hora después de las doce de la tarde, el mayordomo dio aviso de su llegada. 

Las mucamas observaron desde las habitaciones del segundo piso, la grande y hermosa carroza que lucía la familia Edwards. Observaron cómo el duque descendió de ella y cómo se acercaba a la reja de los Thirlwall para ser recibido por un criado que había sido estrictamente reservado para ese corto trabajo. Prontamente el mayordomo anunció la presencia del duque y Jade y la condesa lo recibieron en el vestíbulo. Fue corto el saludo y la condesa enseguida lo invitó a almorzar. El duque aceptó y se vieron trasladados al comedor principal para disfrutar de una tarde en conversaciones cortas mientras los sirvientes servían los platillos.

La condesa, muy curiosa pero contenida por la tentación de rozar la impertinencia, conversó un poco durante el almuerzo con el duque y su hija. Esforzándose por no forzar una incómoda atmósfera fue grande su satisfacción al recibir del duque las más placenteras respuestas y el buen gusto por hablar de temas que interesasen a todos. Libros, políticas, música, bailes y hábitos fueron unos de los pocos temas que ambientaron tranquilamente la comida, disminuyendo favorablemente el nerviosismo inicial de Jade y la preocupación de su madre. El duque, a su parecer y en el corto tiempo, no parecía ser el altivo y malcriado hombre que supuso entre tantas opciones y, satisfecha de más con la corta impresión, deseó que su tarde en compañía de su adorable hija sea la mejor. Dicho eso, la condesa se retiró a sus aposentos, dejando eso sí, a Yesenia como sus ojos y pensando muy en el fondo lo poderoso que podía ser el amor como para aminorar las dificultades mecánicas luego de tan horrible ataque. 

"¿Acaso no me dijo Jade que el duque manejaba una muleta cuando fue a visitarlo? !Es increíble tal fuerza interna por mantener una imagen menos débil y más segura en tan esperada visita"

Prontamente el duque le pidió un paseo por el jardín de su hogar y Jade encantada recibió aquella invitación, señalándole uno de sus lugares favoritos en la residencia. Las mucamas, inclinándose cuando pasaban el duque y guardando sus risas cómplices, desearon en sus mentes que todo vaya para bien. 

-Ahora, incluso puedo adelantar, que la condesa Thirlwall guardaba muy bien su mirada aguda de un principio.

Jade sonrió-Creo que se armó un buen juicio de usted mientras fueron pasando los meses y habiendo almorzado con nosotras puedo asegurarle que está más que satisfecha que no sea altanero.

El duque recibió aquellas palabras con cierta sonrisa que incluso Jade pudo admirar en silencio. Yesenia, dándoles la privacidad debida, mantuvo su posición en la entrada del jardín, con una mirada menos fija en ellos. 

-Y bueno, duque. Aquí puede verlas-dijo Jade dando unos pasos más adelante y señalando las hermosas flores exóticas. Parecían ser resguardadas por un techo de madera y arbustos menos frondosos para que estas se estrecharan a su gusto cuando creciesen-Le dije que estaban bien guardadas del brillo solar y hace menos de dos horas el jardinero las regó.

Perriett las observó con minuciosidad y aunque ello mantuviera expectante a Jade, el duque habló-¿No las regaba usted misma?

-Oh, claro. Pero estaba preparándome para su visita y...

Jade había confesado, sin querer, que las horas tomadas para prepararse fueron más de una sola ya que el duque rápidamente mostró una sonrisa que solo podía significar que se debió dar cuenta. 

-Resultó muy bien.

-¿El qué?

-Se ve muy hermosa hoy, señorita Jade-dijo el duque mirándola fijamente-Creo que las horas oportunas fueron distribuidas beneficiosamente-Jade se sonrojó enseguida y Perriett tomó ello como un visto bueno a sus palabras-Aunque admiro mucho el cuidado que le ha dado a mi obsequio y lo hermosa que lucen sus camelias siento que el objetivo de mi visita sea olvidado. 

-No, duque Perriett-Jade esquivó su mirada por un segundo. Luego de hablar tan gustosamente con él de sus camelias y del aporte que brindó a la conversación haciéndola amena y llevándolos a mostrarle las flores exóticas, no pudo menos que distraer su mirada avellana en otro cosa. El nerviosismo de la mañana comenzaba a aflorar y sabía que si tuviese un bocado al lado, lo tomaría aunque fuese descortés-No he olvidado sus palabras, no obstante, tendrá que perdonarme demorar la intención al expresar mi preocupación por su estado de salud ¿No estaba usted apoyado por una muleta ayer? ¿Qué remedio pudo tomarse para curar esa dificultad?

-Le había informado con anterioridad que tengo un sistema inmune fuerte por lo cual no tiene que preocuparse de mi distinguida muleta-Jade tomó aquella respuesta como una de sus usuales bromas en las conversaciones y sonrió pero sin disipar el sentimiento de preocupación-Tengo un doctor a mi disposición que brindó los remedios necesarios y sumando mi rápida mejora, eme aquí. Luciendo una imagen que espero aumente ciertos puntos pensados.

-Su respuesta ha satisfecho en parte mi preocupación, duque Perriett-confesó Jade librándose de un sentimiento para volver a ser invadida por otro-Y respondiendo a lo último...quizás pueda verse cumplido su deseo.

El duque, más presto a dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, comenzó diciendo- Déjeme iniciar expresando mi enorme gratitud para con usted por permitirme ser una amiga, objeto de su admiración y respeto-tomó una breve pausa y continuó-Durante estos cuatro meses nuestra relación ha variado de sobremanera. Inicialmente estuve muy reacia a aceptar a alguien cerca de mí y peor aún, descubridora de un secreto que con mucho esfuerzo oculté al Imperio en general. Sin embargo, aunque el sentimiento de incomodidad y preocupación dominó mi mente por días, usted, con toda honestidad y llena de palabras sinceras logró disipar aquellas cosas que ahora, en este día, creo extintas. Logró superar una barrera que puse alrededor mío sin siquiera proponérselo y mis agradecimientos hacia usted son infinitos por no retroceder y ser tentada por la curiosidad que podía llamar mi forma de ser. No desacredito las conversaciones y los puntos en discordancia que, fuera de causar un alejamiento y distancia, acrecentó las buenas relaciones y la imagen que tuvo y tiene para conmigo-Jade asintió pacientemente a cada palabra dicha por el duque-Sinceramente, no puedo confesar con exactitud cuándo ni cómo fue que su brillante persona llamó mi atención más de lo que una amistad podría llamarla. Aunque el atractivo de sus ojos y la forma de convivir conmigo en los habituales encuentros fueron de mucho agrado, confieso...confieso desde una confusión disipada y desde el interior de mi alma que me siento completamente maravillada por usted-Hasta este punto había llegado el duque. Con el rostro sonrojado por las palabras brotantes y brotantes que no paraban de iluminar la mirada avellana de Jade en una esperanza alcanzada y un alivio de felicidad. Sosteniendo las manos de su receptora y sintiendo, cómo si fuese la primera vez, la piel tersa y delicada de Jade-Cada mirada suya y cada atención dirigida fielmente hacia mí solo incrementa el deseo por tenerla entre mis brazos y llenarla del fulgurante sentimiento que aumenta con su presencia día a día.-Jade, llena por las palabras y la sinceridad del duque, apenas y podía soportar mantenerse de pie y sus manos, que comenzaban a aferrarse a las del duque con una fuerza mínima, hicieron que este último descubriera su rostro de ilusión vehemente.-Mi anhelo no es orillarla a la obligación de responder positivamente a una confesión dicha por una mujer que vivió sus años como hombre. No descarto que, alguna vez en su vida, haya puesto en duda sus sentimientos por alguien que no sea un caballero, porque ¿Alguna vez los tuvo, verdad señorita Jade? Lamento presumir eso antes de que siquiera responda a mis palabras, pero confirmo y reafirmo mi fiel admiración por usted y el cariño que crece cada día además de mi intención por pedirle acepte un cortejo de mi parte.

Jade, sonrojada hasta las orejas, y sin siquiera atreverse a escapar de la mirada celeste del duque (porque aquella mirada sí que la admiraba como si fuese el único tesoro que tenía), procuró responder.-Usted ha dicho tanto que...lamento mucho si mis palabras no llegan a igualar a las suyas !Ni siquiera sé si podré rozarlas aunque sea! Duque Perriett, mis pensamientos hacia usted, ciertamente, han cambiado desde enero hasta ahora. Su imagen, formada por años sin conocerla y verla desde lejos, es favorable y alabada ahora por mi persona que incluso mis amigas se asombran de lo rápido que pude cambiar. Quizás se deba al poco resentimiento que guardo o la temeridad que formé debido a un pasado que me enseñó a ser así, cualquiera sea...mi admiración por usted fue creciendo desde la forma más pequeña-La voz de Jade, aunque suave era segura-Sus palabras y la confesión que puedo interpretar como un sentimiento que crece dentro suyo han abrumado y han causado dentro de mí una felicidad que solo puede significar la correspondencia deseada-ambos se miraron fijamente y el duque, con el corazón agitado y los ojos más brillantes que nunca, alzó las manos de su receptora a la altura de sus bocas-Hace dos días en lo único que podía pensar era en usted y en lo inimaginable que sería una vida sin la suya...usted me tiene encantada y aunque utilice la imagen de un caballero sé que mis afectos son fielmente dirigidos hacia la mujer que me confesó sus sentimientos más profundos. 

Al oír aquellas palabras el duque, la mujer que se ocultaba detrás de la imagen varonil, ni siquiera tuvo que solicitar aceptase el cortejo que le nombró en última instancia. Sabía, por lo visto y lo confirmado, que Jade (la hermosa y querida Jade) correspondía sus sentimientos con la misma fuerza que ella. 

En silencio y con las miradas cariñosas y afectuosas de las dos mujeres, unieron sus semblantes disfrutando del sentimiento mutuo que crecía y crecía con la promesa de alcanzar aquella palabra que solo podía sellar y reafirmar el futuro de sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí un capítulo que enserio, enserio, espero les guste !No saben lo emocionada que estuve al escribirlo! Como verán, el último párrafo hace alusión a quizás la confusión de no observar aquella palabra dicha por los personajes. No desesperen. No todas las personas necesitan de ella para sentirse seguros de los sentimientos del otro y creo que Jade y Perriett fueron ejemplo de ello en este capítulo. No obstante, el tiempo pasa y tal vez, en un momento crítico o espontáneo, uno de las dos lo diga c: Cosas que suceden, mis queridas lectoras.


	28. Sucesos después del cortejo

El duque Edwards fue lo suficientemente caballero y valiente como para presentar la petición de cortejo a la condesa Thirlwall frente a Jade y frente a todos los posibles sirvientes que se encontrasen en el vestíbulo antes de retirarse.

A primera vista, fue algo que cualquier hombre con honor hubiese hecho y por lo tanto fue grata sorpresa para la condesa ver al duque mostrando un respeto más allá de su título y su estirpe. Inclinando su cabeza frente a una condesa (siendo está de menor rango) y hablando con el tono adecuado, terminó por conmover a la mujer que al preguntar a Jade por su opinión, esta no hizo nada más que consentir aún más el deseo de aceptar el cortejo del duque. La condesa Norma no tuvo nada más que preguntar, había visto demasiado desde la ventana de su habitación y aunque hacerlo le causó cierta vergüenza al no comportarse como debía, expresó su profundo anhelo por mantener una buena relación con el duque y el éxito del cortejo, obviamente. 

-Aún no entiendo algo, hija-dijo la condesa en la cena-Tú ya eres mayor de edad. Tienes independencia para actuar y aunque siempre pides mis consejos...está vez fue más que solo eso. 

-Madre es tan importante para mí y creo que el duque lo sabe también-respondió Jade con paciencia-Personalmente, el pedido de cortejo me lo hizo en privado, no obstante, el que lo haya presentado frente a usted creo que fue un deseo por obtener su bendición-la condesa elevó la mirada a su hija y halló en ella un rostro rebosante de alegría-Fue muy considerado de su parte y siento que lo estimo cada vez más.

La condesa pudo notar, en las mejillas canelas de su hija, un toque carmesí jovial. Sonrió con ternura-Estoy muy feliz por ti, querida Jade. Has encontrado a alguien capaz de relucir facetas tuyas ocultas por mucho tiempo y no sabes cuan agradecida estoy con el mundo por ver esa expresión de felicidad en tu rostro. 

Y no solo la condesa fue dichosa con aquella noticia. 

Jesy y Leigh-Anne no pudieron contener sus rostros de emoción cuando la noticia les fue comunicada por una tímida pero alegre Jade. A sus ojos, la más pequeña del grupo había alcanzado algo que por años estuvo ignorando y la pedida de un cortejo de parte de un hombre prometedor no pasó desapercibido, por lo cual dieron llamado a Liana para que se les uniese en la pequeña fiesta de té inesperada en aquel día. 

Las cuatro mujeres disfrutaron del resto de la tarde entre bebidas y postres que, a pesar de nombrar aquel festejo como "fiesta de té", de infusiones no había nada. El vino predominó en la tarde y por poco en la madrugada si no fuese por el aviso de la condesa indicando las altas horas de la noche no aptas para que unas jóvenes damas anduvieran en las calles de la capital sin compañía. Como habían pasado horas conversando, reviviendo el momento del pedido de cortejo, debatiendo en cuándo sería la futura boda y muchas cosas de diversión juvenil, las botellas de vino habían llegado una y otra vez al jardín de la residencia Thirlwall a tal punto que la condesa tuvo que intervenir e indicar que sería suficiente por aquel día. Obviamente las jóvenes estaban embriagadas y sería un horror garrafal verlas en aquel estado siendo parte todas de la nobleza. Todo aquello lo pensó la condesa con una sonrisa oculta ya que ver aquella escena, donde todas trataban de mantenerse lo más serias posibles y aparentemente sobrias, revivía memorias de diversión inocente con la marquesa Pinnock y la vizcondesa Nelson. 

Los carruajes poco a poco fueron llegando. Todos a excepción el de los Morells. Siendo el resultado ese y viendo la noche avanzar cada vez más, la condesa declaró a Liana como invitada en la residencia Thirlwall recibiendo de la servidumbre la atención más cordial y atenta en su estadía.

<<<

Los días consiguientes a la propuesta de cortejo y el festejo de las fieles amigas de Jade, contuvieron acontecimientos importantes.

En primer lugar, el duque Edwards dio noticia de su pronta recuperación a sus superiores y aunque tenía que mantener aún la semana de alimentos ligeros, le permitieron la asistencia a las reuniones siguientes en el castillo Imperial. No hubo tiempo que desperdiciar. En seguida, el duque dio aviso de la afrenta y ataque que sufrió durante la carrera del evento de otoño por parte del señor Wittem Stone y compañía. La corte de justicia y el emperador tomaron cartas en el asunto inmediatamente. Se hizo el llamado respectivo a los acusados y se les citó a un juicio que conllevaría al retiro de la cuarta parte de sus bienes más el deshonor de sus familias si se llegara a probar su culpa. La familia Wittem no podía tener más de ello con el reciente escándalo del primogénito como para que su segundo hijo causara más problemas en el ambiente de tensión. Durante días, la familia Wittem estuvo nuevamente tachada como la peor entre la nobleza y por si fuera poco, la mayoría auguraba su pronta quiebra económica con la posible reducción de su dinero. 

En segunda instancia, el marqués Pinnock y el noble perteneciente a la sub cámara de tratados internacionales enviaron una carta al jefe de los comandante, Elistern. Este leyó, en plena reunión y con la presencia del consejero imperial, la ya establecida campaña en el pueblo encargado de extraer las zurpalí de las minas y la pronta llegada del informe de investigación a los acontecimientos previos. El comandante Newschetein además, propuso la pronto llegada del duque Edwards en aquel lugar, de extenderse más el caso de las minas de zurpalí. Estaba seguro, y reafirmaba fielmente, que el apoyo del joven comandante sería de ayuda para solucionar de una vez por todas los problemas con Saliere.

En tercer lugar, los dos criminales del ataque al duque fueron condenados por la Corte de Justicia mas no hubo sentencia de muerte debido a la interrupción oportuna de uno de los miembros en caso puedan ser de utilidad aquellos dos hombres en el futuro. El emperador, último en dar la aprobación en todo el debate, creyó beneficioso ello y dio plazo de dos años, para observar si se les presentase una oportunidad de utilizarlos como carnada en algún plan venidero. 

Y por último, el interrogatorio de los organizadores del evento de otoño quedó libre de culpables hallándose solo los dos criminales señalados. El comandante Berlot y Carrest dejaron libertad plena de alivio para aquellos nobles y aunque les hubiese gustado encontrar algo extraño en ello, solo pudieron señalar la negligencia del encargado de la revisión de invitaciones en la entrada de la tercera prueba. Nadie supo cuál fue su castigo, pero pocos querían saberlo siendo así un misterio que ni las mujeres cotillearon en las reuniones. 

Este había sido uno de los encargos que el comandante Berlot había tenido que cumplir, además de la investigación con sus caballeros y los espías imperiales en los casinos y casas de apuestas donde nobles se galopaban a celebrar reuniones extremadamente privadas. El conde vendedor de metal ,caso aparte que tuvo que discernir, fue solo una especie de migaja que encontró entre todo el muladar pues grande fue su sorpresa al hallar en los círculos: ocultamiento de propiedades, venta de objetos prohibidos y un curioso grupo de nobles que lucían insignias negras para identificarse entre los demás. Al parecer, una poca cantidad de ellos, pertenecía a la cámara de nobles y se les conocía por instigar una sedición contra el Imperio Gardia creyendo la estructura inepta y baja en comparación a una República. Creaban debates donde trataban de atraer adeptos siendo pocos sus resultados ya que su principal objetivo era cazar a alguien de la sub cámara de investigación. Se sabía que tenían la mira puesta en el vizconde Nelson pero cualquiera perteneciente a aquella sub cámara valía puesto que, tal parecía, tenían algo que ver en los problemas del norte con las minas de zurpalí. Los espías imperiales, habilidosos y genuinos, crearon un plan para atrapar al cabecilla de aquel grupo pero la complicación era casi diaria ya que la confusión por encontrar un dirigente crecía cada vez más con los días ¿Acaso los hombres en el Imperio recibían órdenes de afuera? ¿Sería acaso la intervención de la República de Saliere demasiado audaz cómo para que el comandante Berlot no se diera cuenta? Habían demasiadas interrogantes aún y aquello fastidiaba demasiado a Berlot ya que el no obtener resultados lo hacía sentir menos capaz de lo que creía ser. 

-!¿Puedes creerlo, Ronald?!-dijo en voz alta el barón Morells luego de su quinto día en el Imperio Gardia-Están tratando de ponerme más y más trabas para crear una sucursal en la República de Saliere. Había avanzado tanto...investigué el mercado, los posibles lugares de ventas y un buen banco para reservar el dinero y !otra carta de precaución!-el papel fue puesto sobre la mesa del escritorio de la residencia Morells con tal fuerza que Berlot tuvo que contener un sobresalto-Sé que la situación no es la más favorable. Nuestra relación con Saliere siempre fue tensa, sí, pero ¿qué tienen que ver los libros con los temas políticos e internacionales? !Nada! 

-Lionel, trata de ser más correcto-suplicó Berlot con cierta diversión en su voz- A tu edad y siendo tu forma de ser distinta a la de ahora, no está de más cuidarse de lo que se habla.

-Mis cuarenta años de vida no tienen nada que ver con esto-exclamó el barón sentándose nuevamente en el sillón-Pero quizás tengas razón, Ronald. Me exalté demasiado. Es lo que sucede conmigo cuando me rodea gente de confianza.

-Soportar tus desenfrenos en los negocios son como el pan que llega una vez al año.

El barón rió secamente. Era cierto que se había exaltado un poco pero no era de menos la reacción. Apenas llegó de su viaje de negocios en el reino vecino deseó continuar con sus planes de abrir una sucursal en la República de Saliere. Tenía las energías cien por ciento recargadas cuando de pronto las cartas de aviso, idas y vueltas, negaciones y mil y un cosas le fueron desarmando el castillo de ilusiones monetarias dejándolo en aquel estado: tendido en el sillón de su habitación de trabajo y quejándose con su mejor amigo como si fuese un niño de diez años. 

Soltó un suspiro. Calmó su mente y todas sus cualidades volvieron a él, depositando una mirada seria y apacible, característica en el barón Morells que todos conocían. Berlot rió con ganas cuando vio aquella escena. 

Después de un cierto tiempo, ambos pasaron a caminar por la residencia, cómo quién relaja los músculos luego de una charla productiva para una de las partes. Conversaron un tiempo más en el jardín de la residencia y volvieron a rememorar memorias pasadas y dichosas en compañía de la estricta pero encantadora Blanca Morells, esposa del barón y considerada hermana mayor para Berlot. 

Muy a pesar de la diferencia de edad (Lionel tenía cuarenta años y Berlot treinta y tres años) y a pesar del leve rechazo que tuvo el último respecto a la boda de sus amigos, gozaron de momentos hermosos y llenos de felicidad que servían de consuelo en tiempos como aquellos. Disfrutando de un paseo corto en el jardín o en la residencia, sintiendo la aún esencia de Blanca y sus sutiles regaños ocultando una preocupación deleitable. Habían sido muy buenos amigos y lo seguían siendo a pesar de la temprana partida de la mujer. 

-!Liana!-el barón Morells dejó de la hablar con el ama de llaves, Iris, quién se despidió para continuar con sus deberes, al ver a su primogénita entrar al vestíbulo. Lucía un rostro aún pincelado de alegría luego de su salida con la señora Elyse. Llevaba una bolsa de una fina costurera en una mano y en la otra un libro de tapa negra con bordes esmeralda brillante-¿Qué tal tu mañana? Llegas justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Marie me juró llegar puntual luego de montar a caballo con sus amigas. Particularmente me hubiese gustado acompañarla pero sospecho que me hubiese creado cualquier excusa vaga para que no lo hiciese, así que la dejé ser-Liana sonrió oyendo atentamente a su padre-Además, mi estimado Ronald me envió una carta avisándome de su visita por lo cual no estuve nada aburrido el resto de la mañana. 

-Es bueno saber que han logrado conversar de la mejor manera, comandante Berlot-Liana se inclinó, sin la bolsa debido al recibimiento del mayordomo en la entrada, y el hombre respondió su saludo con cierta lentitud-¿Va a quedarse a almorzar?

-Si lo preguntas de esa forma, hija, parece cómo si no lo quisieras-dijo Lionel.

Liana se sonrojó y negó. Berlot sintió la calma alcanzar su cuerpo-El comandante Berlot es alguien ocupado, por esa razón pregunté. Usted más que nadie debería saberlo, padre.

-Sí, lo sé-el barón asintió ante la seña del mayordomo, indicándole el comedor principal-Tal parece la comida está lista. Me pregunto dónde estará Marie...pero bueno, ¿A dónde me dijiste que fuiste, Liana?

-Desayuné con la señora Elyse en la cafetería Tiara. Realmente pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo allí porque nos entretuvimos conversando de diversos temas...-Liana rió de manera corta recordando una anécdota que Elyse le había contado-Luego, cuando estaba por partir, me suplicó aceptase un regalo de su parte. Dijo que era una muestra de su gratitud debido al favor que le hice una noche.

El barón Lionel asintió con calma. Aún no le convencía del todo la amistad de su querida hija con la señora Elyse Edwards. De aquella mujer se decía lo peor y ni siquiera era un tema de conversación que gozase tocar en reuniones; no obstante, al igual que la condesa Thirlwall, el barón trataba, con la mayoría de sus fuerzas y resistiendo la tentación, de no dejarse llevar por los prejuicios. Al fin y al cabo, cuándo la señora se presentó le pareció un ser muy distinto a los rumores. Era bella, no había duda y muy inteligente por lo visto. Así que en resumidas palabras, no parecía ser mala influencia para Liana y sabía que su hija tampoco se dejaría llevar por acciones que no concordasen con sus principios. 

El barón estaba tranquilo, por ahora.

-No sabía que permitías su amistad con la señora Elyse.

Berlot había hablado con lentitud y casi bajo cuando Liana se retiró del vestíbulo para prepararse para el almuerzo.

-Trato de no ser arbitrario con las amistades de mis hijas ya que son adultas pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré que se amisten con un asesino, Ronald.

Berlot bufó-Entonces la señora Elyse es todo menos un asesino. Me tiene calmado, supongo.

-Tú la conoces más días que yo, Ronald-habló el barón caminando hacia el comedor-¿Es de fiar?

-No está enredada con los grupos bajos de nobles ni en la casa de apuestas. Lleva una vida tranquila en la gran villa del norte y tal parece es independiente de la casa Edwards.

Lionel frunció el ceño-¿De qué vive, entonces?

Berlot encogió sus hombros-Supongo de la caridad del duque Edwards, su hermano.

-Me dijiste que era independiente de la casa Edwards.

-Y lo es-el comandante Berlot pasó sus manos por el borde de las sillas de caoba suntuosamente perfiladas-No tiene relación alguna con sus padres y ni siquiera utiliza su apellido para imponer autoridad. Es realmente misteriosa esa mujer.

El barón soltó un poco de aire. Ahora se sentía preocupado-¿Crees ser capaz de investigar de dónde obtiene sus ingresos? La villa en el norte, antigua o no, está llena de belleza arquitectónica y posee una pequeña posada que supera a la de la capital con creces ¿De dónde sacó tanto presupuesto esa dama solitaria? El duque Edwards puede ser amable y todo, pero realizar ello con la caridad de su hermano y los ingresos de la posada me parece casi imposible.

-Tienes razón-Berlot sintió que tenía una razón más para investigar a esa mujer cuya mirada azul le molestaba mucho. Siempre acaparando el aura de Liana y evitando sus avances significativos. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero comenzaba a pensar que tenía intenciones desconocidas para con Liana-Por nuestra amistad y por el cuidado de Liana, trataré de hacer un espacio para esa tarea.

-Muchas gracias, estimado Ronald.

La conversación en el comedor fue interrumpida por la llegada escandalosa de Marie y el regaño de Liana por exagerar en su entrada.

<<<

La noticia del cortejo entre la señorita Thirlwall y el duque Edwards no fue, para nada, un tema que pasó como el simple soplo del viento. 

Para figurarse una imagen más adecuada, la noticia se supo después de un día. Ni siquiera tres días o una semana, no, fue tan solo un día para que todos los nobles de la capital se enterasen del cortejo que suponían iba a ocurrir pero que cuando se presentó, sorprendió y dio que hablar. 

Todos, incluso los plebeyos que poco o nada les interesaban los chismes de la nobleza, esperaban una negativa de la ex duquesa, Anastasia Edwards. No obstante, ello no ocurrió. El duque se había encargado de decírselo primero, antes de que terminase el día y se enterase de otras bocas, y por eso la reacción de la mujer no fue...exagerada. Por supuesto que se sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que cancele ese cortejo: el duque era mayor de edad y un miembro de la sociedad, no podía imponer cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Creyó, más bien, que la señorita Thirlwall era la mejor opción por ahora y además era un simple y opaco cortejo. No había promesa de matrimonio ni nada por estilo. Por ello, recibió la noticia con baja sorpresa y al terminar de oír las palabras de su hijo, le deseó lo mejor pero siempre siendo precavido. Eso, sí. Recordándole cuál era su lugar, la responsabilidad que cargaba, lo importante que era y el futuro prometedor que le esperaba.

"Puedes permitirte entretenerte con seres al alcance de tu mano, hijo mío. Pero recuerda que tú estás hecho para lucir una corona y no un simple título."

En resumen, había aceptado ese cortejo. La señorita Thirlwall le parecía una perfecta candidata, pero por ahora solo era eso: una candidata jugando al cortejo con su hijo. Perriett Edwards merecía algo superior y digno...como una noble de grandes riquezas o una princesa de un reino donde la nieve cubre hasta el último rastro de tierra. Sea como fuese, el presente era de esta forma y podía tolerarlo. Después de todo la señorita Thirlwall era agraciada y había disfrutado lo astuta que era para escapar de sus preguntas inmiscuidas. Quizás podría divertirse mejor en el futuro con ella.

Punto a parte, las damas nobles sintieron en exceso envidia de la joven Thirlwall. La volvieron a a sentir después del acercamiento que tuvo con el duque y lo sentían ahora con el cortejo que se daba. Los dos jóvenes lucían tan hermosos y rebosantes en felicidad que las mujeres en edad de casarse no podían menos que saludar con respeto cuando los veían. Guardaban tanta envidia dentro suyo, que incluso algunas se atrevían aún a hostigar a Jade. En un pasado distinto, la castaña habría huido de la escena con la cabeza baja e ignorándolas, pero ahora era distinto. Jade relucía en seguridad y sus palabras, perfectamente dichas y pronunciadas, dejaban a sus abusadoras como simples seres llenos de maldad pura. Obviamente Jesy y Leigh-Anne celebraron ello y Perriett parecía más encantada con el pasar de los días.

Sin embargo y pese a la felicidad que demostraban, llegó el momento de poner a prueba el sentimiento que se habían confesado aquella dichosa tarde.

-Está todo listo para mi partida al norte-El duque Edwards había empezado hablando suavemente. Estaban gozando de una noche de luminosidad tenue en el jardín de Jade y los poemas suplicantes de Salaverry. Habían pocos dulces en la bandeja y Yesenia se había retirado hace poco, luego de dejar el té-Han pasado seis días desde mi semana de recuperación. Luego del papeleo superado y los contratiempos, el comandante el jefe, Elistern, me dio la fecha exacta de mi partida.

-¿Y cuándo será?

-Pasado mañana a primera hora-aunque el duque detestaba la idea de alejarse de la dulce Jade, tenía que cumplir con su deber. Solucionar el tema con las minas de zurpalí y Saliere se había convertido en un tema tan controvertido que apenas y podía hacerse un tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de la castaña-Prometo enviarle cartas y estoy seguro que usted también lo hará ¿verdad?

Jade asintió apenas y Perriett terminó la pregunta. Puso una mano sobre la suya y le sonrió con una infinita ternura-No tiene que preocuparse por mí. Es cierto que me sentiré un poco sola por su partida pero...ya lo habíamos conversado. Sabíamos que este día llegaría y agradezco que me lo comunique con tiempo-Jade sonrió-No es como aquellos personajes crueles de novelas. 

Perriett rió un momento. Podía sentir un peso menos encima y repentinamente se atrevió a besar la mano de Jade. 

-En todo caso, duque-dijo Jade tratando de evitar el sonrojo notable en aquella noche-¿podríamos asistir a la feria del pueblo? Como despedida por su partida.

El duque frunció el ceño-¿El que está fuera de la capital?

Jade asintió encantada y recordando las maravillas que le narró la señora Elyse, empezó a hablar-Tendrán una feria. Se festeja dos veces al año y esta es la última. Tendrán muchos espectáculos callejeros y comida que jamás he probado en mi vida, estoy segura.

-Supongo que Elyse le contó bien de la fiestas externas, señorita Jade.

La joven asintió aún con el brillo de la esperanza y fantasía en su mirada inocente-Deseo asistir tanto desde la primera vez que me lo contó. Es un deseo que espero cumplir con usted, claro ¿Va a usted negármelo, duque?

Perriett no podía combatir para nada contra la mirada ilusionada que Jade le mostraba en ese preciso instante, y antes de que pusiese alguna otra excusa, aceptó ir con ella. Después de todo sería la última cita hasta que ella volviese del norte con buenas noticias y con los problemas resueltos.

Planeaba, Perriett, gozar de una noche inolvidable con Jade y esta hacía lo mismo pero con una pequeña condición, claro.


	29. Duquesa Perrie

Elyse, como todas las personas del Imperio, se había enterado del cortejo. 

Exactamente, fue un día después pero recién pudo concertar una reunión con las dos mujeres dos días pasados. Entre las diligencias que el duque tenía que manejar y la presencia pedida de Jade en cada residencia del Imperio, Elyse logró ocupar un espacio en su atareada agenda.

La reunión tuvo lugar en la posada Esmeralda de la capital. Luego de dejar la residencia del conde Riehllt (había abusado en demasía de su hospitalidad y aunque el conde le rogó se quedase el tiempo que deseara, Elyse le recordó que el evento de otoño había concluido y por ende su visita también) Elyse tomó posesión temporal e indefinida del piso más elegante y fino que la posada podía brindar. El dueño no tuvo objeción alguna y aunque muchos opinaron de su mal tino en aceptar a una enemiga acérrima de la ex-duquesa, dinero era dinero y Elyse tenía mucho de ello para gastar.

El cochero William y su doncella personal, Carol, se ocuparon de preparar el piso antes de que la señora Elyse tomara lugar de él. Ambientado y con sus cosas en las habitaciones correspondientes, recibió la visita de su adorable hermana menor y la dulce Jade.

-No tienen porqué estar nerviosos frente a mí-dijo Elyse luego de ver la pose rígida de ambos en el sofá de terciopelo-De mi madre es quién deben temer, en todo caso.

-Ya se lo he comunicado con anterioridad. Fue la primera en enterarse-Elyse no pudo negar que se sintió un poco descontenta al escuchar ello de la boca de su hermana-¿Tiene algún objetivo esta reunión, Elyse?

-Noto que estás a la defensiva, querido.

-Creo tener razones para estarlo-dijo el duque sin pestañear-Ya nos has felicitado por el cortejo y al menos que estés planeando entregarnos regalos...

-Tienes razón-Elyse juntó sus manos sobre el vestido blanco de seda fina. Perriett se detuvo en su discurso-Pero algo, no obstante, te has olvidado comunicarme-el duque enarcó la ceja al mismo tiempo que Jade dejaba su té en la mesa-¿Sabe, tu bella dulzura, de lo que guardas con mucho recelo?

El duque no esperaba que su hermana mayor dijera tales palabras sin preámbulo alguno. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de lo que pensaba en aquel momento, pero a juzgar por la mirada seria y poco graciosa, juraba que las palabras de Elyse demandaban una respuesta inmediata.

-Señora Elyse, disculpe si tomo la palabra con poca cortesía pero preferiría responder aquella pregunta en lugar del duque-La voz de Jade sonó con seguridad por lo que Elyse no tuvo objeción alguna en escuchar su parte de la historia-Sé el secreto del duque Perriett. Lo sé hace meses, sinceramente. Las circunstancias en las que me di por enterada las expresaré encantada si así lo permitiese el duque Perriett.

Elyse no pudo evitar mostrarse asombrada !Tenía tantas preguntas por hacer! Pero a juzgar por las miradas de ambas, debía empezar con calma. Asustarlos con una reacción poco usual sería terminal para la información que obtendría de Jade. 

-Creo que la señorita Jade puede explicarlo mejor, Elyse.

El duque Perriett había dado su licencia por lo cual Jade empezó a narrar la historia desde el principio. En el transcurso de los minutos y aunque la pelinegra lo soportó, pudo más su transparencia, que apenas dichas tres frases comenzó a mostrar todo tipo de emociones en su rostro blanquecino. Jade no tardó en percatarse de ello y aunque se sintió aliviada al no observar una negativa departe de la señora Elyse, admitió que se sintió algo avergonzada con el pasar de los minutos. El duque Perriett, sin embargo, miraba aquella escena con una especie de complacencia rozando la diversión, ya que, lo peor había pasado y tal parecía su hermana mayor apoyaba el cortejo con más energía que ellas mismas.

Así la tarde pasó y entre muchas preguntas expresadas por la energética Elyse, finalmente los despidió con un abrazo de sumo afecto y el apoyo absoluto para aquel sentimiento que forjaban con el pasar de los días.

<<<

Jade había sido muy audaz al expresar su deseo de asistir a la feria con el duque Perriett. Precisamente, no le había dicho "como" irían disfrazadas y aquello era una parte crucial en su salida. No podían aventurarse a recorrer las calles con un lujoso vestido, joyas finas y carruajes, arriesgando su seguridad por el simple capricho de salir y ya. 

El plan era, obviamente, disfrazarse de pueblerinos y ahí es donde entraba en escena la señora Elyse.

Antes de la hora acordada (seis en punto) Jade y Perriett visitaron a la hermana del último. Siendo una gran inversionista y accionista de varios negocios en el Imperio, obtuvo las prendas necesarias para su inesperada salida. Sin embargo, aquella parte era la más interesante. 

-!Pero, señora Elyse!-gritó Yul con suma preocupación-El duque Edwards no debería lucir tales prendas y peor aún en una noche tan...

-Silencio, cariño, que no me concentro en elegir el color de la falda-Elyse tapó la boca del emisor con su dedo-¿Mi hermana no te enseñó a ser callado y complaciente?

-Mi señor me enseñó lo necesario como para acompañarlo en su deber.

-Creo que el color negro resalta sus ojos, sí-Elyse tomó el faldón negro de tela ligeramente gruesa-Lo siguiente sería la blusa...

Yul, ignorado olímpicamente, rodó los ojos y se alejó de la señora. Miró la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación y se preguntó si acaso el duque había dado su consentimiento en todo esto. 

-Ya elegí lo adecuado-La señora Elyse interrumpió los pensamiento de Yul entregándole las prendas y los zapatos. Enseguida se apretó la cinta del cabello y miró por un breve momento al joven-¿Te preocupa algo, cariño?

-A pesar de su tono divertido y de la pregunta inoportuna tengo que responder que sí, señora Elyse-Yul hizo un puchero a la vez que la mujer le abría la puerta de la habitación de vestuarios-¿No se preocupa acaso de la reputación del duque?

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hago-Elyse cerró la puerta tras suyo-Pero también es mi deseo verla feliz.

-¿Arriesgándose a salir sin guardia y disfrazado de...?

-Yul-dijo Elyse inesperadamente-El duque Edwards es una mujer y es mi hermana menor-el joven respingó ante la respuesta y sintiéndose avergonzado por alguna palabra que causó molestia, ocultó medio rostro entre las prendas que llevaba-No te culpo por tu preocupación y por olvidar tal detalle. Sé que te han instruido en el arte de apoyar siempre al duque de la familia Edwards, no obstante, tienes que recordar que con título y atención, no es más que una persona que busca la felicidad-Elyse dio pasos cortos mientras se acercaba a su habitación. Jade y Perriett se encontraban conversando al otro lado de la puerta-Sabes, tanto como yo y quizás más, del pasado y presente del duque. Desde pequeña fue criada para ocultar su identidad y lucir una falsa. Nunca pudo expresarse con libertad ni darse el lujo de encontrarse a ella misma...pero, tal parece que ahora, un milagro a ocurrido en la vida de mi querida hermana.-Elyse entreabrió la puerta y mirando con ternura a Yul, le indicó que mirase dentro-Puedo ver que hay esperanza aún para ella. 

En la habitación, cuya visión fue poca pero suficiente, Yul notó la presencia de dos mujeres. Jade sonreía con diversión divina hacia Perriett quién, luciendo un vestido color vino tinto, miraba a la joven castaña con un brillo tan especial que jamás había visto en su vida. Ambas personas, parecían no percatarse de su observación ya que incluso el duque se atrevió a rozar con sus dedos la mejilla ajena, obteniendo un sonrojo que azoró a Yul al percatarse de su inapropiada forma de espiar.

-!Encontré el indicado!-Elyse había empujado la puerta en medio de la vergüenza de Yul y poco le importó que haya quedado como un fisgón-Creo que el color negro resaltará toda lo que un traje no puede.

El duque alzó una ceja-Espero que así sea-Yul le entregó las prendas aún con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza-Sino sería el quinto vestido que me pruebo.

-Oh, pero debes admitir que te encantó-dijo Elyse sonriendo de forma socorrona-La impresión no es fácil de borrar una vez la muestras.

El duque volteó el rostro con rapidez a la vez que se dirigía calladamente al camerino.

-Señora Elyse, ¿puede estar...?-preguntó Jade con asombro acercándose hacia la ojiazul.

-Sí, está avergonzada-Elyse guiñó el ojo-Creo que me pasé un poco-Jade soltó una risita cómplice-Perriett, te ayudaré con el corsé.

-No es necesario.

-!Por supuesto que sí!-Elyse empezó a hablar detrás del camerino mientras Jade y Yul esperaban con impaciencia-!Mira! Esta arma mortal puede resaltar las curvas que están a punto de desaparecer.

-Es debido al entrenamiento que he recibido-explicó Perriett mientras sentía el ajuste torturoso de esa prenda-No puedes comparar un cuerpo delicado con el mío.

-Con entrenamiento de caballero o no, aún guardas el encanto que te caracteriza, Perriett-La pelinegra comenzó a amarrar cada lazo de raso terso-Puede que tengas los hombros más anchos o los músculos reacios, pero toda el aura que te rodea es femenina y prácticamente tuya desde siempre-La aludida empezó a relajar su cuerpo. Empezaba a sentir un poco de calma y menos de preocupación por quedar en ridículo con aquellas prendas-Y...!Listo! Hice bien en pedir este vestuario del catálogo. Te ves realmente hermosa. 

-¿Lo dices en serio y no por compromiso familiar?-preguntó Perriett aún con la duda en su rostro.

-Oh, hermanita. Sabes que mis halagos falsos son siempre para la nobleza y no para ti-Elyse le apretó una mejilla con diversión a la vez que Perriett alejaba su rostro con rapidez-Déjate admirar y sal de este camerino.

El duque frunció el ceño y antes de que abriera la boca, Elyse negó con rotunda decisión. Ambas se conocían muy bien como para ignorar aquellas señales, por lo cual Perriett, tomando una bocada de seguridad y aliento, empezó a dar pasos fuera del camerino.

La primera reacción fue de sorpresa. Tanto Yul como Jade no pudieron evitar entreabrir sus bocas apenas vieron la presencia del duque. Lucía una falda larga de color negro brillante a la luz, blusa blanca de tela medianamente gruesa hasta las muñecas, lazo negro en la parte del cuello y zapatos que se adecuaban a la imagen perfectamente. Aunque faltaba el peinado y no destacaba un adorno en sus cabellos plateados, Jade no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por esa belleza innata y sin poder evitar una reacción menos evidente, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Oh, esa es la reacción que esperaba-dijo Elyse complacida por ver a aquellas mujeres en un estado de confusión dulce-Yul, cierra la boca, por favor.

El nombrado sacudió la cabeza y volviendo en sí empezó a recoger algunas prendas regadas en el piso para distraer su atención. 

-¿Podrías empezar a peinarme?-preguntó Perriett interrumpiendo la mirada divertida de su hermana-Creo que la hora a merita apresurarnos.

-Claro, claro-Elyse se acercó a la cómoda-¿No es fácil parecer desinteresada ante una maravillada reacción, verdad?

Jade, sintiendo que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella, empezó a notarse más avergonzada, no obstante, el duque se apresuró a contestar-Creo que ya te has divertido lo suficiente, Elyse.

-Uhm. Supongo que tus orejas rojas responden mi pregunta.

<<<

Salir de la capital no había sido nada sencillo. Muy por lo contrario, tuvieron que ocultarse bien en el carruaje de carga que Yul manejaba para así pasar los guardias sin causar escándalo. Aunque aquella situación incomodaría a muchos, para Jade y Perriett fue divertido el transcurso de la salida. Incluso Jade atrevió a bromear con que era la primera vez que rompía alguna regla y que su madre desaprobaría ello si se enterase.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la entrada principal, Yul los despidió deseándoles una buena noche y recordó que llegaría puntual al mismo lugar a recogerlos. Perriett agradeció el gesto, y aunque empezaba a ser invadida por ese sentimiento de preocupación, ver el rostro ilusionado de Jade por las luces coloridas de la feria la alentó a seguir con la visita. 

Ambas mujeres, con una capucha ocultando sus cabellos, empezaron a recorrer el pueblo. Algunas tiendas se encontraban abiertas e iluminadas con velas que daban a relucir los productos que ofrecían. Siguiendo el sendero que recorrían, una fila de fuegos coloridos empezaron a notarse a la vez que el bullicio en la plaza del pueblo se hacía más notable con el pasar de los pasos. 

Banderillas de colores colgando sobre sus cabezas, luces de fuegos coloridos en determinados puestos, personas cruzando los lugares con aparente alegría, gritos de algarabía ante una presentación callejera, dulces y comidas siendo ofrecidas por hombres y mujeres que repetían una y otra vez su nombre y en general, una vibra rural llena de expectativa y diversión: la última feria de aquel año estaba en su punto máximo. 

Perriett y Jade comenzaron pues a dar rienda a su curiosidad y a dejar en el olvido las acostumbradas reglas de modales aristocráticos. Se comportaron como dos niñas que recién descubrían el mundo y se maravillaron con cada sabor que probaban en los puesto de comida. Sus bocas no dejaban de soltar repetitivos "wow" ante la sencilla presentación de un ilusionista que representaba su papel por quinta vez en la noche y aplaudían con emoción al participar y ganar en un juego típico del pueblo. No escatimaron en gastos (y tampoco era como si les faltase) por lo cual, se podría sentenciar, visitaron cada puesto al menos dos veces. Fue, especialmente, la presentación de los bailarines y cantos que fascinó a ambas al punto de dejar más dinero del que planearon en un inicio.

Puesto que no se encontraba alguien superior a ellas para corregir su reacción, realmente fue un sentimiento de libertinaje que disfrutaron hasta el último instante de la feria. Algunos pueblerinos y parte del entretenimiento aquella noche, admiraron lo hermosa y complaciente que se veía aquella pareja de mujeres. Tomándose de la mano, a veces para guiarse entre el tumulto, sonriendo con un especial brillo en los ojos cuando se miraban y compartiendo un ambiente que contagiaba el buen humor entre las personas.

-He oído que habrá un evento especial dentro de unos minutos-dijo Perriett llegando con dos algodones de azúcar rosados. Se sentó al lado de Jade, y a pesar de las personas que conversaban y cruzaban frente a ellas, la receptora pudo oírla.

-Me preguntó que será...-Jade mordió un poco del algodón, creyéndolo fácil de comer: muy por lo contrario, resultó fatídico. Rastros del algodón se pegaron al borde de su boca y la mejilla dejando lucir una imagen graciosa que el duque Perriett no pudo evitar señalar con una sonrisa.

-Esperaba ver cómo comería este dulce-Perriett contuvo una risa mientras Jade inflaba sus mejillas en protesta.

-¿Entonces tuve que cometer un error al comerlo para que usted se percatase de ello? Es muy cruel en este instante, duque.

-Quizás-los dedos de Perriett tocaron los restos de algodón rosado en la mejilla de Jade-Pero se ve muy bien aún en ese estado.

-Uhm-Jade sacó la lengua apenas. Atrapó un poco del dulce rosáceo en su labio superior y sin querer rozó la punta del dedo índice del duque. La reacción fue inesperada para la castaña: el duque abrió los ojos un poco, sorprendida, pero luego sonrió de una forma que no podía identificar como satisfactoria ya que a continuación llevó aquel dedo hacia su boca. Jade sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente. Era la segunda vez que le ocurría y en una misma noche ¿Cómo era posible hacer tal acción desvergonzada sin mostrar pena siquiera? Jade no comprendía. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando captó la sonrisa complaciente de Perriett. Parecía que su reacción había sido la esperada y Jade podía comprender que las costumbres de jugar con ella no se habían disipado del todo ¿El duque acaso tenía alguna clase de magia? !Ninguna persona que conocía podía lucir tan atrevida como ella! Verla luciendo vestidos había sido una cosa maravillosa (sí, Jade no pudo ocultar su deleite) pero verla actuar con tal audacia ocasionaba un repentino impacto de suma atracción. Todo su cuerpo se calentaba, sobretodo sus mejillas, quedando ante todos como alguien fácil de sorprender. Sin embargo, Jade sabía que no era así. Solo el duque podía causar tal reacción en ella porque después de todo era solo los labios tentadoramente delgados y finos y los ojos celestes de cielo aquellos que hacían de ella una hoja siendo llevada por la seducción repentina.

-Creo que el evento sorpresa se podrá admirar mejor desde una zona elevada-dijo Perriett captando en la mirada de Jade una emoción divinamente embelesada-¿Le parece acompañarme?

-Claro...

Perriett se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Jade. Una acción natural que habían establecido hace días, pero que ahora se sentía un tanto extraña. El duque había captado, en los ojos avellana, una especie de embelesamiento, no obstante, algo en ellos hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Era como si la dulce Jade estuviese respondiendo a su atrevimiento de una forma más...

-La vista es hermosa desde aquí, duque-dijo Jade sacando de los pensamientos a la receptora.

-Sí-El duque se apresuró a continuar hablando-Es una privacidad que creí deberíamos tener.

-¿Cómo?

-Podemos conversar libremente sin preocuparnos por los demás.

-Ah-Jade no pudo evitar dejar salir aquella sílaba con algo de desánimo. Había esperado, desvergonzadamente ahora que lo pensaba, una continuación de lo ocurrido en la plaza del pueblo (Dios, Jade no podía creer lo que había pensado siquiera. Estaba segura que todos desaprobarían su, tan solo, pensamiento)-Siempre piensa en lo mejor, duque Perriett.

-Perrie.

-¿Perdón?

El duque sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Jade y la miró fijamente-Mi nombre es Perrie. 

-Entonces, duque Perrie-habló Jade tomando la otra mano de la ojiceleste. Sonrió con ternura.

-No-Perriett alzó las manos para ponerlas frente a ella y mirar con atención plena la cercanía de los ojos avellana-No lo diga así.

-¿Cómo desea usted que le diga?-Jade habló casi en voz baja. Su voz tenía un toque débil pero sonaba tan apacible para la peliplateada que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Como lo hizo la primera vez que visité su residencia.

Jade entreabrió los labios. En ellos reposaban un deleitable deseo oculto y sin percatarse, contestó-Duquesa Perrie...

-Sí-la llamada por primera vez, después de años eternos, reposó su semblante sobre las manos frías de Jade y en ella descansó un suspiro de alivio guardado-Sí...

Jade, invadida por una sorpresiva confesión y llena del sentimiento más apasionado, esperó unos segundos antes de soltar las manos de la duquesa para posar las suyas en las mejillas de la creación más divina que admiró. Perrie no ocultó sus ojos cubiertos por unas aparentes lágrimas guardadas en el iris celeste, como dos diamantes, cuando las manos frías de la mujer anhelada reposaron en sus mejillas teñidas de rosa tenue. Disfrutando de la admiración mutua y repletas por una calma distinta, el repentino llamado de Jade resonó como el exquisito llamado de aquel deseo desvergonzado que guardó su pensamiento.

-Duquesa Perrie...

En el momento justo del llamado, el cielo fue cubierto por detonantes luces de colores y Jade tomó lo que por ese breve momento su alma deseó. Sus labios temblorosos reposaron delicadamente sobre los de Perrie y sus manos frías se mantuvieron en las mejillas ajenas hasta que sintió, con extraño placer y alivio, unas manos reposar en su cintura. 

Perrie no tenía duda alguna y Jade tampoco. Perrie sabía que, a pesar de su coquetería, Jade le había ganado en actuar y no por hacerlo primero era menos su satisfacción. 

Perrie se sentía tranquila. 

Perrie se sentía querida.

Y cuando el rojo y azul cubrían el cielo ante la maravilla de los espectadores, Perrie y Jade mantuvieron un beso y el tacto esperado que por días había aguardado secretamente en el corazón inocente de ambas.


	30. Proyecto secreto

La situación en el Imperio Gardia, luego de la partida del duque Edwards, fue para bien en cuanto al tema de coyuntura. 

La investigación en los casinos y casas de apuestas lograron dar frutos que, siendo mayormente los esperados, fueron beneficios para la purga estructural (una reducción increíble de treinta interrogados). Aproximadamente ocho nobles tuvieron que presentarse al tribunal de justicia y rendir cuentas de los cargos en el informe detallado que entregó el comandante Berlot. 

No se puede mentir del cansancio general y de la incredulidad sentida; fueron días y noches de agotamiento hasta para el sirviente del castillo Imperial. Los periódicos estuvieron trabajando de sol a sol, los comandantes iban y venían de reuniones y hasta el mismo emperador no dormía bien debido a la cantidad de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar. 

Finalmente, cuando se cumplió la semana de partida del duque Edwards, los ocho nobles responsables de delitos fueron condenados respectivamente y con ello llegaron buenas noticias. 

La infiltración de los espías Imperiales en el grupo de nobles de insignia negra fue un éxito. Aproximadamente tres fueron las personas que pudieron lograr aquel objetivo y por el momento trabajaban en mantener un perfil destacado tratando de ganarse la confianza de los que sospechaban eran los "dirigentes internos". El primer paso estaba hecho y ahora solo quedaba actuar con inteligencia y agudeza para socavar la información necesaria. 

Por último y luego de doce días más, llegó el segundo informe del duque Edwards. 

"...terminado el saludo protocolar, deseo abocarme al tema de interés y del cual el marqués Pinnock lo ha mantenido bien al tanto antes de mi llegada. 

Luego del primer informe (en el que resalto la pequeña disputa entre mineros de zonas distintas del norte ya resuelta con el dedicado esfuerzo) problemas comenzaron a surgir y acusaciones no tardaron en presentarse a mi escritorio. Aquel tema nos ha mantenido en un estado de ocupación absoluta, por lo que puedo dedicar este espacio para resaltar la poca dedicación económica y política en esta parte del Imperio. Ajustándonos al ambiente, hemos dividido las tareas de forma que los habitantes del los dos pueblos del norte (incluyendo en el que nos encontramos) puedan verse atendidos y sus demandas oídas y juzgadas con la respectiva energía. En poco menos de una semana hemos resuelto algunos abusos de parte de las autoridades a cargo, no obstante, continuamos con la ardua e inesperada tarea. 

Tomado en cuenta ese problema, descubrimos la red de contrabando que pasó desapercibido por aproximadamente medio año para el Imperio. Habían infiltrados entre los trabajadores de las minas de zurpalí y aunque logramos captar adeptos para crear una trampa y atrapar a los cabecillas responsables, la situación se complicó debido a un reciente accidente. Asumo que a lo mucho nos tomará pocos días solucionarlo, por lo cual no debe haber preocupación alguna por una noticia tardía. 

Rogando su comprensión y la confianza depositada sobre nuestro trabajo, expreso mi persistente lucha por llegar al fondo de todo esto. 

Gloria eterna a Su Majestad, la luz y esperanza del Imperio Gardia

Duque Edwards Perrie Louis"

El informe fue leído en una reunión con la presencia absoluta del emperador y los seis comandantes.

-El mes de junio empieza con energía...

Un comentario que el comandante Berlot emitió y que todos consintieron en silencio.

<<<

Jade debía admitirlo. 

Se encontraba en un estado de nostalgia permanente desde la partida de Perrie. 

Luego del primer beso que compartieron, los actos posteriores fueron casi un sueño. Con cierta pasión contenida, que jamás pensó sentir tan ardientemente, mantuvo una especie de aura que alteró la tranquilidad de Perrie el resto de la noche. Se había sorprendido, sí. Jamás sus acciones habían sido tan impulsivas y notables...era la primera vez experimentando un deseo y profundo anhelo por una persona. Podía admitir hasta un cierto temor.

Pero para su paz y temple, parecía no ser la única en ese estado. Perrie había demostrado ser tan arrebatada con sus acciones, también, cuando se atrevió a dejar un beso casto en su cuello azorando aún más a la pobre Jade. Según la ojiceleste, dijo que era una especie de paso frente a su sorprendente acción. Jade podía jurar que si no estuviesen en el exterior, Perrie se habría atrevido a mover unos cuantos hilos que, estaba segura, podían romper una pared dentro de ella. 

Con el recuerdo perdurable de su última salida y la despedida, Perrie partió rumbo al norte dejando en la capital a una Jade completamente nostálgica. Rápidamente ello fue notado por las personas que la rodeaban, por lo cual estas mismas se encargaron de mantenerla animada y apartada de cualquier signo de tristeza. 

Los paseos a caballo, por ejemplo, fueron una excelente distracción.

Jade realmente amaba pasar largas horas en ello y qué mejor acompañante que sus amigas y la estupenda Marie. Aquel grupo pasó días recorriendo el bosque y compartiendo todo tipo de experiencias que distrajo para bien a todas. Aquel pasatiempo preocupaba a la condesa Thirlwall por los evidentes peligros pero al notar que su hija lo disfrutaba tanto reprimió las palabras de desaprobación y por lo contrario, enviaba su respectiva doncella con ella.

La condesa había notado que la sonrisa de Jade se lucía plenamente cuando salía a disfrutar de un día agradable y cuando recibía una carta de Perrie, por lo cual creyó que mantenerla en aquel estado podía ser idóneo que incluso se atrevió a proponerle tomar más clases de arreglos florales y reducir sus horas de estudio en casa.

Obviamente Jade tuvo que negar aquella propuesta con la cortesía aprendida.

-Jade, tu trabajo sobre el idioma antiguo de los artuo está en buen camino. La redacción, impecable; la ortografía, ejemplar y los detalles de forma son simplemente perfecto-dijo Liana ordenando cada página con sumo cuidado-Creo que incluso vas a terminar en poco tiempo.

-Sí. La conclusión final del trabajo en general ha sido un poco complicada de escribir estos días-Jade sonrió con alegría al oír tales halagos de su buen amiga-Pero tengo la certeza de que podré hacerlo antes de fin de año.

-Ah, espero con mucho anhelo ello-Liana entregó el trabajo a Jade y rápidamente se inclinó ante ella un poco-Y...¿qué es de aquel trabajo?

Jade comprendió al instante el secretismo con el que Liana habló y enseguida se inclinó también un poco-Tiene un progreso lento pero constante. 

Liana asintió con una sonrisa complaciente-Escribir sobre los derechos de la mujer en estos tiempos y obtener la información suficiente es una tarea titánica, sinceramente. 

-Luego de terminar de leer todos los libros relacionados con el tema de la librería Morells y, en general, el de toda la capital, el duque Edwards apoyó mi deseo por más información (aunque por ahora solo sepa que es por mi trabajo del idioma artuo) y me ayudó a descubrir más librerías lejos de la capital-Liana oyó cada palabra atentamente-Aunque solo haya sacado más de lingüística antigua que de historia de los derechos en un Imperio. 

-Creo que también sería importante revisar libros de sociología general, filosofía y política en el Imperio-habló Liana pausadamente.

-!Oh, Lia!-Jade habló emocionada-Tú dominas más filosofía y política que yo. Me encantaría mucho si me apoyas en este proyecto. Nada mejor que más aliadas en este importante proyecto secreto. Al fin y al cabo, esto es para el futuro de una generación que está por venir.

Liana se azoró un poco ante el repentino halago de su amiga por su gran apego a ciertas materias-Creo que puedo ayudarte a formar una ideología para este tema, pero creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarte mejor con el tema de la política, Jade. 

-¿Puede ser acaso la señora Elyse?-Liana asintió-Sabía que era una ávida lectora pero ¿superarte a ti en política?

Liana rió un poco-Mientras más conversaciones de política tengo con la señora Elyse noto que mi conocimiento era escaso a comparación del suyo. Su forma de explicar es entendible hasta para las más jóvenes y creo que sería factible que muchas mujeres en el Imperio sepan de política básica.

-Son pocas las que se dan el lujo y pocas las que muestran interés por estos temas-dijo Jade-Entonces, con tu sabio consejo emitido, tomaré un poco del tiempo de la señora Elyse para conseguir su apoyo en este proyecto.

-Estoy segura que le encantará-Liana sonrió-La tarde del día martes, estuvo diciendo que cómo era posible que una mujer no puede heredar ni siquiera un centavo de su herencia. Encima de ello, las familias con hijas y con título nobiliario bajo corren el riesgo de perder todo rastro en el Imperio.

-Mi madre me habló mucho de ese tema-dijo Jade-La mujer primogénita de una familia (sin tíos, padres, o un familiar varón) y con un título, por ejemplo, de vizcondesa, dueña por sangre de los negocios y tierras familiares, queda subyugada al poder y autoridad del esposo que obtenga. Si es un conde, todas sus propiedades y herencia serán absorbidas por la familia sin posibilidad alguna de que la mujer tenga el derecho de tocar un solo pedazo de tierra.

-Aunque el Imperio Gardia ha deseado demostrar su progreso desde el gobierno del actual Emperador con la ley donde estimula que las mujeres nobles pueden mantener su título siempre y cuando se casen con un noble de título menor al suyo, aún falta mucho para dar por olvidado el pensamiento retrógrado y machista.

-Oh, gran suerte ha tenido mi familia con la herencia del título y la permanencia de su historia en el Imperio-dijo Jade empezando a sentir un pequeño sentido de rebeldía dentro suyo. Con conversaciones como estas era imposible no sentirse invadida por el deseo de ver un progreso de la mujer, como persona con derechos, en el Imperio-La familia Thirlwall ha apoyado al Imperio Gardia desde sus primeros años. Poseedores de un poder económico a la altura, influencia, red de información y condados en su extensión; la familia Thirlwall siempre fue fiel Imperio. Solo hubieron tres casos en la historia en el cual mantuvo su oposición: el primero, el gobierno del Emperador tirano y sus cincuenta años de crueldad; el segundo, la disputa de los tres hermanos de la familia Imperial y el último, la rebelión de los nobles del sur. Poco a poco mi familia fue perdiendo tierras y poder económico. En parte fue culpa de la poca capacidad administrativa del heredero y por los enemigos acérrimos que atacaron sin piedad. En estos últimos años, la familia Thirlwall ha tenido de herederos a mujeres y estas se han casado con nobles de títulos menores para mantener el nombre histórico en el Imperio.

-Poca información se puede obtener de las familias en el Imperio y tu caso es el primero que escucho-dijo Liana-Ahora, luego de años de paz en el Imperio, la familia Thirlwall goza del favor del Emperador y de muchos beneficios, ¿verdad?

-El favor del Imperio Gardia nos ha ayudado en mucho...pero si nosotras pudiéramos heredar el título con todo y lo que demanda, no necesitaríamos del favor Imperial en casos de administración o herencia-Jade trató de sonar menos brusca pero recordar los años en los cuales su madre fue a pedir al Emperador por la permanencia de su herencia y, técnicamente, a suplicar por la posesión de sus tierras, hacía que su amable rostro comenzara a mostrar un semblante duro.

-Pero...-Liana comenzó a hablar con el usual tono suave y tranquilizador que utilizaba cuando notaba el ambiente tenso-con el proyecto que estás escribiendo en secreto y la información que la señora Elyse y yo te brindaremos, podremos cambiar el futuro de muchas en el Imperio. Estoy segura que con un poco de influencia de parte del duque Edwards y del gran impulso que le darás podrás lograr tu meta.

-¿Tú lo crees, Liana?

-¡Por supuesto!-sonrió Liana-No tengo suficiente influencia como para ayudarte pero el conocimiento sí que puedo brindártelo para un bien mayor, Jade. Creo incluso que la señora Elyse nos podrá ayudar con la obtención de libros de otros reinos. El pensamiento en otros lugares está más avanzado que el nuestro en cuanto a la mujer en la sociedad.

Jade asintió. Liana se sintió aliviada al no notar el semblante duro de su buena amiga-La señora Elyse es una inversora importante en el Imperio...sí, eso puede ser de mucha ayuda.

-Mientras más aliadas, mejor-dijo Liana.

Jade asintió con entusiasmo y con mayor razón. Liana tenía un gran punto y conversar con ella aquella tarde fue de mucho beneficio para el futuro del proyecto que mantenía aún en secreto del duque Edwards y de sus allegados.

<<<

-Bueno, dulzura-dijo la señora Elyse luego de sentarse en el sofá del salón privado de la posada Esmeralda-Aquí tienes todos los libros que pude conseguir de sociología, economía y ética de otros reinos y en el menor tiempo posible.

Enseguida pasaron el señor William, su cochero y su doncella Carol, con varios libros en brazos. Algunos tenían la apariencia de nuevos y otros achacados por el pasar de los años. En total, fueron doce los libros que fueron puestos encima de la mesa redonda y medianamente grande del salón.

Los sirvientes se retiraron luego de la respectiva despedida.

-¡Dios mío!

-¿Todo eso leerás, Jadey?

-Señora Elyse...

-No tienes que agradecer nada-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros luego de admirar la reacción de Jesy y Leigh-Anne-Moví unos cuantos hilos en mi negocio y fue fácil obtenerlos.

-Es muy humilde de su parte-dijo Liana en voz baja tomando un libro pero casi todas oyeron sus palabras.

-Los libros de política seguro me los brindará usted.

Elyse sonrió coquetamente-Luego de haberla instruido en lo básico creo que podemos abarcar las leyes que aportarán a los derechos de la mujer en el Imperio.

-Me será de mucha ayuda-dijo Jade que por un momento se vio leyendo por días agotadores los libros y sintió un pequeño rechazo por verse enclaustrada en su habitación pero enseguida las palabras de Jesy la apartaron de ese pensamiento.

-Obviamente crear un proyecto tomará tiempo, no obstante, eso no significa que vas a encerrarte en tu habitación y recibir de vez en cuando visitas-Leigh-Anne asintió ante las palabras dichas-Con paciencia y horas dedicadas al proyecto y horas dedicadas al descanso, podrás avanzar segura y confiable de lograr un trabajo digno de ser presentado a la cámara de nobles. 

-¿no habrás pensado en hacer lo mismo que en los inicios de tu trabajo de lingüística, verdad?-preguntó la morena con una sonrisa divertida.

Jade negó con un poco de vergüenza.

-Además-agregó Liana-Tendrás el aporte de la señora Elyse y mío. Este es un proyecto a gran escala por lo que más personas reducirán la cantidad de trabajo de una sola.

-Bien...

Elyse rió al ver aquella escena-Puedo notar que antes de conocerla ha sido un poco descuidada con cosas que no fuesen sus trabajos.

-Oh, si supiera, señora Elyse...-dijo Leigh-Anne acomodándose en el sofá con signos de empezar a narrar algo que avergonzaría a Jade.

-Con prudencia, Leigh-advirtió Jesy.

-Claro, claro, con prudencia-dijo la morena-Recuerdo aquella vez cuando...

Leigh-Anne empezó a narrar, las veces que Jade se había excedido en algún trabajo u ocasión, prudentemente y sin sobrepasar algún punto que pudiese mancillar el nombre de su amiga. No obstante, aquel pequeño paso de rememoración en los errores y omisiones en la vida de una mujer noble, dio rienda a la participación de las demás jóvenes que, con la reserva y línea marcada de anécdota y afrenta, empezaron una larga y vigorosa charla de la vida que duró por lo menos tres horas completas.

Siendo las cinco de la tarde y con algún compromiso por aquel momento, Jesy, Leigh-Anne y Jade se retiraron de la posada Esmeralda agradeciendo el gran gesto de Elyse y lo hermosa de la conversación. Dicho ello, las tres mujeres partieron, con ayuda de sus respectivas escoltas, en el carruaje de Pinnock, llevando consigo los doce libros cuidadosamente guardados y la sensación de haber terminado la tarde de forma satisfactoria.

-Entonces, esto es a lo que llaman damas-dijo Liana luego de mover una pieza en el tablero.

-Deseaba enseñarle este juego que obtuve en unos de mis viajes al extranjero-Elyse movió una pieza negra-Aprendió las reglas más rápido que el pobre señor William. Creo que incluso no deseaba jugar conmigo pero dado el hecho de que no hacía más que quejarse de su tiempo libre, decidí aprovecharme de ello.

-El juego es más simple que el ajedrez-Liana ganó una ficha más y sonrió sin hacerlo notar mucho-Creo que el señor William y yo tenemos algo en común: a ambos nos obligaron a aprender. Aunque a la edad de diez años no comprendía mucho y me sentía triste cada vez que perdía, con el pasar de los años pude apreciar mejor el juego y sacarle ventaja a mi padre.

-Entonces, ¿ya le ganó alguna partida?

-No-Liana le sonrió a Elyse-Pero lo tuve varias veces en jaque.

Elyse rió-Es un gran avance, lamentablemente no creo que puede irse a casa con una victoria hoy, señorita Morells.

-No planeo darme por vencida tan pronto, señora Elyse.

Las mujeres estuvieron jugando por un tiempo más. En aquel transcurso intercambiaron usuales palabras que hace días Liana no hubiese podido contestar con el mismo entusiasmo de ahora. Había socializado semanas con la señora Elyse como para juzgarla correcta y una persona confiable de mostrarle algo más que esquivas excusas que al principio le brindaba. Ambas mujeres evolucionaron en su amistad y en muchos ámbitos. Liana, por su parte, sentía que cada hora pasada con la señora Elyse era más productiva que ninguna. Le gustaba debatir y le gustaba aprender. Los libros fueron su fuente de conocimiento pero pocas veces tuvo oportunidad para ponerlos aprueba como ahora.

Especialmente en filosofía, política y literatura.

Si se trataba de la señora Elyse, no podía estar más fascinada con Liana. Una jovencita de veinte años, hija de un barón de negocios, tenía vasto conocimiento y energías para debatir cada día que poco a poco y sin querer comenzó a sentirla necesaria en su día a día.

De pronto ambas de hallaban gusto con breves discusiones sobre autores clásicos del esteticismo o silencios de lectura temporal antes de continuar con el debate de aquel libro. Por lo menos, habían leído dos libros juntas en lo que llevaban socializando y dos libros bien comprendidos y debatidos, comprendiéndolos mejor que muchos críticos de las obras.

Elyse, que en un principio sintió un flechazo divino por la capacidad tímida de Liana al convencer y debatir, estaba segura del gran espacio que la joven castaña empezaba a ocupar en su día a día. No solo podía ser atracción, no. Estaba segura que era admiración y hasta búsqueda de aprobación por el sentimiento que crecía con rebosante alegría dentro de ella.

Puesto así, Elyse no dudaba de sus sentimientos.

-¿Podrá asistir mañana por la mañana a la cafetería Tiara?-preguntó Elyse mientras Liana terminaba su última galleta de fresa.

-Quizás.

-Oh, señorita Morells, no me dejará con una respuesta vaga.

-No, bueno...-Liana se preguntó por instante si estaría bien proseguir con aquello que la había estado fastidiando desde hace un día-Usted tiene conocidos en la capital también...me pregunto si no estaré abarcando todo su valioso tiempo.

Elyse frunció el ceño ligeramente. Liana se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a pasar las manos por su vestido. Divisó su chal y enseguida lo cogió para ponérselo alrededor de los hombros.

-¿Usted se refiere a alguien en especial?-¡Ah! Muchas personas comenzaron a venir a la mente de Elyse. Trataba de recordar quién rayos había sido el o la causante de las palabras de alejamiento de Liana ¿Acaso fue el conde? ¿La marquesa de la residencia Hellin? ¿Quién?

-Una marquesa que dijo ser de la residencia Hellin me comunicó de lo ajustada de su agenda, señora Elyse-dijo Liana evitando mirar a los ojos azules-Yo le pregunté el porqué de sus palabras, ya que además era la primera vez que veía a aquella mujer-Oh, Elyse podía asegurar que Liana había mostrado su usual rostro serio-Y me dijo: "¿Acaso no lo sabe? Desde que llegó a la capital no ha tenido tiempo nada más que para sus reuniones con quién sabe quién y cada vez que le pedía una tarde o noche libre argumentaba lo ajustado de su tiempo"

Elyse, desde que Liana terminó de contarle todo ello, juró decirle unas cuantas palabras a la grandísima tonta de Hellin. Razones tenía, pero la última fue la narrada por Liana.

Era cierto que la marquesa Hellin fue una conocida cercana y más que debatir y disfrutar de ratos conversando, pasaban tiempos entre sábanas y a puertas cerradas. Su relación furtiva y oculta había durado apenas medio año y Elyse se había encargado de romper cualquier relación con ella, juzgándola loca.

La marquesa Hellin era una mujer de treinta años. Viuda y sin hijos, gozaba de la riqueza que su marido le dejó. Conocida por poseer un hambre voraz por la atención y de gustos particulares por los escándalos, decidió mantener una relación clandestina con Elyse quién en un principio y conociendo la fama de aquella mujer, se arriesgó por el simple hecho de satisfacer un deseo: grave error. Era cierto que los momentos privados fueron satisfactorios pero fuera de ellos, la marquesa Hellin era una completa loca y cuando descubrió que había herido de gravedad a una criada en su residencia por los celos, decidió romper relación con ella.

"¿Ahora qué diablos quiere esa bruja? ¿Acaso se olvidó del acuerdo que firmamos?"

-La marquesa Hellin es alguien con la que he roto cualquier relación-dijo Elyse evitando mostrar algún dejo de enojo en su rostro-Que la tenga sin cuidado lo que le diga. Es seguro que solo quiere empeorar mi buen ambiente en la capital, señorita Morells.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Liana-Entonces... ¿qué tipo de relación tenía con la marquesa? Por lo poco que me contó fueron muy cercanas.

-Bueno...

-Ah, tal vez la estoy incomodando con mi pregunta-Liana sonrió nerviosa ante la duda escrita en el rostro de Elyse-No es necesario que me responda.

-No, por favor, no deseo que se vaya a casa con alguna duda-dijo Elyse sosteniendo la punta del chal de Liana-Voy a responder a su pregunta de la forma más sincera posible y solo espero que su forma de verme no cambie drásticamente. Estaré condenada al lamento eterno si lo hace, señorita Morells.

-Si es muy grave, por favor resérveselo-Liana creyó que estaba acorralando a Elyse a contarle sí o sí sobre su relación con la marquesa. No era que lo estuviese haciendo con intención... ¿o sí? La única cosa certera que sabía la joven era que, en realidad y contra sus palabras, deseaba saber la verdad detrás de todo ese acto-No quisiera abrir un arrepentimiento después.

-Diga lo que diga, se lo voy a contar-habló Elyse que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las vueltas y revueltas-La marquesa Hellin y yo tuvimos una relación meramente carnal.

Hubo un silencio.

En la habitación solo se pudo apreciar el rostro sorprendido de Liana y la inexplicable mueca de Elyse. Era la primera vez en sus veintisiete años que se sentía con ganas de matar, de verdad, a una persona y ahora el momento la ahogaba y deseaba que su querida Liana no la tomase como una adicta al deseo mundano ¿Quién podía declarar ello con solo una persona declarada?

-¿Entendió lo que quise decir?

-Sí...-la voz de Liana no sonó baja, contrario a lo que pensó Elyse, la joven tenía una mirada extraña al verla directamente-Entonces, ¿mañana por la mañana en la cafetería Tiara?

-Claro-Elyse estaba un poco confundida. No era la reacción tranquila y apacible que esperaba. Apenas y Liana se había sonrojado y tenía que admitir que la decepcionó un poco su poca sorpresa.

-Bien-dijo Liana sonriendo. Tomó parte de su vestido y se inclinó despidiéndose-Que tenga buena noche, señora Elyse.

Cuando Liana se retiró de la habitación, Elyse se desplomó en el sofá con un rostro más que confundido ¿Esa era la usual manera de sorprenderla a ella ahora? ¿Acaso la señorita Morells había planeada responder de aquella forma ante su declaración dejándola en un estado de constante meditación? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de ello? No, imposible. La única confundida aquí era Elyse. No todas las personas reaccionaban de igual manera y tuvo un prejuicio ante Liana, no obstante, aquella jovencita le había dado una buena lección...o eso esperaba.

-Señora Elyse, permanecer con el entrecejo fruncido va a producirle arrugas-advirtió Carol luego de notar la extraña mueca de su señora.

-Carol, ¿crees que alguien se escandalizaría si le cuento una de las aventuras que tuve?

-Creo que cualquier persona en este Imperio, mínimo tartamudearía-dijo Carol con su usual tono neutro-Y bien ¿Quién fue la desafortunada persona?

-La señorita Morells.

-Olvídese de conseguir algo con ella-Carol recogió el juego de damas-¿Cómo pudo contarle algo como sus aventuras a la mujer que corteja? ¿No muestro signos de respeto?

Elyse rió luego de minutos de tensión ante la usual franqueza de la doncella-Fue la marquesa Hellin quién me obligó a contarle-Carol arqueó una ceja-Conversó con la señorita Morells y le contó quién sabe cuánto.

-¿Debería contratar un mercenario para el trabajo sucio?

Elyse negó-Me encargaré del tema, Carol. Lo último que quiero es mi dinero manchado de sangre inservible.

-Bien-Carol acomodó algunos libros-¿Sabe cuánto le contó la marquesa Hellin a la señorita Morells?

-No, pero creo que no fue mucho-dijo-Esa mujer gusta de dejar a las personas con la picazón de la curiosidad.

-Las analogías que está empleando me confunden, señora-Carol soltó un suspiro-¿Desea algo extra para la cena?

-No cenaré hoy, Carol querida-Elyse se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse las cintas que sujetaba su cabello-Solo llévame un té rojo a mi habitación. Estaré practicando un poco antes de dormir-Carol asintió-Tal vez más tarde te pida prepararme el baño, pero por ahora solo necesito el té rojo urgente.

Mientras que en la posada Esmeralda una más tranquila y calmada Elyse planeaba cómo enfrentar a la marquesa Hellin, una silenciosa Liana llegó a su habitación luego de minutos casi eternos en el carruaje.

En los ojos de Liana brilló una especie de travesura secreta que mantuvo en todo momento. Recordó el rostro casi tan transparente de la señora Elyse y por poco habló de más ante la reacción inesperada por el suceso con la marquesa Hellin.

Liana sabía que la marquesa Hellin y la señora Elyse habían mantenido una relación carnal. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo por los periódicos de dos páginas que la mayoría de los nobles ignoraban y que ella leía en secreto de su padre.

En especial aquel apartado dónde hablaba de los escándalos de muchos aristócratas.

No era, entonces, nada sorprendente oír de la misma Elyse la confesión. Sin embargo, Liana no se atrevió a confesarle que lo sabía ¿Por qué? Ella solo deseaba saber cuánto era capaz de hacer o decir la señora Elyse por la sola pregunta hecha por su persona.

Liana, luego de aquel día, durmió con una especie de satisfacción en el pecho.


	31. Coyuntura

El norte del Imperio Gardia goza de un clima semi-cálido y con lluvias moderadas intensas por breves temporadas, no obstante, el resto del año es calmado y ligeramente caliente. 

Los dos pueblos que viven en el norte producen la mayor cantidad de hortalizas y frutas del Imperio. Grandes cantidades salen cada tres meses en compañía de guardias y encargados que reparten los alimentos a los respectivos lugares del extenso territorio. Antes de que las minas de zurpalí fueran descubiertas, los pueblos del norte ya tenían buena fama por el solo hecho de ser el principal productor de alimentos básicos y esenciales. 

Aún así y con la nueva y esperanzadora oferta de trabajo en las minas de zurpalí, muchos agricultores se convirtieron en mineros y prontamente el Imperio tuvo que encontrar una solución para no reducir la productividad de los productos agrícolas. Por ello, declaró que un número predeterminado de personas podía trabajar en las minas. Sus razones fueron dos: el mineral aún estaba siendo estudiado y aunque valiese mucho para venderse como joyas y ornamentos había indicios de ser útil en otras materias, y por último, la oferta de trabajo era menor a la demanda, por consiguiente, no podían abarcar la vasta cantidad de trabajadores que se ofrecían a tomar un puesto en las minas. 

En conclusión, los dos pueblos del norte extraían zurpalí en paralelo y moderadamente y desde la primera tonelada presentada al Emperador, las riquezas del Imperio fueron viento en popa, solucionando muchos temas financieros para alivio de la autoridad.

Actualmente con la coyuntura y llevado el duque Edwards diecinueve días en el pueblo Feth, que era donde más problemas había con las minas y en general con temas diversos, tenía en su escritorio (y en el de el honorable marqués Pinnock) miles de quejas y demandas. Tal parecía que las personas habían esperado por la llegada de unos nobles más rectos para juzgar sus casos y no desaprovecharon ni un minuto en presentar lo que, por meses, estuvieron conteniendo. 

Así pues, fácilmente tenía documentos sobre algunas pagas incumplidas a trabajadores, malversación de fondos para el pueblo, robos continuos en los mercados, muertes sin culpables sentenciados y quejas de mineros. El último tema era muy interesante por la misma cantidad que le llegó al marqués Pinnock, estipulando a puño y letra la revisión administrativa de las minas a profundidad. Este tema se discutió días antes de que crearan un plan para atrapar al grupo contrabandista. 

-Marqués, creo que citar al delegado representante del Imperio en las minas sería lo más oportuno.

-Más que citarlo, duque-habló la cabeza de la familia Pinnock-Sería conveniente visitar sus instalaciones. Claro que con previo aviso y sin ánimos de mostrar una conducta tosca.

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente, muy por la mañana, el marqués Pinnock envió una carta al delegado de las minas, avisando su pronta llegada y esperando la más exquisita bienvenida. Tal mensaje fue recibido media hora después y apenas el delegado hubo terminado de leer cada palabra se apresuró a ordenar los respectivos preparativos. Justo a tiempo y minutos después de que en la residencia del delegado hubiesen terminado de preparar las comidas demandadas, dos de los comandantes más importantes del Imperio dieron aviso de su llegada. 

Fueron recibidos con un respeto rozando la lambiconería y la servidumbre de la residencia fue casi nerviosa en su actuar, sin dejar de manejar los adecuados modales ante tan elevados nobles del Imperio.

-Conde Suessiex, no nos detendremos mucho tiempo en su residencia-dijo el duque Edwards apenas tomó asiento en la mesa central de un lujoso salón-Sabrá por enterado el objetivo de nuestra llegada.

Aquel hombre regordete y de grandes ojos miró de soslayo a ambos comandantes-No esperaba tal inesperada revisión a las instalaciones de las minas, gran duque. 

-Después de la primera visita que le hizo el marqués Pinnock y nuestro primer encuentro días transcurridos de mi llegada ¿esperaba discutir otra clase de asunto, conde?

El marqués creyó que, a pesar de ver al duque por semanas luciendo un aura calmada y suave en compañía de la adorable Jade, ahora Perriett expresaba una especial mirada seria y dura contraria a sus días en la capital. El conde creyendo aquel gesto tan solo una advertencia prefirió ser servil y dispuesto a las demandas impuestas por ambos hombres a partir de aquel momento. 

El cómo llegó a ser el conde Suessiex, delegado de las minas de zurpalí en el pueblo Feth, fue por años de servicio en la sub-cámara de economía y el reconocimiento que tenía de personas allegadas a él. Así pues, con una votación y la debida aprobación, se le delegó las minas de zurpalí del pueblo Feth con una cantidad de dinero necesario para la continuidad de sus actividades. 

El marqués Pinnock se había tomado el tiempo de revisar los antecedentes del conde Suessiex antes de la llegada del duque Edwards y sinceramente no encontró ninguna acusación o delito por el que haya sido juzgado: su hoja de vida era más que impecable. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de su personalidad. El conde Suessiex, viudo y sin herederos, reaccionaba de forma agresiva en cuanto a palabras, si presentía amenaza cercana, pero si la persona que lo enfrentaba era alguien de alto rango respondía sumisamente y presto a recibir las órdenes necesarias. El marqués Pinnock creyó que aquello era una falta terrible para alguien que manejaba tan importantes minas en el Imperio y aún más fue su rechazo hacia el conde cuando le contaron del contrabando que se realizaba debajo de su mesa. 

-!Imposible!-el conde Suessiex se había exaltado con creces-!No puedo creerlo!

El duque Edwards dejó los papeles en la mesa y sin vacilar, habló-Por lo menos, el grupo contrabandista ha estado activo medio año y nosotros hemos descubierto su actividad en menos de un mes ¿Puede explicarse?

El conde lucía pálido y sus manos bronceadas estaban temblorosamente enrollándose entre sí como dos serpientes-En todo el tiempo que llevo como delegado de las minas solo tuve un intento de saqueo a los almacenes. Fue hace cuatro meses y logré controlarlo. Los acusados del crimen fueron sentenciados a la horca por atentar contra el tesoro principal del Imperio.

-¿Y no investigó más afondo?

El conde negó.

-Grave falta, conde-habló el duque-Sin duda alguna tiene una impecable trayectoria pero debo poner en duda si su capacidad para reaccionar sea de la misma forma.

El marqués Pinnock se sintió de acuerdo en aquel punto y viendo cómo el conde Suessiex empezaba a mostrar un rostro de tener su mundo desmoronándose a su alrededor, tomó la palabra-Su incapacidad ahora no es de nuestro interés. Tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto y por ende nos encontramos aquí-dijo con solemne voz-Debemos atrapar al grupo contrabandista y aunque no lo queramos, necesitamos de su apoyo como delegado...

-!H-Haré todo lo posible!

El conde Suessiex parecía desesperado por no perder la gracia del Imperio debido a su negligencia y estuvo dispuesto ha hacer todo lo posible al alcance de sus manos. Siendo así la situación, ambos comandante tomaron la oportunidad y prosiguieron con el actuar. No obstante, cuando estaban a punto de poner el plan en marcha, hubo un accidente en las minas de zurpalí. Varios mineros quedaron heridos por el desprendimiento de rocas aledañas a la zona de trabajo. Esta vez no fue la negligencia del conde Suessiex lo que causó todo sino un desastre natural típico en el ambiente. 

El daño fue considerable y el dinero a pagar por la salud de los trabajadores y la reconstrucción de esa área fue medianamente alta. Tres días no solucionarían todo, repuso el conde Suessiex nervioso, por ello lo indefinido del tiempo era un adversario muy fuerte en aquel contexto para los dos comandantes.

-Necesitamos proseguir pese al problema reciente, duque-habló el marqués-Mañana se cumplirá una semana del accidente y demorar más nuestro avance sería crucial en un éxito futuro.

-En todo caso, necesitamos modificar un poco el plan-Perriett apoyó su mentón en la mano derecha, pensativo-¿Qué dice de ello?

-Pensaba lo mismo-contestó el marqués Pinnock-Le presentaré la modificación que he hecho por muy adelantado, para debatirla mañana por la mañana.

-Sería de mucha ayuda, marqués Pinnock-El duque se sintió complacido al oír ello. Trabajar con tan honorable hombre había facilitado la enorme carga. Además, un hombre como el marqués Pinnock, de amplia trayectoria e impecable personalidad, le ayudaba mucho a crecer en cuanto a conocimiento-¿Y qué opina respecto a su materia en este contexto, vizconde Russell?

El noble de la sub-cámara de tratados internacionales se apresuró a responder-Como ya había señalado, el plan acelerará la confirmación de sospechas en cuando al proveedor desde nuestras minas y el comprador desde el exterior-enseguida sacó unos papeles y entregó un par a cada uno de los comandantes-He investigado a fondo a las naciones que nos rodean y estoy completamente seguro de que Saliere es parte responsable del contrabando de zurpalí.

-¿En un principio no estaba tan seguro?

-No-sincero y firme, contestó el vizconde Russell-Llegué con una idea vaga de lo que sería encomendar una acusación tan grave a solo un sospechoso y aunque siempre les comenté mi arduo trabajo por estipular todo lo más claro posible, escatimé en todos los tratados que el Imperio Gardia tuvo con las naciones que lo rodean-exclamó-Económicos, sociales, políticos y en general, acuerdos que mantenían una relación de armonía. No obstante, la República de Saliere no llegó a firmar, como todo los años, un tratado relacionado a las minas. Es más, hace dos años que no lo hace-el duque frunció el ceño.

-¿Y aquella negligencia fue pasada por alto?-preguntó confundido el marqués Pinnock-¿El consejero principal del Imperio ni los nobles de la sub-cámara de tratados se percataron de ello?

-No fue de relativo interés debido a ser una firma secundaria respecto al tratado principal de "Libre delimitación del norte y sur"-habló el vizconde Russell con prontitud y sin dar cabida a más interrogantes-Aquel tratado delimita la soberanía del Imperio Gardia y Saliere. Como sabrán...-listo y presto, el noble extendió un mapa en la mesa de reuniones. Aquel papel lucía algo desgastado pero indicaba con precisión el continente de todas las naciones conocidas-Nuestro Imperio delimita en el norte con Saliere y a la vez este delimita con nosotros por el sur. Desde que la nación de Saliere se estableció se mantuvo en mutuo acuerdo la soberanía de los pueblos y por ende el tratado principal siempre se destaca con una reunión ostentosa. Por otra parte el tratado de las minas, aunque firmado hace dos años con continuidad, fue dejado de lado por creerse incluido en el principal tratado.

-¿Ninguna de las dos partes comentó ello?

El vizconde Russell negó-Debido a la historia que tuvimos con Saliere que fue sellada con el tratado de "Libre delimitación del norte y sur" se creyó que tal nación no se atrevería a afrentar nuestro Imperio-el duque suspiró-Además, nuevas naciones han deseado tener relaciones diplomáticas con nosotros, por lo cual la sub-cámara ha estado muy ocupada organizándose. 

-Las últimas palabras no son excusa, vizconde-el marqués Pinnock habló con antelación-Pero respecto a lo otro, creo que puedo comprender a cabalidad la situación ahora-Russell comenzó a guardar el mapa-No hay duda documental alguna de que es Saliere el responsable del contrabando. Podemos presentar como prueba el tratado de las minas no firmado hace dos años ante la Corte Internacional en caso la situación llegue a mayores. 

-Gracias por su contribución, vizconde Russell-el duque medio sonrió-Puedo contar con usted para el plan futuro que pondremos en marcha ¿verdad?

-No tenga duda de ello, duque-el vizconde se inclinó-Pondré todo de mi esfuerzo para aportar avances desde mi puesto.

Presente la situación de aquella forma y separada la sospecha de palabra y documental respecto a la República de Saliere ahora el Imperio tenía un apoyo más seguro en caso se presente a la Corte. Tal desliz, no considerado por Saliere, fue aprovechado por la parte contraria trayendo más tranquilidad para los dos comandantes.

Una hora transcurrida la reunión y luego de que Perriett haya escrito el informe para el Imperio (que sería enviado el día de mañana al alba), abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio y sacó la carta de Jade. Fue enviada por aquella castaña hace dos días y a pesar de su gran deseo por responderla al momento, el contexto actual demoró aquella acción ansiosa.

Entre la tinta negra, la estilizada letra, el color rosado pastel del papel y las palabras que ella contenía, el duque Perriett pudo captar con repentina emoción el perfume de vainilla y fresas que Jade solía usar en días matutinos. Aquel aroma embriagador y con el cual se sintió identificada, hizo un hueco hondo en su corazón y en el deseo de prontamente de verla. 

Perrie deseaba verla. Acariciar su cabello castaño, rozar sus dedos delgados y tersos, escuchar esas palabras emocionadas llenas de escrituras antiguas, presenciar el momento justo de sus mejillas sonrojadas por la timidez...Perrie realmente deseaba verla. 

Enseguida cogió pluma y papel y con paciencia ordenada escribió palabras dirigidas para su bella dama. Con picardía, se aseguró de responder el esmero de la ternura del mensaje y como punto final decidió enviarla con un regalo envuelto que había comprado en una de sus tantas meditaciones pensadas en Jade.

Así pues, Perrie concilió el sueño de la madrugada imaginando cuál sería la reacción de Jade al recibir aquel obsequio.

<<<

El comandante Berlot había recibido pocos informes de los espías infiltrados en los nobles de insignias negras. La razón era que, aunque llevaban poco tiempo en el grupo, habían ganado la confianza de la mayoría del conglomerado y por ende cuidaban mucho la imagen que se forjaron con el poco tiempo.

Berlot lo comprendió y pese a la dificultad con la transmisión de los informes, el trabajo había disminuido un poco. Luego de noches sin dormir, madrugadas en guardia, papeleos por organizar, informes que discutir, tardes sin almorzar bien...por fin, por fin tenía unas horas libres. Puesto así, las empleó en dormir y por supuesto en investigar la hoja de vida de la señora Elyse Edwards.

Con la burocracia vigilada constantemente y los nobles de insignias negras en el ojo del halcón, la presencia de los seis comandantes en el Imperio Gardia dio mucho de qué hablar. Eran juzgados como buenos hacedores de la justicia y pese a algunas opiniones contrarias respecto a su forma de actuar (nobles que habían sido interrogados) su imagen creció en reconocimiento facilitando así la búsqueda de información del comandante Berlot.

Lo que pensó le tomaría dos días le tomó semana y media completa. Desplazó informantes, buscó en los registros y hasta en reuniones sociales logró obtener indicios de la vida de la señora Elyse. Pese a la dificultad inicial (caso curioso porque muchos no querían hablar de ello) el resultado fue aún más extraño.

-!Señorita Liana!

La llamada dio la vuelta con rapidez al oír su nombre. El comandante Berlot alzó en el aire el pañuelo bordado con una hermosa ave de colores exóticos y la joven dama se percató de la ausencia de ello corriendo a él con apuro.

-!Gracias, comandante Berlot!-Liana llegó hasta el umbral de su residencia-Pese a que ya me había despedido de usted se percató de la caída de mi pañuelo.

-No hay de qué-Berlot observó la mirada de Liana. Parecía estar ansiosa por salir-Antes de que se retire y no deseando ocupar más de su valioso tiempo...¿Podría pasar a recogerla del dichoso salón al que asistirá? 

Liana frunció el ceño levemente-¿Cuál es la razón, comandante? 

-Conversar de un tema que la involucra-contestó el comandante Berlot.

-Bueno-Liana no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por la dichosa conversación-En todo caso, lo esperaré a las cinco de la tarde. 

Berlot asintió-Ahí estaré.

Ambos se despidieron nuevamente y por parte del comandante Berlot, ingresó a la residencia Morells. En el vestíbulo lo esperaba la criada Iris que rápidamente recibió su capa y lo guió hacia la oficina del barón. 

-Mi señor, el comandante Berlot ya está aquí-avisó Iris luego de tocar dos veces a la puerta. 

-Pasen. 

Abierta la puerta la criada inclinó la cabeza y el comandante Berlot ingresó lentamente. El barón, quién estaba sentado en su escritorio con los lentes puestos y un papel en mano apenas y se percató de su acercamiento. Había pasado al menos horas en su oficina tratando de solucionar cierto problema que casi olvidaba lo que lo rodeaba. 

-¿Ocupado? 

El barón se resaltó al punto de arrugar un poco la hoja que llevaba en mano-¿Acabas de llegar? 

-Sí - Iris negó sonriente-Diste tu licencia para que entrase. 

-¿Enserio?-el barón frunció el ceño-Mecánicamente di mi licencia porque no lo recuerdo-Berlot rió ligeramente - En fin, Iris, traenos dos copas de vino. Estoy seguro que Ronald está ansioso por beber un poco conmigo. 

-Como desee. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado? - preguntó Berlot en cuanto la puerta se cerró - Apuesto a que ni siquiera te percataste de la salida de Liana. 

-¿Liana ya se fue?-Berlot río otra vez-Cuando estoy concentrado no me percató de nada a mi alrededor. 

-Puedo notarlo-dijo Berlot-¿Prefieres que te espere? 

-Sí - el barón abrió un libro con muchas cuentas en él y enseguida señaló el sofá ubicado en la oficina-Termino esto y estoy contigo. 

Minutos después, Iris llegó con las dos copas de vino y unos bocaditos extra para ambos hombres. Intercambió alguna palabras con Berlot y se retiró. El comandante tomó un bocado salado y espero por al menos quince minutos más. Después de ello, el barón se puso de pie y estirando sus desgastados músculos se quitó los lentes de trabajo. 

-Lamento la demora, Ronald-el hombre tomó la copa de vino y dio un sorbo - Tenía que terminar el papeleo hoy porque sino jamás lo hacía. Llevo toda la mañana y tarde concentrado en ello. 

Berlot de puso de pie con la copa en mano-Y por eso no deseas estar sentado otro minuto más. 

-En este preciso momento odio esa silla-otro trago fue tomado-Pero bueno, tu carta decía que tenías la información que te pedí ¿Podrías contármelo? Preciso que sea para bien porque no tengo ánimos de estresarme más de lo que estoy. 

-Depende de cómo dictes el punto de vista, la señora Elyse puede ser una persona autosuficiente. 

-Al punto, Ronald. 

-Bien-el comandante miró la copa-La señora Elyse viajó mucho por un tiempo. Fue a distintas naciones y conoció más de lo que una dama de su posición podría. También es propietaria de una posada en el norte...

-Cosa que es muy extraña ya que una mujer noble no debe ni puede abrir un negocio. 

-Técnicamente fue un regalo de su hermano, el duque Edwards. Todos comentan que el propietario por nombre es el duque, no obstante, pocas veces lo han visto por la posada pidiendo los registros del mes. La señora Elyse, en general, va muy seguido a la posada a revisar que todo esté en orden y por ende los registros del mes pasan por sus manos-Berlot tomó otro trago - También el duque Edwards tiene inversiones en joyerías y me atrevería a decir que es el mayor inversor del Imperio en cuanto a esa materia. La red de beneficiados es amplia por lo que últimamente ha expandido sus horizontes a la costura y diseño. Puesto así ¿adivina quién es la secretaria? 

-¡La señora Elyse! 

-¿Y sabes qué es aún más curioso? El duque Edwards jamás ha asistido ha ninguna reunión con sus beneficiarios y pocos son los que alguna vez se han cruzado con él. En general y por costumbre, la señora Elyse es quién asiste a las reuniones y no por ello se han visto mermadas las ganancias. 

-Vaya... 

-Y en cuanto a relaciones sociales... - el comandante Berlot carraspeó-Solo se vio relacionada con un conde una vez. Fue una sorpresa para muchos que aquel hombre fuese a pedirle matrimonio sin previo compromiso o siquiera cortejo. Fuera de ello, no creo tener nada más que decirte de la señora Elyse. 

El barón Morells se quedó pensativo por minutos que aprovechó el comandante en terminar su bebida, luego habló - Ciertamente las leyes en el Imperio no permiten que las damas de alta sociedad manejen nada relativo a las finanzas y economía y que lo esté haciendo la señora Elyse es intrépido por no decir ilegal.

-¿Vas a acusarla? 

-No, no me considero un soplón, Ronald-el barón suspiró - De alguna forma admiro su valentía por sobreponerse a la situación y sacar provecho de ciertos huecos legales. 

-Es muy inteligente - comentó Berlot- Además de mordaz cuando gusta. 

-Ah, colega, ¿Acaso deseas acusarla? 

-No. Sé que no hace el mal con sus negocios pero si me ordenan confiscar sus bienes no tendré más opción que acatar. 

-Bien correcto-el barón sonrió de lado-Aunque la señora Elyse sea una oveja negra a los ojos legales del Imperio es buena persona con mi Liana. Además, ¿Puedes creer lo hábil que es en política y economía? Realmente me sorprendió al recibir un consejo de su parte al verme en aprietos con cierto cliente-el barón posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Berlot - Gracias por la información, Ronald. 

-No es nada, Lionel-contestó Berlot a media sonrisa-Ahora... ¿Puedo cobrarte por el trabajo extra? 

Sir Morells rió con gusto-Solo si tomas una copa más conmigo, Ronald. Solo si lo haces. 

Berlot había acertado en su sospecha. Su buen amigo Lionel no se había enojado o sentido fastidiado con la información que obtuvo de la señora Elyse y al menos fue un alivio que no lo sintiese. Pese a sentir un alejamiento por aquella mujer, su vida y los negocios que manejaba eran muestra de su arduo trabajo por sobrevivir y Berlot respetaba a ese tipo de personas. 

No obstante, quería comprobar si la sinceridad de Elyse hacía eco en la relación de amistad que llevaba con Liana y por ende citó a la joven. Además, había un dato que no compartió con el barón debido a la magnitud de escándalo que conllevaba y por esa razón quería cerciorarse si comentarle a Liana de ello ocasionaría que ambas se distancien.

Berlot era egoísta, pero más que egoísta era sobreprotector con los que más quiere y Liana no era la excepción. Ahora, ¿Cómo reaccionaría a todo ello?


	32. Étoile

El salón preferido de toda la nobleza residente en la capital era, sin duda, el Étoile. Pese a ser un lujoso y cómodo espacio para un reducido número de personas no era parte o posesión del castillo imperial. 

La familia Newschetein era poseedora de aquel pequeño paraíso social. No se comparaba a los espaciosos salones que el Imperio poseía pero sin duda alguna lo recompensaba la agradable decoración, ventilaciones óptimas y bellos muebles conservados con el respeto a la tradición estética. 

Ocasionalmente, la familia Newschetein organizaba reuniones mixtas que más que festejar bailes, tendían a realizar tertulias variadas. Era un espacio para socializar con el arte de la palabra que por el arte del baile. Aquello no gustaba mucho a damas nobles, por ello el número era ligeramente menor al de caballeros nobles, no obstante, los que gustaban de momentos silenciosos estaban encantados.

-!Dios mío, Jadey!-dijo Jesy con asombro poco contenido-Ese collar es hermoso...

-Estaba por decir eso justamente ahora-comentó Leigh-Anne-No es muy ostentoso y creo que los accesorios así te gustan.

-Espera...-Jesy achinó los ojos un poco y luego de unos segundos de admirar la joya principal, se tapó la boca apenas con los dedos-¿Acaso es zurpalí? ¿Lo es?

Jade asintió-El duque Edwards me la envió junto con la respuesta a mi carta-una sonrisa inocente adornó el rostro de la castaña-Aunque precisó ser apenas una muestra material de su aprecio me prometió mucho más en cuando vea su rostro nuevamente. 

Liana contuvo una sonrisa-El duque debe haber pensado mucho en obsequiarte aquella joya. Realmente es muy hermosa.

Jesy, amante de los adornos y accesorios, asintió-Desearía pedirle el nombre del vendedor, sin duda alguna. Un collar de zurpalí cuesta más que diez collares de diamantes además claro de que el trabajo para transformarla es arduo y demora más de lo normal-suspiró-Aunque es reciente la moda, los artesanos de la capital y las estrictas medidas por la venta de zurpalí es complicada aún en nuestro Imperio.

-¿Has hecho un pedido, Jesy?-preguntó Liana.

La llamada asintió-Logré contactarme con la joyería más prestigiosa de la capital a inicios del año. Me tuvieron en lista de espera por dos meses y hecho el pedido con detalle me informaron que estaría lista para agosto.

-Es una larga espera-contestó Jade. Realmente le sorprendía el que se tomaran mucho tiempo ¿Acaso la demanda era tan amplia? ¿Qué pudo hacer el duque para conseguirle aquel collar que llamó la atención de todos apenas entró al salón?

-No tan larga si tienes buenos contactos-intervino Elyse en el círculo de amigas. Había regresado de saludar al conde, amigo suyo, su hijo y la vivaracha prometida de este-Mi hermano no hubiese conseguido el obsequio si no le concertaba una cita con el único artesano del pueblo Feth.

-Así que usted fue la misteriosa ayuda-comentó Jade sonriendo-Le estoy muy agradecida.

Elyse negó sonriendo-Solo hice la parte pequeña de todo. Al fin y al cabo él fue el comprador afortunado-miró fijamente la joya-Y vaya que le dio un buen diseño. 

Aquellas mujeres continuaron hablando por unos minutos más de la zurpalí que lucía Jade en el salón. Prontamente y como si hubiesen querido unirse desde el inicio, Jordan y Gerald se acercaron al grupo iniciando así una tertulia variada.

-Pero bueno, señorita Pinnock-dijo Elyse sonriendo con un candor digno de próximas palabras-¿Cuándo es que podré decirle señora Slow ? 

Jordan abrió los ojos sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la pregunta pero al igual que Leigh-Anne se vio complacido por ser objeto de la conversación y se vio comprometido a responder con placer.

-Este año ha sido muy ajetreado para todos incluso más para los nobles con cargos en la cámara-habló Jordan lentamente-Por lo que realizar una boda este año no está en nuestros planes.

Leigh-Anne asintió-Llevamos comprometidos dos años y estamos seguros que podemos esperar el tiempo necesario-expresó segura y mirando de reojo a su prometido-Además, mi boda tiene que ser debidamente planeada y sin ánimos de apurarse por presión social.

Jade rió con el comentario. Era cierto que muchas mujeres comentaban de lo atrasados que estaban Jordan y Leigh-Anne con su boda. Hacer esperar dos años por la unión de las familias de marqueses Slow y Pinnock era inaudito para las nobles de avanzada edad y no dudaban en comentarlo como si fuese una ofensa grave al deber como aristócratas. No obstante, más que presionar a la joven dama hicieron que su repudio por aquel tipo de personas creciera así como también el sentimiento de rechazo del joven Jordan. 

-Cuando se realice tan esperada boda me encargaré personalmente de la reserva en la joyería para sus accesorios de novia-expresó Elyse complacida con la respuesta.

Leigh-Anne, sorprendida por aquel gesto de una amiga reciente, sonrió de forma como pocas veces se le había visto-Creo que abusaré de su ofrecimiento, entonces. 

-Tu respuesta es atrevida, Leigh-Anne-exclamó Jesy alzando una ceja-Pero si en todo caso la señora Elyse hace ese ofrecimiento anima de cierta manera.

Elyse rió-Cuando llegue el momento de su boda con Sir Dowell también estaré encantada de brindarle las mismas facilidades. 

Jesy no advirtió aquella respuesta a su inesperado comentario y dándose cuenta del rumbo que conllevó su primer desliz se sonrojó intempestivamente al igual que Gerald. Aquel joven era tan transparente en sus reacciones que fácilmente podía juzgarse. Todos decidieron que ir más allá no estaría permitido debido al grado de incomodidad que causarían a Jesy y Gerald por el corto tiempo de su compromiso y se abstuvieron de continuar con comentarios relacionados a las bodas futuras.

-Sir Slow-habló Liana arriesgándose a cambiar de tema-¿Es cierto que el gran retraso de la nueva ley que beneficia a damas nobles se debe a la coyuntura actual?

Jordan asintió al instante-Primero fue debido al evento de otoño. Prontamente se acordó la fecha para reanudar el debate pero llegaron problemas que impidieron la pronta ley así que por ahora está archivada.

-Bueno, pero no es como si tomase mucho tiempo debatirlo ¿verdad?-dijo Liana-Incluso hubo un tiempo considerable de días en los que se pudo celebrar antes de la llegada de problemas graves.

-Pese a que tiene razón algunas personas pensaron que sería mejor archivarla por el momento-exclamó Jordan y entre líneas se podía leer la poca voluntad que tenían ciertos nobles para dar rienda al proyecto. Ciertamente el joven hombre se había visto derrotado por nobles que excusaron el debate por "ocuparse de leyes más serias e importantes" y algunos de los que en un inicio dijeron apoyar la idea no objetaron ni arriesgaron su posición.

-Ojalá proyecten una fecha pronto-habló Gerald-Aunque nosotros seamos secundarios de nuestros padres en la cámara nos vemos con la responsabilidad de promoverla aún si hay nobles que quieran hacerse de la vista gorda.

-Comprendo su frustración-Elyse miró a ambos-Pero menos deben sentirla por ser más razonables a comparación del montón de patanes que tiene la cámara de nobles-Jesy se contuvo de corregir el comentario con tantas personas a su alrededor. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a la lengua afilada de la princesa-Oírlos hablar de la ley me hace tener esperanzas con la siguiente generación. 

-Estoy de acuerdo-Jade miró a su primo. Él más que nadie tenía que luchar con un padre cuya ambición y pensamiento era tan enorme como para destruir a la familia Thirlwall-Aunque tarde o temprano se realice espero que la siguiente generación de nobles en la cámara sea con un pensamiento distinto. 

-Y lo será-Jordan afirmó-O al menos forzaremos a que sea así ¿verdad, Gerald?

-No estoy de acuerdo con la fuerza bruta pero si hablas de convencimiento a través del poder es posible mi aporte-sonrió Gerald siguiendo el juego.

Aquel grupo rió en conjunto atrayendo algunas miradas de curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo lo está pasando el duque Edwards estos días, Jade?-preguntó Gerald con cierto tono bajo pero que el grupo oyó a cabalidad.

-Un poco mal-contestó Jade sincera-Tal parece que los problemas crecen con el pasar del tiempo pero me asegura que encontrará alguna forma de adelantarse a ellos.

-La ineptitud de otros retrasa el trabajo de uno-La señora Elyse soltó un suspiro-Mi hermano deberá actuar con diligencia si desea cumplir su cometido. 

-Mi padre comentó en sus cartas sobre cierto desliz...-Leigh-Anne, poco segura de comentarlo, se atrevió a hablar apenas una frase.

-Tiene nombre y apellido, ciertamente-Elyse sabía que, hasta ese punto, todos podían imaginarse de quién se hablaba-No es que sea un criminal o haya cometido ciertos desacatos pero para tomar cargo de un tesoro tan importante para el Imperio se debe tener más que la hoja de vida limpia.

-¿Habla del carácter?-preguntó Liana.

Elyse asintió-El conde Suessiex podrá tener una imagen impecable pero su reaccionar y actuar es muy pobre para ser digno de tal responsabilidad-Al terminar la frase Liana por fin pudo entender de quién es que se hablaba y aliviada por no lanzar una pregunta absurda guardó compostura-Tiempo atrás envié un informe directamente a la cámara de nobles, estipulando la falta de capacidad del conde, pero nunca me respondieron.

Jesy creyó que la señora Elyse había pecado en precipitarse a brindar tal informe pero Leigh-Anne no lo creyó así. Se armó un debate.

-Está en todo su derecho de presentar quejas-dijo Jade después de oír las respectivas opiniones-Es una noble y más todavía perteneciente a la familia imperial. Ahora que la justificación sea su situación como mujer en esta parte del mundo me resulta degradable por no decir irrazonable.

-A mí parecer esa fue la opinión que dieron los miembros de la cámara al no denegar siquiera el informe-habló Liana ligeramente seria-La ignorancia es peor aún.

-Pero yo tomo en cuenta la precipitación y el no enviar una carta de aviso-se excusó Jesy firme-Para el envió y recibo de informes siempre hay un protocolo.

-Aún si lo fuera así debieron responder el informe-habló Leigh-Anne con el constante brillo en los ojos-Una advertencia al seguimiento del proceso mínimo ¿verdad?

Jordan miró con significativo mensaje visual a Gerald quién enseguida comprendiendo lo acalorada que se estaba poniendo la ahora discusión y el mensaje de su buen amigo intervino de forma impecable. Las jóvenes pues decidieron cambiar el rumbo de la tertulia y Jordan suspiró de alivio al ver más calmada a su prometida. 

<<<

-No puedo creer que la hayas invitado, Oswald-dijo madame Nestrich por milésima vez en la tarde-No lo puedo creer.

El comandante Newschetein perseveró en mantener un rostro inalterable ante los constantes lamentos de su tía quién desde el primer instante, al ver la llegada para nada oportuna de la señora Elyse, empezó a reprocharle la falta de decoro en aquella tarde. No faltaba hora o minuto que no se acercase a comentárselo y pese a que la reunión estaba por terminar, madame Nestrich seguía firme y desagradable. 

-Lady Edwards estaría furiosa de verla aquí.

-Tía-habló el comandante por primera vez y luego de minutos de oír a la anciana mujer-Lady Edwards y la señora Elyse son dos temas muy distintos.

-!Pero cómo!-vociferó la mujer sin sobrepasarse. La esposa del comandante Newschetein puso un rostro de no poder soportar más ello y habló.

-Disculpen mi retirada. Debo ir a por el mayordomo para darle unas últimas indicaciones.

Una vez la esposa se retiró, madame Nestrich prosiguió-!Cómo es que son temas diferentes, Oswald!

-Solo repito tus sabias palabras, tía-el comandante dejó su copa vacía en una bandeja de plata que una sirvienta acercó justo a tiempo.

-Pues veo que mal las has interpretado-respondió la anciana-No veo porqué persistes en mantener contacto con tal mujer desdichada.

-Es muy inteligente además de ser la hermana del duque Edwards-respondió el comandante-No veo el mal en invitarla. Incluso mi esposa no tuvo objeción.

-Oswald, esa mujer solo traerá problemas a tu familia-madame Nestrich suspiró cansada-¿Acaso no es suficiente la palabra de la madre como para juzgarla? ¿Deseas acaso perder la gracia de lady Edwards? 

-Lady Edwards ya no es la duquesa, tía. Aún si lo fuera ¿no sería más conveniente ganarse la gracia del ahora duque?-el comandante suspiró cansado también por la continuidad de la discusión-Son estrategias básicas que has olvidado entre la maraña de prejuicios que llevas-Madame Nestrich calló y aquel gesto dio pase al siguiente movimiento del hombre-Dentro de poco acabará la reunión. No deseo continuar oyendo esos comentarios de una mujer tan respetable como lo es usted tía. Guste del resto de la velada que por mí parte iré a acompañar a mi esposa.

El comandante Newschetein se inclinó despidiendose ante la mirada atónita de su tía y se dio la vuelta con rumbo fijo hacia su aliviada esposa. 

-Pero...-Gerald frunció el ceño al ver solo en el círculo de amigos a su prometida y a Jade-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Leigh-Anne y Jordan se unieron por insistencia al círculo de la marquesa Newschetein y Elyse y Liana fueron con secretismo a la mesa de bocados-respondió Jade-Te tardaste mucho, Gerald.

-Supongo que las habitaciones de descanso están un poco lejos-habló Jesy.

-Nada de eso-respondió Gerald-Solo fui interceptado por un amigo de la familia. 

Más allá, en la mesa de bocados, Elyse y Liana, apartadas de los demás y ante algunos ojos juiciosos se percataron de la mirada para nada fingida de madame Nestrich sobre ellas. Liana creyó por un instante que la gran señora no podía verse más intimidante sosteniendo su chal entrecruzado sobre su pecho y más aún si sus ojos inyectados de odio puro observaban Elyse como si fuese menos que una persona. 

Toda esa escena solo creo una imagen negativa de madame Nestrich.

-No sabía lo terrible que puede ser una noble disimulando...-murmuró Liana evitando la mirada de aquella madame.

-¿Habla usted acaso de madame Nestrich?-Elyse hizo esa pregunta al percatarse siendo observada. Dio la vuelta a su rostro y con disimulada sonrisa admiró a aquella señora en compañía ya de sus usuales amigas de vida. Todas mujeres de avanzada edad y con el mismo desagrado por su presencia-A su edad debería dejarse de tonterías. Siendo una mujer supuestamente respetable en esta sociedad no hace más que dar mala imagen de las antiguas generaciones al comportarse de tal forma.

-No es la primera vez que demuestra su desagrado para con usted ¿verdad?

Elyse negó-Todas esas ancianas solo dejaron que el juicio de mi madre las cegara. Demuestra lo estúpidas que son al ni siquiera comprobarlo.

-Tal vez no comprenda lo enojada que está, señora Elyse pero...-Liana se detuvo en hablar al notar como algunas parejas pasaron por su lado murmurando la falta de educación de la pelinegra-...¿puede utilizar otras acepciones para dejar fluir su odio?

-Oh, es usted muy recta en las expresiones, señorita Morells-dijo Elyse con una sonrisa deleitable en sus labios. Atrás quedó madame Nestrich y sus insoportables amigas e incluso perdonó a las allegadas miradas juzgadoras sobre su persona. Liana, su recatada Liana, mostraba cierta preocupación por ella. Trataba incluso de mermar la mala imagen que le habían creado al pedirle que cambiase sus palabras crueles por sinónimos irreconocibles ¿Cómo no desear pasar todo el día con aquella criatura?-Si usted me brinda otras acepciones para denominar a aquellas brujas con gusto lo haré pero no trate nunca de excusarlas.

-!Eso jamás, señora!-habló Liana resaltándose ante aquella insinuación baja y ruin-Jamás trataría de excusar a tales damas. Con experiencia en la vida o no su comportamiento no es ni educado ni recatado.

Elyse se sintió complacida con aquella respuesta-Es la respuesta que esperaba de usted, señorita Morells. No solo su apariencia hoy es deslumbrante sino también su preocupación y palabras para conmigo-Liana se sonrojó ligeramente y Elyse pudo captar que la esquina de sus labios tembló un segundo ¿Quizás los halagos resultaban ser mortales para su seriedad? !Ah, que increíble era experimentar con sus reacciones!-Sin duda alguna está hoy muy hermosa pero lo estaría más si llevara el vestido de seda que le obsequié.

Los pómulos de Liana brotaron en unas rosetas de arrebol y pese a sentir su rostro arder lo mantuvo serio aunque nervioso-Lo iba a utilizar hoy pero...creí que en una fiesta luciría mejor.

-Buena elección-Elyse se sintió plenamente complacida y aunque un deseo lujurioso y avasallador la invadió mantuvo su postura y su rostro embelesado por tal reacción de parte de la recatada Liana-¿Desearía ir pasear conmigo después por las jardines de la capital, señorita Morells?

-Ah, señora Elyse...-expresó Liana con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. La pelinegra lo notó rápidamente pero decidió no emitir alguna pregunta-Lamento rechazar su oferta pero tengo un compromiso después con el comandante Berlot.

Elyse trató de no cambiar su rostro embelesado por Liana y evitando sonar grosera, habló-¿Compromiso?-Claro que para no sonar imprudente debió de emitir solo una palabra. 

Liana asintió-Me lo pidió cuando estaba saliendo de mi residencia. 

-¿Irá sola con el...comandante?

-Sí. Será en un lugar público y es un amigo de la familia por lo que no creo deba temer por las opiniones de la sociedad-Liana evitó la mirada azul fija sobre ella y volviendo sus mejillas a su color natural divisó el reloj del salón-Creo que dentro de poco acabará la reunión.

-Bueno, en todo caso espero una carta suya en respuesta a mi propuesta el día que usted desee-dijo Elyse sonriendo-Espero no se aburra con su compromiso.

-Oh, señora Elyse, no sea muy cruel con el comandante-dijo por fin sonriendo Liana.

<<<

Un cuarto para las cinco de la tarde la reunión en el salón Étoile de la familia Newschetein había concluido. Se hicieron las despedidas correspondientes, la entrega de los accesorios de parte de la servidumbre a cada noble y los buenos deseos de la familia anfitriona para la siguiente reunión. 

Jade, con la garganta comprometida y más cansada que nunca por lo estupenda de la reunión se retiró con una sonrisa rielante pese a su estado. Jesy y Gerald la acompañaron en el carruaje de los Dowell y Leigh-Anne y Jordan hicieron lo mismo pero en el carruaje de los Slow. Así pues cuando dio las cinco en punto de la tarde el comandante llegó con el carruaje familiar de los Berlot a recoger a la señorita Morells.

-Oírlo y verlo son dos cosas muy distintas-habló madame Nestrich al lado de su sobrino y su esposa-Ciertamente la señorita Morells tiene un prominente futuro.

-El comandante Berlot es amigo de la familia Morells por años, tía-habló Oswald con la mirada fija sobre aquellas personas-Tal vez el barón Morells le encargó recogerla.

-¿Es conveniente, verdad?-preguntó la anciana mujer a la esposa de su sobrino-Asciende en la sociedad tan rápido con un matrimonio que no le costará mucho borrar su pasado burgués. 

-Madame Nestrich...-la esposa del comandante no sabía que más responder ante aquellas palabras llenas de prejuicio.

-Ese tipo de juicios no vienen al tema, tía-el comandante Newschetein habló sin siquiera mirar a la anciana.

Madame Nestrich no se inmutó esta vez y cuando su criado le avisó de la llegada de su carruaje simplemente se despidió de su sobrino con unas últimas palabras-Pese a algunos infortunios la reunión estuvo espléndida. Gracias por considerar invitarme, Oswald. Aunque tengamos desacuerdos soy consciente de tu respeto hacia mi persona y espero se mantenga así por el resto de los años-El comandante asintió mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje-Por el bien de tu familia y por los deseos de mi difunta hermana. Tengan buena noche.

Una vez el carruaje de madame Nestrich estuvo a metros del comandante su esposa posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Madame nunca cambiará, Oswald, pero es admirable que quieras corregirla aún cuando no es una niña.

-Lo único que me mantiene atado a ella son los deseos de mi difunta madre y por lo cual veo sabe manejar bien a su antojo-suspiró el comandante con cansancio-¿Crees que me sobrepasé en alguna oportunidad?

La esposa negó-Creo que emitiste tu opinión bien sin causarle mayor daño, querido...pero, disculpa que te haga esta pregunta, no es propio de mí ser curiosa...

-Vamos-la mano de la señora fue tomada por las del comandante que las besó efusivamente-Me agrada que seas curiosa.

La esposa sonrió-Aún con los años mantienes esa especie de atrevimiento conmigo, querido-el comandante rió-Bien, entonces te preguntaré, ¿acaso el comandante Berlot está interesado realmente en la señorita Morells?

-Ah, ciertamente a las mujeres no se les escapa nada-dijo Oswald con asombro-Pero temo que el interés del comandante es lo de menos aquí, querida. 

-No comprendo.

-Me refiero a los pensamiento de la señorita Morells-el comandante Newschetein habló pausadamente-Y a los factores que podrían favorecer o no el futuro de ambos. 

-!Ah, querido!-dijo percatándose la esposa del mensaje entre líneas-Veo que te preocupas por el porvenir de ambos.

-Más que eso es el efecto que tendría en el trabajo-dijo-No quisiera que afectara de sobremanera.

-Mentiroso.

Bueno, tal vez el comandante Newschetein si estaba preocupado por el porvenir del comandante Berlot. Estaban viviendo una coyuntura tensa en la nación y no quería que algo externo afectara en el trabajo que realizaban los seis comandantes del Imperio. 

<<<

Cuando la llegada de las bebidas a la mesa privada fueron dejadas con suma precisión, Liana cayó en cuenta de su estado de meditación duradera. No podía evitar recordar la mirada para nada amable que Elyse y el comandante Berlot intercambiaron a la salida del salón y el aviso de una carta que el último enviaría a la primera. Fue confuso por no decir extraño, pero la señora Elyse lo aceptó para el asombro suyo y les deseó una buena tarde antes de retirarse ¿Acaso había algo detrás de su actual conversación que tenga que ver con la señora Elyse? El comandante Berlot no le había dicho mucho desde que llegaron a la cafetería y Liana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. 

-Señorita Liana, tal vez le parezca extraña la conversación que tengamos ahora pero desearía que usted me respondiera con toda la sinceridad posible-dijo Berlot con la notable seriedad que requería la ocasión-¿Puedo contar con su palabra?

-¿Es un asunto del cual deba preocuparme, comandante?

Berlot negó-Lo que obtenga de usted no tendrá que ver con el tribunal ni con la coyuntura actual. No debe preocuparse de ello. 

-Bien...-Liana posó sus manos sobre la taza de té que tenía en frente.

Berlot, notando detrás de la faceta serena de Liana un nerviosismo inevitable, empezó-¿Sabía usted que la señora Elyse es una inversionista importante en el Imperio?

-Sí-dijo Liana.

-¿y qué opina de ello?

-Me parece admirable. Ella ha buscado los medios posibles para sobrevivir en una sociedad como esta y pese a la ayuda del duque Edwards su deseo por no depender más de él fueron mayores y resultaron satisfactorios-Quizás Liana había hablado mucho. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero no había dicho nada malo por lo cual el temor no la invadía-¿Tiene algo en contra de aquellas mujeres nobles que buscan sobrevivir en el Imperio?

-No, señorita Liana-se apresuró a decir Berlot-Pero no niego que la ley lo prohíbe. 

-¿Entonces porqué, hasta ahora, no le han enviado una citación a la señora Elyse?

Berlot carraspeó-En los papeles se denomina al duque Edwards como inversionista y a la señora Elyse como secretaria. Por obvias razones no se le ha enviado una citación.

Liana evitó mostrar una sonrisa de alivio. Ciertamente sabía de ello, la misma señora se lo contó de forma tan divertida, pero fingió no saberlo para no confesar más de lo que debía.

-Entonces, ¿la investigación sobre la señora es reciente?

-Como le dije...no hay investigación abierta sobre la señora Elyse aún-Aquella última palabra preocupó a Liana-Esto es algo independiente. 

-¿Por qué razón está investigándola?-preguntó Liana con un toque de dureza en su voz. Luego sin querer un nombre golpeó como relámpago su memoria y volvió a hablar-¿Fue mi padre?

-Es algo independiente, señorita Liana...

-Comandante Berlot, sé muy bien cómo es mi padre y no dudo que el de la idea fue él-dijo Liana manteniendo el mismo tono-Y seguro se lo pidió a usted.

-Lionel solo está preocupado por el tipo de amistades que tiene-dijo el comandante Berlot tratando de mantener la situación bajo calma. La notable molestia en el rostro de Liana era inevitable y eso sin contar el tono de voz que disimulaba muy bien su antiguo nerviosismo-Es un padre entregado y no juzgo su accionar ¿No haría lo mismo usted? 

-Aún así...

-Señorita Liana-habló el comandante-Su padre no va a hacer que rompa la amistad que tiene con la señora Elyse. Pese a la información que me pidió y que le comuniqué en su momento no mostró signos de fastidio o incomodidad por su amiga. Tenga usted la seguridad que tiene una buena imagen de ella.

Liana, convencida medianamente por las palabras del comandante decidió creerle por aquel breve momento. Después de todo, podría constatar lo dicho por el hombre con su padre al salir de la cafetería. No había porqué insistir. No sería prudente.

-Ahora, señorita Liana, la investigación que hice sobre la señora Elyse (la cuál no tengo que ocultar) no fue con el objetivo de desacreditarla. Todo lo contrario, lo hice por el mero deber de comprobar si aquellos rumores que la rodean eran ciertos o no.

-¿Y qué resultado obtuvo?

Berlot prosiguió-Nada baja ni corrupto. Podría decirse que la señora Elyse es un ejemplo del futuro que podrían obtener las nobles damas si se votara a favor de cierta ley.

Liana no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Tomó la taza de té negro y bebió de él a la vez que el comandante Berlot imitaba su acción. 

-Como he prometido responderle con plena sinceridad debo confesar que me parece inadecuada la investigación que se le hizo a la señora Elyse sin una carta de aviso o el protocolo usual.

Cualquier investigación a un noble con el objetivo de inmiscuir en su vida era considerado una ofensa al honor de su persona. Berlot lo sabía y pese a ello se arriesgó por el temor de un daño hacia la familia Morells. La señora Elyse era una mujer rodeada de sucios rumores y el odio público de su propia progenitora, puesto así ¿qué padre no se habría arriesgado a enviar una investigación?

-Lamento seriamente si mi accionar fue ofensivo para usted y para la decencia de la señora Elyse.

-No emití mi confesión con el propósito de recibir tal respuesta, comandante Berlot-contestó Liana-Sé que mi padre me cuida mucho ¿Qué padre no lo haría? Lo que tal vez me parece extraño es que usted haya comprometido su puesto para arriesgarse a tal investigación.

Razones tenía y Berlot las expresaba claramente. Tenía un respeto muy grande para con la familia Morells y un cuidado tierno con Liana.

-Arriesgado no fue del todo pero...-Berlot se interrumpió al hablar luego prosiguió-Haría todo lo posible para proteger a la familia Morells.

-Mi padre tiene buenos amigos, ciertamente-Liana bebió un poco de su té y libre de todo nerviosismo inicial sonrió significativamente-Lamento si en alguna parte de la conversación fui dura al hablar.

-!Oh, no, nada de eso!-Berlot rió-Creo que yo también reaccionaría a la defensiva si atentan contra la imagen de un entrañable amigo.

-¿Estuve a la defensiva?-Liana se sonrojó ligeramente-Que vergüenza...

Berlot admiró por un momento las mejillas carmesí de Liana y pese a que deseaba concluir aquella conversación tuvo que hacer una última pregunta !Y vaya que le costaba!

-Señorita Liana, por último...-dijo volviendo a la seriedad inicial-Esto que le voy a comentar no se lo comuniqué en el informe a Lionel y tuve razones, entre ellas, conversar con usted primero.

-Bien...

Berlot miró a ambos lados. La mesa donde se encontraba era privada y apenas cruzaban los trabajadores de la cafetería, sin embargo, el comandante quiso asegurarse. Volvió a mirar la mirada confusa de Liana y continuó.

-La señora Elyse...nunca se le ha visto con caballeros-Con un inicio torpe, Berlot inició su discurso-Fue una mujer alejada de círculos sociales y pese a ello, pretendientes no le faltaron-Liana presumió hacia dónde se dirigía el comandante con aquellas palabras-Lo que quiero decir es que, pese a lo primero y pese a que no es alguien ruin, la señorita Elyse no tiene decencia alguna.

-Ese es un juicio arriesgado, comandante.

-Lo sé y me arriesgo a emitirlo porque la señora Elyse se ha visto envuelta en una relación ilícita con la marquesa Hellin.

La decencia y lo ilícito iban de la mano para denominar a las relaciones extra-matrimoniales y en especial a las relaciones de dos personas del mismo sexo. En el Imperio Gardia estaba mal visto relaciones de tal calibre y eran condenadas por la sociedad como si de lepra se tratase.

-Bien...

Berlot se vio sorprendido. Aquella reacción no era la que esperaba-¿No...tiene nada que decir u opinar?

-¿Qué desea que le diga, comandante Berlot?-preguntó Liana con la seriedad usual aunque algo había cambiado ligeramente en su mirada. No tenía el usual brillo inocente y limpio. Berlot creyó ver mal-¿Acaso muchos nobles no han tenido ese tipo de accionar? No es la primera vez que oigo de tales acciones.

-!Pero no es simplemente un engaño...!-Berlot no pudo evitar alzar la voz ligeramente cosa que asombró un poco a Liana-!...es una mujer con otra!

-También he oído de relaciones de ese índole-habló calmadamente Liana-Incluso, hace veinte años, dos hombres (ambos plebeyos adinerados) decidieron hacer su relación pública.

Berlot trataba de comprender pero le era difícil. Si la señorita Liana no mostraba signos de asco hacia esa falta de decencia no tenía otro método de distanciarla de la señora Elyse ¿no había entonces oportunidad? !Se sentía muy mal al pensar en esa estrategia tan baja! Apostó por la reacción de una joven y se olvidó de su propio decoro.

Liana tenía otro pensamiento y aunque Berlot se mantenía neutro en ese aspecto no podía evitar notar una vibra extraña alrededor de aquellas dos damas que lo impulsó a actuar de ese modo ¿Debería sentir o no mayor vergüenza que aquel momento?

-Creo que cualquier persona que estime su amistad con otro respetaría a quién ama o con quién gusta pasar su tiempo, comandante Berlot-Liana decidió no hablar de más sobre aquel tema-¿No lo cree?

-Sí...

-Me alegra que lo comprenda-dijo Liana terminando su té negro. Aquel brillo inocente volvió a aparecer en sus ojos-¿Le importa si ordeno unos macarons?

Berlot no negó ningún pedido de Liana y cuando finalizó la conversación y la escoltó a su residencia se despidió con el sentimiento de una derrota avasalladora. No obstante, recuperó un poco de su espíritu inicial al recordar la carta que tenía que enviarle a la señora Elyse. 

¿Acaso aquella futura conversación tendría el mismo resultado avasallador que esta?


	33. Relicario

Liana no era una buena persona. 

Ella no era capaz de contar sus más profundos deseos o los gustos que rodeaban sus pensamientos. Tampoco es que fuese obligatorio ser transparente con todos, pero...ocultar esa sombría parte bajo una apariencia seria y recatada podía ser peligroso. Aún en el contexto, aún en el tipo de familia que había crecido y aún con la presencia de una imponente mujer. 

Liana no podía ni se atrevía ser transparente aún con su propia consciencia. Pensar algo fugaz o sentir un calor repentinamente momentáneo podía estar en el límite de lo establecido. Era un desliz aceptable más no un estado constante. Además, ¿qué persona no se había visto deleitada por un círculo constante de deslices? Era natural y casi innato que los seres humanos se vieran seducidos por la tentación de lo "malévolo" y cayeran estrepitosamente. No obstante, Liana era distinta. Ella no caía estrepitosamente en la tentación sino que sabía el límite que lo separaba de lo correcto y solamente gustaba del placentero círculo de deslices que había aceptado su ser.

Siendo así, Liana no podía considerarse una buena persona ni mucho menos sincera con los demás. 

-Uhm.

Liana parpadeó al oír el quejido extenso de su hermana menor. 

-¿Tienes sueño?

Marie negó. Las sirvientas se habían alejado ya con los servicios de los postres y habían dejado solo las tazas de las dos señoritas de la casa. Minutos antes el barón Morells excusó su repentina escapatoria a mitad de la cena por unos asuntos urgentes olvidados.

-Uhm.

-Marie, ¿Algo pasó?-preguntó nuevamente Liana posando sus dedos en el asa.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti-la menor de las Morells la miró de frente y sin tapujos continuó-Tienes ese tipo de mirada de nuevo. 

Liana, temiendo que su hermana notara su estado, mantuvo la calma y contestó-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Bien, trata de evadirlo-dijo Marie poniéndose de pie-Aún no estas lista para contármelo por lo que tendré que esperar paciente-Liana permaneció en silencio sin siquiera seguir con la mirada a su hermana-Seguro tiene algo que ver con tu repentina reunión con Berlot y la señora Elyse. Tranquila, tranquila, no estoy exigiendo que me contradigas para obtener una respuesta. Te dije que esperaría ¿no? Aunque tengo que admitir; me lastima un poco tu falta de confianza en mí-Marie sonrió con una pequeña mueca infantil. Liana rió suave sin poder evitarlo-Trato de comprender y estoy siendo paciente por primera vez, no pierdas la oportunidad de acercarte a mí cuando estés lista ¿entendido?

-No me hables como si fueras la mayor aquí.

-Pero soy la mayor aquí ahora-contestó Marie cruzando brazos-¿O no estoy siendo valiente al enfrentarte a ti y a tu meditabunda máscara?

Liana no lo pudo evitar y soltó un suspiro: Marie la conocía demasiado bien como para insistir con palabras contundentes-Comprendo. No es necesario que continúes. 

-Recuerda, seré paciente.

-Veo-dijo burlonamente Liana.

-Lo de ahora fue un empujón provocado por tu altanero ego de hermana mayor-Marie sacó la lengua-Me iré a dormir primero. Todo el día estuve cabalgando y conversar contigo agotó las pocas energías que tenía. 

-Ten buena noche, Marie.

-Igualmente, igualmente-la joven bostezó-Solo no te quedes hasta tarde leyendo algún libro. La señora Iris te regañará de nuevo.

Liana sonrió un poco. Quizás con derrota por no poder evitar su ser a su hermana o quizás por el repentino sentimiento de cansancio emocional. 

<<<

Cuando el reloj de alguna residencia de la capital dio la una en punto de la madrugada, Berlot y dos caballeros de su escuadrón tomaron lugar en una mesa de la cantina Celinda ubicada en el pueblo aledaño al centro del Imperio. Bajo capas que cubrían ligeramente sus rostros, ropas de pueblerinos de segunda mano y espadas escondidas entre las telas uno de los tres hombres hizo un signo con la mano izquierda para pedir tres jarras de cerveza. La camarera de turno los miró, a través de sus pestañas rojizas y maquilladas en exceso, y se acercó a apuntar lo demandado y sugerir el usual especial para una hora como aquella entre las sillas viejas y el olor a tabaco barato en el ambiente.

Eran las únicas personas en aquella cantina de poco presupuesto y se habían asegurado de que fuese así por al menos un corto tiempo.

Cuando sus cervezas rebosantes en excesiva espuma llegaron a su mesa el chirrido de la puerta principal abrirse llamó la atención de la camarera. Una mujer, una bellísima mujer con ojos negros destellantes dibujados por pintura tenue, piel blanca lisa cuyas magnolias resaltaban con insinuante fantasía entre los pliegues de un escotado vestido rojo brillante y los labios formando una sonrisa de catálogo. El sonido de sus tacos altos, el cabello obsidiana ondeado corto y la precisión decidida con la que caminaba hacia la mesa de los tres hombres resaltó la mueca de envidia en la camarera cuyo idea de llevarse a uno de los hombres a su casa había sido destruida.

-¿Le ofrezco algo?-fue una pregunta tosca y para nada cálida de parte de una camarera cuyos años en el trabajo eran más que los de un novato.

-Un vaso de cerveza-la mujer de vestido rojo sonrió-Me sentaré aquí.

-Hay mesas libres.

-No nos molestaría una compañía tan gratificante-la voz de uno de los caballeros sonó con impertinencia y límite al actuar de la camarera que en un segundo esta entendió el mensaje y se retiró con una expresión de enojo contenido en la esquina de su boca-Bellezas como estas no llegan todas las madrugadas.

La mujer se sentó con insinuantes movimientos, todo en ella era seductor y embriagante más aún la forma en la que posó una de sus manos entre los pliegues de su escote y sacó de él una cajetilla de cigarros. Sus delgados dedos extrajeron uno y con una seña que no necesitó de palabras Berlot extrajo de su bolsillo un cerillo que encendió con rapidez apremiante.

Intercambiaron unas frases. Desde la admiración del cuerpo femenino hasta las de respuesta con toques inesperados en las extremidades. Cuando la cantina tuvo a cinco integrantes bulliciosos más la camarera no les prestó el cien por ciento de su atención. 

-Si llegas a tocarme de nuevo la pierna cortaré cada uno de tus dedos gruesos, Antony.

Las palabras de la mujer salieron con veneno incluido pero la transparente sonrisa de acompañante nocturna lo ocultó frente a los recientes clientes y frente a la camarera. Aún la esquina más recóndita de la cantina podía ser blanco fácil de miradas aburridas o sofocadas por la bebida.

-Solo trato de mantener la actuación al tanto. Faltar a una tarea importante no me es permitido, Verónica-el caballero sonrió haciendo el ademán de contarle algo al oído con símbolo de apariencia.

Berlot rodó los ojos. El tabaco comenzaba a invadir sus fosas nasales y el cerebro le rebotaba por cada lugar de su cráneo-Creo que ya nos hemos quedado lo suficiente como para evitar sospechas.

Verónica asintió y posando una de sus manos delgadas sobre las de Berlot empezó a hablar-Presumimos que ellos son los que están detrás del contrabando. Hay dos cabecillas dirigentes en el grupo que mantienen constantes reuniones y envían mensajes secretos con algún infiltrado a las minas. Mis dos compañeros están al tanto de ello y planean adelantarse en intervenir el mensaje que será enviado dentro de tres días.

-No. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello-dijo el caballero que pocas veces habían participado en las insinuaciones actorales de los presentes-Con un permiso oficial podremos intervenir.

Verónica soltó un bufido y dirigiendo uno de sus dedos a la mejilla del emisor, apretó ligeramente-Si alguno de los caballeros imperiales se atreve a invadir temas de los espías serán carne de cañón y arruinarán todo el esfuerzo de semanas.

-Ustedes no tienen la cantidad ni la calidad de intervenir al mensajero infiltrado¿Qué tal si está resguardado por al menos cinco hombres? ¿Quién estaría en desventaja?

-¿Quién mejor que nosotros que llevamos semanas en el grupo y que a base de confianza y dinero hemos logrado enterarnos de la reunión futura? No seas ingenuo, niño.

Berlot tomó la muñeca de la mujer y miró con seriedad al caballero. Este se calló de inmediato tomando el resto de su cerveza de un tiro. 

-Nosotros respetamos el trabajo que están realizando-el caballero atrapó la mano femenina entre las suyas y con una sonrisa seductora que pocas veces suele verse, prosiguió-Por ello permitiremos su intervención. 

Ambos caballeros no objetaron ante una respuesta dicha por su superior. 

-Claro que apenas obtengan el mensaje nos lo comunicarán sin demora-Berlot oyó cómo a tres mesas dos hombres comenzaban a discutir y causar más problemas a la camarera-Caso contrario tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Entiendo-Verónica retiró su mano con lentitud, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba hacerlo con rudeza, acto seguido recogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos y esbozando una última sonrisa seductora dijo-¿Quién de ustedes tres me acompañará esta vez?

Para continuar con la actuación al menos uno de ellos debía hacer el ademán de triunfar sobre los demás y pasar la madrugada con ella. Recalcando la palabra actuación y el que uno tenga esposa, el otro prometida y el último deseos de graduarse de la soltería.

-Yo.

-Sonría y finja que soy su adorable esposa-Verónica tomó el brazo del hombre con emoción digna y el hombre contestó con una sonrisa que apenas y podía mantenerla-Tengan buena madrugada, señores. Fue un honor beber con ustedes pero la propuesta de este hombre ha superado mis ánimos de beber.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en voz alta y con intención de dar a entender una situación que, aunque oculto, había interesado a los clientes de la cantina. Puesto así, la envidiable pareja a ojos ajenos fue despedida con palabras sucias de borrachos y silbidos ahogados en la bebida.

<<<

El desastre natural que causó estragos en las minas de zurpalí del pueblo Feth estuvo controlado en diez días. La indemnización a los mineros afectados, la inversión en a reconstrucción de las áreas afectadas y el financiamiento a las herramientas de trabajo se realizaron con el apuro destacado del conde Suessiex. 

El duque Edwards llevaba veintitrés días en el pueblo. Las demandas a su escritorio y al del marqués Pinnock habían disminuido considerablemente; sin embargo, la ejecución del plan de intervención en el grupo contrabandista fue detenido por la llegada repentina de un reporte del comandante Berlot. Los espías imperiales presumían la participación del grupo de nobles de insignia negra en el tema de las minas y planeaban intervenir al mensajero por lo que procuraban que no se hiciese ningún movimiento aún. Estipulaban con letra clara y concisa, el informe inmediato cuando la intervención se haya realizado para así dar un golpe certero al contrabando en el Imperio por parte de los comandantes del norte. 

-A todo esto...-espetó el marqués Pinnock acomodando sus mangas-¿Qué es de los criminales del evento de otoño?

El duque Edwards recordó la cantidad de mensajes y cartas que le llegaron a lo largo de su estadía en el pueblo destacando una en especial de parte del comandante Carrest-Los mantienen en las mazmorras del castillo imperial para el plan futuro que idearon en una reunión.

-!Oh!-el marqués recordó aquella reunión urgente luego del incidente del duque e inesperadamente el rostro enojado del Emperador apareció en sus memorias-Presumo que ahora se unirán cabos y empezará la parte ruda del trabajo.

-No es de extrañar que Saliere vaya a faltar al aniversario de la fundación del Imperio-habló el vizconde Russell.

-No podemos adelantarnos aún-dijo Perriett-Faltan cuatro meses.

-Todo puede pasar incluso en una semana, duque-comentó el marqués.

Luego de hablar unos asuntos más y enviar el mensaje respectivo a las tropas residentes en el pueblo el duque Edwards, en una de las habitaciones de la posada de su hermana Elyse, sentado cómodamente frente a su escritorio y una vez Yul fuera de la habitación luego de dejarle servido uno de sus tantos brebajes, miró con derrochante ternura la gaveta del mueble. Enseguida y sin desperdiciar un segundo más la abrió y extrajo de ella la carta de su adorable Jade. 

Leyó la carta con el seguimiento continuo de sus ojos y la voz de Jade narrándole cada detalle como si estuviese a su lado. Con su perfume de lirios, la mirada avellana, la emoción en su rostro y los labios caprichosamente pintados de rosa pálido.

"...Usted dice que apreciaría más mis cartas si no escribiese algo relacionado a Saliere y los problemas políticos ¿Se da cuenta de lo cruel que es? Más aún si como respuesta me envía, con letra legible, que todo lo que quiere leer de mí ahora es cómo, dónde y qué hago en mis días sin usted...pues tenga conocimiento, duque, que no hago nada más que imaginarme su rostro con una sonrisa juguetona al comunicarme tales avisos. No dudo que entre bromas típicas algo desea decirme pero presumiré que es el estrés que maneja debido a la coyuntura y que debido a ello desea encontrar en mis cartas un punto a parte de todo ello.

Lamentablemente para usted soy una dama que le gusta estar al tanto de la situación pero que sobretodo respeta los deseos de los demás, por ende trataré de evitar las preguntas profundas y apegarme a una pregunta más vaga de aquel tema ¿Estará usted satisfecho con mi respuesta? Espero con ansias que aprecie más mis cartas y maneje con cuidada tan crueles palabras que llegan a la distancia (¿Continuamos la actuación en esto, verdad?) 

Duque, el último pedido que usted me envió...debo decir que provocó en mi cierta sorpresa. No es que sea un pedido vergonzoso o íntimo pero solicitar un mechón de mi cabello es, contradiciendo mis anteriores palabras, íntimo. Siento que una parte de mí estará descansando en alguna joyería que se atreva a portar. Porque, duque, ¿llevará esa parte de mí a todos lados, verdad? No puedo imaginar que otra utilidad pueda darle y si confirma mi presunción debo admitir que me tendrá muy avergonzada. 

Perriett...

Lo extraño...

Ansío verlo frente a mí y no a sus cartas...

Ansío ver a Perrie como aquella noche...

Ansío y ruego regrese a salvo.

Suya siempre, 

Jade"

Perrie contuvo el aliento, el rostro sonrojado y la mirada soñadora. Ató sus emociones en su cuerpo impidiendo que se transformasen en la acción de partir inmediatamente hacia la residencia Thirlwall y optó por sacar el mechón castaño del sobre. Lo observó con admiración y mientras trataba de mantener los ojos sobre él extrajo de su pecho el relicario de plata y se dispuso, con dedos fríos y ansiosos, a depositar aquel rizo en aquel objeto. Persistente la emoción y las palabras de Jade en su memoria, como si estuviese poseída por una especie de ensoñación divina, sacó un papel y tomó una pluma para empezar a escribir.

¿Acaso esa criatura podía ser consciente del efecto que causó en ella? 

<<

Dos días antes de la intervención del mensajero por parte de los espías imperiales y augurando futuros días ocupados, Berlot envió la dichosa carta a Elyse y un día antes de la intervención, la pelinegra le respondió muy temprano por la mañana. 

Puesto así, aceptaba la citación y daba aviso del encuentro en el restaurant Tres hojas de primavera a las doce de la tarde. Cuando Berlot terminó de leer la carta faltaban treinta minutos para que tocase el reloj la hora indicada. Rápido y con ayuda de sus sirvientes salió más veloz y apurado de su residencia. 

Pese a ir sin carruaje y sin caballo, en las calles de capital su presencia era notoria por lo que optó llamar la atención lo menos posible tomando rutas distintas. Ya frente al restaurant y dicha la reservación por la señora Elyse, fue guiado por un camarero hacia la mesa privada en una habitación finamente adornada. 

-Llega dos minutos tarde, comandante.

-Lamento mi tardanza, señora Elyse-Ronald tomó asiento-¿Ordenó usted algo?

-Aún no-sonrió Elyse. El camarero sacó una libreta y se dispuso a escribir los pedidos correspondientes por aquellas dos personas. Una vez escrito lo demandado se retiró-¿Vino esta vez en carruaje?

-No. Vine a pie.

Elyse alzó una ceja-No es de extrañar la línea de sudor en su mejilla.

Ronald no respondió ante aquella provocación y empezó otro tema-Envió la carta prontamente. 

-No tanto. Fue un día después técnicamente.

-A las seis de la mañana un fin de semana-enfatizó el comandante.

-¿No era usted el que quería una audiencia urgente conmigo? Comandante, solo respondí, entre mi ajustada agenda, a su solicitud.

-No trato de desestimar su accionar.

-Lo parecía-dijo Elyse-Si se presenta otra oportunidad de una audiencia con usted la enviaré a las ocho de la mañana.

-Me aseguraré de responder la carta la próxima vez.

Elyse sonrió con satisfacción y el comandante lo hizo por protocolo. Unos minutos después los pedidos llegaron y fueron dejados con exactitud, etiqueta y amabilidad. Una vez los camareros se retiraron y quedaron ambos solos, empezaron a disfrutar de la exquisita comida.

Ronald trató de manejar una charla alejada del tema principal y la señora Elyse le siguió el juego con suma placer. Puesto así, conversaron de la coyuntura actual, de las reuniones recientes, de la República de Saliere y de la situación del norte. Fueron frases intercambiadas con el mayor respeto manteniendo un margen de conocidos y ambos sabían que no podían cruzar aquella línea por obvias razones. 

El comandante Berlot Ronald y la señora Elyse Edwards, pese al ambiente calmado, preferían estar más en otro lugar que almorzando en esa mesa privada.

Cuando terminaron los platillos y Berlot sirvió en ambas copas el vino traído especialmente para aquella ocasión, Elyse empezó a hablar.

-Comandante Berlot, puede usted hablar ahora de lo que verdaderamente desea. Por favor, no se contenga más.

Berlot observó la mirada seria y azul de la mujer por encima de la copa de vino que bebía. Se tomó el tiempo de beber un sorbo para luego dejar la copa sobre la mesa y empezar-Quiero decirle con antelación que deseo mantener con usted los mejores términos posibles.

-Creo que ha tratado que sea así desde que nos conocimos. 

Berlot asintió y tomando un poco de aire decidió empezar-Usted no es ajena a los rumores que la rodean. Es consciente de lo que se dice o hace a su espalda y pese a ello se mantiene al tanto de no reaccionar como una persona furibunda. Es usted una mujer inteligente y quizás por ello se ha ganado la amistad de la señorita Liana en estas semanas por lo cual yo no tengo objeción alguna.

-Y no debería tenerla. Creo que eso solo le compete a la persona misma, comandante-Elyse bebió un poco más de su vino. Berlot mantuvo la mirada seria al igual que ella.

-Sabe usted que la señorita Liana es una de las hijas del barón Morells, amigo íntimo y querido-dijo-Lionel ama mucho a sus hijas y se preocupa por ellas tanto como cualquier padre. Por ello no es de extrañar que me haya pedido algo que a mi juicio es correcto.

-¿Le pidió que me aleje de su hija?

-No-Elyse sintió calma luego de oír aquella negación-Pero me pidió investigarla.

Elyse no se extrañó ante ello. Miró el borde de su copa y pensó que cualquier padre hubiese hecho aquella petición al oír los rumores que se dicen sobre la amiga de una de sus queridas hijas. No obstante, le preocupaba ligeramente qué tanto pudo haber afectado en su relación con Liana la investigación que el comandante Berlot había hecho sobre ella. 

-Gracias a la investigación que hice sobre usted pude percatarme de la maniobra que realiza para sobrevivir en este Imperio-Berlot prosiguió hablando con el mismo tono que uso al iniciar la conversación-Con la ayuda del duque Edwards usted logró ser coronada como la mayor inversionista del Imperio a sombras de la ley. Sé que usted, pese a ser la secretaria en el documento, es la gerente de la red de inversión que creo. 

-Muy audaz de su parte darse cuenta. Aunque le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de ello.

-Aún así no seré yo quien haga la demanda.

-¿Acaso será el barón?

-No. El barón, contrario a lo que piensa, respeto y admiró su forma de vida en los negocios.

Elyse sonrió un poco-Es un hombre extraño...pero es bueno.

Berlot carraspeó por un segundo para luego continuar-La posada que se ubica en el pueblo Feth del norte también está a nombre del duque Edwards pero una vez más es usted la única que ha asistido a revisar los reportes todos los meses. 

-Luego de invertir y obtener ganancias de las inversiones crear una posada en la zona donde resido es lo menos que podía hacer.

-No hay muchos nobles en aquel lugar.

-Le resultará sorprendente los viajes que hacen nobles de primer rango, de segundo rango y plebeyos ricos al pueblo. Feth tiene paisajes agradables pese al clima semi-cálido y los meses de bochorno. También manejo habitaciones para pueblerinos acomodándome a su presupuesto y así logro abarcar un amplio mercado.

-Es hábil para los negocios.

Elyse sonrió-Es el acto de sobrevivir en este mundo lo que me llevó a desarrollar esa habilidad-dijo-Entonces, comandante, ¿es todo lo que investigó sobre mí? ¿le parezco no apta para la señorita Morells?

Berlot tomó silencio en esta parte y pese a que no deseaba tocar el tema, prosiguió-No, señora Elyse. No es todo. Entre los negocios que maneja y la fuerza que demuestra frente a la sociedad me temo que debo comunicarle mi conocimiento sobre las relaciones que manejó con ese tipo de personas...

Elyse lo miró fijo una vez su copa resonó con una fuerza moderada sobre la mesa. Sus ojos azules demostraban escrutinio notando a qué posiblemente se refería el comandante Berlot y no se demoró en dar a conocer una expresión defensiva dibujada en su rostro.

-Señora Elyse, sé de las relaciones ilícitas que tuvo con mujeres nobles del Imperio. La pregunta es...¿sigue manteniendo el contacto con alguna de ellas?


	34. El mensaje

-¿Tiene algún beneficio para usted este tipo de pregunta?

-No es un beneficio personal.-contestó el comandante Berlot-Se trata de la reputación de la señorita Liana.

-Jamás trataría de ensuciar su reputación-Elyse frunció el ceño ligeramente-Mis relaciones ilícitas con las damas, que supongo tiene registradas en su informe, fueron concluidas antes de conocer a la señorita Morells. 

-Al parecer la marquesa Hellin no opina lo mismo, señora Elyse.

La mujer de ojos azules soltó un bufido-¿Tuvo la osadía de mantenerme vigilada aquella noche?

-No-Berlot se apresuró a contestar-Aquella noche tuve una cena con mis padres en aquel restaurant y fue coincidencia que la viera recibir a la marquesa Hellin en las mesas privadas. 

-Usted ha malinterpretado todo, entonces. Cité a la marquesa para dejarle bien en claro que nuestra relación había terminado hace mucho tiempo y que dejase de buscar algún tipo de acercamiento conmigo-habló Elyse.

-¿Y cree que la marquesa Hellin hará caso de su demanda?-preguntó Berlot.

Elyse relajó el entrecejo. La mirada indignada y fría de la mujer de ojos verdes al oír la férrea advertencia que ella misma le había hecho esa noche pareció repentinamente en su memoria.Miró de nuevo al comandante y contestó-Si sabe lo que le conviene, lo hará.

-Señora Elyse...aunque la nobleza no sepa mucho de sus escándalos debajo de la mesa, enemigos le sobran, por ende no sería extraño que de repente algún ex amante destape todo de forma que se viera hundida en un infernal abismo y que ello afecte a los que la rodean.

-Sé lo que trata de decirme, comandante. Pero créame que le digo que no por dejar cabos sueltos he sobrevivido a lo largo de estos años en este mundo-dijo Elyse-No soy una mujer idiota. 

Berlot se sorprendió ante aquella confesión y en su cerebro empezó a en listar las mil y un cosas que la señora Elyse hubiese utilizado para mantener al margen su vida y la de sus ex amantes. Desde amenazas graves hasta advertencias-Creeré en usted.

-Haga lo que quiera-dijo Elyse terminando su copa de vino-Solo no se atreva a abrir una investigación privada o mantener una vigilancia el tiempo que lleve en la capital. Es un insulto descarado de su parte que pasaré por alto solo por esta vez.

-Trataré de mantenerme al margen-Berlot miró su copa medio llena-Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, señora Elyse. Mis acciones tienen justificación.

-Y me supongo que entre todo el discurso que me dio destaca en demasía la señorita Morells.

Berlot no contestó por unos segundos. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en la mirada azul y dura de la señora Elyse. Cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar, lo hizo de forma que denotara su tono serio bañado en advertencia-Tenga en cuenta que no dejaré que la señorita Liana pase penurias innecesarias.

-En esa parte ambos estamos de acuerdo, comandante-Elyse tomó una servilleta y limpió suavemente el contorno de su boca. A continuación se puso de pie y manteniendo la mirada por última vez con aquel hombre robusto, habló-La señorita Morells merece vivir libre de preocupaciones y rumores innecesarios, pero lastimosamente a mi lado ha conocido un poco de ello, cosa que usted pasó por alto. Pero vea, comandante, contrario a lo que piensa...ella no es para nada débil. Tiene carácter y a pesar de verse reacia a relacionarse con las personas, es alguien amable y preocupada por los demás...lamentablemente para usted, soy una persona egoísta y a pesar de su advertencia disfrazada de cordialidad, mantendré la relación que llevo con la señorita Morells. Dicho eso, tenga buena tarde.

Elyse se inclinó y segundos después se retiró con la misma postura imponente que muchos admiraban en secreto. Berlot la vio atentamente y después que la puerta se cerrase tras ella, jaló de la extensión que hacia resonar la campanilla de la servidumbre. 

Había tenido mucho por hoy como para no obtener los resultados que deseaba. Ambas partes (Liana y la señora Elyse) no deseaban romper el lazo de amistad que por ahora las rodeaba. Ronald terminó por agotar sus recursos y con cierto presentimiento preocupante en el pecho, pidió le anotasen la cuenta a la residencia Berlot. 

<<<

Los espías imperiales usualmente eran nobles de bajo rango o plebeyos con características especiales para el tipo de trabajo que demandaba el cargo. Cada cierto tiempo, los espías experimentados viajaban por todo el Imperio y obtenían posibles prospectos para ocupar un lugar entre los suyos. Siendo así, los mejores tres espías fueron los que se infiltraron en las filas del grupo noble de insignia negra. 

Verónica Steels, vizcondesa y excelente para obtener información; Patrick Wock, plebeyo de nacimiento y hábil con las artes marciales y finalmente Yaret Loid, plebeyo mercantil (o comúnmente denominado burgués) y llamada por los suyos "el hombre de las mil caras".

Fue el mejor grupo que pudo haber ingresado a las filas investigadas y que a horas de la madrugada había intervenido al mensajero del grupo noble sin problema alguno. No obstante, un nuevo pero predecible contratiempo había surgido...

-¡Epa, que lo encontré por fin!-gritó Patrick con notable entusiasmo pero siendo callado al instante por los presentes en la sala de lectura de la librería Morells. Verónica a lo lejos le envió una mirada asesina y le indicó que se acercase de forma lenta.

Yaret cerró el décimo libro que había leído y lo puso sobre la fila de seis que tenía a un costado. Las ojeras notables en los contornos de sus ojos y la reacción volcánica de Verónica era muy predecible a las cinco de la tarde en un día frío de otoño.

-Lo encontré...-dijo en voz baja Patrick mientras se sentaba en el sofá del frente y apartaba los libros esparcidos en la mesa. Una fila de los magníficos ejemplares se derrumbaron causando un sonido menos ruidoso que un cristal roto pero notable para los concentrados lectores. Enseguida, una trabajadora de la librería se acercó para recogerlos y llevárselos ante la indicación amable pero seria de Yaret.

-Dinos que encontraste antes de que te mate-bufó Verónica sobando sus cienes con lentitud.

-Encontré la lengua en la que está escrita el mensaje-Patrick abrió el libro de tapa negra y señalando un nombre ligeramente borroso en el papel, sonrió-¿Ven?

-Por supuesto que vería mejor sin tu molesto dedo encima-Verónica golpeó el índice de su compañero y observando finamente las letras, arqueó una ceja-¿Artuo? ¿Habías escucho de una lengua como esa?

Yaret negó-Creo que ni siquiera los eruditos de la corte imperial la están investigando.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Patrick con entusiasmo ante los rostros cansados de sus compañeros-Aquí dice que la lengua de los artuo, perteneciente al este de Gardia, fue una tribu de grandes secretos medicinales pero que lamentablemente su respectiva investigación quedó rezagada al olvido hace más de doscientos años.

-¡Doscientos años!-jadeó Verónica tapándose el rostro-¿Cómo diablos podremos traducir el mensaje entonces? Pasamos tres horas en la biblioteca imperial y cinco horas aquí y apenas hemos encontrado un libro de aquella tribu.

-En realidad no es un libro plenamente dedicado a los artuo, sino una colección de antigu-

-Patrick, cállate-cortó rápidamente Yaret con ánimos de asesinar a alguien. El hombre asintió con un pequeño puchero y se dedicó a guardar silencio-Tenemos que discutirlo con el comandante Berlot. Dentro de unas horas tendremos una reunión y espero podamos obtener nuevas ideas para solucionar este dilema.

-Ojalá algo se les ocurra a los dichosos caballeros-murmuró Verónica ya sin las manos sobre su rostro y enseguida dos ojos avellana brillantes esquivaron su mirada. Verónica arqueó una ceja-Sino retrasará toda la operación que hemos estado planeando.

-¡Oh, quizás podemos buscar de los artuo en las librerías ajenas a la capital!-habló alto Patrick.

-Es una opinión acertada pero lamentablemente no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta la reunión con el comandante-Verónica sintió nuevamente aquellos ojos observándolos con curiosidad.

Yaret miró con extrañeza a su compañera. Su respuesta ante las palabras de Patrick habían sido totalmente distintas a las de hace unos minutos e incluso el joven peleador se sorprendió ante el consentimiento de sus palabras sin regaño alguno.

-Dulzura, creo que no me estás prestando la atención requerida-canturreó Elyse mientras cerraba la copia del libro de política del autor Daswood.

-¿Uh?-Elyse rió un poco y Jade reaccionó con cierta pena-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes. Hemos discutido por dos horas seguidas y creo que el tema ha quedado relativamente claro-contestó Elyse-Ahora, necesito que me hagas un informe de lo comprendido y los beneficios que incluirías en tu proyecto.

-¿Ahora?-Jade cerró su libro con lentitud. Era la quinta clase que tenía con la señora Elyse pero aún así no lograba acostumbrarse a su enseñanza espartana. Comenzaba a extrañar su modo autodidacta.

-Sí, ahora-la mujer de ojos azules sonrió-Tomando en cuenta las noches que pasas en vela escribiendo y transcribiendo manuscritos y citas de libros esto será pan comido.

-Bueno-contestó Jade cogiendo la pluma de su lado y mirando de reojo a su doncella Yesenia una mesa más allá. La joven le sonrió plácidamente para continuar su lectura-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Así me gusta-Elyse le guiñó un ojo y apenas iba a agregar algo cuando de pronto tres personas se acercaron a su mesa.

-Disculpe la interrupción-habló Verónica con suave voz-Espero no importunar su estadía en el lugar.

Elyse estaba por responder con un contundente "sí molesta" pero Jade se adelantó por unos segundos-Claro que no, señora...

Verónica sonrió entrecerrando los ojos-Soy la vizcondesa Steels Verónica, señorita Thirlwall. Le presento a mis dos acompañantes y amigos-Jade asintió al comprender que interrumpir el discurso de la dama sería descortés-El marqués Connel Patricio y el vizconde Turner Elliott.

La vizcondesa Steels era la única mujer espía imperial que pertenecía a la nobleza de alto rango. Su familia era poseedora de una riqueza innegable causa por la cual le fue relativamente fácil infiltrarse en el grupo de nobles que apenas y recibían a damas como integrantes. Tan solo le bastó mostrar la cantidad de dinero que podía aportar por el bien común como para que aquellos nobles aprovechados consintieran sin replicar su participación en las reuniones. 

Además de ello, era la única que no maneja un alías en esta operación y por lo cual reforzaba una imagen de confianza a sus compañeros.

-Un placer conocerlos-Jade y Elyse se pusieron de pie saludando y las tres personas respondieron de la misma forma.

-El placer es todo nuestro, señorita Thirlwall-sonrió diligente Yaret-La vizcondesa Steels no pudo evitar presentarse ante usted por el repentino interés que demostró ante nuestra conversación.

Jade enseguida se sonrojó pero mantuvo su tranquila expresión-Disculpen si fue descortés de mi parte.

-¡Para nada, señorita Thirlwall!-Verónica mostró una expresión avergonzada-Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que parte de nuestra conversación pudo haberle llamado la atención.

-O quizás no fue la conversación en sí, vizcondesa-replicó Yaret fingiendo preocupación-Tal vez el exagerado bullicio por parte del marqués Connel importunó la lectura de la señorita Thirlwall.

-¿Bullicio?-inquirió Patrick sin comprender la actuación de sus compañeros.

-Oh, no, para nada fueron las acciones del marqués Connel-exclamó Jade rápidamente ante las posibilidades que empezaban a enumerar aquellas personas-Fue simplemente el tema de su conversación, específicamente una palabra que expresó el marqués en voz alta.

Verónica pisó disimuladamente el pie de Patrick mientras le sonreía a la joven castaña-¿Cuál precisamente, señorita Thirlwall?

-Artuo-los ojos de Jade brillaron ligeramente y Yaret gritó "bingo" en su mente-La lengua artuo de la tribu con el mismo nombre.

-¿Acaso la señorita Thirlwall conoce de los artuo?-expresó con notable entusiasmo el joven Patrick. Enseguida Yaret le brindó un codazo disimulando un tic. Patrick se percató del error al reaccionar y se apresuró a corregirlo-¿Podría deleitarnos con sus conocimientos sobre el tema?

Verónica deseaba, enserio, cerrar la boca del más joven del grupo. Era pésimo actuando y cada tanto tenían que salvarlo en las reuniones con el grupo de nobles. Tan solo su carisma y ánimo había ganado en parte la confianza de los investigados.

-Estoy realizando un estudio de la lengua-habló Jade pese a la manera extraña con la que se expresó el marqués de un momento a otro-En la capital solo he podido encontrar dos libros sobre el tema, no obstante, a las afueras un proveedor me brindó lo necesario para estudiarla.

-Debe ser un proveedor de confianza-expresó Yaret.

-Lo era. Se jubiló hace un mes por lo cual he tenido que hacerme de mis conexiones para concluir mi trabajo.

-Pocas damas de sociedad se interesan en la lingüística como usted, señorita Thirlwall-dijo Verónica-Espero que su estudio de la lengua artuo vea la luz de las librerías algún día.

Jade se avergonzó ante tal halago-Muchas gracias por sus deseos.

-En realidad quisiéramos parlar más del tema pero lamentablemente tenemos una reunión a la que debemos asistir sin tardanza alguna-habló con cierto pesar en la voz Yaret-Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar para continuar lo de hoy, señorita Thirlwall.

-¿Es necesario irnos?

Yaret asintió medio sonriendo-Sí, vizcondesa. Sabe que nuestros participantes no son tolerantes a la tardanza injustificada.

-Bueno-Verónica mostró un rostro resignado-Fue un gusto compartir un poco de su tiempo, señorita Thirlwall-Patrick se inclinó a su tras del mismo modo que hicieron Elyse y Jade-Tenga una buena tarde.

Cuando las tres personas se retiraron de la sala de lectura, Elyse bufó con cierto fastidio. La mayoría de los presentes que habían estado leyendo o teniendo conversaciones en voz baja se fueron yendo en el transcurso de su tertulia con los nobles inoportunos debido a la interrupción del silencio que gozaba la zona de lectura. 

-Si deseaban mantener una conversación extensa debieron pedirte una audiencia a parte-habló Elyse.

-Tal vez, pero yo también fui descortés al prestar atención a su conversación-contestó Jade. Elyse solo negó ligeramente-Entonces, señora Elyse ¿Hago el informe?

-No. Mejor me lo presentas mañana.

Jade cantó victoria dentro de sí y asintió-A la primera luz del día.

<<<

Ópera dramática nocturna "Carmen". Con el libreto de Ludovic Halévy y música de Georges Bizet.

El tercer acto empezó y el telón de elevó. Mientras los nobles se deleitaban de tan excelente obra, en una habitación privada y fuera de la vista de cualquier curioso, el comandante Berlot mantenía una reunión con dos de los espías imperiales. Tan solo Patrick quedó fuera para despejar cualquier sospecha en el grupo de nobles de insignia negra.

-Es indescifrable este mensaje-dijo por tercera vez el comandante-¿Conoces alguna lengua cómo esta?

Antony, uno de los caballeros bajo el mando del comandante, negó-Jamás he visto este tipo de letras en mi vida.

-Eso es porque se dejaron de estudiar hace doscientos años-habló Yaret con simpleza.

Berlot arqueó una ceja-¿Investigaron sobre ello?

-Después de interceptar al mensajero pasamos el resto del día tratando de buscar algún indicio de esta lengua-contestó Yaret-El resultado no fue tan satisfactorio al inicio.

-Es la lengua de los artuo. Una tribu perteneciente al este del Imperio y conocida por guardar recelosamente conocimiento medicinal. Lastimosamente se dejó de estudiar hace doscientos años y los eruditos actuales no tienen el mínimo interés de abrir nuevamente alguna investigación-expresó Verónica-Además, pocos, por no decir escasos, ejemplares se conocen de los artuo en el Imperio.

-Ese fue el resultado que obtuvieron en un inicio-repuso Ronald.

Yaret asintió-Si no fuese por cierto altercado en la librería Morells no nos hubiésemos percatado de la única persona en el Imperio que aún los estudia con mucho esmero.

-¿Después de doscientos años hay alguien de ese tipo?-preguntó extrañado Antony.

-Es una dama de honorable familia y recientemente conocida como símbolo de afecto del duque Edwards-habló Verónica sonriendo maliciosamente.

-La señorita Thirlwall...-murmuró Berlot.

-Sí, comandante-Yaret señaló el papel que contenía el mensaje escrito-Aquella dama y algunos de los dirigentes del grupo noble que investigamos son los únicos que conocen la lengua artuo lo suficiente como para interesarse.

-Qué tal estrategia de código...!una lengua casi desconocida!-expresó Antony-¿Qué opina, comandante?

-Son muy astutos al tratar con un código de este tipo-respondió Berlot- No obstante, para nuestro beneficio tenemos una solución inmediata.

-¿Cree que la señorita Thirlwall esté dispuesta a cooperar?-preguntó Antony-Tal vez sienta temor al tratar con tan importante operación.

-Con mayor razón debemos hacerle presente-repuso enseguida Verónica-Quizás hasta nos sorprenda.

-¿Qué noble no quisiera apoyar al Imperio?-preguntó Yaret.

-Los que tienen insignias negras-respondió Berlot. Hubo unas ligeras risas en el aire-Bueno, creo que será necesaria la cooperación de la señorita Thirlwall. Enviaré una citación Imperial para una fecha que les estaré comunicando con antelación. Doy por terminada esta reunión.

En pocos minutos, el comandante Berlot y su subordinado se dirigieron a las butacas de la ópera mientras que Verónica y Yaret optaron por retirarse del teatro sin terminar de apreciar el final de la obra dramática.

Ya en el carruaje de la vizcondesa Steels y luego de que la mujer se haya quitado el pomposo chal de los hombros, Yaret habló.

-Fue un mal chiste...

-Sí-Verónica cerró los ojos luego de admirar brevemente el cielo oscuro y despejado de la noche-Fue un mal chiste.

<<<

-¡Tienes que invitar a bailarines a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Jesy!-exclamó alegremente Leigh-Anne-¡Están de moda recientemente!

-¿Y de qué tipo de bailarines estamos hablando?-preguntó Jesy.

-¡Bailarines exóticos!-Leigh-Anne se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Jade. Empezó a bailar con ella alrededor de la mesa del jardín de la residencia Nelson. Algunos sirvientes sonrieron ante tal actuación mientras Jade se dejaba hacer con cierta gracia y diversión notable en su rostro-Un grupo de actrices y bailarines extranjeros han llegado al Imperio a inicios de este mes. La mayoría de fiestas y reuniones tienen al menos uno de sus integrantes como entretenimiento-la morena soltó la mano de Jade y volvió la mirada a la próxima cumpleañera- ¡Jordan y yo los vimos actuar en el aniversario de bodas de la baronesa Tyron!

-¿Fueron muy buenos como dices?-preguntó Jesy más interesada en el tema.

Leigh-Anne asintió-Soy amante de los bailes y especialmente este grupo de extranjeros tienen unas vestimentas tan diminutas que-

-¡Ah, entonces fue el escándalo que causó lo que te llamó la atención!-expresó Jesy.

Jade rió mientras de volvía a sentar-Siempre es bueno conocer las costumbres de otras naciones, Jesy.

Leigh-Anne asintió-Admito que sus ropas y la forma de sus movimientos no son nada comparados a los nuestros y eso llamó mi atención, pero debes darles una oportunidad, Jesy-la morena tomó asiento nuevamente mientras mantenía una sonrisa emocionada-Además, los accesorios que llevaban son realmente hermosos.

Jade notó la mirada de Jesy brillar por unos segundos al oír de los accesorios que poseían los bailarines extranjeros.

-Tendré que pensarlo...-repuso Jesy dejando la taza de color verde pastel sobre la mesa. Jade contuvo una risa-A cuatro días de mi fiesta es difícil agregar una actuación.

-De la reservación no tienes que preocuparte-dijo rápidamente Leigh-Anne-Tú solo avísame antes de que termine el día.

-¿Me estás apresurando?-preguntó con notable malicia Jesy.

-Solo comunico lo que tengo que ofrecerte, Jesy-inocentemente Leigh-Anne tomó un bocadillo-Tienes hasta las doce de la noche.

-Eres una...

Jade disfrutó dos horas más de la compañía de sus amigas y cuando dio las seis de la tarde, se retiró con cierto pesar de la residencia Nelson.

A pocos días de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesy, la residencia y la servidumbre se veía notablemente ocupada o abarrotada de implementos para la dichosa noche. Aunque Jesy trataba de mantener todo fríamente calculado, su madre era de aquellas mujeres que prefería encargarse y dejar que la cumpleañera gozase de simplemente escribir la lista de invitados. Puesto así, Jesy tuvo que conformarse con diseñar el sobre de las cartas, el tipo de letra y a quién iba dirigida la invitación. Además, claro, de proponer cualquier deseo que gustosamente recibirían sus padres.

Jade no podía estar más emocionada por la fiesta de su querida amiga.

En pocos minutos llegó a su residencia canturreando una canción conocida y apenas entró al vestíbulo de esta, su doncella Yesenia le presentó una bandeja plateada con una carta sobre ella.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, mi lady-Yesenia la miró con cierta preocupación en los ojos-Notará por el sello que es...

Jade tomó la carta y se percató de inmediato de aquel detalle por el cual Yesenia había demostrado tal expresión. Era el emblema del Imperio Gardia impreso pulcramente en el sobre-Una citación imperial.

"¿Por qué razón tengo una citación tan importante?"


	35. Citación

La citación Imperial expresaba, con argumentos no muy claros, la presencia inmediata de Jade a las diez de la mañana en el vestíbulo del ala oeste del castillo. Indicaba también el envió de un carruaje a la hora acordada sin detallar la razón de su llamado.

-Bueno, querida...es una citación Imperial por lo que no tienes que preocuparte-expresó su madre en la cena luego de revisar la carta-Sea cual sea la razón, tendrán una gran excusa para ocultártela. 

-¿Debo ir con un escolta, verdad?

-Sí, enviaré una carta a uno de nuestros guardias para que te escolte-dijo la condesa-Ir con una doncella o un sirviente no es parte del protocolo y por supuesto una integrante de la familia Thirlwall no puede faltar en ese tema. 

-Bien. Le diré a Yesenia que me aliste los accesorios adecuados.

Luego de la cena, Jade subió inmediatamente hacia su habitación. Tomó pluma, papel y redactó una respuesta afirmativa con la paciencia que jamás tuvo. Tendría que mentir si le preguntasen si no se sentía nerviosa o temerosa frente a tal citación, pero siendo una persona que había creado una valentía permanente frente a casos diversos y extraños, aceptó presentarse en el castillo Imperial. 

Además, pocos nobles osarían faltar a tal llamado con el sello del Imperio puesto en una carta. 

Terminada la respuesta, le encargó a Yesenia que uno de los criados libres en la residencia la entregase lo más pronto posible. 

-¿Llevará la mejor joyería, mi lady?-preguntó Yesenia luego de abrir cada uno de los cofres que contenían más de veinte accesorios brillantes y lujosos-Es una citación importante después de todo...

-No, Yesenia-la doncella la miró un poco sorprendida. Jade le sonrió amablemente-Aparecer luciendo una máscara que jamás se me ha visto sería demasiado ambicioso ¿no lo crees? Además, es una citación y no una fiesta de gala.

-Perdone mis palabras.

-Tranquila-habló Jade mirando las joyas-Luciré recatada y sin muchos accesorios en el cabello. Tengo suficiente con el adorno que me obsequió mi madre y el collar del duque Perriett.

-¿Podría atreverme a adivinar que prefiere un vestido sin muchas blondas en las mangas?

Jade rió suave-Estamos en otoño después de todo. Prefiero los vestidos de tela más gruesas y un chal que cubra mis hombros. 

-Por supuesto, mi lady-Yesenia cerró cada uno de los cofres dejando aparte los que la joven había indicado con anterioridad-Tendré todo listo a la primera luz del día. Por ahora me retiro, tenga buena noche.

-Igualmente, Yesenia.

<<<

Diez de la mañana era una buena hora para una reunión cuya razón fuese desconocida. 

Jade se había despertado a las siete con cierto pesar en los ojos luego de pasarse un poco de la hora escribiendo un supuesto para la conclusión de su trabajo de lingüística. Fue un intento fallido y el resultado una sensación de cansancio en el desayuno. Su madre, percatándose de ello, le pidió a una sirvienta que le preparase un café puro y aunque Jade se negó en un inicio a beber algo tan amargo sin una pizca de azúcar, la mirada seria y sin ánimos de recibir quejas la hizo bebérselo de un sorbo. 

Cuando el carruaje dio aviso de su llegada a la residencia Thirlwall, el guardia encargado de escoltarla, Sir Howelt, la recibió con un respetuoso saludo. Dieron aviso al cochero al tener todo en orden y partieron con una última despedida por parte de la joven dama hacia su progenitora.

-Mi señora-habló Irene con una voz suave-¿Desea que le lleve una taza de manzanilla a su habitación?

-No, no es necesario, Irene-contestó con una mirada aparentemente despreocupada la condesa-Estaré atareada leyendo los documentos del condado que me envió el delegado del Imperio por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse por mí hasta la hora del almuerzo. 

-Como ordene, señora-la criada Irene y los sirvientes presentes mantuvieron la postura inclinada hasta que la condesa subió todas las escaleras al segundo piso-Bien. Seguiremos el usual itinerario. Mantengan el buen ánimo y no se distraigan mientras limpian cosas de valor !A trabajar!

Yesenia, Irene y una criada más llevaron los servicios del desayuno a la cocina, los mayordomos empezaron a cargar los alimentos entregados cada día por su proveedor y las demás sirvientas comenzaron la limpieza respectiva en la residencia. 

-¿Acaso la señorita hizo algo que enojara a la señora de la casa?-preguntó Jhon con cierto temor en su voz.-Darle de beber un café cargado...

-No sucedió nada de eso-contestó la señora Irene-Pero creo saber cuál fue la razón.

-¿Otra vez robó las tartas de fresa de la cocina?-preguntó Sandro con usual tono gracial.

-Mi lady ya no tiene esa costumbre infantil-enfatizó Yesenia con rapidez-Tal vez anoche se quedó en vela nuevamente.

-¿Por qué razón lo haría?-preguntó Nerón, el segundo ayudante en la cocina.

-El trabajo de lingüística es un buen escape para los nervios que debió tener al recibir una citación Imperial.

-!¿Citación Imperial?!-espetó en voz alta el cocino Jhon ocasionando que uno de los mayordomos por poco y tirara al piso las tres jabas de huevo.

-Señor Jhon, no es algo por lo que debamos alterarnos-habló con calma Irene.

-Pese a eso la señora de la casa se muestra algo preocupada-habló Yesenia mientras separaba las verduras de las frutas que los mayordomos continuaban dejando en algún lugar apartado de la cocina. 

-!P-Pero alguna razón tuvo que haber como para que le enviasen tal citación!-el cocinero empezó a señalarle algunas cosas a sus ayudantes que sin necesidad de palabras entendieron cada indicación-No es extraño entonces que la condesa haya pedido un café tan cargado para la señorita. Sin embargo, la cafeína no hará más que aumentar sus nervios...-farfulló Jhon-¿Alguien la escoltó?

La jefa de las sirvientas, Irene, asintió-Sir Howelt. Es uno de los dos guardias que suele acompañar a la familia Thirlwall a eventos importantes en el Imperio.

-!Un guardia Imperial!-el cocinero alzó nuevamente la voz ocasionando que Nerón se sobresaltara al traer una bandeja de agua fresca.

-Señor Jhon, como le vengo diciendo, no es algo por lo que debamos alterarnos-la señora Irene se limpió las manos con un mantel al alcance-Es cierto que la condesa se muestra algo preocupada como mencionó Yesenia, pero eso no significa una mala señal después de todo-el cocinero fue asintiendo a cada palabra que la mujer mayor emitía-Es una citación Imperial ¿Qué puede suceder en el castillo donde Su Majestad reside? 

<<<

Jade estornudó justo cuando su pañuelo cubrió su nariz. 

-¿Está usted bien?

La joven asintió con un poco de timidez en la mirada-Siento un poco de frío, pero...

Sir Howelt se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia el único mayordomo que se encontraba en la sala de espera del ala oeste del castillo Imperial-¿Podría mejorar la temperatura de la habitación? No querrá que mi joven señora, hija de la familia Thirlwall, enfermara por un desliz suyo.

-! La-Lamento mi falta, señorita Thirlwall!-el mayordomo se acercó con mucha premura hacia la chimenea-! Enseguida lo hago!

Jade miró a Sir Howelt y este asintió volviendo a su lugar que era justo al lado derecho del sofá donde estaba sentada. La joven dama agradeció el gesto del mayordomo y pese a que quiso menguar la advertencia maliciosa que su guardia emitió, el sirviente del castillo Imperial se mantuvo demasiado concentrado en avivar el fuego de la chimenea y mejorar el ambiente.

La familia Thirlwall era una de las pocas familias que disponía de guardias imperiales como escoltas para reuniones importantes. Pese a no ser de un linaje de caballeros se hizo de la gracia debido a su fidelidad al Imperio desde su fundación. Por ende, no era desconocida la procedencia de Jade en el castillo mucho menos para la servidumbre del tan impresionante lugar.

Sir Howelt tenía muy claro ese tema. Era un hombre de piel morena y ojos rasgados lo suficiente como para tomarlos amenazantes. Su familia había estado al servicio de los Thirlwall por años y él no fue la excepción a esa larga tradición. A los veinte años hizo un voto de servicio y fidelidad a la condesa y desde aquel momento dio todo de sí para que respetasen el nombre de tan honorable familia. Sir Howelt estuvo en los peores momentos y menguó algunos rumores que circularon entre los guardias del Imperio. Sin embargo, pese a tener una apariencia temible (tenía una herida que atravesaba su ojo derecho, sin dejarlo inhabilitado) y relucir unas palabras rebosantes en advertencias, tenía un corazón puro.

Jade lo sabía y por ende quiso ayudar a disminuir la mala impresión que pudo haber tenido aquel mayordomo de su guardia, no obstante, era en vano. Siendo así, se rindió en aquella acción y manteniendo una mirada apacible, preguntó.

-¿Cómo va el orfanato Heaven, Sir Howelt?

-El problema de los suministros de alimentos se solucionó gracias a su intervención, joven señora.

-Oh, no. Yo solo hablé con mi madre y con mi primo del tema-dijo Jade-El trabajo duro lo hizo usted, Sir Howelt.

El hombre carraspeó-Trataré de no causarle mayores problemas en el futuro.

-Sir Howelt, creo que hablamos de ello repetidas veces-Jade sonrió mirándolo de reojo-Es un gusto ayudar a personas que se preocupan por los demás. 

Jade creyó que aquella pequeña conversación fue suficiente como para que el mayordomo cambiará su pensamiento sobre su guardia, por lo que pasó a beber un poco de manzanilla endulzada con miel para quitarse el sabor del café amargo.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces y enseguida Sir Howelt fue a abrirla.

-Solicitan la presencia de la señorita Thirlwall en el salón de reuniones.

Jade se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Sir Howelt la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos fueron guiados por aquel guardia de inalterable expresión por lo que el recorrido fue en absoluto silencio. Una vez cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, y rodeados por una ocasional ventisca de otoño, el guardia le impidió la entrada a Sir Howelt.

-Solicitaron la sola presencia de la señorita Thirlwall.

-¿Sin un escolta?-preguntó renuente a rendirse Howelt frunciendo el ceño.

El guardia asintió-Son órdenes estrictas.

-Mi joven señora no puede entrar a un lugar sin un acom-

-Sir Howelt-interrumpió Jade-Son órdenes que no podemos desobedecer por ende le pido que me espere en este mismo lugar en todo caso sucede algún imprevisto-volteó a mirar al guardia-¿Puede aguardar aquí mi escolta?

El guardia asintió-No hay problema.

-Bien-Jade miró por última vez a su guardia y le sonrió-Volveré enseguida.

-Tenga buena estancia, joven señora.

Una vez la puerta de la sala de reuniones fue abierta, Jade se permitió sorprenderse por unos segundos.

<<<

-Duque Edwards, el problema de malversación de fondos para el pueblo y los robos continuos en los mercados han disminuido en más de la mitad-dijo Yul leyendo un papel mientras Perriett escribía-Los burgueses a cargo han sido sentenciados y multados respectivamente.

-Bien.

-El conde Suessiex dio aviso que aquel grupo contrabandista sigue realizando sus operaciones sin temer de la presencia de los comandantes que llevan más de dos semanas en el pueblo.

-Realmente tienen tanta confianza de la protección que les brindarán ciertos nobles, eh-murmuró Perriett-¿Eso es todo, Yul?

-Sí, mi señor-Yul se inclinó y cuando estaba a punto de salir del umbral de la puerta, un criado presurosamente se acercó a él. Estuvieron unos segundos conversando hasta que el criado se retiró y Yul volvió a ingresar a la habitación con papel en mano.

-¿Qué es?

Yul miró el papel. Era muy pequeño como para que sea una carta por lo que debió ser un mensaje de último minuto-El halcón mensajero lo entregó. Debido a que la ventana de su oficina estaba cerrada entró a su habitación y el criado lo encontró. Le fue difícil quitarle el papel que llevaba en la pata.

-Con mayor razón. El halcón solo está entrenado para entregárselos a los comandantes-Perriett tomó el papel-¿Sigue en mi habitación?

Yul asintió-¿Desea que lo traiga?

-Creo que te conoce lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar por ti-Perriett sacó de una gaveta los materiales de protección que llevó por un tiempo mientras entrenaba al ave-Póntelo.

-Enseguida.

Una vez Yul salió de la oficina del duque, el papel traído por el halcón fue desdoblado de a pocos. Una letra rápidamente escrita y un poco borrosa por la premura fue leída minuciosamente por Perriett. Claramente era un mensaje del comandante Berlot que le informaba sobre la solución inmediata a un problema ya expuesto de la intervención al mensajero.

No obstante...

-¡¿Jade?!

Yul, que estaba entrando a la habitación con el halcón en el brazo, se resaltó ante aquel grito medianamente fuerte que su señor emitió. El halcón, sentido por aquel sonido y el movimiento brusco de su transporte, abrió ambas alas en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué razón...?

Mientras Yul trataba de controlar al ave, el duque prosiguió la lectura con suma atención.

"...como verá, la señorita Thirlwall es la única mujer en el Imperio capaz de de leer la lengua artuo y por ende me veo en la obligación de citarla para solicitar sus servicios en esta importante operación. Usted comprenderá que en este momento no debe desperdiciarse ni un día más por lo que agradecería mantenga al grupo contrabandista lo suficientemente confiado como para que mantenga sus movimientos activos..."

Luego de aquellas palabras venía una breve despedida que Perriett leyó con el menor interés. Visualizó a Yul, llevaba al ave con demasiado temor en los ojos, por lo que enseguida se apresuró a extender su brazo en señal de acercamiento. El halcón dio un brinco y extendió las alas volando directo a su extremidad en total coordinación. 

-Mi señor, ¿tan grave era el mensaje?

Perriett no supo si negar ante ello ya que ver involucrada a Jade en una operación que implicaba asuntos internacionales era lo menos que deseaba-El mensaje intervenido estaba escrito en una lengua casi arcaica por lo que el comandante Berlot y los espías imperiales se vieron en un aprieto, no obstante, encontraron una rápida solución.

-Esa es una buena noticia-dijo con notable entusiasmo Yul-El viaje que el mensajero tenía que hacer de la capital al pueblo Feth es de aproximadamente tres días por lo que se necesita actuar inmediatamente-Perriett asintió-¿Y quién pudo leer el mensaje?

-Esa es la cuestión-dijo el duque pasando su dedo suavemente por la cabeza grisácea del halcón-En el corto tiempo de la intervención y la investigación que los espías realizaron encontraron a una dama capaz de leer aquella lengua.

Yul, notando la mirada sombría y preocupada de su señor, rápidamente se percató del asunto-No querrá decir que...¿la señorita Thirlwall? 

Perriett asintió-En este preciso momento está teniendo una reunión con los encargados de la operación.

"¿Estará bien? ¿Cómo se lo habrá tomado?"

El duque Perriett suspiró con la preocupación aún persistente en su pecho.

<<<

-Entonces...-Jade tomó un poco de aire lentamente-Solo necesitan de mis conocimientos para traducir el mensaje que han intervenido.

-Sí-Verónica sonrió-Lamentamos profundamente el no haberle informado lo suficiente en la carta pero razones teníamos, señorita Thirlwall.

-Un mejor escenario era esta sala de reuniones que un papel que pudiesen intervenir-espetó el comandante Berlot-Espero puedo comprender nuestro actuar.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hago-dijo Jade más calmada que cuando ingresó a la habitación-Igualmente agradezco su amabilidad al explicarme el asunto con amplitud de detalles. 

Yaret asintió-En su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-No obstante, en un inicio la idea era que usted leyera el mensaje sin que se diera cuenta de la operación que se realiza-aportó Patrick con notable timidez. Berlot, Verónica y Yaret enseguida voltearon a verlo con una mirada de pocos amigos ocasionando que el joven peleador se apresurara a enmendar su error-!Claro que-!

-No tiene porque excusarse, Sir Wock-habló Jade amablemente-Supongo que sus compañeros quisieron mantener la operación en total discreción posible. 

-Sin embargo, eso no significa que nos cerráramos a preguntas suyas, señorita Thirlwall-Verónica apoyó su mano en su mejilla mientras por lo bajo pisaba el pie del joven Patrick-Déjeme adelantarle que con o sin actuación, era sincero mi interés en su trabajo. Hoy en día se encuentran pocas damas autodidactas capaces de trabajar arduamente en un estudio de cualquier materia. 

-Tengo la fortuna de estar rodeada de amistades con gustos parecidos o iguales a los míos-sonrió Jade sintiendo el ambiente más accesible-Ello hace mis días más agradables y gustosos.

Verónica se sintió encantada con la señorita Thirlwall. No solo admiraba el trabajo y los gustos que pocas damas pecaban en no interesarse sino que además parecía ser de un actuar amable y respetuoso con cualquier persona en el Imperio. Desde un plebeyo como Patrick hasta una noble como ella. Verónica Steels había cedido ante el encanto natural y la dulce sonrisa de Jade que enseguida un impulso innato de permanencia la invitó a proponerle intercambiar cartas de amistad.

-Lamento importunar tan agradable charla-dijo Berlot quien en un inicio había notado el interés de la espía en la joven dama-Pero la situación apremia que no desperdiciemos ni un minuto más del valioso tiempo.

-Es verdad-Yaret habló con cierta molestia para Verónica que enseguida volvió a mostrar una pose recta-El mensaje debe llegar en tres días al pueblo Feth por lo que debemos ser cuidadosos al actuar.

-En todo caso-dijo Verónica-Le mostraremos el mensaje que el grupo noble de insignia negra envió a horas de la madrugada.

El comandante Berlot sacó un sobre de color crema del lado derecho de su cintura. Lo abrió y extrajo el papel cuidadosamente guardado. Miró a Jade y se lo entregó con tal paciencia que Patrick tuvo que morderse la lengua de emitir cualquier comentario que terminase en un pie pisoteado para él.

Jade tomó el papel. Apenas y era del tamaño de su mano por lo que tuvo que desdoblarlo con el cuidado de no romper ni un solo centímetro. Podía juzgar, por la sensación en sus dedos y el color del material, que era un pedazo de pergamino. Se ahorró el comentario y sus ojos se posaron en las cinco líneas escritas con tinta negra. 

El comandante Berlot y los tres espías observaron como los ojos avellana de la señorita Thirlwall se paseaban con notable lentitud por cada palabra. Había un silencio casi dramático. Un segundo antes de que Patrick bostezara, Jade habló con un tono serio.

-¿Puedo leerlo en voz alta, comandante Berlot?

Ronald asintió-Por favor.

Con aquel permiso, Jade empezó a leer-"La primera gran tonelada enviada al país del norte será muestra de la gratitud de las palmas. También la segunda al mando no tendrá que preocuparse, el encierro eterno de las dos carnadas fue definitivo hace semanas. Esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo prometido."

-Tres oraciones, ambas con temas distintos-dijo Berlot. Sentía un breve alivio en el pecho luego de oír por sus propios medios la identidad del mensaje en lengua artuo-El primero hace referencia a la primera cantidad contrabandeada por la que están apostando y el segundo dice "muestra de la gratitud de las palmas"

-¿El contrabando no ha sido por toneladas siempre?-preguntó Patrick.

-No, solo fueron en cantidades mínimas y fáciles de transportar por lo que se necesitaba de una cantidad determinada de personas-contestó el comandante Berlot.

-¿Y a qué se refiere con "las palmas"?-inquirió Verónica-¿Es alguna clase de código?

Jade se mantuvo en silencio mientras los espías y el comandante empezaban a dar ideas del supuesto a ese problema. En un momento de meditación, recordó la insignia que el mayordomo de la sala de espera llevaba. Lucía el emblema del Imperio Gardia y el color plateado con dorado en los bordes. Una idea enseguida iluminó su rostro. 

-El escudo de la familia Wittem...

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Berlot luego de oír tenuemente la voz de la joven.

-El emblema de la familia Wittem es un escudo con dos palmas cruzadas-dijo Jade pausadamente-Además, se sabe de la reputación que esta maneja y los problemas que tuvo el heredero.

-!Tiene razón!-Verónica mostró un rostro emocionado-Los Wittem son los únicos en el Imperio cuyo emblema son las palmas y ahora que han perdido la cuarta parte de sus ingresos tienen mayor razón en apoyar una causa que les ayude a recuperar sus ganancias y algo más.

-Pero en la reuniones de los nobles con insignia negra no hemos visto a ningún integrante de la familia Wittem-dijo Yaret.

-No directamente-habló Patrick-Cuando fui a beber con un grupo de tres integrantes mencionaron que la cabeza más importante de toda la empresa se cuidaba lo suficiente como para no aparecer en las reuniones.

-!Ajá!-vociferó Verónica-Ahora no puede estar más claro, comandante Berlot.

-Tienen razón-dijo el comandante poniéndose de pie. Los presentes enseguida imitaron su acción-Escribiré el mensaje dirigido a los comandantes Edwards y Pinnock inmediatamente. Llevan tiempo esperando por lo que deben estar ansiosos por actuar de una buena vez-Los espías asintieron. Ronald miró a Jade y posicionando su mano derecha en su pecho se inclinó frente a la dama-Agradezco sus servicios en esta operación, señorita Thirlwall. Sus acciones serán bien recompensadas por Su Majestad y por el Imperio. 

-Fue un honor ayudarlo, comandante Berlot-Jade se inclinó de igual forma y dirigiéndose esta vez a los espías, realizó la misma acción-Igualmente fue un honor trabajar por un breve tiempo con ustedes, espías imperiales. Que la fortuna y salud los acompañe.

Verónica, Patrick y Yaret respondieron de igual manera. Rápidamente Berlot se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la habitación de reuniones por lo que la dulce sonrisa de Jade como agradecimiento fue vista por última vez ante todos. 

-Es una noble amable...-murmuró Patrick un poco conmovido al recordar la inclinación que Jade hizo ante él, un plebeyo de poca riqueza y con nada más que un título considerable de espía. 

-Realmente es distinta a todas las mujeres nobles en el Imperio-dijo Verónica con una sonrisa soñadora-Tendré otra oportunidad para pedirle intercambiar cartas.

-¿Tenías eso en mente desde que empezó a preguntar la razón por la que la citamos, verdad?-preguntó Yaret.

Verónica rió-Me sorprendió que lo preguntase. Creí que se rendiría ante la sola excusa de leer un papel con una lengua conocida para ella. Se necesita valor y presencia para atreverse a tal acción frente a uno de los seis comandantes del Imperio.

-No es como si hubiese mostrado una actitud renuente-protestó Berlot suspirando-En todo caso, el problema reciente ha sido resulto y ahora solo esperaremos las noticias del ataque al grupo de contrabando. 

-Oh-una voz extraña salió de los labios de Yaret-Nada mejor que ver como los planes de aquellos nobles van cayendo en picada. 

Los tres no podían estar más de acuerdo con aquella opinión.


	36. Bienvenida

Día 13 de junio. 

Hora, 4:15 de la madrugada. 

El comandante Edwards y Pinnock, acompañados ambos de sus respectivos escuadrones, dieron el ataque sorpresa al grupo de contrabando a metros de la frontera con Saliere. 

La idea en un inicio había sido la llegada a tiempo del mensajero al pueblo Feth sin dar cabida a sospechas. Una vez el hombre entregó el mensaje a uno de los cabecillas este dio visto bueno para el transporte de la tonelada de zurpalí en medio de una confusa madrugada con niebla agonizante. 

El grupo contrabandista no había escatimado en gastos al sobornar a los guardias del camino a la frontera ni en el uso de caballos y carrozas cubiertas con paja en un intento de ocultar la verdadera carga. Estaba más que claro que los nobles de insignia negra, en especial la familia de las palmas, habían invertido una gran cantidad de dinero para que su plan resultase exitoso. No obstante, aquella madrugada no fue de triunfo augurado.

Superando los obstáculos que habían dejado en determinados lugares, ambos comandantes les siguieron el paso sigilosamente y sin dar a conocer aún su presencia. Tenían el sumo cuidado de no dar a oír sus pasos o el roce de sus espadas con la armadura de algunos caballeros pertenecientes a la infantería. El comandante Edwards aguardó. Todos mantuvieron la paciencia en la punta de sus dedos rodeando el mango de sus armas y sus brillantes ojos fijos hasta que el grupo contrabandista llegó a metros de la frontera con Saliere y se dio a conocer el encuentro con la contra parte.

El grito de ataque fue dado por el duque Edwards quién en conjunto con el comandante Pinnock dieron el salto decisivo hacia el grupo de personas. La batalla duró largos minutos en los cuales se oyó el gemir de los caídos y el roce de metal contra metal. El apoyo de los arqueros fue determinante y el de la caballería, fulminante. Cuando redujeron a todas las personas (un total de quince) y la contra parte extranjera (tres en total), empezó la requisa.

-!Son cuatro carruajes dobles y cinco caballos con la carga!-gritó un caballero luego de recorrer el área contabilizada.

Perriett miró de reojo a las cinco personas frente a él. Tres mantenían la cabeza gacha mientras dos lo enfrentaban de forma petulante. Una sonrisa retorcida jamás vista en su rostro salió a relucir.

Los ojos celestes del duque brillaron contra la luz de la luna. Rápidamente elevó la mano y con fuerza contenida golpeó la mejilla de uno de los cinco implicados. Fue tal la solidez con la que emitió el movimiento que aquel hombre cayó de lado contra la arena pedregosa despidiendo rastros de sangre negra y cuajada. 

-No creí que un antiguo miembro de la nobleza podía caer más bajo al contrabandear parte del tesoro nacional-Perriett se quitó el guante manchado con la sangre del enemigo mientras los caballeros permanecían sin reacción alguna. El hombre que yacía tirado, gimió en respuesta-Verusius Gabriel, ¿acaso el golpe te quitó la facultad de hablar?

-...infeliz...

Perriett sonrió con burla y haciendo una seña a dos de sus subordinados, estos se acercaron al hombre y lo levantaron de ambos brazos con total brusquedad. Su rostro lucía tan lamentable que apenas y el comandante Pinnock pudo reconocer a aquel traidor. Entre el labio partido y la sangre que cubría gran mayoría de su faz, el hombre escupió frente a los comandantes.

-Verusius Gabriel, ex miembro del título nobiliario de vizconde, se te encuentra culpable de encabezar el grupo contrabandista del norte y traicionar la benevolencia del Imperio por mantenerte en estas tierras-expuso el comandante Pinnock con voz potente y firme ante todos.

El hombre apretó los dientes con fuera excesiva que incluso unos cuantos se resquebrajaron. Con la vista borrosa y el rostro desfigurado, emitió unas palabras que parecían salir con menos altanería y más rabia.

-¿Cómo..?

El duque miró su rostro fijamente-Los rumores se propagan más rápido que fuego en el pajar-dijo- Nos tomó meses investigar los supuestos espías que habían en el Imperio y darnos cuenta que el grupo de tres personas que yacen en la cárcel Uruk pertenecen o pertenecían al cuidado del norte. Por supuesto, antes de percatarnos de ese pequeño indicio realizamos muchos interrogatorios que no fueron más que el camino hacia la verdad.

-Nosotros...-balbuceó Gabriel con dificultad-...pusimos trabas.

-¿Te refieres la larga lista de sospechosos o a los incendios en el sur?-preguntó con sorna Perriett sin dejar de lucir una mirada fría-Subestimaste la capacidad del Imperio y tu mismo ego te llevó a este resultado-Gabriel palideció cuando vio la gran figura recta del duque. Desde su posición y desde el resultado, todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba como una gran torre de fantasía y codicia. La rabia fue sustituida por un irremediable miedo y sin poder soportar más la vergüenza agachó la cabeza.

El duque pasó a su colaborador y luego a los tres extranjeros que persistían en mantener su rostro oculto bajo unas máscaras que, como resultado de la batalla, lucían rasguñadas y partidas en la zona de los ojos.

-Quítenselas-dijo el duque sin dudar.

Enseguida la orden fue obedecida y en menos de diez segundos las máscaras quedaron en el piso cual materia inutilizable. 

-!Tú!-el comandante Pinnock habló con el enojo expresado en su rostro. Su mano tembló ligeramente al señalar a aquel hombre cuyo rostro lucía menos herido que el de sus dos acompañantes.

-Thornhill Jack-el duque, tanto como el comandante Pinnock, se encontraba sorprendido ante tal revelación-Te creíamos muerto hace diez años...

-!¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!-vociferó el comandante Pinnock. Unos caballeros a su mando se acercaron al ver el estado de alteración en el rostro de su jefe-Deborah, tu hermana, quedó destrozada con la noticia de tu muerte !¿Cómo pudiste hacerle aquello a tu sangre?!

-No escucharé reclamos del hombre que fue culpable de la muerte de mi hijo-dijo Jack sin una pizca de temor en la voz.

El comandante Pinnock apretó ambos puños mientras los caballeros a su mando de su lado se retiraban con lentitud-Tu hijo sufría de una enfermedad incurable, Jack...ni siquiera el doctor del emperador podía hacer algo.

-!No hubo oportunidad de comprobarlo!-gritó Jack haciendo el ademán de lanzarse contra el marqués, no obstante, el caballero que lo custodiaba lo sostuvo con mayor fuerza-!Te supliqué durante días que pidieses una cita por la vida de mi heredero pero...!

-!No había forma de salvarlo, Jack!-cortó el marqués con dureza. En su memoria resguardaba aquella imagen del pequeño sobrino en sus últimos días. Frágil, delgado y más pálido que nieve en el invierno-!Lo sabías...no existía manera alguna de que tu hijo se recuperase cuando padecía tal enfermedad incurable y conocida hace muchos años!

-Puedo suponer de soslayo la razón de tu aparente muerte-expuso el duque. Había decidido intervenir antes de que aquella discusión pasase a mayores de los cuales no se tenían que enterar los subordinados de ambos-Pero...¿por qué razón Saliere?

Jack viró su mirada hacia el duque con rapidez. Sus labios dudaron por unos segundos pero rápidamente se aventuró a responder-En uno de mis viajes de aprendizaje conocí a un senador y mantuve contacto con él. No hay mayor razón.

-Por supuesto que la hay-expresó Perriett-Pertenecías a la cámara de la nobleza y conformabas parte de la sub-cámara de economía. Hace doce años recién descubríamos lo valioso que podía ser el zurpalí y las enormes ganancias que podíamos obtener-Jack frunció los labios-Y tú eras el jefe de aquella sub-cámara por lo cual tenías bajo tu cuidado los documentos de las riquezas posibles que nos podría dar el mineral. Una investigación completa que en un futuro serviría de mucho para la ejecución económica del Imperio-los caballeros empezaron a murmurar-No es de extrañar entonces la participación del antes vizconde Verusius que pertenecía a la...

-...sub-cámara de minería-completó el comandante Pinnock un poco más calmado que hace minutos. El duque asintió ante aquellas palabras-A Verusius se le encontró culpable del robo de más de media tonelada de oro en tres años y las amenazas de muerte a una familia de nobles.

-Y estos son...

-Mis subordinados-expresó Jack apenas y el duque señaló a los otros dos extranjeros-Son técnicamente criados a mi servicio...no tienen mucho que ver.

-Nosotros decidiremos eso-el comandante Pinnock recibió los documentos que aquellos dos extranjeros mantuvieron oculto en sus solapas-Están en los terrenos del Imperio Gardia y por ende serán juzgados de acuerdo a la jurisprudencia. 

-!S-Somos extranjeros!-gritó uno de los subordinados en voz alta.

-Y aún así vinieron a robar algo tan importante para el Imperio-dijo el duque sin aparente arrepentimiento en la voz-Debieron pensarlo dos veces antes de codiciar algo ajeno.

Jack vio con desesperación la mirada sin lástima en el rostro de su cuñado, miembro de los seis comandante del Imperio. Volteó lentamente los ojos varias veces notando con temor lo rodeado que estaba de enemigos y antiguos compatriotas. No había forma de escapar con vida. 

-!Asegúrense que transportar a los sobrevivientes a las carceletas del pueblo!-dijo en voz alta el duque Edwards mientras les daba la espalda a los cinco cabecillas de toda la operación-Comandante Pinnock...

-Enviaré una carta urgente a la residencia del conde Suessiex para que se acerqué con su gente y devuelvan la tonelada de zurpalí a los almacenes-expresó el marqués. Entre el sonido de los caballeros imperiales presentes y el ambiente helado de la niebla densa, muchos pensamientos arremolinaban su cabeza al pensar cómo sería capaz de contarle lo sucedido a su esposa. Deborah no lo tomaría con calma o serenidad. Ella había sido la que más lamentó la muerte de su hermano y por ende temía una recaída a causa de la sorpresa.

El comandante respiró profundo cerrando los ojos, segundos después los abrió y empezó a dar las respectivas órdenes a sus caballeros sin despejar de su rostro el aparente cansancio que comenzaba a crecer en su mirada.

<<<

La fiesta de cumpleaños de la señorita Jesy Nelson fue la mejor que se realizó en aquel mes. En parte fue debido a la gran recepción que tuvieron los invitados y en mayoría a la presencia de los bailarines de danza exótica que Leigh-Anne le sugirió contratar por aquella noche. Pese la primera impresión que las damas y caballeros tuvieron, su asombro exagerado fue sustituido por una admiración deleitable cuanto más tiempo las bailarinas ejecutaban aquellos movimientos hipnotizantes y los bailarines, con armas filosas en mano, ejercían ademanes arriesgados pero bellos. 

También fue un aporte al éxito rotundo de la fiesta el que Dowell Gerald, su prometido, interpretase en el piano una pieza completa escrita fielmente por él. La actuación fue tan conmovedora y romántica que ni siquiera Liana pudo evitar sentir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción ante tan hermosa escena. El resto de la noche fue de total armonía sin un percance más que el predecible fin de la velada.

<<<

La noticia de la intervención al grupo contrabandista llegó a manos del comandante Berlot y los espías imperiales el mismo día de la fiesta de la señorita Nelson pero en la capital, entre el cotilleo de la coyuntura y sospechas aún no confirmadas, se dio a conocer dos días después. 

Ya todos en el Imperio Gardia sabían de la caída del grupo contrabandista y de la participación de extranjeros pertenecientes a la República de Saliere. No obstante, gracias a las medidas tomadas, la identidad de los cinco dirigentes se mantuvo en anonimato para evitar el escándalo que ello conllevaba. 

El mismo día que el comandante Berlot se enteró de la noticia se realizó una reunión en la respectiva sala del castillo Imperial. La presencia del Emperador, el consejero principal, los cuatro comandantes y el supremo del tribunal de justicia fueron absoluta y plenamente inevitables. Aquel debate duró hasta pasada las tres de la madrugada, por lo que la servidumbre del palacio estuvo al tanto de atender cualquier necesidad básica.

Llegado el día diecinueve de junio, Jade y muchos nobles en el Imperio se dieron con la sorpresa de la llegada de los cinco dirigentes a la capital. La recepción de dichas personas se hizo a horas de la madrugada para evitar llamar la atención; sin embargo, la noticia fue la comidilla del resto del día cuando un soplón habló. Así, en resumidas cuentas, se sabía que los implicados habían sido enviados al calabozo del castillo Imperial y que luego del interrogatorio respectivo serían trasladados a la cárcel Uruk. 

En el transcurso de esos días, ni una sola carta del duque Edwards había llegado a manos de Jade. La última, en la cuál Perriett había enviado un mechón plateado suyo, era a veces mirada con añoranza por la joven castaña en momentos cuyo tiempo era invertido en pensar el porqué de la falta de mensajes. Esto rápidamente fue notado por la señora Elyse que, conocida por decir las cosas tal cual eran, le recordó sobre el enorme trabajo que contraía ser miembro de los seis comandantes y dirigir los protocolos seculares de una intervención tan importante. El resultado fue inesperado y hasta preocupante: Jade había decidido dejar de lado el egoísmo aparente por monopolizar la atención del duque (fueron palabras suyas, dichas con vergüenza notable, y que nada pudieron hacer sus queridas amigas por que cambie de parecer) eligiendo emplear la mayor parte de su tiempo a estudiar plenamente para su proyecto secreto y la investigación de una nueva lengua. 

<<<

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado diez días de mi cumpleaños y aún se hable de él en las reuniones sociales a las que voy-dijo Jesy con aparente orgullo brillando en su mirada luego de haber conversado por un breve tiempo con una joven dama.

-Yo no puedo creer que lleves la cuenta...-murmuró Leigh-Anne pasando un dedo por encima de su taza de porcelana. 

Aquel día de inicios de un invierno con indicios de continuas ventiscas frías y nevada prolongada, la marquesa Pinnock había organizado una fiesta de té y recital de poesía en el invernadero de su residencia. Aproximadamente fueron invitadas veinte damas cuyos vestidos y chales de pieles finas resaltaban al son de sus voces melódicas en cada verso. 

A pesar de que en el exterior se notaba ya los vientos moderados, rezagos de copas de nieve tímidos cayendo y árboles sin brillantes hojas en sus ramas, en el invernadero de la marquesa Pinnock era tan acogedor que incluso las damas presentes tuvieron que encargar sus respectivos chales de pieles a la servidumbre dispuesta a cumplir cada pedido.

-No veo lo malo en recordar los días, Leigh-expresó Jesy un poco avergonzada al percatarse que sus pensamientos habían sido dichos en voz alta.

-Nunca dije algo al respecto, Jesminda-sonrió la morena.

Jesy estuvo a punto de protestar, como de costumbre, pero la voz de la marquesa Pinnock la interrumpió-!Hermosa declamación, querida Jade! ¿No lo creen, jóvenes señoritas?

-!Por supuesto!

-!La señorita Thirlwall tiene una encantadora voz hasta para recitar preciosos versos!

Jade se inclinó con una sonrisa llena de candor y luego de recibir un halago más de parte de la marquesa, se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con sus dos amigas con un rostro lleno de satisfacción.

-!Vaya, vaya!-dijo la morena luego de que la joven dama se sentara-¿Me parece o noté más emoción en la parte donde la añoranza del autor resaltaba con exageración?

-!Leigh-Anne!-Jesy le dio un golpecito a su amiga por debajo de la mesa.

-Pero es verdad...-susurró Leigh-Anne puesto su madre había invitado a la siguiente dama a recitar el poema por el que se había decidido. Unos cortos aplausos se oyeron.

-Una poema se debe declamar con el sentimiento impreso del autor, Leigh-Anne-contestó Jade antes de que Jesy volviera a interceder por ella-Quizás me emocioné más de lo debido ¿causé alguna equivocada impresión?

-No, Jade. Tan solo Leigh-Anne está tratando de jugar con tus emociones frescas por el recital-se excusó Jesy sonriendo.

Leigh-Anne no decidió hablar más del tema puesto se podía leer bien claro que Jade, aquella tarde, se encontraba singularmente emocional. Jesy y ella lo sabían, solo se trataba de unir puntos e interpretar la mirada distraída con la que Jade avizoraba la declamación de la dama de turno. 

-Jade...¿Qué te parece si visitamos a Liana al finalizar la fiesta de té?-preguntó suavemente Jesy-Deseaba asistir tanto hoy pero su salud se lo impidió. Incluso la señora Elyse faltó por vigilar su estado actual.

-El asma si que es preocupante en esta época del año para Liana-dijo la morena-Creo que deberíamos llevarle té de ginkgo biloba. Mi madre tiene un poco siempre en su reserva personal.

-!Oh, claro!-exclamó Jesy-Buena idea.

-¿Qué dices, Jadey?

Jade sonrió. Sus amigas pudieron notar nuevamente el cansancio notable en el contorno de sus ojos. Aunque Yesenia se había esforzado por ocultar con maquillaje aquel color negruzco de las ojeras, se podía notar ligeramente si se prestaba atención. Jesy presintió la respuesta.

-Visitaré a Liana mañana por la mañana-dijo lentamente-Hoy tengo un compromiso con mi madre.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó un poco fastidiada Leigh-Anne-¿Cuál es?

-Tengo que ayudarla con el presupuesto de la residencia, el salario de la servidumbre y la revisión de la administración del condado. Es parte de mi responsabilidad.

-¿Y después de ello?

-!Leigh-Anne!-Jesy murmuró ante el ataque de preguntas sin preocupación de la morena hacia la castaña.

-Iniciaré la escritura de la primera parte de mi proyecto-contestó Jade-Ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando.

-Lo sabemos, Jade, pero...-Jesy habló como si tomara el papel de una madre-¿No crees que te estás excediendo estos días? Últimamente no haces más que estudiar, investigar y...

-Tomo los descansos necesarios, Jesy. 

-Pues al parecer no los sigues al pie de la letra-expresó fastidiada nuevamente Leigh-Anne-¿Te has visto en el espejo antes de venir? Apenas y pudieron ocultar tus ojeras hoy ¿Qué será dentro de tres días? ¿Quizás una recaída?

Jade no contestó. Jesy comprendió que la decisión de su amiga no iba a cambiar en poco tiempo por lo que prefirió demostrarle su preocupación y hacerle entender a Leigh-Anne de alguna forma que la presión no es la única forma de obediencia.

-Después de terminar tus actividades, descansa-Jade miró de reojo a la castaña-rojiza-No queremos que nuestra amiga se convierta en un fantasma viviente.

-Te visitaremos si es necesario-exclamó Leigh-Anne-Pero tienes que descansar, por dios. Si no estuviera Jesy ahora mismo yo...

-Pero lo estoy-cortó Jesy advirtiéndole con una mirada. Jade rió ante el espectáculo. A pesar de sentirse consciente del cansancio que llevaba en sus hombros, se había obligado a mantener su mente ocupada por...-Descansa ¿bien? Porque cuando vuelva tienes que mostrarle tu mejor semblante y no lucir como un fantasma.

Jade se sonrojó de inmediato y se sintió culpable al tener preocupadas a sus amigas.

-El amor ciega por veces, desafortunada alma-declamó Leigh-Anne citando un verso de un poema famoso. Jesy contuvo la risa. La morena dejó de lado el fastidio inicial y guiñándole el ojo a la castaña, prosiguió-Tómate este consejo enserio, Jadey. No deseamos verte en un peor estado.

-Está bien-Jade suspiró-Tomaré su consejo con seriedad y lamento haberlas preocupado...

-Nada de eso, querida-Jesy le pellizcó una mejilla-Para eso estamos. Somos tus amigas ¿verdad? 

Después de aquella conversación inevitablemente el ambiente mejoró y al finalizar la velada a las cuatro en punto, Jesy y Leigh-Anne se dirigieron a la residencia Morells mientras Jade partió rumbo a su hogar. 

<<<

-¿No cree que debería avivar más el fuego de la chimenea de su habitación?-preguntó preocupada Elyse mientras juntaba las manos.

-No es...necesario, señora Elyse-habló con dificultad Liana mientras mantenía la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su cama-Me siento mucho mejor que ayer. 

-Ni siquiera me repita lo de ayer-contestó la pelinegra angustiada-Aunque se encontraba con indicios de sufrir un ataque usted no rechazó nuestra caminata y con tiempo contado pudimos llegar a su residencia.

-Dios mío...-murmuró Jesy-Liana, fuiste tan descuidada.

-Estoy segura que hace dos días la noté un poco cansada por recorrer tan solo dos veces la librería Morells-exclamó Leigh-Anne alzando una ceja.

-!Así que usted..!

-Yo...-cortó Liana antes de que la señora Elyse comenzara un discurso sobre la responsabilidad-...no deseaba faltar a nuestras caminatas matutinas, señora Elyse. Quizás fui un poco despreocupada frente a mi estado pero cancelar una salida a última hora...

El rostro de Elyse hizo una expresión que incluso sorprendió a la misma Jesy que no perdía la oportunidad de estar atenta ante tal reacción por la respuesta ingeniosa de Liana. 

-En otra oportunidad, avíseme con confianza cualquier cosa que pudiera interrumpir nuestras salidas. Le aseguro que estaré presta a oírla-Elyse posó una mano sobre la de Liana y esta asintió con timidez-Iré a preparar el té de ginkgo biloba.

-Mi doncella puede hacerlo, señora Elyse...-habló Liana.

Elyse negó sosteniendo el envase con las hojas de aquel té que Jesy y Leigh-Anne le habían traído para que se recuperase-Iré por mi cuenta y verá que incluso soy hábil en la preparación de esta infusión. 

En pocos segundos la señora Elyse se retiró junto a la doncella de Liana, por insistencia de ella, para que le indicase la ubicación de la cocina y le ayudase en lo que fuera necesario. Jesy volteó a ver a su amiga. Tenía un chal blanco de algodón que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras dos almohadas acogían su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro lucía algo cansado, no obstante, sus mejillas detonaban un color carmesí tímido reluciendo por primera vez en la visita.

-La señora Elyse te cuida como si fueses una delicada copa de vidrio-habló Leigh-Anne con cierta burla-¿No crees que incluso en tu habitación es suficiente calor?

-Creo que por esa razón tengo el rostro caliente-contestó Liana cubriéndose las mejillas-Sin embargo, mis pies están helados.

-Ojalá no pesques un resfrío, Lia-exclamó Jesy preocupada-El barón Morells lucía algo preocupado por tu salud cuando nos recibió en el vestíbulo y esperó que nuestra visita ayudase en tu mejora.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Leigh-Anne-¿Acaso somos doctoras? Obviamente no lo expresé de aquella forma pero no pude evitar mostrar un rostro de confusión frente a tu padre.

-Creo que se refiere a un apoyo emocional-Liana sonrió débilmente frente a ellas-Muchas gracias por su visita. 

-No hay de qué.

-¿Jade estuvo ocupada hoy?

Leigh-Anne suspiró-Más que ocupada se notaba cansada. Tenía las ojeras más grandes que haya visto.

-No exageres, Leigh-advirtió Jesy. La morena tan solo encogió los hombros y tomó una galleta de la bandeja-Jade nos avisó que mañana por la mañana te visitaría. Hoy le sugerimos que descansara luego de realizar sus actividades respectivas.

-Menos mal que se lo comunicaron-contestó Liana luego de tomar un poco más de aire pese a su estado de salud-Hace días no hacia más que permanecer en la sala de lecturas escribiendo con la mirada tan concentrada que por poco...-un silbido resonó en el pecho de la joven afectada-...y sus ojos brincaban a los libros.

-Esa niña...-murmuró Leigh-Anne.

Jesy avizoró la pequeña mueca que hizo Liana al terminar de hablar. Posiblemente sentía dolor u opresión en el pecho al respirar.

-No te esfuerces por hablar mucho, Lia.

-!Aquí está lo prometido!-La señora Elyse habló tan alto haciendo su entrada que la pobre Leigh-Anne dio un respingo en su asiento-Bueno, ¿algún tema de conversación que me haya perdido, señoritas?

-Hablamos del estado de Jade-respondió Jesy. Elyse asintió mientras dejaba la bandeja con la taza y la tetera sobre la mesita de noche de la alcoba de Liana-Últimamente no hace más que presionarse por estudiar.

-Oh, claro. Eso se lo comenté cuando me pidió que aumentara las clases de política a dos horas más.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-Elyse sirvió el té lentamente sobre la taza y un vapor bailó por segundos alrededor de la bandeja-También me pidió le dejase como tarea hacer informes sobre el tema.

-¿y usted aceptó cada petición suya?-preguntó indignada Jesy.

-Por supuesto que no-Las jóvenes presentes suspiraron de alivio-Tan solo incrementé una hora a nuestras clases y cancelé las tareas ¿Y saben cómo me respondió días después?-todas negaron-!Entregándome veinte informes de política nacional e internacional!-unos murmullos de enojo, preocupación y fastidio se denotaron en el ambiente-Obviamente no tuve más opción que prometer revisarlos pero aún no le he dado el resultado. Apenas y voy por el número quince...

-¿Por qué razón Jade está haciendo todo esto?-preguntó Liana notablemente angustiada por su amiga.

-Desea mantener la mente ocupada-contestó Elyse mientras le entregaba el té. La joven agradeció-Menos mal pronto acabará.

-¿A qué se refiere, señora Elyse?-preguntó Jesy.

-Mi hermano...-la mujer pelinegra suspiró cruzando los brazos-...me envió una carta avisándome de su llegada a la capital hace dos días.

-¿Dos días?-Leigh-Anne hizo un cálculo mental tan rápido que su ceño se frunció ligeramente-Eso quiere decir que...

<<<

La condesa Thirlwall había sido paciente frente a las tareas que la misma Jade se encomendó por voluntad propia. No puso objeción durante la primera semana, sin embargo, días después y notando que su hija no tenía la intención de disminuir el estudio e incrementar las horas de descanso, llegó a la conclusión de que debía mostrar nuevamente la imagen de madre seria y preocupada.

Así que, cuando Jade llegó de la fiesta de té y recital de poesía, y ayudó a la condesa por una hora, esta (luego de sacarse los lentes de apoyo y soltar la pluma) le ordenó estrictamente y descanso inmediato. Jade opuso resistencia pero la condesa no desistió ni por un segundo por lo que la joven solo pudo salir con un breve permiso para revisar el estado de sus camelias frente al clima actual. 

Dicho de esa forma, Jade en ese momento se encontraba vestida con un traje de mangas largas y un chal cubriendo sus hombros caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde reposaban sus bellas camelias. 

-Con que pueden soportar los fríos moderados de inicio del invierno,uhm...-murmuró la joven castaña mientras sus dedos rozaban los pétalos de aquellas flores-¿Será lo mismo con la primera nevada de la temporada?

Las chimeneas de la residencia Thirlwall fueron avivadas y la servidumbre poco a poco terminaba su trabajo de aquel día. Algunos vientos rápidos y helados hicieron estremecer el cuerpo de la joven castaña mientras en el fondo, Yesenia, con sábanas planchadas en mano, se permitía sorprenderse frente un visitante inesperado en el vestíbulo de la residencia. 

Los cabellos castaños de Jade comenzaron a separarse del agarre del chal y sus dedos no opusieron resistencia ante esa huida causada por la ventisca. Los copos de nieve comenzaron a ser más frecuentes cayendo como adornadas perlas sobre cada hebra de cabello en la joven cuyo estado de ensoñación era ajeno al alboroto que se formó en el interior de su hogar. 

-!Mi lady!

"¿Acaso esa es la voz de Yesenia?"

Jade pensó que aquel llamado se lo había imaginado y permaneció admirando sus flores mientras el visitante inesperado detenía el aviso de la doncella para presentarse por sus propios medios. 

"Se está acercando. Entonces no era mi imaginación. Supongo que mi tiempo libre ha terminado"

Los pasos ajenos avanzaron con lentitud en el jardín de la residencia Thirlwall.

"Te tomas tu tiempo, Yesenia ¿Acaso no vas a apurarme como de costumbre?"

Entonces, se detuvo. Los pasos no se oyeron y aunque el silbido del invierno comenzaba a ser más fuerte, Jade se preguntó porqué razón su doncella no le avisaba de su presencia. Con esa interrogante en mente dio la vuelta y frente a ella se topó con aquel rostro blanquecino que añoró ver por largas semanas.

-He vuelto.

Ahí estaba esa mirada celeste, tan brillante ante el invierno. Ahí estaba su cabello plateado bailando al son de aquella ventisca ruidosa de tarde. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Perrie. Tan hermosa como la vez en que se fue y la besó dejándola con un sentimiento de vacío no experimentado antes. 

Jade sonrió e inesperadamente sus ojos fueron cubiertos por unas cristalinas lágrimas. 

-Bienvenida.

Ambas, con la emoción a brote del encuentro, se fundieron en un abrazo que aguardó en el fondo de su alma desde aquel día de despedida.


	37. La dicha de la dulce mujer

El día que Perriett llegó a la capital lo primero que hizo, luego de presentar su respectivo saludo al Emperador, fue tomar su caballo y trotar rumbo a la residencia Thirlwall. 

Ni siquiera el grito de advertencia de su lacayo Yul le importó y mucho menos las graciosas bromas que los otros comandantes le dirigieron al verlo tan apurado y con miras de no detenerse ni por su misma progenitora. 

Fue una reacción esperada, Yul lo sabía. El duque Edwards no había podido darse el debido tiempo de escribirle una carta a su querida Jade por lo que aclarar las cosas apenas llegase a la capital era una de las tantas cosas que deseaba hacer. Tan solo Yul esperaba que la respuesta de la señorita Thirlwall sea para bien porque no creía poder aconsejar a un duque demasiado abatido por el rechazo.

Gracias al cielo, la esperanza que guardaba Yul en su corazón fue oído. 

Jade no tuvo palabras para reclamar porque sabía que el duque no había viajado en busca de placer y diversión al norte. Por lo tanto, era de esperarse que en algún punto las cartas no hayan llegado y era de esperar también que no tendría porque llegar a visitarla apenas ingresase a los terrenos de la capital de Gardia. No obstante, aquella contradicción a lo último la sorprendió en demasía que no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al notar la gran necesidad que Perrie había tenido por verla. Pensar que ella no había sido la única con la necesidad del reencuentro la hizo sentir tan feliz que su corazón se vio envuelto por un calor tan abrasador que solo los brazos de Perrie pudieron calmar.

La residencia Thirlwall aquel día fue invadida por un ambiente tierno y emocionante.

Los sirvientes, contagiados por la felicidad de su señorita, lucieron sus mejores sonrisas en cada actividad que realizaban. Yesenia, la doncella personal de Jade, no pudo evitar una lágrima de emoción al notar un cambio en la mirada de su señorita por lo que aquella noche se comprometió en dar lo mejor de sí para que las conversaciones que tuviese con el duque no se vieran interrumpidas por la curiosidad de la servidumbre.

-!Yesenia, no seas aguafiestas!-exclamó una criada luego de verse atrapada vigilando desde la abertura de la puerta.

-No hay razón por la que debamos interrumpir a mi lady-respondió Yesenia con una mirada severa-¿Acaso desean que se lo comunique a la señora Irene?

Con aquella advertencia, algunas de las criadas que habían estado espiando la sala de visitas, se retiraron con premura notable. Pasado aquel breve altercado, el ambiente de Jade y Perrie no vio interrumpido hasta la presencia de la condesa Thirlwall.

Perrie, percatándose que no había presentado su saludo a la señora de la casa, se puso de pie enseguida. No obstante, la condesa no tenía tiempo para protocolos y sin más lo saludó cálidamente. Verlo sano y salvo y con su hija mostrando una adorable sonrisa confirmó lo mucho que ambos se habían extrañado.

-Duque Edwards, nos honraría mucho si usted aceptase cenar con nosotras-dijo la condesa con una sonrisa cómplice que su hija no tardó en reconocer.

-Oh, vaya-Perrie se vio sorprendida por aquella invitación. No era porque no la esperaba sino porque iba a hacerle aquella misma propuesta a Jade, pero ahora que la condesa Thirlwall parecía lucir un buen humor, aceptó aquella cordialidad con agradecimiento.

El resto de la velada la pasaron de forma amena en parte gracias al actuar de la servidumbre. Aquella noche el cocinero Jhon y sus dos ayudantes se lucieron en preparar los mejores y exquisitos platillos que las alabanzas no tardaron en llegar. Las criadas y mayordomos fueron tan educados y pulcros en sus acciones que superaron con creces a los del castillo Imperial. Todo el actuar de los trabajadores en la residencia Thirlwall fue estimulado cada vez más por la gran y hermosa alegría que Jade demostraba con cada movimiento. 

Y eso era suficiente para que la servidumbre, cuyo estima por la familia Thirlwall era insuperable, estuviese satisfecha.

-Mi señorita se ve tan feliz-el cocinero Jhon parecía orgullo por el tono de voz que utilizaba aquella noche-¿Y no es su excelencia, el duque, alguien muy adecuado? 

-No lo sé. A mi me parece muy delgado en comparación con los demás comandantes-exclamó un mayordomo. Enseguida un golpe fue propinado en su cabeza por el cocinero que mantuvo un rostro indignado-!Eso duele! 

-Más respeto con su excelencia. No es alguien de quien podemos expresarnos libremente o mofarnos.

-!Solo dije que es muy delgado! Además de tener un rostro muy fino para ser un-

Esta vez dos golpes fueron asestados por las criadas que estaban a su lado.

<<<

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como lo había prometido, Jade visitó la residencia Morells. No obstante, la compañía de aquel día no fue su acostumbrada doncella personal sino el mismísimo duque Edwards.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos los nobles presentes en la plaza principal de la capital al ver caminar a Jade, especialmente bella, del brazo del duque Edwards a quien no parecía importarle demostrar lo mucho que estimaba a la señorita. Su mirada, singularmente embelesada y la sonrisa jamás vista seguido, fueron demasiado para las jóvenes damas. 

Muchas envidiaron en ese momento la posición de Jade. Verlos lucirse de la mejor manera y casi inseparables dio riendas al rumor del próximo fin del cortejo y el inicio de un compromiso que muchas damas habían soñado. Pero el hecho de que las personas empezasen a murmurar de ellos y les prestasen demasiada atención, les importaba menos. Jade, lejos de mostrar un rostro de inconformidad ante cada saludo de nobles que se atrevían a interrumpir su camino, se comportó impecable. Ya era conocida su creencia de ser siempre respetuosa y era admirada en aquel actuar por el duque, sin embargo, los insultos disfrazados con frases ligeramente cordiales de una joven dama entrometida había sido el proceder que no podía tolerar.

El duque Edwards no fue ajeno a las palabras que quería dar a entender esa dama cuyo honor no estaba presente y deseosa de despacharla con la frialdad correspondiente hizo el ademán de interponerse. Sin embargo, Jade no tenía planeado ser rescatada cual mujer indefensa.

-Espero equivocarme, señorita Thompson, con lo que voy a decirle...-empezó suavemente Jade sin dejar de lado su sonrisa-...pero creo que usted está insinuando que soy un obstáculo para las tareas del duque Edwards.

-!Yo nunca dije eso!-la mueca sin disimulo fue visible en el rostro de la señorita Thompson cuya doncella permanecía inclinada.

-Entonces fue mi equivocación-Jade se llevó la mano al pecho-No obstante, en este preciso momento, la señorita Thompson debe disculparse con el duque Edwards.

-¿Por qué razón debería hacerlo?

-Tal parece la señorita Thompson ha olvidado que debe dirigirse al duque como demanda su título y no como Sir.

-!E-Eso...!

-Y también debe tener en cuenta que no puede hablar en nombre del duque sin tomar en cuenta su cercanía-Jade la miró fijo-¿Acaso la señorita Thompson conoce el itinerario que el duque maneja como para juzgarme un obstáculo?

-!Ya le dije que nunca insinué algo así!

-No es necesario que alce la voz de tal forma-exclamó Jade viendo de reojo algunas miradas sobre ellas-Pero tenga en cuenta que esa actitud no es digna de admirar en un noble.

-¿Ah, sí?

-!Mi lady!

La señorita Thompson apartó a su doncella con brusquedad cuya acción de calmar a su ama fue inútil-¡¿Cómo alguien de un linaje menor al mío se atreve a reprenderme frente a todos?!

-Mis palabras siempre han sido dirigidas con el respeto adecuado pero las suyas fueron todo lo contrario.

La señorita Thompson apretó los dientes. Jade, sin dejarse intimidar por aquella aura de odio nauseabunda permaneció con la mano sobre el pecho y un respetable porte.

-¿Se cree demasiado ahora que Sir Edwards viró su atención a usted, eh? Sin duda alguna una dama de su posición e historial no pudo evitar utilizar los mismos sucios trucos que su institutriz usó en su despreciable padre para seducirlo.

Un jadeó se oyó de parte de las damas y caballeros presentes.

-Veo que el marqués Thompson no ha educado con cautela a su primogénita, lamentablemente. Y es una pena que debo sentir al notar como responde de forma grotesca que ni los respetables plebeyos tienen costumbres como esas.

La señorita Thompson se vio envuelta en notables murmullos de recriminación y desprecio. Todos los nobles presentes empezaron a señalarla en son de desaprobación e incluso se atrevieron a mencionar algunos que romperían lazos comerciales y amistosos con la residencia Thompson. Si la primogénita de la familia se comportaba de tal forma ¿qué imagen darían a conocer al aliarse con tal mujer maleducada? Hasta ese punto ponían en duda el honor y actuar de los Thompson con tal espectáculo deplorable. 

Además, estaba el tema de que se había atrevido a insultar a la señorita Thirlwall cuya familia eran una de las más fieles en el Imperio Gardia. Tenía el favor del emperador y la atención del duque Edwards, candidato a la corona imperial. Todo aquel renombre en las Thirlwall no era para jugársela y ver que resultado conllevaba insultarla frente a testigos. 

Por ello fue de pensamiento unánime el mal actuar de la señorita Thompson que, ahogada en celos enfermizos, optó por inclinar la cabeza y huir sin más que el rostro hirviendo y las uñas bien marcadas en ambas palmas.

Jade aligeró la mano tensa que había mantenido sobre su pecho y la dirigió hacia la delantera de su vestido.

-!Dios mío, no puedo creerlo!

-¿Cómo pudo criar de tal manera a su hija el marqués Thompson? No hay forma que pueda seguir manteniendo lazos con tal imagen manchada.

-Ni siquiera pensó en su padre ni en su familia. La señorita Thompson reaccionó de lo peor.

-El honor de su familia ha caído.

-Que vergüenza...

El duque tomó la mano de Jade y suavemente depositó un beso sobre sus nudillos. Acto seguido la reposó sobre su brazo extendido y mostrándole una sonrisa segura empezó a dirigir el andar que había sido interrumpido por aquella señorita cuyo apellido no olvidaría.

-Debo admitir que su yo de ahora no se compara en nada al de enero-habló el duque sosteniendo con fuerza ligera la mano de Jade cuyo semblante de confrontación había desaparecido-Y siento una breve nostalgia por ello.

-¿Acaso deseaba rescatarme, duque Perriett?

El duque se atrevió a sonreír mientras negaba-Usted tenía esa mirada feroz que ni siquiera me atreví a interrumpir luego de verla.

-Aquí entre nos deseaba decirle unas cuantas cosas más que mi madre se habría escandalizado ante el solo pensar.

-Pero supo controlar esa reacción como toda dama respetuosa y educada. 

Jade sonrió aliviada de sentir cada vez más lejos aquel sin sabor que le dejó el encuentro con la señorita Thompson-No iba a permitir que me insulten de aquella forma...

-¿Por eso nombró al marqués Thompson? ¿No pensó que tal vez no tenía el poder para siquiera mencionarlo en la confrontación?

-Si no lo hubiese hecho habría terminado por ignorar en primer instancia los insultos disfrazados de la señorita Thompson pero creo que nombrarlo fue la mejor opción-respondió Jade-Ahora que la primogénita de la familia se vio envuelta en una confrontación deplorable todos apuntaran su actuar como la mala enseñanza que el marqués les da a sus hijos. Así, ¿no cree usted que quien le puede dar un mejor castigo a la señorita Thompson es su mismo padre?

Jade había demostrado que no era la misma que hace meses. Su forma de responder a asuntos de tal calibre y su actuar cambiaron para bien que muchos creían favorable tal reacción además de perfecta para el puesto de duquesa. Las nobles damas mayores no tardaron en esparcir el rumor de lo madura y serena que era esa jovencita de apenas veinte años y por supuesto Perrie no tardó en sentir la necesidad de besar aquellos labios que liberaron tales palabras inteligentes.

Puesto así, ajena al pensamiento de hambre de Perrie, la joven Thirlwall guió el andar rumbo a la mercería más famoso de la plaza. Hizo una breve compra (una hora tratando de decidir entre un diseño u otro) y con la tranquilidad acostumbrada en aquella mañana de invierno cubierto por rezagos de nieve, llegó a la residencia Morells.

Ambos fueron recibidos por el barón Morells que en aquel preciso instante se encontraba cruzando el vestíbulo de la residencia. Saludó, con aparente sorpresa, y pidió a la servidumbre el mejor trato para con los dos invitados. Puesto así fueron guiados a la sala indicada cuyo ambiente acogedor y cálido entibió la punta de los dedos de Jade. El barón Morells se portó como un excelente anfitrión y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas frases de cordialidad, Jade le pidió licencia para visitar la habitación de Liana.

-!Oh, mi hija estará encanta de verla!-exclamó el barón complacido-Iris, por favor guía a la señorita Thirlwall a la habitación de Liana.

La jefa de las criadas asintió y Jade se despidió una vez más de ambas personas. 

Era obvio que el duque Edwards como tal no podría ingresar a la habitación de una dama, aunque imponer aquel deseo hubiese sido recibido de forma obligada debido a su estatus, por lo que optó en esperar a Jade mientras conversaba con el barón Morells cuyo entusiasmo por estar en contacto con uno de los candidatos a la corona Imperial fue insuperable. Si acrecentaba su red de conexiones y daba la impresión impecable de ser un noble capaz podía ganarse su favor. Ahora, con la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata por su adorable hija, agradeció haber estado informado de todo lo que acontecía en el Imperio.

-Señorita Morells-Iris tocó dos veces la puerta-La señorita Thirlwall ha llegado.

-!Oh, por favor, pasen!

Iris abrió la puerta y luego de que Jade haya entrado con una sonrisa cálida a la habitación de Liana, aguardó en silencio a la espera de una orden.

-Luces pálida, Liana-dijo Jade sin contenerse-Ah, pero no creas que por ello te ves menos linda.

-Al menos alguien de las dos luce bien y contrario a lo que me comunicaron-Jade asintió con timidez-Iris, por favor trae los brownies con un poco de té de hibisco para mi invitada.

-Enseguida, señorita.

Cuando Iris se retiró de la habitación, Liana mostró un rostro emocionado al ver tenuamente sonrojada a su amiga.

-¿El duque Edwards fue a visitarte, verdad?

-¿Cómo...?

-La señora Elyse-la joven castaña aligeró el ceño fruncido de confusión al oír el nombre de la hermana de Perrie-Como últimamente pasa el tiempo acompañándome fue inevitable enterarme de tal sorpresa.

-Oh, claro. Además el duque Perriett le envió una carta a la señora Elyse sobre su llegada a la capital.

-Uhm-Liana sonrió con sospecha-¿Acaso estás un poco resentida por ello?

-!Liana, que cosas dices!-dijo Jade sentándose al lado de la cama donde reposaba su amiga-Es cierto que me sentí un poco confundida pero...

-¿No le guardas rencor, verdad?

Jade asintió-Es una persona con un cargo importante sobre sus hombros. Además, la situación en el norte no era para tener un tiempo libre ¿Sabías que ejecutaron una emboscada a plena madrugada? 

-Ser uno de los seis comandante del Imperio si que es difícil.

-Pero bueno, no he venido de visita para hablar sobre mí-sonrió Jade dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron una charla que, a parte de ser lenta por el estado de Liana, fue de mucha ayuda para iniciar de buena manera el día de ambas. 

<<<

-Su Majestad, ya ha sido enviada la carta con el sello Imperial al mandatario de la República de Saliere.

-Supongo que nos hemos tomado el tiempo de detallar con suma cautela la reunión que solicitamos en el castillo.

El consejero Imperial asintió-La espera a la respuesta es de aproximadamente cinco días.

-Bien.

El comandante Elistern miró de reojo al marqués Pinnock y este asintió en consentimiento a las próximas palabras que debían decirse.

-La reunión con la cámara de nobles fue programada para pasado mañana, Su Majestad ¿Está conforme con ello?

-Ni un poco.

-!Su Majestad..!

-Pero debe hacerse y es mi deber como monarca de estas tierras-ambos comandantes mostraron signos de alivio-No obstante, aún me queda la duda del porqué tiene que realizarse ante un gran número. 

-Creo que la confianza que usted guarda por sus súbitos se vería complacida y con ello el apoyo de la nobleza crecería más de lo que se imagina-aseguró el consejero.

-De todas formas, el rumor ha corrido desde la llegada de los criminales y el tema está al son de los cotilleos-agregó el comandante Elistern.

El emperador asintió calmadamente, viró su atención al comandante Berlot cuya voz no se había oído desde el inicio de la reunión y habló.

-Lo notó meditabundo, comandante Berlot.

-!Lamento mucho mi error, Su Majestad!-dijo aquel hombre percatándose de su distracción palpable.

-No hay nada que lamentar-expresó-Pero, ahora que recuerdo...¿fueron los espías imperiales recompensados? 

-Su Majestad, usted mismo les dio un título, tierras y oro en cantidad hace semanas...

El emperador soltó una risa al ver la expresión confundida del comandante Berlot que al notar la reacción, sintió alivio por primera vez en la tarde.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Tan solo estaba comprobando que su concentración este presente en esta reunión días previos a la verdadera batalla-El comandante Pinnock no sintió que reírse como el comandante Elistern lo hacía sería correcto al ver como el Emperador utilizaba tales palabras ante una próxima confrontación entre dos naciones. Quizás por ello lo juzgaban demasiado serio y aburrido en las reuniones sociales-Sin embargo, también me comunicó del increíble aporte de la señorita Thirlwall...

-!Ah!-el comandante Berlot cayó en cuenta en su terrible olvido. Luego de días ajetreados, reuniones interminables y carreras a caballo se había descuidado de recompensar a la mujer que fue capaz de descifrar aquel mensaje que hizo posible la intervención del grupo contrabandista y en resumen, el rápido accionar de la empresa.

-¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante, comandante Berlot?-preguntó el Elistern con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe mi error, Su Majestad pero...

-No hay nada que lamentar nuevamente, comandante Berlot. Estoy seguro que tiene una excusa aceptable, sin embargo, se asegurará de que antes de que anochezca la señorita Thirlwall reciba una citación para recompensar su gran aporte al Imperio.

-Como ordene, Su Majestad-expresó el joven comandante mientras mantenía una figura recta.

-Bien-el monarca vio como de soslayo el comandante Elistern enviaba unas miradas para nada amigables al joven marqués quien se lamentaba seguidamente del terrible descuido-Veo que el comandante Newschetein tenía razón. El comandante Berlot parece distraído desde la recaída de la señorita Morells cuyo estado espero este en mejora.

Aquel comentario dicho por el emperador en una reunión cuyo tema de discusión no era el estado de salud de la primogénita de un barón, alertó los sentidos de los comandantes y el consejero con demasía. 

¿Por qué razón Su Majestad, sol y vida del Imperio Gardia, empezaba a comentar aquel tema imitando los cotilleos de sociedad?

-Parece que mis palabras han sorprendido a todos...

-Por supuesto que sí, Su Majestad ¿Qué razón tiene para nombrar a la señorita Morells?-dijo confundido el marqués Pinnock.

El emperador rió por un momento obteniendo unas miradas confusas por sus subordinados-Asumía que el tema por el que nos reunimos había terminado desde que empecé a interrogar al comandante Berlot ¿Estoy equivocado?

-No...

-Entonces, por favor, guarden las alarmas en su interior-dijo el emperador con un tono de voz calmado. Luego de ver las reacciones de todos, se sentía más ligero en cuanto a pensamientos y agradecía sentirse así-Tengo razones para comentar el estado de la joven dama. Mi emperatriz me comunicó con preocupación sobre aquella noticia por su amiga, la marquesa Newschetein cuya presencia en el momento de la recaída fue ineludible. Puesto así, el comandante Berlot, quien es gran amigo del barón Morells, debe estar al tanto de todo.

-¿Y qué tiene que decir, comandante Berlot?

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él. Por un momento le pareció ridículo que siquiera incluyeran el tema pero viendo que el emperador se notaba satisfecho por satisfacer su curiosidad no pudo hacer nada más que responder pese a la notable vergüenza que hervía en su interior.

-La señorita Morells...se encuentra mejor a comparación de aquel día-Berlot sintió como la voz comenzaba a flaquear mas un esfuerzo sacado desde el último nervio de su cuerpo fue mayor-Hoy le presentaré mis saludos.

El emperador sabía, de parte de su amada emperatriz, que el comandante Berlot, uno de los seis comandantes en el Imperio y cuyo prestigio era grande, tenía gran interés en tomar la mano de la señorita Morells aún si provenía de una familia noble de menor rango. No podía evitar escapar de aquella noticia puesto que la marquesa Newschetein, entrañable amiga de su esposa, había conversado de ello sus tardes de té. La emperatriz le había dicho que era un secreto a voces, pero el emperador creyó que, notando la habilidad del comandante Berlot para esconder hasta cierto punto las cosas , sería cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas tomen el rumbo deseado. 

-Transmitir mis saludos de buena fe al barón Morells y a la señorita Morells.

Dicho eso, el tema quedó cerrado.

<<<

Jade no había querido demostrar una actitud presurosa o no apta en una dama al no dar el primer paso para..eso.

Evitó, durante todo el día, concentrar su atención en los labios de Perrie quien, fuera de sentirse alabada por esa forma de esquivar, creyó que su adorable Jade guardaba rencor por aquel tema. Pero no. Nada estaba más alejado de la realidad y pudo confirmarlo cuando ambas estuvieron bebiendo el té de las seis de la tarde en el interior de la residencia Thirlwall frente al único jardín.

La joven castaña había cometido la osadía de evitar nuevamente la mirada de sus labios moverse al son de las palabras que emitió. Estaba vez Perrie no dejó que aquello pasase como un asunto ignorado por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a invitar a Jade a ponerse de pie junto a ella. Su petición fue concedida con cierto desconcierto pero apenas Perrie comenzó a explicar la razón, los colores volvieron a las mejillas de la joven quien no soportando más las expresiones dadas, confesó todo.

Mostrando una mirada de sueño, los labios de color frambuesa moverse seductoramente y la sinceridad en cada palabra, Perrie no pudo contenerse más. Tomó ambas mejillas y con el deseo impreso desde su llegada, reposó sus labios sobre los de Jade. 

En aquel preciso momento Yesenia había llegado con una carta en mano, no obstante, apenas notó la escena en su punto más alto y la mirada celeste del duque, dio media vuelta volviendo por donde llegó. Una vez metros lejos y asombrada al punto de lucir completamente roja, dejó salir un quejido.

-Me interrumpió-murmuró Jade luego de concluir el beso en cuya alma se le había escapado.

Perrie sonrió admirando el arrebol notable en el rostro de su querida Jade-¿Fue inoportuna?-dijo-Dígame y sus palabras serán una sentencia para mí.

-No, no fue inoportuna.

-Entonces permita que cumpla nuevamente el deseo que guardé en este tiempo-susurró Perrie rozando los labios de Jade quien embelesada y llena de un calor inexplicable, asintió apenas.

Luego de esperar un tiempo considerable (Yesenia tenía que entregar sí o sí la carta a su señorita como lo había demandado el lacayo del comandante Berlot), la doncella personal de Jade pidió permiso para presentarse frente a aquellos dos amantes.

-Yesenia...-Jade tenía ciertas ganas de preguntar si, por cualquier casualidad, la había visto compartiendo un momento íntimo con el duque pero desechó la idea por creerla no oportuna-¿Algún comunicado?

-Oh, claro, mi lady-dijo Yesenia tratando de lucir lo menos nerviosa frente a la mirada del duque Edwards-Llegó esta carta hace minutos. El lacayo del comandante Berlot me dijo que era de suma urgencia que se lo presentase apenas la vea. 

-Muchas gracias-Jade tomó la carta y Yesenia pasó a retirarse.

-¿Lleva el sello de la familia Berlot?-preguntó por precaución el duque.

-Sí...-contestó Jade abriendo la carta y leyéndola en silencio-Pero...el contenido es completamente distinto al que imaginé.

-¿No la cita una audiencia privada?

Jade negó-Es una citación al castillo Imperial para recompensar mi aporte en la empresa realizada. 

Perrie frunció ligeramente el ceño ¿Por qué razón el comandante Berlot le enviaba aquella carta semanas después de su participación?


	38. Sala de honor

La recaída de Liana había preocupado a más personas de las que creyó. Por ello fue casi inevitable verse sorprendida y a la vez honrada con la visita del comandante Berlot horas después de la conversación con su amiga Jade. 

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando la puerta de su habitación fue tocada por Iris avisándole de la presencia de cierto caballero. Liana permitió su entrada y al percatarse de la identidad de aquella persona, una duda la embargó.

-Disculpe, comandante Berlot, pero...-dijo la joven luego de entregarle el ramo de gardenias blancas y frescas a Iris para que lo pusiese en un jarrón-¿mi padre sabe de su presencia en mis aposentos?

Berlot asintió sin dar cabida de más a la duda en el rostro de Liana-Jamás realizaría tal acto osado sin la licencia de Lionel.

Liana se sintió más tranquila con esa respuesta y a pesar de notar la puerta abierta miró al comandante con atención, notando prontamente una expresión de nerviosismo tenue. La joven dama pensó que, un hombre como el comandante Berlot, se sentía de tal forma al ver su inapropiada forma de vestir (el mismo chal blanco cubría sus hombros y pecho) y el poco arreglo en su cabello. Lucía antiestética y en menos de cinco segundos sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al dar tal espectáculo vergonzoso frente a Ronald.

La llegada de Iris con el jarrón de gardenias y una criada con una bandeja ocasionó que el ambiente incómodo se dispersara por un breve tiempo.

-!Son muy hermosas estas flores!-exclamó Iris con alegría notable-¿Verdad, señorita Morells?

-Sí, son muy bellas...

Luego de unas pocas palabras ambas criadas se retiraron de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y quedándose Iris al exterior para vigilar aquel encuentro que, a pesar de ser poco común, había sido esperado por mucho tiempo. A comparación de la compañía de la señora Elyse, la ama de llaves prefería mil veces como el comandante Berlot aprovechaba su posición como buen amigo del barón Morells para acercarse significativamente a Liana. 

-Comandante Berlot, por favor, tome asiento-indicó Liana inclinándose hacia su mesita de noche para servir el té de hierba luisa; sin embargo, Ronald fue más rápido en su actuar y tomó la tetera de porcelana por ella para llenar ambas tazas-Muchas gracias.

Ronald asintió y tomando la taza del asa por la que apenas podía caber su dedo, habló-Me alegra mucho verla mejor de lo que me comunicaron.

-Oh, las noticias vuelan más de lo imaginado.

-Lionel me comentó de ello, señorita Liana-contestó el comandante-Y aunque deseé visitarla lo más pronto posible, las circunstancias actuales me lo impidieron.

Liana asintió posando su taza en el platillo-Gracias por enviar al doctor de confianza de la familia Berlot, comandante-el hombre esperaba tarde o temprano el agradecimiento de parte de la joven y a pesar de verse en la poca capacidad de hablar con rapidez, podía notar la sinceridad en su mirar-Nunca está de más una segunda opinión en estos casos.

-¿Y...cómo se encuentra ahora?-preguntó el hombre con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz. Luego de la llegada del doctor Jill a la residencia Berlot, él mismo lo había bombardeado con muchas preguntas sobre el estado de la primogénita del barón Morells.

-Mejor. Mucho mejor-Liana creyó que la preocupación de Ronald era algo normal. Ella no era ajena al cuidado con el que aquel hombre la trataba. Contrario a lo que se pensaría, Liana no se sentía incómoda con tal demostración-Es usted muy amable con nosotros-Ronald frunció el ceño ligeramente-No solo apoya a mi padre como un estimado amigo sino que también se preocupa por el bienestar de Marie y yo.

-Señorita Liana...-dijo Ronald luego de escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad-Mi amistad con Lionel viene desde años. Incluso tiene conocimiento que su difunta madre, Blanca, también era una estimada amiga para mí-Liana asintió-Como ve, tengo fuertes lazos que me unen a la familia Morells y de los cuales me siento muy orgulloso y agradecido. No obstante...tiene que saber que mis atenciones para con usted son totalmente distintas a las que tengo por su hermana. 

La joven castaña apretó ligeramente la asa de su taza al enfrentarse a la mirada llena de calor del comandante Berlot. Aquel hombre de ojos verdes y cabello café la miraba fijamente mientras mantenía la expectativa en su respuesta frente a unas palabras cuyo significado no podía malinterpretarse.

-No creo ser merecedora de tal especial atención, comandante Berlot.

-Claro que lo es-respondió Ronald con rapidez-No deseo que me malinterprete y tome mis acciones como una simple preocupación guiada por el vínculo amical que tengo con Lionel-Liana bajó la mirada. No podía mantener la vista fija en aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban con tal dedicación que era imposible sacar una conclusión diferente a la pensada-Mis atenciones, mis pensamientos y mi constancia le pertenecen solamente a usted-Ronald admiró por un breve momento el perfil de la joven. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y pese a la situación no daba muestras de querer huir, no obstante, Ronald creyó que era suficiente por hoy. Volvió en sí y dejando su efervescente sentimiento oculto por un tiempo más, habló-Con estas palabras deseo que usted se dé cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones mas no anhelo guiarla a la obligación de verse agobiada con ellas.

Luego de ello le siguió un silencio que por unos segundos no se pudo cortar. El comandante Berlot ya había hablado lo suficiente y ahora Liana se veía en la obligación de contestar siquiera con una palabra y así lo hizo. Tomó un poco de aire con suavidad evitando que un silbido fuese oído y encaró al comandante viéndolo directamente al rostro. 

Ronald la admiró. Liana tenía las mejillas menos sonrojadas pero en su mirar se mantenía la inquietud por su revelación ¿acaso habría una esperanza?

-Lo mantendré en mente, comandante Berlot-contestó Liana con apenas un hilo de voz.

Para cualquier hombre con la esperanza de un amor de años aquellas palabras hubiesen sido cruciales o detonantes, pero para Ronald, cuya dedicación y sentimiento eran aún más fuertes, Liana había dicho lo necesario para mantener su ilusión. Puesto así, el comandante creyó oportuno retirarse y a pesar de desear continuar su revelación hasta guiarla a una confesión inapelable, empujó su propia voluntad a despedirse con cordialidad de su querida Liana y a dar frente a una ansiosa Iris cuyo rostro no podía verse más iluminado.

<<<

La citación que Jade había recibido fue de contenido contradictorio y confuso. Tan solo al inicio, ya que al ser sellada con el emblema de la familia Berlot se suponía una reunión en la mansión del marqués mas el lugar no era aquel sino el castillo Imperial. Específicamente en la gran sala de honores cuyo prestigio era incomparable. 

Siendo esa la realidad, el emisor del mensaje daba aviso de la presencia de Su Majestad y la debida recompensa por su aporte. 

-¿Recompensa? ¿En la gran sala de honores? !Nunca pensé que fuera de gran calibre tu aporte, hija mía!

Jade sonrió inocentemente luego de conversar con su madre de la reciente citación.

-Además de ello es antes del mediodía...una petición apresurada, sí, pero es por una buena razón-murmuró la condesa-Debo enviarle una carta a Sir Howelt para que te escolte. Dios mío, ¿estará dispuesto a perdonar mi aviso a estas horas de la noche? En todo caso tendré que explayarme en abundantes disculpas y recompensarle.

-Mi señora, sería mejor que empiece a escribir la carta-exclamó Irene-Van a ser las diez de la noche...

-!Tienes razón!-la condesa se puso de pie al instante. Jade la miró y por primera vez en su vida pudo notar como su madre tenía cierto entusiasmo y nerviosismo en su rostro-Irene, envía a que traigan un criado y Jade, querida, ¿deseas que llame a Yesenia para que te ayude a preparar todo para mañana?

-Yesenia se encuentra en mi habitación sacando los vestidos correspondientes, madre.

La condesa se sorprendió pero sonrió al instante-Que muchacha más servicial y oportuna. 

Pasada aquella noche de preparación agitada e inesperada, Jade se levantó muy temprano por la mañana para alistarse con debido tiempo y cuidado. Yesenia y una criada más estuvieron al tanto de no desperdiciar ningún detalle de su joven señorita y fueron tan dedicadas en ello que incluso la condesa felicitó su esfuerzo. 

Jade no lucía ostentosas joyas ni el vestido de último momento, sin embargo, la apariencia pulcra y recatada que llevaba era suficiente para relucir su belleza innata y a flor de luz en aquel día. 

-¿Por qué la señorita Thirlwall no lleva el vestido rosa que tanto le gusta?

-!Sí! Contrasta muy bien con el tono de su piel.

Yesenia negó-La sala de honores del castillo Imperial es la única donde los nobles o caballeros no pueden llevar ninguna prenda roja o derivados. Tan solo el emperador y la emperatriz presentes tienen permitido lucirlo. Es una regla que ha permanecido por años en el Imperio Gardia.

En el momento justo que las criadas estaban por protestar llegó Sir Howelt a presentar sus saludos y a dar aviso del estado del carruaje de la familia Thirlwall. 

-Oh-exclamó un mayordomo uniéndose al grupo de criadas-El duque Edwards no vino a escoltar a nuestra señorita.

-Pensé lo mismo ¿Estará ocupado?

-¿Qué es más importante que acompañar a la dama que cortejas a una citación valiosa?

-Ese tema en particular no nos incumbe a nosotros-exclamó Yesenia juntando ambas manos-Voy a continuar mis deberes. 

El mayordomo y las criadas se miraron para luego seguirle el paso a Yesenia cuya premura notable fue para mitigar más las preguntas indiscretas sobre la señorita Jade. 

Después de la despedida correspondiente de su madre, Jade tomó el carruaje de la familia Thirlwall para dirigirse hacia el castillo Imperial. De camino a su destino, le fue inevitable darse cuenta de las constantes visitas que había realizado a ese lugar en particular y de las nuevas aventuras que gozó en el transcurso del año. Desde conocer a Perrie hasta ser un gran apoyo en una empresa para salvaguardar el tesoro nacional. Sin duda alguna Jade había sido la señorita que más atención llamó y de la cual se decía mucho en los círculos sociales. La sorpresa de su cortejo con la aclamada máscara del duque Edwards, el progreso de su personalidad pasiva y ser la mente maestra detrás del proyecto para brindarles derechos merecidos a las mujeres eran unos de los tantos sucesos que habían acontecido y de los cuales se sentía muy orgullosa. 

Así, con la seguridad de sus logros y una nueva fortaleza, Jade llegó al castillo Imperial. Aunque su citación fue decidida con apuro, no se le hizo esperar y fue guiada con rapidez y respeto hacia la gran sala de honores con la compañía de su guardia imperial, Sir Howelt. Entre el silencio de la expectativa y el considerable trayecto hasta el lugar, Jade optó por hacer breves comentarios triviales sobre la extensión de los jardines y los detalles arquitectónicos de la edificación que fueron contestados por su guía y apoyados por Sir Howelt cuyo semblante nunca cambiaba ni en situaciones como aquellas. 

No obstante, los pequeños comentarios tuvieron que ser interrumpidos al encontrarse frente a frente con la entrada a la sala. El guía, con una sonrisa de complacencia, le avisó a Jade sobre la presentación que realizaría frente a Su Majestad y le indicó que apenas terminase, entrase con su guardia el cual tenía que esperar cuando la puerta se cerrase tras de él.

Un protocolo simple y sencillo que fue realizado al pie de la letra y del cual Jade pudo estar segura de haberlo hecho sin equivocación alguna. 

-Extiendo mis saludos y buenos deseos a la luz y vida del Imperio Gardia. Acude humildemente a su llamado Jade Amelia Thirlwall, Su Majestad.

-Levante la cabeza, señorita Thirlwall, pues es usted a quien el Imperio Gardia le agradece.

Jade obedeció y al mirar al Emperador se encontró con una mirada fraternal que hace muchos años no admiraba.

-Dígame, señorita Thirlwall, ¿debe ser el comandante Berlot castigado por tal demora escandalosa?

-Las circunstancias actuales han mantenido a todos los altos mandos muy ocupados por lo que el comandante Berlot no tiene culpa alguna, Su Majestad.

-Respuesta correcta-exclamó el emperador complacido-Y ya que usted fue un factor importante en esta empresa y siendo recompensada última, me veo en la obligación de aceptar cualquier petición o deseo que me alcance-Jade se permitió mostrar un rostro asombrado ante tal propuesta-Y por supuesto, insisto, señorita Thirlwall. Sé de buenas fuentes que usted es una dama respetable y por ende no hay nada que me complazca más que atender su pedido.

Jade sabía que aquella acción tomada por el emperador de Gardia no era absurda ni engañosa por lo que decidió agradecer a cada palabra dicha y pedir unos segundos para meditar su respuesta. El emperador se mostró de acuerdo y aseguró que esperaría el tiempo suficiente. No obstante, aquella mirada de hombre sabio sabía de antemano lo que la señorita Thirlwall deseaba más que nada y ese deseo no le era ajeno ni a la misma dama. Por lo que, después de unos dos minutos bien contados, Jade enfrentó con sus ojos avellanas llenos de seguridad a la imagen sagrada del emperador y habló.

-Humildemente pido a Su Majestad proponer en debate a la cámara de nobles un proyecto de ley sobre los derechos de las mujeres en el Imperio Gardia. 

-Está en discusión la derogación de la ley que no permite la herencia y/o administración de sus propiedades.

-Su Majestad, ese caso es tan solo la punta de la torre en todo este tema de los derechos femeninos en el Imperio-dijo Jade firme-Las mujeres nobles como tal tampoco tienen permitido representar a su familia en la cámara por lo que un familiar varón debe hacerse cargo de ello. También está el tema de las plebeyas cuyo salario es menor al de un plebeyo. Como ve, son varios factores que derivan de un solo proyecto. 

El emperador se quedó pensando. Para bien, él sabía que la ley de la herencia y administración femenina debía derogarse ya que las familias en general tenían un número mayor de herederas que de herederos, no obstante, había soslayado aquellos pequeños temas que, como mencionó Jade, derivaban de un solo proyecto a gran escala. La joven dama, cuyo linaje era noble, no solo estaba abogando por las de su grupo social sino que también ponía en el ojo del Imperio a las mujeres plebeyas del vasto territorio. Aquella acción aunque ambiciosa no dejó de sorprender al emperador.

-Me atrevo a lanzar estas palabras, pero...¿la señorita Thirlwall ha desarrollado o sabe de alguien de este proyecto temerario?

-Tengo el honor de conocer muy de cerca sobre ello, Su Majestad-respondió Jade-El trabajo como tal demanda personal y tiempo en demasía para definir cada punto. 

-Tiene razón-afirmó el emperador y después de un silencio corto, continuó-Bien, señorita Thirlwall. Aceptaré su petición con una sola condición.

Jade se vio invadida por una preocupación mas no decayó en mostrar un semblante digno de fuerza. 

-El proyecto sobre los derechos de la mujer en el Imperio Gardia será presentado primero ante mi persona y luego pasará a ser debatido en la cámara de nobles-dijo el anciano hombre-No sin antes ser expuesto por aquel grupo de personas encargadas de realizarlo teniéndola a usted como principal expositora. 

Jade sintió como un temor nuevo la dominaba momentáneamente. Las palabras del emperador le habían llegado lentamente hasta socavar una gran responsabilidad que, como cualquier persona, tenía miedo manejar sin la prudencia correcta. Sin embargo, viéndose en aquel lugar y hasta dónde había llegado su esfuerzo, decidió dar el paso decisivo y con valentía respondió al emperador.

-Aceptaré las órdenes, Su Majestad.

El emperador sabía que la señorita Thirlwall iba a flaquear pero no anticipó lo rápido que se recuperaría ¿Quién hubiese pensado aquello de la dama cuyas respuestas siempre eran complacientes por sobre sus propios deseos? Dentro de Jade algo significativo había cambiado y eso no pasó desapercibido para el emperador cuyo estima por ella creció más. 

<<<

Al salir de la gran sala de honores y luego de recibir de parte del emperador una gran suma de dinero por su participación en la empresa dirigida por el comandante Berlot, la heredera al título de condesa, Jade, pidió por un breve momento el apoyo de Sir Howelt.

-¿Se siente mal, joven señora?-preguntó Howelt luego de que Jade haya posado su mano sobre su brazo.

-Últimamente no he descansado como debía...-respondió Jade luego de sentirse mejor estabilizada y con la vista más clara-Tuve un breve mareo.

-!Joven señora!

-Por favor, no se alarme, Sir Howelt-expresó Jade antes de que aquel hombre se le ocurriese seguir hablando con un tono preocupante-Tan solo présteme un momento su brazo.

Howelt observó el rostro sincero de su señorita y tan solo atinó a asentir. Extendió el brazo de forma que Jade reposó su mano sobre él para continuar su camino hasta la salida del gran castillo imperial. Apenas habían recorrido treinta metros cuando, en la siguiente esquina de los pasadizos, el duque Edwards se presentó con un aparente rostro de apuro. Tuve que esperarse hasta que elevase la cabeza para que se percatara de la joven Thirlwall al lado de su guardia personal.

-!Señorita Jade!-exclamó el duque avanzando hacia ellos con pasos continuos y una sonrisa perfilada en su rostro mas al estar lo suficientemente cerca se percató al instante del contacto íntimo de ambas personas ocasionando un cambio en su semblante que no pasó desapercibido para Sir Howelt. 

-Saludos, gran duque Edwards.

-Buen día.

-Oh, duque Perriett.

Jade se mostró sorprendida por el saludo tan cortante que emitió Perrie e inmediatamente adjuntó a ello la falta de conocimiento de la persona a su lado por lo que decidió excusarlo realizando la presentación debida. No obstante, el duque continuó por al menos dos minutos más con el mismo tono de voz desconcertando un poco a Sir Howelt quien tuvo que requerir a la agudeza de su persona para percatarse de la razón detrás de la acción. Se avergonzó un poco cuando cayó en ello y pese a que había tenido gran expectativa en conocer al cortejo de su joven señora, decidió que lo mejor en aquel momento era dar un paso atrás. Dicho y hecho, Sir Howelt estuvo a punto de ofrecerle al duque ser su sustituto de apoyo mas las palabras rápidas e inesperadas del mismo lo salvaron de emitir tal ofrecimiento. 

-Creo que el gran duque Edwards es un mejor guardia para la joven señora en estos momentos-exclamó Howelt complacido de verse libre de la mirada inquisitiva del ojiceleste-Este humilde servidor se siente aliviado de dejarla en buenas manos. 

-Ciertamente, Sir Howelt-contestó el duque menos amenazante que al inicio-Es de conocimiento que los guardias imperiales poseen gran agudeza para ocasiones especiales y no dudo de ello al presenciarlo en este día. 

Sir Howelt contestó con un agradecimiento servil y agregó que se adelantaría a hacer los arreglos correspondientes en el carruaje de la familia Thirlwall. Perriett tomó aquello de buena gana y Jade tan solo, del brazo de la triunfante mujer disfrazada, consintió el proceder de su guardia con una dulce sonrisa. 

-¿Cómo le fue en la reunión con los comandantes y las cabezas del tribunal de justicia?-preguntó Jade.

-Mejor de lo que había esperado-respondió el duque-El juicio a los cinco dirigentes aún no está definido pero se asume que será en conjunto con los nobles de insignia negra al ser del mismo grupo. 

-El comandante Berlot se ha encargado de que la intervención a los nobles de insignia negra se realizara lo menos escandalosa posible. 

-Aún así el marqués Wittem amenazó con ir ante el tribunal internacional si osábamos citarlo al interrogatorio. 

-¿Y qué obtuvo como respuesta?

Perriett sonrió-La promesa de demostrar con lujo de detalles el historial y las pruebas de sus actividades ilícitas. 

Jade no tenía ningún pena oculta por el marqués y mucho menos por Stone Wittem cuyo reciente escándalo en una cantina había guiado demasiados ojos juiciosos a la familia. En realidad, nadie podía sentir pena alguna por aquel grupo de personas que, contra las leyes del honor y la lealtad, habían atentado contra el tesoro nacional de más alto valor para el Imperio Gardia e incluso sido capaces de vender información clasificada. Toda aquella maraña de malicia y corrupción humana estaba siendo conocida en la capital y los distintos pueblos del territorio por lo que la opinión pública no se vio limitada a realizar mil y un críticas sesgando, especialmente a los Wittem, al repudio social. 

-Mañana el emperador se presentará ante la cámara de nobles para discutir sobre el progreso del contrabando entre otros temas-avisó Perriett-Pero, estaba planeando, en algún punto muerto del debate, proponer reabrir el caso de la derogación de la ley de herencia y/o administración femenina para una futura reunión. 

-Esa idea sería perfecta sino fuese por un punto en particular. 

Jade no había podido soportarlo más y no era como si pudiese seguir haciéndolo ya que Perrie tarde o temprano se enteraría. Por lo que, luego de sonreírle inocente y dulcemente, le contó de forma pausada sobre el proyecto secreto en el que estaba trabajando y la oportunidad que el emperador le había otorgado al dejarla elegir su propia recompensa. No fue muy difícil adivinar el rostro que puso el duque cuya sorpresa ante cada palabra dicha por su adorable Jade fue en creces. Perrie nunca tuvo una idea vaga sobre ese secreto pero no es como si se sintiese traicionada, de ninguna manera. Todo lo contrario, sentía en aquel preciso momento una especie de admiración insuperable y un orgullo que solo sus ojos brillantes celestes pudieron contar. Ante ella un poder femenino avasallador, resultado de unos meses de gran entrenamiento, se presentaba con la forma de una dulce mujer...símbolo de respeto y objeto de sus más ardientes sentimientos. 

¿Podía Perrie sentirse menos embelesada por Jade? ¿Era posible no sorprenderse cada día más con ella? !Ah, Perrie era capaz de besarla en ese preciso instante si no fuese porque el lugar donde se encontraban no era el apropiado para compartir un momento tan íntimo!

Jade no era ajena a los pensamiento de Perrie, menos cuando sus ojos celestes brillaban cuando la miraban y sus gestos de emoción eran casi transparentes como una copa de cristal. Dispuesta a rescatar un poco del remolino de emociones que la dominaban, se arriesgó a preguntar.

-¿Qué está pensando, duque Perriett?

El receptor a aquella pregunta sonrió con sinceridad-Que usted no puede dominar más mis emociones que hasta ahora, señorita Jade-dijo-¿Me es posible obtener un par de mejillas sonrojadas si la beso?

Jade se escandalizó-!Duque!

Perriett no hizo caso al reclamo y con sumo apremio tomó ambas manos de la joven y las besó como si fuesen el elixir calmante a sus explosivas emociones. Jade fue dominada, por eternos segundos, por un calor trepante que reposó en sus mejillas coloreándolas en tonos rosáceos. Aquella reacción, siempre complaciente, llenó de dicha al duque.

-Las obtuve.

El duque Perriett sonrió triunfante cuando se enfrentó a los ojos de doncella inocente y pura de Jade y pese a las inmensas ganas que tenía por tomar aquellos labios delicados, optó por dejar de lado a aquella fierecilla siempre dispuesta a atacar a la joven y a prestar más atención a los alrededores en busca de testigos descarados. 

Aunque...en plena pasadizo de uno de los tantos jardines del castillo imperial al menos dos criados se habían percatado de aquella escena digna de elogios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal les parece la historia? Lo siento si soy muy especial con momentos tan inocentes pero es que mis bebés son así. SOLO por ahora jajaja.


	39. El comandante actúa

Nunca, en los casi ochocientos años del Imperio Gardia, se había tenido registro de tan larga reunión entre la cámara de nobles y el emperador como lo fue el día 26 de junio.

Desde tempranas horas de la mañana hasta la tarde del día siguiente los nobles participantes de aquella importante y delicada reunión jamás salieron de la habitación monumentalmente grande y espaciosa nada más que para disponer de servicios privados. La servidumbre, augurando días antes un suceso tan crítico, se había preparado con la antelación que demanda su prestigio nacional y por ello estuvieron prestos a satisfacer cada necesidad o deseo caprichoso de los nobles que encontraron en ellos un salvaguardo de su estrés inevitable.

El emperador por su parte, conociendo el temperamento general de la nobleza y uno que otro pariente imperial, estuvo dispuesto a ceder el tiempo necesario a la agrupación para que se explayara en preguntas sobre la invasión territorial descarada de la República de Saliere y a sus colaboradores en responder sin saltarse ni un detalle. Llegado a un punto, como en muchos debates o exposiciones, donde la inevitable fatiga y el hartazgo por el cansancio mental dominaba muchas almas, un furibundo viejo noble perteneciente a la sub-cámara de investigación expresó algo que había pasado por alto para todos.

-!Su Majestad, es de gran reconocimiento el que usted nos honre con su presencia y preste la máxima atención a la opinión de su gente!-vociferó en el enorme lugar para todos-!No obstante, debo confesar que me encuentro un poco desconcertado al no sentirnos honrados también con la presencia del duque Sutherland quien a pesar de no contar con un puesto importante en la cámara es igual merecedor del título a candidato a la corona!

-!Cuide sus palabras, vizconde!-respondió igual de energético el comandante Elistern-!Se ha informado ya del estado actual del duque Sutherland por lo que alzar tales palabras podría ser contraproducente para usted!

-!Este humilde servidor tan solo quiere hacer recordar que incluso el príncipe Edwards luego de sufrir un ataque cobarde nos honra con su presencia e incluso opina con la misma energía que un joven absolutamente saludable! ¿No está entonces obligado por el deber el duque Sutherland a cumplir con la reunión?

-!Se le hará una última advertencia, vizconde!-indomable a tales palabras imprudentes, el comandante en jefe Elistern recto en su porte y mirada, continuó-!Solo una!

A partir de aquel incidente que, todos más tarde recordaron sin ningún interés de contribuir a su fama en los chismorreos, fue de mucho para que el emperador declarara un descanso adecuado cada diez minutos. Aquello fue favorable y de gran consideración para todos por lo que al finalizar la reunión, más de un noble o caballero se sintió menos fatigado que a la mitad de la misma. 

-Su Majestad, he tomado las debidas observaciones de la reunión con la cámara de los nobles-exclamó el consejero principal mientras sostenía unos papeles.

-¿Realizó observaciones?-preguntó el emperador notablemente agotado-Asumo, entonces, que entre todos los puntos se encuentra aquel vizconde que osó preguntar por el paradero del duque Sutherland.

El consejero asintió y le entregó el informe con las más de veinte observaciones.

-Pasaré por alto aquella imprudencia. El vizconde tiene mucha suerte y mucho qué agradecer-dijo el emperador parpadeando por un momento luego de sentir inusitados mareos-Antes de que se retire, consejero Towers, llame al mayordomo. 

El consejero principal se inclinó ante aquellas palabras y luego de haberle dado el aviso al mayordomo que se encontraba dispuesto a dejar el deber actual por cumplir la orden del emperador, se apresuró a entrar a la oficina personal. 

Está de más decir que el consejero principal se percató de la debilitada salud del emperador cosa que nunca había que pasar por alto en aquellos tiempos y en aquel contexto, puesto que, era sabido, que el emperador actual constataba una vida dificultada por los males que los años fueron juntando en un resultado desfavorable para sus actividades como monarca. Aunque, a la vista de todos los soberanos y de su misma gente, el emperador parecía estar en el estado perfecto que cualquier hombre de la mediana quinta base podía estarlo, padecía ya de mareos contantes que lo restringían de viajes tediosos y puesto a una dieta alimenticia desde hace más de veinte años. Pero, hay que añadir que, en la época en la que fue coronado y proclamado nuevo soberano del Imperio Gardia, aquel tema como su estado de salud había pasado por alto hasta para él mismo siendo una consecuencia funesta a la edad actual. 

Por ello, y ya enterados una gran mayoría del estado de salud del emperador y siendo de gran importancia para el desenvolvimiento de las actividades matutinas, la disposición abnegada de los candidatos a la corona era crucial en una reunión tan importante como la que sucedió. Sin embargo, el duque Sutherland, cuya presencia era casi no recordada por muchos en fiestas sociales, fue excusado con sumo ahínco por la facción imperial que no dio cabida a más interrupciones o recalcas de su falta.

<<<

La noticia sobre la presentación del proyecto secreto a la cámara de nobles en el cual estaba trabajando Jade (y hace semanas, unas damas más) había ocasionado distintas reacciones en sus receptoras. 

Primero, su madre. La condesa Thirlwall había sido la más sorprendida en todo aquel suceso y para mal o bien sus nervios aumentaron cuando Jade agregó que, aparte de trabajar en un proyecto de importancia para todas las mujeres en el Imperio, tenía que ser presentado frente a la cámara de nobles por la aceptación del emperador. Contrariada al inicio, sorprendida en todo momento de la narración y, finalmente, subyugada al resultado futuro de su exposición conjunta del proyecto, la condesa Thirlwall salió de la habitación de su hija con una indescriptible mezcla de emociones de las cuales resaltaba la esperanza y el orgullo. 

Y ya que Jade, al día siguiente, se encontraba con el mismo ánimo con el que había recibido la noticia de su proyecto, aprovechó la fiesta de té que se festejaría en la residencia Morells para narrarles, con explícito detalle, lo sucedido.

-!Me resulta asombroso lo que nos cuentas, Jade!-exclamó sorprendida Liana desde su sofá en la sala de música, rodeada con la comodidad exigida que su padre y Elyse habían establecido, continuó-!Demasiado para poder procesarlo!

-!Más que asombroso, con mayor razón hay que ponernos más activas en concluir el proyecto!-exclamó Elyse con una sonrisa que no se podía evitar-Obviamente, la señorita Morells nos dará el alcance cuando se recupere por completo. 

-Ofrezco mi sincera ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesiten-dijo Jesy.

-Afortunadamente usted habló primero antes de que se lo pida-respondió Elyse-La señorita Morells y usted creo que tienen cierto acercamiento mayor con los plebeyos y me arriesgo a exponer que incluso tienen negocios con muchos de ellos. 

-Sí-afirmó Jesy-Mi padre, aparte de ocupar un puesto en la cámara de nobles, maneja el negocio de las telas y se ha beneficiado estos años con la expansión del mismo en el sur del Imperio. Además, unos parientes míos, lejanos pero no menos queridos, son burgueses comerciales.

-!Magnífico! ¿Podría encargarle la tarea de obtener el número actual de las familias cuyos negocios han caído en otros al no tener herederos varones?

-Señora Elyse, esa tarea es un poco ajena al tema que mi padre suele tratar...

-En parte, sí, pero con las conexiones de su padre (y grandes realmente) usted podrá obtener dicha información. Tan solo impóngase con el apellido de su familia y consiga trabajadores confiables para recolectarla-Jesy, no menos anonadada con aquella orden y viendo en lo que realmente se había metido, asintió con duda-La señorita Morells también hará lo mismo. 

-¿Podría explicarse?

Elyse sonrió con gracia-El barón Morells es un negociante de nacimiento y por ende la familia también. Además, es uno de los barones más destacados en la capital y es de sabiendas que tiene influencia comercial y social en el este del Imperio. Por eso no es de extrañar que haya conseguido escasos pero importantes libros de la lengua artuo para su librería principal en la capital. 

-Entonces...¿debo reunir información similar a la de Jesy? 

-Por supuesto-contestó la pelinegra-Pero debo agregar que sería favorable para usted apoyarse en sus familiares ¿también manejan el rubro del comercio, verdad?

Liana asintió.

-!Excelente!-Elyse aplaudió con emoción-Tenemos sur, este y norte.. !oh, señorita Pinnock!-Leigh-Anne presta a ser llamada desde el inicio, sonrió con complacencia-Tengo entendido que el marqués Pinnock es uno de los seis comandantes más importantes en nuestro Imperio y que además mantiene desde años una relación estrecha con el oeste. La misma marquesa Pinnock es de aquel lugar y también debo arriesgarme a afirmar que el apellido impone respeto en las afueras de la capital. 

-No tiene que decir más, señora Elyse-contestó Leigh-Anne complacida por poner en práctica lo que por mucho tiempo esperó-Tan solo pido tiempo. 

-Lo tendrá-enseguida Elyse volteó a visualizar a Jade quien se encontraba muy atenta a apuntar cada orden que la primogénita de la casa Edwards había dado-Ahora, como ya hemos trabajado casi por completo la teoría del proyecto, me gustaría que el centro de atención de los círculos sociales recolecte información de damas nobles cuyas leyes actuales del Imperio hayan sido contraproducentes para ellas.

Jade no se sorprendió con el título que la señora Elyse la había nombrado puesto que era una verdad conocida su atención merecida en los círculos sociales de la capital. Además, se había hecho conocer hace semanas el gran apoyo que brindaba a los orfanatos a través del poder de su madre cuya única respuesta a la acreditación era tan solo su firma en un papel y que todo el actuar era obra de su adorable hija. También, con los merecidos ojos puestos sobre ella, se sacó a la luz el destacado actuar frente a la falta de producción del condado Thirlwall en el oeste que, a pesar de tener un delegado entrenado y ajeno a la familia, la misma Jade había planteado una propuesta con mucha insistencia. 

-Ser el centro de atención es diferente a tener influencia, señora Elyse-aportó Jade.

-Es cierto pero creo que debo corregirme entonces-contestó Elyse-Pasaste de ser el centro de atención a tener cierta influencia que puede ser comparable con la de mi madre. Y no, no se sorprenda porque es verdad ¿O es que acaso no se ha percatado el notable cambio en las actitudes de las damas? Es casi como si quisieran ser la misma señorita Thirlwall.

-Claro y así poder conseguir un perfecto pretendiente como el duque Edwards-rió Leigh-Anne.

Jade hizo un mohín demasiado tierno que no pasó desapercibido ni por Liana quien estaba preocupada sobre el tema de exponer frente a muchas personas. 

-¿Y la recolección de información en el oeste de los plebeyos?-preguntó Jade con el temor de obtener una respuesta que ya tenía pensada.

Elyse soltó una risita-Por supuesto también está incluido en su trabajo en conjunto con la señorita Pinnock. Entonces...¿hasta dónde ha escrito? Uhm, me parece que vamos a tener que detallar mejor ciertos encargos.

Así una tarde de fiesta de té tranquila terminó por convertirse en un plan a gran escala para incluir datos empíricos al proyecto de derechos femeninos en el Imperio que todas esperaban resultase para bien. No es necesario explayarse en las discusiones y propuestas que llovieron aquella tarde, pero alcanzado el tiempo de retirarse de la residencia Morells y con las señoritas a punto de salir, la llegada del comandante Ronald Berlot despertó en ellas cierta extrañeza que no pasó desapercibida ni por la misma Liana que, conocida por su carácter para con sus especiales invitadas, explicó la invitación para cenar que su padre le había extendido al comandante causando una reacción menos alarmante en las jóvenes que al fin y al cabo les desearon una buena noche.

-¿No pasa la señora Elyse mucho tiempo con Liana? No me asombraría si de pronto anunciara su título como invitada en la residencia-dijo Leigh-Anne a sus amigas antes de arribar a su carruaje. 

-Supongo que han desarrollado un tipo de amistad muy especial-respondió Jesy sin tomarle la mayor importancia-No obstante la preguntara sería ¿No está el comandante Berlot visitando muy seguida a Liana? 

Ajenos al cotorreo que las tres jóvenes compartieron por un breve momento a las afueras de la residencia Morells, Elyse se atrevió, aquella noche, a entregarse completamente a la observación aguda de las actitudes de su rival y Ronald a actuar como debía un caballero honorable en el hogar de su amada. 

-Quiero agradecerle nuevamente, barón Morells, por su invitación para cenar en su residencia-dijo Elyse empleando el arte femenino de la delicadeza al hablar.

-Es todo un honor tenerla con nosotros en una noche de buenas noticias, señora Elyse-contestó el barón sonriendo políticamente-Y me atrevería a agregar que, con el trabajo que están realizando, el Imperio obtendrá grandes beneficios que lo ayudarán a crecer ¿No crees, Ronald?

-Me gustaría responder a tu pregunta pero desconozco de lo que estas hablando, Lionel-dijo el comandante con un rostro confundido.

Marie rió y aprovechó a contestarle.

-El emperador le propuso a Jade que presentase su proyecto de derechos femeninos frente a la cámara de nobles para ser evaluado y, con suerte, aceptado. En él participan sus amigas y por supuesto mi hermana Liana. 

Bastaba con que se pronunciase el nombre de Liana para obtener la mayor atención de Ronald en una conversación y fue así efectivamente en la continuidad de la cena. Hizo preguntas y prontamente fue respondido por Liana y Elyse siendo recibido con mayor cordialidad por la primera. El comandante no dejó de asombrarse y percatarse de la ingeniosa oportunidad que había obtenido la señorita Thirlwall ya que, al ser Liana una participante activa en el proyecto, ganaría el merecido reconocimiento en la historia del Imperio. Y estaba claro que, para Ronald, Liana merecía todo ello y mucho más.

-Vaya, Ronald. Te ves muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-Es evidente, sí-respondió Berlot-El beneficio de este proyecto podría solucionar los problemas de herencia de la familia Morells y de muchas en el Imperio.

-Claro, ya que no tendría que dejarle todo por derecho a un sobrino lejano mío porque mis hijas heredarían cada centavo que he trabajo arduamente. 

-Pero, padre, como Liana es la primogénita en esta familia heredaría por derecho el negocio...

-¿Acaso desea, mi querida Marie, heredar el negocio familiar también?-habló esperanzado el barón Morells.

-Para nada-respondió Marie, pícara-Mi interés cae en otro tipo de negocios sin degradar el de mi familia, claro está. Por ende voy adelantando que, además de mi herencia monetaria, se me brinde facilidad en el mercado para hacer mi propio camino.

El barón rió-Hacerte de las tuyas es tu responsabilidad. Obviamente tu padre te ayudará en lo necesario más no busques en mí un apoyo eterno. Tienes que crecer, Marie. 

-!Padre!

Los presentes se entretuvieron con las quejas para nada delicadas de Marie pero bien conocidas entre todos por lo que no causó una desazón en ninguno al apreciar una actitud poco educada en una dama y después de aquel breve altercado familiar, el barón Morells invitó a cada uno a tomar sus respectivas bebidas en la gran sala de música en la cual las jóvenes habían tenido su reunión. 

-No creo habérselo mencionado antes, barón, pero no puedo evitar guardarme más este comentario-dijo Elyse sonriendo-Tiene usted bajo su poder un hermoso piano y me atrevería a decir que no es obra y creación de los artesanos del Imperio Gardia.

-Ciertamente tiene razón, señora Elyse. Este piano (que bien podría ser el instrumento más antiguo de la residencia) fue pedido por mi difunta esposa a los artesanos del reino Uril, bien conocidos por crear maravillosos artefactos.

-Oh, claro. En uno de mis viajes a aquel reino no pude evitar adquirir una hermosa lira que toco en ocasionas de soledad.

Ronald notó enseguida como la señora Elyse estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ganarse el favor del barón Morells. Es más, con lo presenciado y viendo como Lionel se sentía muy cómodo con la conversación, podía asegurarse que en muy pocos días lo tendría. 

-...Sí, claro, el impuesto para los extranjeros es un poco más a diferencia de muchos pero-

-Lionel-el llamado enseguida prestó su atención a Berlot cuya mirada inocente y ajena a la interrupción que su persona causó en la charla con la señora Elyse brillaba en contraste a la de la pelinegra-¿recuerdas cuando Blanca se ocupaba de mantenernos despiertos por las tardes cada viernes para escuchar su concierto de piano? 

Al barón Morells no se le pudo escapar una sonrisa de nostalgia frente al recuerdo que su buen amigo planteaba inesperadamente. Oh, su adorable pero arisca Blanca...cuanto la extrañaba a pesar de los años.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-Marie y Liana sonrieron para sí mismas-También recuerdo que cuando empezamos a vivir como familia, aquellas dos señoritas se ponían a bailar con esmero hasta caer rendidas.

-!Oh, un recuerdo vergonzoso!-dijo Marie cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Nada de eso, Marie, porque eras tú al fin y al cabo la que me animaba a bailar contigo-Liana sonrió aún más posando sus ojos en el piano. 

-Ah, pero Berlot...digo, el comandante Berlot cantaba a petición de mi madre-dijo Marie en respuesta mirando con miras de avergonzar al hombre.

-Nadie podía negarse a los pedidos de Blanca-repuso Berlot riendo brevemente-No cuando te miraba con esos ojos bien fijos sobre ti y te recordaba lo que había hecho para ganarse ese favor. 

-!Oh! ¿Acaso el comandante recordará cuando cantó frente a todos los invitados en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la antigua marquesa Berlot?-dijo Liana con los ojos brillosos-Mi madre, poco después, nos confesó que lo instó a cantar por pedido de la cumpleañera.

Por minutos un gran regocijo cubrió la sala de música al recordar de una y otra boca los buenos momentos con la baronesa Blanca Morells e inevitablemente Elyse tuvo que abstenerse de interrumpir en una charla que poco o nada la incluía. Era considerada una gran falta de respeto para el invitado si, frente a él, se hablase de temas personales o íntimos, no obstante, Elyse podía comprender aquel desliz que no fue provocado con la mayor de las intenciones salvo por el comandante Berlot que parecía estar más cómodo hablando de su entrañable amiga que de los tipos de instrumentos e impuestos. 

Cuando Elyse, habiendo tomado por completo su té de jazmín y contado todos los pliegues de las cortinas azules de la sala, notó que el sin fin de recuerdos llegaba a su calma creyó oportuno ofrecerse a tocar unas cuantas piezas en el piano que tanto había aportado a la felicidad de los recuerdos de la familia Morells y el comandante. Aquel ofrecimiento fue recibido con la mayor complacencia y aceptación que el barón pudo expresar puesto que, a palabras suyas, pocas veces podía apreciar un concierto ya que sus dos hijas tocaban contadas veces para él.

Así pues, Elyse se sentó en la banqueta y con el silencio otorgado por todos, sus dedos ágilmente empezaron a tocar las teclas de piano formando una melodía exquisita para el gusto de sus oyentes. Para asombro y maravilla de Liana, la señora Elyse tocaba como la diosa de la música y en el entretiempo que se tomaba por pieza aprovechaba para elogiarla y aplaudir en conjunto con los presentes. En resumidas palabras, Elyse había sorprendido a todos con sus dotes para tocar el piano que incluso el comandante Berlot no podía negar. 

-!Espléndido!-expresó el barón luego de apreciar el concierto de Elyse cuyo tiempo tomó más de media hora-Realmente toca excepcional, señora Elyse y agradecería mucho si, en su apretada agenda, pudiera hacer un espacio y enseñarle a mis hijas.

-Padre, yo ya sé tocar el piano-respondió Marie ofendida-No tan bien como la señora Elyse pero prefiero emplear mis horas en cosas más productivas.

-!Marie!-alarmada, Liana le lanzó una mirada discreta que el comandante Berlot no pudo evitar admirar-Por otra parte, padre, la decisión recaerá en la misma señora Elyse y en la disposición que nosotras tengamos para con el piano.

-¿Quieres progresar en el piano, Liana?-preguntó su padre-Por el momento nada me complacería más que escucharte tocar por horas en la comodidad de nuestra sala. 

Liana, frágil a los deseos de su familia y avergonzada por la atención que de repente captó, asintió lentamente sonriendo. Elyse la miró preocupada pero enseguida cambió de expresión.

-Con gusto le enseñaré a progresar en el arte de la música, señorita Morells-dijo Elyse mirando esta vez a Liana-Pero creo que empezaremos lentamente puesto que el proyecto sobre los derechos femeninos en el Imperio acapara gran parte de nuestro tiempo.

-Claro, claro, no te estoy obligando a iniciar en este mismo instante, Liana, pero ten en cuenta que el tiempo libre que tengas lo aprovecharás en compañía de las enseñanzas de la señora Elyse.

En un momento determinado de la noche, el barón Morells y el comandante se excusaron pero no pasó más de treinta minutos para que volvieran a unirse a la tertulia nocturna que, lamentablemente, tuvo que terminar cuando el mayordomo principal dio aviso de la hora ya que la sala de música donde se encontraban no contaba con un reloj.

Puesto así, la señora Elyse y el comandante Berlot pasaron a despedirse y entre promesas y risas salieron de la residencia Morells con algo más que incomodidad.

-Comandante Berlot, ¿llegó a carruaje o a caballo?

Extrañado por aquella pregunta pero presto a contestar sin el menor de los resentimientos, Ronald respondió-Vine a pie.

-Tan usual en usted.

-Si me disculpa...-dijo Ronald con miras de retirarse.

-!Espere!-Berlot dio media vuelta-Por favor, acepte mi petición de llevarlo hasta su residencia. 

-No creo que sea apropiado...

-Oh, vamos, comandante. Sus excusas no harán que mi petición sea retirada-dijo Elyse sonriendo graciosamente.

El comandante Berlot, luego de pensarlo por apenas unos segundos, optó por aceptar el ofrecimiento y en poco menos de un minuto se encontraba en absoluto silencio en el carruaje de la señora Elyse cuya mirada azul parecía estar más concentrada en su persona que en las palabras que le dirigió a su cochero. 

-Comandante.

El llamado de la emisora hizo que Berlot despegara su vista de la ventana y prestara su atención a la dama que se encontraba frente a él.

-Tengo entendido que hizo un movimiento muy audaz y no, la señorita Morells no me ha contado absolutamente nada, tan solo lo he deducido por la expresión y actitud de ambos esta noche-dijo-La señorita Morells trató de mostrarse lo más recatada posible en su actuar pero lastimosamente sus mejillas la traicionaron en el intercambio de palabras que tuvo con usted y bueno...en su rostro no había duda alguna que estaba intentando ser lo más caballeroso posible con ella.

-Se apresura mucho al dar su opinión, señora Elyse.

-No lo hago, comandante-dijo-Porque tengo razón en ello y porque hoy me he dado cuenta de otra cosa más-Berlot, a pesar de la poca luz que brindaba la noche, pudo apreciar por segundos la mirada caída de la señora Elyse-La señorita Morells adora a su familia. La ama más de lo que aprecié en otros hijos. Tiene un gran respeto y estima por su padre y estoy segura que haría cualquier cosa por verlo constantemente feliz. Me atrevo a decir que incluso se siente responsable por la actitud de su encantadora hermana. 

-Es verdad.

Elyse se sintió más disgustada con las palabras de afirmación que el comandante emitió y cambiando aquella mirada caída por una de absoluta seriedad, habló-Aquel amor entregado puede ser contraproducente para sus propios deseos y temo que aquello desencadene una pena irreparable. 

El comandante frunció el ceño-¿Qué está tratando de decirme, señora Elyse? 

-Absténgase...de imponer sus deseos o anhelos a costa de otros.

-Está lanzando una aseveración muy grave sin conocer toda la historia.

-Es cierto-dijo Elyse-Pero puedo notar por el ambiente que rodea a la señorita Morells que es posible un consentimiento por los beneficios que este le otorgarían. 

-!Detenga ahora el carruaje!

La voz potente y firme del comandante Berlot llegó a oídos del cochero William quien, a pesar de la sorpresa con la que tomó aquella orden, se detuvo. Ronald aspiró una gran cantidad de aire por sus fosas y calmando la inicial furia que lo gobernó, miró a la señora Elyse cuya reacción no fue exagerada ni resaltante ante el grito que propinó de un momento a otro. 

-Señora, trato de ser cordial y políticamente correcto con usted por la gran amistad que desarrolló con la señorita Morells, no obstante, déjeme decirle que no toleraré ese tipo de advertencias ni opiniones sobre lo que me compete a mí y...a la señorita Liana-el comandante se tomó un breve momento antes de continuar-Gracias por acercarme a mi residencia pero no puedo permanecer ni un minuto más en su carruaje. Tenga buena noche. 

Como una ráfaga de viento seca y cortante salió el comandante Berlot del carruaje de la señora Elyse. Empezó a caminar con pasos duros y precisos sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás y cuando llegó a su residencia se abstuvo de saludar a sus padres por querer llegar enseguida a sus aposentos. Ya ahí se sacó unas cuantas prendas de la parte superior y quedando apenas la camisa de algodón sobre su torso dio un golpe certero con su puño a la pared junto a su cama. 

!Qué increíbles palabras había oído hace poco de la señora Elyse! Insinuar que él( !Él!) entre todos los hombres estaba imponiendo sus anhelos por sobre los de Liana. Desde el primer momento supo que la señora Elyse jamás le causaría el mayor de los placeres sociales mas ahora con lo acontecido creía que ni en otra vida podía gustarle siquiera como conocida.

!Inaudito! 

Tan solo toleraba ser cordial con ella por respeto a la señorita Liana pero creía que a partir de ahora haría el doble de esfuerzo por no parecer irrespetuoso frente a Elyse. 

Berlot tomó una bocanada de aire. Trató de serenarse pero cada vez que lo lograba las palabras y mirada de aquella pelinegra llegaban a su mente y aquello solo causaba otra vez su terrible indignación y enojo. Luego de quince minutos, entre idas y venidas, Berlot lo logró. Llamó a su criado para que le preparase el baño mientras por su parte presentaba sus saludos a sus padres quienes lo entretuvieron por pocos minutos antes de dejarlo ir a bañarse. 

Ya en la comodidad del agua helada (no hizo caso a las precauciones de su criado por atrapar un resfriado) se puso a recordar la charla corta que tuvo con su buen amigo Lionel para despejar las palabras calculadoras de la señora Elyse.

-Lionel...

-¿sí, Ronald?-el barón volteó a verlo luego de guardar los papeles que le había mostrado y en su amigo pudo captar una mirada ansiosa-Vaya, ¿es algo grave lo que vas a contarme? Si es así puedo darles el aviso a las damas para que nos excusen por el resto de la noche. 

-No, por favor, no lo hagas.

-Bien-asintió el barón cerrando la puerta-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Sabes...sabes que yo no tengo malas intenciones con tu familia puesto que es casi el mismo cariño que tengo para con la mía-Lionel asintió-Entre nosotros tres siempre ha existido ese respeto y confianza, no obstante, temo que me la quites si insinuara...

-Uhm.

Aquella mueca de saberlo todo asustó por un segundo a Berlot. 

-¿No hay algo formal aún, verdad?-preguntó el barón ahora con la voz más seria.

-¿De qué...?

-Me refiero a eso, Ronald.

Al comandante le tomó un tiempo interpretar esa mirada de comprensión cubierta por el usual rostro serio y adusto de su amigo. Que agonizante había sido darse cuenta de lo que sus ojos trataban de decirle...él, no puede ser ¿sería posible? ¿pero cómo?

Tal parece que el barón Morells interpretó todas las emociones que recorrían el rostro de Ronald porque luego de tomarse un minuto de apreciar la malicia de dominar la conversación, empezó a hablar. 

-Eres muy transparente, Ronald y creo que ese sería el único defecto en ti-expresó-No obstante, eres el único buen hombre que conozco del cual jamás dudaría. Tenlo por seguro. 

-Entonces...-Berlot sentía que las palabras no le salían-Entonces, yo trataba...

-Te permito avanzar mas no demasiado-dijo con una sonrisa apenas el barón palmeando la espalda de Ronald cuyo rostro se iluminó casi por completo-Temo que si lo haces apresuradamente asustes a mi adoración.

Jamás Berlot en su vida olvidaría la mirada fraternal con la que Lionel lo miró al hablar indirectamente de la señorita Liana y tan solo al volver a la sala de música y continuar con la charla como si nada grave hubiese pasado él comprendió que Lionel estaba conforme con el actuar que tomara. 

Obviamente más charlas de ese tipo vendrían, el mismo barón se lo indicó, pero por ahora aquella le había quitado un peso de encima al no preocuparse más por un amigo sintiéndose traicionado al verse con la sorpresa de que un comandante como él anhelaba la mano de su hija. 

Ahora, con el consentimiento del padre y la revelación de su notable y especial atención a Liana, él podía sentirse con el camino libre para desenvolverse en la mejor de las actitudes a no ser por la presencia poco convenida de la señora Elyse y sus palabras para nada oportunas. Berlot sentía que eso sería contraproducente. No había duda alguna. 

¿Cómo lidiar entonces con ello a partir de ahora?


	40. La gran sala dorada

Cinco días después tal y como había augurado el consejero principal, llegó la carta de respuesta de la República de Saliere a las manos del emperador.

Fue leída enseguida y con la importancia debida en la intimidad de su oficina. Allí en el papel y escrita a puño y letra por el presidente de Saliere, afirmaba la llegada a sus dominios en aproximadamente seis días y para lo cual esperaba una audiencia con el personal adecuado para esclarecer ciertos inconvenientes ajenos a la administración de la República que el Imperio Gardia había insinuado con el adelanto premeditado e inesperado que demandaba la carta. Aquellas palabras, demás decir agudas y descaradas, ocasionaron en los altos encargados una imperiosa energía por obtener favorables resultados para su nación por lo que, en menos de unas horas, empezaron a hacer los preparativos necesarios hasta la llegada del anhelado día.

<<<

El comandante en jefe y marqués Elistern, luego de llegada la carta de respuesta enviada por el presidente de Saliere, había mandado a llamar a los tres comandantes que habían participado activamente para llevar abajo la corrupción y el contrabando de zurpalí del Imperio Gardia, y les había señalado que tan solo entregasen sus respectivos informes faltantes y aguardasen por nuevas órdenes. En pocas palabras: estaban desligados y bajo descanso hasta nuevo aviso. 

El marqués Pinnock refutó con el ímpetu característico en un hombre de guerra pero Elistern, conociendo a todos al revés y derecho, explicó que a partir de aquel día el personal de asuntos externos del Imperio se encargaría de las preparaciones y que los comandante Carrest, Newschetein y él aportarían en lo necesario. 

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo unas vacaciones-dijo el comandante Berlot sonriendo frente al rostro serio de Elistern-Claro que estaré presto a cualquier llamado, comandante en jefe. 

-Así lo espero-respondió el hombre-Pero por ahora Su Majestad ha demandado que se tomen la libertad de arreglar sus asuntos personales sin preocuparse por los arreglos políticos que se harán para la llegada del presidente de Saliere. 

Pinnock, un poco dudoso acató la orden; Berlot, con el mayor de los placeres y Edwards, aunque contrariado al inicio, había tomado finalmente las palabras del emperador como una orden para estabilizar su salud y no es como si fueran extensas semanas las que lo desligaban de los asuntos imperiales sino tan solo seis días o cinco si contaba un previo ensayo así que, en conclusión, podía sentirse tranquilo con lo resuelto. 

No obstante, la emocionante rapidez con la que su cabeza empezó a trabajar la imaginación de Jade y ella juntas, pasando aquellos seis días o cinco en compañía de charlas exhaustivas pero placenteras quedó truncada y lanzada cruelmente a un lado por la ocupada agenda que Jade había empezado a manejar desde la aceptación de su proyecto de derechos femeninos para ser presentado a la cámara de nobles en aproximadamente tres meses. 

-Creo que el emperador planea que haga la presentación en el aniversario de la fundación del Imperio-espetó Perrie luego de repensar cada palabra que Jade cuidadosamente le había vuelto a contar. 

-!Ya me lo había imaginado!-dijo Jade dando rienda un tono de voz más alto que Yesenia y otras mucamas ignoraron-Por ello nosotras estamos proyectándonos para esa fecha y debo admitir que hubiese sido un poco más complicado si no avanzaba con anticipación el cuerpo del proyecto. 

-Entonces mi hermana ha decidido que lo mejor para la continuidad del trabajo es que se lo dividiesen para recolectar los datos ya señalados. 

Jade asintió-Tan solo ayer Leigh-Anne ha pedido trabajadores para recolectar su información y creo que planea hacer un viaje para ver la situación. Jesy está optando por el mismo camino y mi primo parece entusiasmado con la idea de acompañarla en un viaje. 

-Nosotros también deberíamos viajar.

Jade miró a Perrie con una ilusión palpable-Voy a confesarle, duque, que a pesar de parecer una ermitaña obsesionada con mis trabajos gusto mucho de viajes largos y placenteros !Cuando mi madre tiene que visitar el condado de la familia siempre asisto sin falta alguna! Claro que a veces soy regañada por prestarle más atención a recorrer los sendos del pueblo que al trabajo por el cual se debió el viaje. 

Perrie admiró aquellas ojos brillar con sumo placer y cuando estaba a punto de ofrecerle un itinerario de viaje que de ser posible iniciarían ese mismo día, Jade apagó sin previo aviso aquella mirada y cambió la expresión de ilusión por una de tristeza.

-No obstante, duque, ¿recuerda que zona me tocó investigar? Es la del oeste, sí, pero específicamente la capital. Aquí habitan nobles de bajo y alto rango...en cambio, a mi adorada amiga Leigh-Anne le tocó recolectar información a las afueras de esta y obviamente aquello demanda un viaje considerablemente largo !Oh! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese importante detalle? 

Ah, Perrie estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y exigirle a su hermana Elyse que cambiase las tareas que les había asignado, no obstante, permaneció en el asiento compartiendo con Jade aquella pena por un viaje no realizado durante unos minutos.

-Entonces, ¿tiene que socializar en demasía a partir de ahora?

-Más de lo que mi voluntad pueda otorgarme. 

Perrie sonrió. Sabía, con anticipación, que Jade gustaba de socializar lo justo para que un noble se considerase sociable en la aristocracia pero eso no daba a entender que estaba con la emoción al borde de los labios como para asistir a cada fiesta o tertulia de la capital. Sin embargo, aquella tarea dada por Elyse había puesto una vez más a prueba su temple y su modo de actuar y pese a que Jade se encontraba un poco preocupada al no saber como iniciar, Perrie creyó que aquella sería una excelente oportunidad para pasar momentos juntas y apoyarla en lo necesario.

Puesto así, a partir de aquel día Jade participó en cada reunión, baile, tertulia y fiesta de té a la que fue invitada y de las cuales no podía esperar o negarse por las circunstancias actuales que la rodeaban. No obstante, como bien se insinuó, Perrie la acompañó con el mayor de los placeres humanos y no desertó en ningún momento aunque ocasiones sobrasen. 

Muy aparte de aceptar invitaciones, Jade tuvo que empezar a mostrar una costumbre por enviarlas y sugerir salidas a cafeterías en son de recolectar información y descubrir que tanto estaban dispuestas las mujeres de todas las edades a aceptar un proyecto tan ambicioso como el que estaba aventurando a la cámara de nobles en futuros meses. Las reacciones fueron, los primeros tres días, de temor y aparente desinterés, sin embargo, a partir del cuarto día, un atisbo de luz junto con las palabras "Me encantaría heredar el título de la familia como primogénita capaz y competente" brindaron esperanza segura y permanente en Jade. 

Algo, que no se debe olvidar mencionar y de lo cual era ajena Jade hasta el quinto y último día de extensas salidas pero mejorables emocionalmente para la relación de ambas, fue que Perriett, el duque enmascarado de una perfección inherente, candidato a la corona y el comandante más joven en ocupar un puesto importante en las filas de la facción Imperial había estado participando activamente en las conversaciones con un sin número de nobles y caballeros pertenecientes o no a la cámara ¿Y cuál era el tema? El cambio a la tradición y el nuevo porvenir, apoyándose, claro, de muchos factores que favorecían, quieran o no, a un debate arduo y exhaustivo que no se podía poner en espera por mucho tiempo. Una muestra de ello fue la derogación de la ley que no permite la herencia y/o administración de propiedades a las damas nobles.

Si en todo caso, el duque Edwards hubiese sido un noble cualquiera exponiendo tales ideas se le habría despedido en una sola frase, no obstante, era poseedor de la sangre imperial además de demostrar lo capacitado que estaba en la política luciendo una confianza casi avasalladora como la elocuencia de sus palabras. Siendo así, todas las charlas en las que participó concluyeron con un "si lo observamos desde ese punto de vista..." dando riendas a la esperanza que creía tener ya controlada para convertirla en una realidad. 

La noche del quinto día donde sus extensas salidas en compañía llegaban a su fin temporalmente, el duque Edwards descubrió aquella información desordenada de historia y geografía que Jade había escrito en pleno apogeo de la problemática de las minas de zurpalí y la República de Saliere y la cual se había olvidado separar de su trabajo terminado de la lengua artuo.

-Duque...-Jade entornó los ojos hacia su mirada que parecía terminar de leer aquella hoja entera con borrones y curiosas notas pequeñas en cada espacio en blanco-Si ya terminó de leerlo ¿podría entregármelo?

-Nunca llegó a mostrarme estas anotaciones-exclamó el duque luego de bajar las hojas hasta la altura de su abdomen. Hace pocos minutos habían tenido una especie de juego donde Jade había fallado en alcanzar la información de las manos y la sonrisa burlona de Perrie y pese a que sería considerado descortés aquel actuar, entre ellas ya no había aquella actitud devota por causar una buena imagen. Simplemente dieron rienda a la libertad de mostrarse tal y como eran, en privado, obviamente-¿Por qué no lo hizo? Tiene conjeturas que en este momento serían verdades. 

-No hubo un momento adecuado para hacerlo-dijo Jade. Sería mentira decir que no se sintió un poco avergonzada por las palabras positivas que mencionó el duque sobre aquella información olvidada.

-Sabe que siempre estaré presta a oírla-Perrie le entregó la hoja con una sonrisa sincera-Nada me complace más que hacerlo ¿No se lo mencioné antes?

-Creo que sí-Jade tomó la hoja y la dejó a un lado-Tan solo me abruma a veces la persistencia que tiene por oír todo lo que digo o pienso...

-¿...y usted se siente incómoda?-el gesto sincero de Perrie cambió rápidamente a uno preocupado que Jade lamentó enseguida.

-!Para nada!-la castaña agitó las manos en negación-Es que...¿Cómo puedo explicárselo?-unos segundos de duda se presentaron en la sala de visitas y en los ojos avellana de la joven dama. Perrie la observó expectante hasta que por fin continuó-Yo nunca me siento abrumada y cubierta de emociones palpables en mi rostro frente a los demás. Tal vez mis amigas y conocidos aprecien mi emoción al verme hablar libremente de mis pensamientos pero solo con usted es que siento que a veces, no...muchas veces, mis palabras se enredan como las madreselvas en los balcones y termino por sentir esta abrumación que más que ser dañina me es completamente cálida-Jade, que tenía la mirada fuera de los ojos celestes de Perrie, alzó la cabeza y observó esperanzada a la mujer-¿Me comprende, verdad?

-Perfectamente-Perrie sonrió. Aquel gesto preocupado desapareció de su rostro calmando a Jade por completo-Entonces puedo suponer que, en cada oportunidad que note algún atisbo de abrumación cálida, podrá excusarme.

-¿Excusarla?-Jade frunció el ceño ligeramente-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

A Perrie le hubiese encantado interrumpir las palabras de Jade pero al ver el gesto de confusión notable en su entrecejo y apreciar como la palabra "excusarla" se dirigía hace ella y no él le fue imposible. No obstante, aquella jugarreta desconocida absolutamente de las intenciones que Jade tenía para con ella no evitaron que, al finalizar la pregunta, Perrie se aventurase con gran rapidez a besar el punto donde el entrecejo de Jade se había arrugado. La castaña lo sintió y no negó ni apartó la acción, tan solo se estremeció ante el tacto frío de los labios semirosados de Perrie que, animada por aquella inocente reacción, bajó la boca hacia la de Jade que, ante un breve lapso de miradas ajenas al tiempo, juntó sus labios con los suyos. 

La discreción y el pudor no fueron palabras conocidas para aquel momento donde Jade y Perrie compartieron la misma necesidad ardiente del deseo y el anhelo. Aquel momento, que no se puede contar con los segundos del día, dio rienda a los suspiros templados y fue cubierto con la noche entre los susurros secretos y labios húmedos. 

Aquel momento fue más de lo que imaginaron y poco de lo no y tan solo al terminarlo permanecieron juntas, con una especie de ensoñación y de ilusiones futuras, ajenas completamente al porvenir no conocido pero con pocas expectativas para un camino totalmente feliz.

<<<

La recepción al presidente de Saliere y sus colaboradores fue hecha de la mejor manera evitando, por la razón de su visita, la ostentosidad a la que estaba acostumbrado el Imperio Gardia. Fue algo privado y alejado de los ojos de la capital que tuvieron que conformarse con enviar a sus subordinados por noticias al gran castillo Imperial aunque los guardias imperiales hicieron todo lo posible por que no pasasen más allá de las rejas.

-¿A dónde se nos está guiando?-preguntó la vicepresidenta de la República de Saliere, Aurelia Duchet.

-A la gran sala dorada.-respondió uno de los dos guías-De todas las salas del castillo Imperial, esta es estrictamente reservada para recibir a los altos mandos extranjeros.

-El Imperio Gardia siempre se ha caracterizado por su excelente imagen de anfitrión aunque este año no haya sido el mejor para el emperador-contestó la vicepresidenta sin cambiar del semblante serio y adusto que manejaba-Una falla tan grande como la del festival de otoño donde no solo un duque fue herido sino uno de los candidatos a la corona Imperial pudo haber hecho dudar a su pueblo de la capacidad y control de los nobles encargados.

-El caso de otoño fue algo desafortunado, ciertamente-respondió el guía sintiendo la presión de la mirada.

-Más que desafortunado fue negligente-la vicepresidenta alzó una ceja-¿Acaso el Imperio Gardia bajó la guardia al creerse completamente capaz de salvaguardar la seguridad de su pueblo con tan solo caballeros imperiales en la zona de competencia?

-N-No creo que ese haya sido el caso, vicepresidenta.

-Pero lo fue así. Ni siquiera la capital estaba siendo patrullada por los caballeros como...

-Me sorprende que la madame aquí presente haya tenido en cuenta aquellos detalles-habló el segundo guía de cabellos marrones que en ningún momento del recorrido había abierto la boca. Unos pasos más adelante y sin voltear la mirada hacia la vicepresidenta, continuó-Hubiese sido de mucha ayuda aquel pequeño aporte de tan increíble agudeza como la suya.

La vicepresidenta juntó los labios a la vez que bajaba la ceja-No mencioné nada porque mis palabras hubiesen sido tomadas como insulto hacia la capacidad del anfitrión, joven.

-Para alguien como usted cuya opinión nunca parece permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de sí debió ser extremadamente difícil.

La señora frunció el ceño ante el joven guía cuyo hablar tan solo podía ser comparable con el ruido de un molesto mosquito. A la vicepresidenta en ese instante le pareció incomprensible como un subordinado de ese calibre desconociese totalmente de la etiqueta simple al conversar. Además, pareciese como si al contestarle estaría dando a entender lo mucho que conocía de un tema cuya información era poca para los extranjeros.

-La vicepresidenta Duchet es una mujer capaz de ver cosas donde muchos no. Espero sepan comprender su impaciencia por expresarse de tan desafortunado incidente.

-Opiniones de un alto mando siempre son bienvenidas, presidente de Saliere-respondió el primer guía-¿No lo cree?

El segundo guía al que se refirió asintió luego de un segundo-Por supuesto. Madame, un simple guía como yo no puede contradecir en nada su buen juicio.

La vicepresidenta agradeció por simple cortesía para al final sentir una especie de amargura en el pecho. De alguna u otra forma la voz de aquel segundo guía se le hacia terriblemente familiar...

<<<

El presidente de Saliere había llegado a la gran sala dorada en compañía de los siguientes allegados: la vicepresidenta, el procurador (defensa del estado), el ministro del exterior y el jefe general de las fuerzas armadas. 

Y el emperador de Gardia había dispuesto de sus siguientes subordinados: El vizconde Russell perteneciente a la sub-cámara de tratados, un noble perteneciente a la sub-cámara de defensa legal internacional y el otro a la sub-cámara de investigación y dos comandantes. 

Aparte de aquellas personas, estaban los guardias imperiales y personales de Su Majestad aguardando a ambos lados y uno de los guías que se detuvo a escasos metros de los comandantes. 

Siendo así, empezaron a hablar del asunto que los obligó a realizar tal reunión. Las primera dos horas fueron tomadas por la República de Saliere que abogó por detallar las razones por las que se desligaba totalmente de aquellos contrabandistas y negar absolutamente cualquier lazo con el hermano de la marquesa Pinnock. Finalmente se habló de la premeditada acción tomada por el emperador de Gardia: Algo totalmente apresurado y sin una consideración hacia la imagen que proyectaría de Saliere frente a las naciones extranjeras del continente. Cada palabra, exaltación y sobreactuación la escucharon y observaron cada uno de los gardianos con la paciencia caracterizada y ensayada previamente para evitar cualquier gesto que se malinterpretara, aunque sinceramente más de una mueca de disgusto y repudio se quedó en la esquina de los labios de los comandantes presentes. 

-...puesto así, emperador, doy por concluida nuestra primera intervención.-exclamó con la voz ronca el procurador de la República de Saliere. Tenía el rostro satisfecho y daba miras de haber ganado algún premio jugoso. 

-Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido la elocuencia con la que se ha expresado, procurador-expresó el emperador.

-Muchas gracias por su halago, Su Majestad.

-No obstante, tengo que señalar algo que quizás debí expresar desde el inicio-los ojos del emperador fueron a parar a la vicepresidenta que al notar aquella acción se vio sorprendida sin lograr guardar su expresión-¿No es acaso la vicepresidenta quien se queda a cargo de la nación cuando el presidente tiene asuntos en el exterior? 

-Ah...-el procurador boqueó como un pez-La vicepresidenta...ella pidió asistir.

-Oh-el emperador alzó ambas cejas-Entonces asumo que el segundo vicepresidente se está haciendo cargo de las reuniones matutinas en su nación.

-Es tal y como dice, Su Majestad-contestó el presidente. Sus ojos azul marino inexpresivos y la increíble altura que lucía dieron una apariencia de calma y seguridad que los presentes no pudieron pasar desapercibido.- Como verá, en nuestro país consideramos los pedidos de la gente bajo la seguridad de nuestra estructura interna, por lo que al tomar una decisión como esta no afecta en lo más mínimo a nuestra excelente organización política. No hay revueltas ni riesgos de toma de poder-El emperador frunció el ceño-Es el gobierno más justo y preparado en mi humilde opinión.

No había cabida a malinterpretaciones o palabras mal escogidas. El presidente de Saliere había hablado sinceramente y, siendo realistas, duramente. Tal expresión emitida con la calma y la inexpresión característica en él fue tomada por los gardianos como una falta de respeto y provocación descarada sin considerar el estado en el que se encontraban, como invitados en una nación extranjera. Tal fue el efecto que causó en la gran sala dorada que, lamentablemente, el enojo de Berlot no se pudo ocultar. 

-Su...-dijo el emperador a tiempo de obstaculizar algún improperio de la boca de su comandante-...humilde opinión es considerada, presidente. 

El presidente se inclinó ante la respuesta.

-Su Majestad, creo que es hora de...

-!Claro!-la expresión sombría del emperador cambió radicalmente al oír las palabras a medias del comandante en jefe, Elistern-Creo que nuestros invitados aquí presentes se encuentran algo comprometidos por el viaje, además de que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para descansar ni comer debidamente, así que por favor, consideren este entretiempo como un momento para recuperar energía-la vicepresidenta alzó la ceja mientras oía las palabras. Le parecía muy sospechoso todo el asunto-Más usted, procurador ¿Hablar por dos horas no lo ha comprometido?

-Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas...

-Ya creo-dijo el emperador-Pero insisto-enseguida alzó la mano en señal hacia el guía para que abriese la puerta que daba al pasillo interno del castillo-Que pasen los sirvientes con los bocadillos y bebidas.

Ignorando el poco interés de sus invitados por recibir la hospitalidad de todo anfitrión, el emperador dio la orden para que se les sirviese las bebidas y bocadillos. Cuatro mujeres ingresaron con la pulcritud debida llevando las bandejas con numerosos postres de colores y sabores, enseguida les siguieron dos mayordomos encargados de las bebidas y casi al último dos sirvientes cabizbajos y de andar lento portaban los vasos y servicios. 

-Usualmente en esta sala no deben haber mesas o sillas disponibles, salvo la mía, por supuesto-rió el emperador mientras los sirvientes encargados de acomodar el inmueble ordenaban las sillas alrededor-Pero hoy haré una excepción histórica por el bien de nuestros invitados. 

-Desentona en absoluto con el rigor de este lugar-expresó el presidente.

-Ese comentario lo oí de mis consejeros y del mayordomo principal pero debo admitir que insistí con mucho ímpetu para salirme con la mía, presidente.

El hombre de ojos azul marino miró fijamente la sonrisa amable del emperador y justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, el sonido de un vaso de cristal rompiéndose lo alertó ha darse la vuelta.

-!ES ELLA...ELLA ES LA SEÑORA QUE NOS PIDIÓ...!

Uno de los sirvientes cabizbajos había soltado el vaso de cristal al fijarse en el rostro de la vicepresidenta. En ese instante, la señalaba con el único dedo de su mano derecho y temblaba como si estuviese en el más inhóspito ambiente. Su rostro, notablemente pálido y con heridas y la notable rabia avocada en su expresión hizo que uno de los comandantes se acercara velozmente y lo tomara de ambos brazos, inmovilizándolo.

-!Es ella...!-el hombre se quejó mientras a duras penas y contra la fuerza del comandante, volteaba a ver al monarca-!Fue esa perra maldita la que nos pidió asesinar al duque Edwards!

El rostro de la vicepresidenta vaciló un segundo pero luego más compuesta y pese al temblor de sus manos, habló en voz alta:

-!¿Qué clase de injuria es esta?!-Tártalo, el jefe de las fuerzas armadas se puso en guardia- !No conozco en absoluto a este hombre!

-Vicepresidenta, por favor, contrólese...

-!No voy a callar cuando se me está mostrando tal falta de respeto!

-!Perra maldita...!-gritó el hombre inmovilizado-!Fuiste tú las que nos pagó tres bolsas repletas de monedas de oro y plata! 

-Entonces, ¿esta bolsa pertenece supuestamente a la vicepresidenta?-dijo el guía alzando el objeto que habían guardado celosamente desde el incidente de otoño. 

-!Sí!

-!Mentira!-la vicepresidenta apretó ambas manos-!¿Es acaso esta una artimaña para deshonrar la imagen de Saliere?!

-No, vicepresidenta-respondió el guía avanzando unos pasos al frente mientras sus ojos brillaban al contraste de la situación-Esta es una artimaña para desenmascarar a la mente maestra detrás del ataque contra mi persona. 

El segundo guía, frente a la mirada estupefacta de la vicepresidenta, se quitó la peluca y la dejó caer a un lado. Sus cabellos plateados y el asombroso fulgor de sus ojos celestes congeló el cuerpo de la mujer perteneciente al comité de Saliere. El duque Edwards, con su delgada pero imponente figura, miró sombríamente a su adversaria. 

-!Q-Que horror!-exclamó el ministro del exterior ofendido-¿No era acaso esta una reunión para esclarecer la acusación del contrabando de zurpalí? Me parece desvergonzado que quieran adjuntar un tema ajeno a nuestro conocimiento.

-No creo que sea del todo ajeno, ministro-contestó el vizconde Nelson, perteneciente a la sub-cámara de investigación-Pues es justo ahora donde nos toca tomar la palabra y explicar la situación expuesta.

El presidente de Saliere miró fríamente a la vicepresidenta para luego fijarse en la expresión del emperador el cual mantenía aquella sonrisa amable. No podía adivinar lo que pensaba pero estaba casi seguro que lo que vendría no sería nada favorable para el librar de las responsabilidades y cargos que se le imputaba a Saliere.

-Dicho eso, ahora los representantes del Imperio Gardia tomaran la palabra.


	41. Saliere y Gardia

-Por favor, vizconde Nelson, empiece.

-!Esto es..!

-Vicepresidenta Duchet, ¿Acaso está tratando de ignorar las honorables palabras del emperador de Gardia?-inquirió Perriett conectando su mirada con la de la mujer pese al obstáculo personalizado del jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Saliere-Se le coacciona a obedecer los lineamentos de la máxima autoridad presente. 

-El duque Edwards tiene razón...-expresó el presidente manteniendo su mirada imperturbable luego de toparse con la sonrisa amable del emperador-Vicepresidenta, acate los lineamentos establecidos. 

La mujer apretó ambas manos y pese a la imperiosa energía que la guiaba a defenderse a como de lugar, obedeció las palabras del presidente de Saliere.

-El día de la última prueba del festival de otoño, el duque Edwards, candidato a la corona imperial, fue atacado por dos criminales que asestaron un par de flechas envenenadas en sus extremidades. En el informe entregado por el comandante Berlot se encontró ciertos indicios de la infiltración a dicho evento cuya entrada estaba reservada a nobles y mandatarios extranjeros con sus respectivas invitaciones. Luego del incidente y de haber realizado una exhaustiva revisión al área, la guardia imperial y los caballeros al mando del comandante Berlot hallaron restos de una carta en el riachuelo más alejado de la zona de llegada de la carrera-Casi imperceptible a las miradas de la audiencia pero visible para Perriett, la boca de la vicepresidenta presentó un tic nervioso en la esquina de su boca ante las palabras dichas por el vizconde Nelson-Pese al mal estado en el que se encontró dicho papel, se pudo avizorar los nombres de los criminales con los supuestos títulos nobiliarios. Ha ojos ajenos, este asunto es incomprensible ya que las invitaciones fueron diseñadas por la recepción de Gardia y cuidadosamente enviadas a los mandatarios y nobles, por lo que al finalizar la meticulosa observación dimos con la respuesta: Era una invitación falsificada. A las afueras de la capital, especialmente en las calles más recónditas de la frontera con otros pueblos existe gente que falsifica pinturas, sellos e incluso caligrafía. Siendo así el hallazgo fue medianamente fácil para nosotros rastrear al falsificador y sacar una confesión de su parte. Según las palabras del nombrado, uno de los criminales le comentó sobre cierto encargo que estaba realizando para una representante extranjera en pleno evento de otoño-

-¡Esto es absurdo!-murmuró la vicepresidenta-Lo dicho por el vizconde no son más que especulaciones vagas y sin fundamento ni participación de Saliere ¿Cómo desea así que sea creíble? Ustedes pudieron haber hecho un teatro para inculparme-

-Tenemos al falsificador y a los criminales dispuestos a confesar nuevamente lo dicho, vicepresidenta-exclamó el comandante Berlot un poco más sereno-Se le insta a guardar silencio.

La mujer calló nuevamente.

-También se resalta el hallazgo de las bolsas que contenían las monedas de oro y plata. El bordado de aquellas iniciales solo conocidas por mandatarios en puestos elevados y el inusual tipo de tela no producido por el Imperio hizo que las sospechas fueran tomando su rumbo-El vizconde Nelson miró fijo a la vicepresidenta-Vicepresidenta Duchet, su secretaria personal, instada por el buen actuar, se acercó a nosotros y confesó haber oído parte de su plan macabro para atentar contra la vida de uno de los sucesores al trono de Gardia. La comisión del Imperio no permitirá que resulte impune de sus actos por lo que presentaremos una demanda a la corte internacional con las pruebas ya nombradas. No está en nuestro buen juicio elegir la opción de la guerra por el pensar del bienestar de nuestra gente y las relaciones de paz en el continente. 

-!Imposible...!

-Vicepresidenta-la voz fría e inexpresiva del presidente de Saliere detuvo las futuras acciones desenfrenadas de la mujer. Aurelia Duchet entornó los ojos enloquecidos hacia el hombre y en vez de hallar consuelo o misericordia en ellos, la dureza del azul marino y la expresión de lástima vergonzosa le quitó el aliento. Estaba frente a una estatua implacable y solo ella con el rostro más pálido y perdido, jadeo ante lo inevitable cuando el presidente de Saliere se dirigió hacia el emperador-No es mi intención retener más bajo mi protección a una infame culpable y sé del proceder que se toma en casos como estos. 

-!Presidente!-Aurelia extendió desesperada ambas manos hacia el cuerpo del hombre pero enseguida Tártalo se interpuso con vehemencia-!Alejandro!

-!De acuerdo al proceder internacional se mantendrá en custodia bajo jurisdicción del Imperio Gardia a la señora Duchet hasta el día del juicio!-la voz del emperador fue definitiva y aún más el desconocimiento del Presidente de Saliere para con la mujer. 

Enseguida los dos guardias imperiales se acercaron a Aurelia y sin la más mínima delicadeza la tomaron de ambos brazos. El comandante Elistern, quien había sido el que interceptó al criminal que más habló en aquella reunión, llamó con un seña al guía que acompañó a Perriett para que tomase su lugar. Entre murmullos incomprensibles, miradas desorientadas, respiraciones agitadas por el terror y la impotencia de las extremidades, Aurelia y los dos criminales traídos con intención fueron sacados de la gran sala dorada sin ninguna voz en contra. 

Sin embargo, cuando las puertas se abrieron para la salida de ciertas personas una entró en su lugar con una especie de soltura. Aquel hombre de ojos gris-violetas se acercó lentamente hasta estar al porte del duque Edwards. Lo saludó cortésmente e hizo lo mismo con los demás presentes. Incluso las palabras de protocolo pronunciadas ante el emperador fueron firmemente oídas a pesar del reciente escándalo en la gran sala dorada.

-¿Pero quién...?-el procurador estaba confundido con la llegada de aquella persona.

-Oh, creo que no se ha presentado del todo bien, príncipe.-exclamó el emperador sonriéndole.

El presidente de Saliere frunció ligeramente el ceño. Si Su Majestad estaba refiriéndose a aquel hombre con el título de príncipe solo podían existir en Gardia dos personas capaces de ostentarlo. Pero como todos conocían a uno cuyo linaje era Edwards, tan solo quedaba por confirmar...

-Disculpen mi falta de modales. Hace ya tiempo que participé en una reunión importante.-espetó-Soy Sutherland Auserwahlter Herman Alphonse.

-!Su gracia!-exclamó Elistern sorprendido-Recuerde que en reuniones de este calibre debe presentarse con su título y linaje histórico. 

Sutherland abrió la boca en "o" al ver la situación en la que se había puesto pero no se avergonzó de ello, todo lo contrario, sonrió con calma y mirando al ministro del exterior de Saliere, habló:

-Ruego me disculpen. Hace más de un año que no estoy familiarizado con la sociedad aristócrata de Gardia y tal parece que estoy muy apegado a las costumbres de la nación en la que pasé largo tiempo.

-!Oh, no...por favor, no tiene porqué disculparse!-rió nervioso el ministro del exterior.

-Usted es el duque Sutherland, entonces.-exclamó el presidente sin cambiar de expresión-Creo haberlo visto en las pocas reuniones que asistió.

Sutherland sonrió.-El presidente ciertamente recuerda mi rostro. No obstante, hoy no estoy aquí para apelar a la memoria de los mandatarios sino a informar sobre el contrabando de las minas de zurpalí.

-Creí que el vizconde Nelson continuaría leyendo el informe.-dijo el presidente.

El duque de ojos gris-violetas y cabello azabache brillante negó.-En este tema, yo fui uno de los dirigentes.-Dicho aquello, caminó unos pasos hasta subir una grada al trono del emperador y ya en una posición cómoda y vista por los presentes, abrió el pergamino que había mantenido en sus manos desde que entró al recinto.

-Antes de que empiece. Me parece justo expresar mi disconformidad con la presencia del duque Sutherland.-dijo el procurador sin pena alguna.-Él no estuvo presente cuando expresé la justificación y puntos por los que Saliere fuera parte del contrabando de zurpalí.

-De eso no tiene que preocuparse, procurador. Oí bien toda su defensa.

-¿Oyó dice..?-confundido el procurador quiso seguir inquiriendo pero el inicio del discurso del duque Sutherland se lo impidió.

-El grupo contrabandista del norte de Gardia incluye a las siguientes personas: mineros del pueblo Feth, cuya detención se dio hace semanas, además de su respectiva sentencia; guardias de la frontera sobornados. Uno de los cuatro cometió suicidio por lo que tres restantes están a la espera de la sentencia respectiva pero guardan condena en la cárcel Uruk; Verusius Gabriel, ex-miembro de la sub-cámara de minería y líder del movimiento en el norte. A la espera de su sentencia en las mazmorras del castillo Imperial; Thornhill Jack, ex miembro de la sub-cámara de economía y líder del movimiento en la zona sur de Saliere. A la espera de su sentencia; finalmente, los nobles de insignia negra (una agrupación secreta en la capital) responsables de financiar la empresa y culpables de traición entre otros delitos están siendo investigados. Nos reservamos enumerar las acusaciones, pero tengo bien entendido que el líder es alguien a quien no le queda mucho tiempo. Al igual que las hojas de palmas tienen su temporada de resplandor, también llega su momento de caída.

-El duque Sutherland ha seguido muy de cerca la situación ilustrada.-expresó el conde perteneciente a la sub-cámara de defensa legal internacional.-Según los lineamentos, tiene derecho a expresarse sobre lo investigado. 

-Además, para detallar lo expuesto.-dijo el vizconde Russell, perteneciente a la sub-cámara de tratados.-Se halla el olvido malintencionado de la firma del tratado de minas y la poca disposición de los representantes de Saliere para solucionarlo. 

-Se nos está acusando de mucho en ese asunto cuando el comité del Imperio Gardia también es responsable.-declaró el presidente.

El vizconde Russell sintió aquel golpe, pero lejos de inquietarse con el inexpresivo rostro del hombre, se mantuvo firme.-Es cierto, sin embargo, el comité de Gardia envió invitaciones en dos oportunidades fuera de la fecha tradicional para la firma del tratado de minas. Caso contrario, los representantes de Saliere nunca enviaron una respuesta concreta.

-Ministro.

El llamado frío del presidente hizo reaccionar al viejo, cuyo semblante se elevó hasta los ojos azules marinos.

-P-Por esa temporada, la República de Saliere estuvo controlando la insurgencia de los departamentos del oeste. Nuestra total atención se concentró de aquel asunto por ende quizás fue un olvido general la invitación a la firma del tratado de mina.

-Bueno, ese tema tiene solución aún.-dijo el vizconde Nelson.-Sin embargo, según la confesión del señor Thornhill un grupo adinerado sureño de Saliere financió su empresa por aquella parte. Nos brindó nombre y cargo. Puede usted verificarlo, presidente.

El comandante Berlot tomó el papel que el vizconde Nelson le extendió y se lo pasó al presidente. 

-Verusius Gabriel confesó que Thornhill lo contactó por primera vez hace cinco años pero dejaron de verse luego de doce meses. Sin embargo, un año después decidieron embarcarse en esta empresa y para ello tuvieron que hacerse del apoyo financiero necesario. 

El presidente, sin quitar los ojos del papel que se le había sido entregado, oyó cada palabra. Mientras más tiempo pasaba el vizconde Nelson explicando el tema tratado, sus ojos azul marino parecían traspasar cada nombre escrito y leído. No había duda alguna que aquella lista contenían nombres de senadores elegidos por el sur, trabajadores interinos del ministerio del exterior e incluso empresarios ricos. Se sintió tan asqueado y completamente decepcionado. Lamentaba cada día de su elección el haberse rodeado de gente incompetente. Gente que ni siquiera podía cumplir una tarea bien...

-Presidente.-exclamó el emperador de Gardia.

-Su Majestad.

-En las pruebas expuestas por mis representantes no se ha hallado alguna que lo involucre directamente con los sucesos ocurridos. Tal parece, la vicepresidenta Duchet actuó por sus propios medios y luego del interrogatorio sabremos si tuvo alguna intención más allá de exterminar a uno de los candidatos a la corona.-El presidente asintió sin cambiar de expresión. Ninguna mueca de alivio, ningún atisbo de nerviosismo, ningún suspiro de salvedad. Toda aquella inexpresividad molestaba de sobremanera al emperador, pero lejos de demostrarlo, continuó hablando.-En cuanto al contrabando de zurpalí...parece que grupos independientes a al poder ejecutivo actuaron de manera ilegal. 

-Mi disposición para el castigo correspondiente y la investigaciones de algunos sospechosos es completa, Su Majestad.-expresó el presidente.-Como expresé frente al crimen de la vicepresidenta, mi intención y la de la República de Saliere no es obstruir el debido proceso. 

-Me es grato recibir esa colaboración entregada, presidente.-respondió el emperador.-No obstante, el tema del contrabando será llevado a la corte internacional porque quiera o no Saliere tiene que hacerse cargo como gobierno. 

-¿Culpar a toda una nación por unos pocos?

Perriett frunció el ceño ligeramente. Por primera vez en aquella reunión, el presidente de Saliere hablaba con un tono burlón. 

-La nación es responsable de su gente. Él es el encargado de que casos como estos no sucedan y sean controlados antes de que desencadenen un desastre irremediable, presidente.-el emperador mantuvo su sonrisa amable. 

Unos segundos tan agonizantes como el efecto del veneno en la sangre calaron hasta el último nervio de los presentes. Los ojos dorados y brillantes del emperador batallaban en silencio con los azul marino del presidente mientras un arrebato de pensamientos cruzaban sus cabezas. Ambos sabían que llevar el tema a la corte internacional sería un escándalo que recordarían todos los pueblos del continente y estaban seguros que incluso habrían mandatarios listos para atacar sus puntos débiles con tal de desestimar el honor y el poderío ganado. Sin embargo, se tenía que llevar a cabo. 

-Antes de que la vicepresidenta Duchet sea trasladada al calabazo hasta la espera de su sentencia, deseo reunirme con ella para comunicarle sobre el proceder.

-Presidente-

-A pesar de que la vicepresidenta será juzgada bajo la jurisdicción del Imperio Gardia tiene derecho a presentarse al juicio con un abogado.-Elistern calló.-Además de tener unas últimas palabras con el que fue una vez su amigo.

-...Bien.

El consentimiento del emperador causó sorpresa de parte de Berlot y Edwards quienes no pusieron mayor empeño en ocultarlo. 

-Entonces, sin nada más que decir por mi parte, estaré al tanto de la citación a la corte internacional.-expresó el presidente posando su mano derecha en el pecho e inclinando levemente la cabeza. No era la usual despedida entre un vasallo y su amo, sino una respetuosa entre mandatarios de igual nivel. 

Siendo así el actuar, el emperador se puso de pie y luego de bajar los escalones de su trono, hizo aquella misma despedida frente al presidente. 

Y así, sin mayor preámbulo, la reunión entre las dos naciones en la gran sala dorada llegó a su fin.

<<<

La reunión había empezado a las once de la mañana y terminado a las cuatro de la tarde. Fueron cinco horas que todos recordarían y a pesar de que el último encuentro entre el presidente y la señora Duchet duró diez minutos y se notaba el cansancio entre el comité de Saliere por el extenso viaje, el mandatario de ojos azul marino no aceptó la invitación del emperador para descansar en una de las habitaciones del castillo Imperial hasta el día siguiente. Es más, se negó rotundamente y no dio cabida a un "quizás" por lo que en menos de dos horas ya se encontraba fuera de los terrenos de Gardia. Tal parece, dijo Berlot entre dientes, no desea pasar un minuto más aquí.

-Entonces, ¿Saliere fue culpable de todo? ¿Del casi asesinato del duque Edwards y del contrabando de zurpalí? !Que malditos!

-Deberíamos declararle la guerra.

-No, no, no. Hacerlo sería contraproducente para ambas partes. Es mejor llevarlo a la corte internacional.

Para la noche del mismo día, aquellos rumores verdaderos y falsos circulaban por todo el castillo imperial. Hasta el consejero principal se había acercado al despacho del emperador para contrastar la veracidad de ello ya que un mal oír de "guerra" le causó tal temor que fue punto de burla de los comandantes que se hallaban en el recinto. 

-Creo que mañana debería emitir un comunicado, Su Majestad.-carraspeó el consejero menos sonrojado.-Para que rumores como estos no se extiendan.

-Eso haré, Towers.

-Bueno...-Adrián juntó ambas manos. No estaba seguro de preguntar lo que pensaba, pero mejor deshacerse de las dudas a seguir con ellas, por lo que luego de un suspiro, habló.-¿Es cierto que el presidente se disculpó?

El sonido de la punta de la pluma rompiéndose causó un extraño ambiente de hostilidad en el despacho del emperador. El comandante Elistern arrugó más el entrecejo y el emperador trató de sonreír, pero la aparición fantasmal del inexpresivo rostro del presidente de Saliere frente a sus ojos se lo impidió.

-No. 

-¡¿Qué?!-Adrián, siempre cauto al expresarse no pudo evitar el tono de su voz.-¿No hubo siquiera una muestra de arrepentimiento?

-Ninguna, consejero Towers.-habló Elistern.-El presidente de Saliere parecía imperturbable y ajeno a los delitos enumerados y pese a que sus palabras daban a conocer su disposición, el desentendimiento de disculparse o sentirse deshonrado no cruzaba su semblante.

-Realmente no tenía la intención de disculparse.-dijo el emperador mirando a un punto fijo, luego de ello entornó los ojos hacia el comandante Carrest, cuyo iris rojo captó la mirada del emperador.-¿Cómo se encuentra la vicepresidenta?

-Después de la visita del presidente paró de llorar, Su Majestad.-sonrió Carrest.-Tal parece tiene una mínima esperanza depositada en su abogado...aunque con todas las pruebas encontradas le va a resultar imposible salvarse de la guillotina.

El emperador suspiró cansado. Sus músculos comenzaron a sentirse más tensos y adoloridos y mientras Elistern acribillaba con la mirada a Carrest por el desatinado comentario, el sonido de la puerta pidiendo autorización para ingresar, alertó al consejero principal que raudamente permitió la entrada. 

Un secretario y un consejero, con menos título que Towers, llevaban dos pilas de papeles que depositaron en el escritorio. Realizaron la introducción debida mientras el emperador revisaba las primeras hojas de ambas filas. Apenas hace dos días la mayor parte del trabajo había desaparecido pero nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo, las pilas de papeleo se juntaban a vista y paciencia del emperador. 

-Creo que el consejero Towers y mi secretario van a tener que apoyarme por toda esta noche.-exclamó el emperador haciendo un esfuerzo por no lucir un rostro cansado por los sucesos de ese día y por la enfermedad que cargaba.

-Como ordene, Su Majestad.-dijo el secretario Pawton inclinándose.

-Bien, comandante Elistern y Carrest, pueden retirarse.

<<<

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana y en plena reunión de comandantes se desató una interrupción escandalosa por los pasillos silenciosos del castillo imperial.

-¿Quién osa a causar tanto griterío absurdo?.-preguntó el comandante Newschetein.

El abrir de las puertas estruendoso llamó la atención de los seis comandantes. Elistern, avizoró el rostro enrojecido por la carrera de su subordinado más joven. Este, apoyado de ambas manos en la madera de la entrada, tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué sucede, caballero Riehllt?-preguntó un poco enojado el comandante en jefe, Elistern.

-¡Mi señor!-Sir Riehllt tomó otro poco de aire para luego soltar las palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de aquel día-!La vicepresidenta Duchet fue hallada muerta en su celda! 

El comandante Carrest se puso de pie en apenas solo un segundo causando que la silla cayera emitiendo un sonido seco. Sus ojos rojos se encontraban completamente furiosos mientras los músculos de su cuello resaltaban por encima de todo ¿Cómo diablos pudo suceder algo así bajo su cuidado?


End file.
